The Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of the Commandments
by Optimus524
Summary: It has only been a few weeks since the battle between the Inquisitors, but already the piece has vanished. Ten of the most powerful Demons, known as the Ten Commandments, have returned and are now looking to exact vengeance upon the four races that sealed them away. It is now up to the Seven Deadly Sins to combat this evil and to protect the kingdom.
1. Revival of the Demon Clan

Berk was starting to turn back to normal after the battle between the Seven Deadly Sins and the Inquisitors, but the scars of that battle could still be shown upon the surface. Princess Ruby was having a strange dream, one which involved her going on another journey with the Seven Deadly Sins to Gustav's kingdom of Xeovell.

However, Snotlout and Fishlegs had parted ways going on a different journey of their own and there was an even greater darkness in the horizon. She saw Hiccup battling against 10 shadowy figures and it appeared that he was losing judging from the bruises and cuts on his body.

Ruby then immediately awoke and found herself in her bed chamber. "Was I dreaming?"

She then immediately made her way towards the window and opened it and looked down into the capital from the Palace. Everything looks quite peaceful as the city folk were still rebuilding from the harsh battle several days ago.

"I was dreaming that I was on another adventure with Sir Hiccup and the others," she frowned. She then remembered the battle between Hiccup and those ghostly figures how the completely overwhelmed him. "But wait… What on earth was that?"

* * *

Once she was changed and had her breakfast she immediately made her way towards her father, King Topaz, who was sitting on his throne.

"Good morning, father, how are you?" she asked.

Topaz immediately sent something wrong with her. "Is something the matter Ruby? You look a bit pale this morning."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I just had a strange dream that need my sleep little restless."

Topaz frowned. "A dream?"

Ruby then immediately explained her dream, that she had gone yet another adventure with Hiccup and the _Seven Deadly Sins_ along with the battle between Hiccup and 10 ghostly figures.

"So you went off on a journey with the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" he said as he listened intently.

"It was just a dream, nothing more," she assured him. "The capital is peaceful now once again."

Topaz however took the matter a lot more seriously as a few days ago he had a terrible vision himself. ' _It couldn't be._ '

"Anyway," Ruby continued. "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Topaz then remembered that he had summoned Ruby do the throne room for a reason. "Ah, yes. The kingdom is well on the road to recovery, people are adjusting back to the normal tranquil lives."

"Indeed," Ruby nodded.

"It goes without saying that the _Seven Deadly Sins_ hadn't been there to intervene, thwarting the Demon Race's return this newfound peace would never come to pass."

Ruby smiled. "That's true."

"With that in mind…"

* * *

After talking with the King, Ruby immediately made her way to the _Black Dragon_ to inform the others.

"For real, the king is giving all of us medals?" Toothless asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , did save the kingdom and that does go for you to Toothless."

"Nice to know that our achievements haven't gone unnoticed," Toothless smiled.

Hiccup smiled from behind the bar as he cleaned a few tankards. "Hopefully whether there is no one will ever forget that we fought for the kingdom."

"Indeed, I don't like the idea of going into hiding once again," said Astrid as she entered the tavern.

"I personally would mind the peace and quiet," said Fishlegs as he floated above them.

Toothless frowned. "What's with the helmet?"

Fishlegs had Tarragon's old helmet strapped to his back. "Oh, this? It's a special gift for my best friend."

Ruby then turned towards the twins. "And he's going to make you to official Dragon Knights."

The twin's mouths then felled wide open.

"Get out," said Ruffnut.

"You're not serious," said Tuffnut.

Ruby smiled. "You two did play a big role in saving the kingdom and protecting me."

"Nice going," Hiccup smiled. "Starting tomorrow you will be official Dragon Knights."

"Good, you're all here," said Heather's voice outside.

They quickly made their way outside and found Heather, now fully sized again, standing outside.

"So, they were finally able to make you some new clothes," Ruby smiled.

Heather smiled down, her outfit had hardly changed, but she was now wearing metal braces around her forearms. "Took some time, you can't imagine how much materials one has to use to make an outfit for a giant."

"I think we can all imagine," said Ragnar as he appeared out of thin air.

"What with all the noise?" said Snotlout as he exited the tavern yawning. "A guy can hardly sleep around here."

"And I thought I was the lazy one among us," said Fishleg rolling his eyes.

"Calm down everyone," said Hiccup clapping his hands together. "The ceremonial is tomorrow, in the meantime let's celebrate."

* * *

It was now late at night, and Hiccup and the others were having a big feast to celebrate. Heather had now returned to human size so that she could fit into the tavern and Ragnar was courteous enough to transport her human clothes.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they slammed the tankards together.

"Hey, Hiccup, you've got a minute or two?" Snotlout asked as he approached Hiccup.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Just follow me," said Snotlout gesturing towards the door.

Fishlegs was floating above the man was frowning at Snotlout, wondering what he was up to now.

* * *

Once they were outside, Hiccup began asking questions.

"So what is the problem this time? What so important that he wanted a drag me out here?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked at him. "As of tonight, I quit."

"Hold on," said Hiccup raising his hands. "What do you mean you're quitting?"

"I mean I'm leaving," he said firmly. "Today was my last day with the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Hiccup just stared at him, dumbfounded.

* * *

The next morning, before anyone was up, Snotlout exited the tavern with a rucksack over his shoulder.

"So long guys," said as he looked back at the tavern.

He then turned around and found Fishlegs floating in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout remained silent.

"So you're not even going to talk to me?" Fishlegs pushed. Snotlout ignored him and walked off. "I kinda overheard to what you said to Hiccup the other day and I have a pretty good idea what happened between you and Shanna. To be honest, I am really touched that you feel so strongly about my sister, but she's dead now and the _Fairy King's Forest_ that she protected the so long was burnt to the ground. Knowing that whether you think you're going?"

Snotlout then came to a stop and then turn to look at him. "To the _Fairy King's Forest._ "

Fishlegs stared at him with open eyes and unknown to the two of them, someone was watching them from behind the bushes.

* * *

Later that morning, Hiccup and the remaining Sins were at the ceremonial in the castle courtyard. Dragon Knights were standing as an honour guard as the proceedings took place, Topaz was standing next to Ruby, who was holding a case full of medals for each one of them.

"It would seem as if Snotlout and Fishlegs decided not to show," Astrid noted.

"Not like Snotlout, no way he would miss a chance to receive a medal for his honour," Heather frowned.

A few Dragon Knights in the back row when narrowing their eyes at the Hiccup and the others. It was clear that they resented the fact that it only took a handful of Knights with disreputable reputation to take down the Inquisitors.

"What are they doing here?"

Hiccup could hear the mutterings in the back, but said nothing.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, along with their friend, Toothless, and Ragnar's familiar, Skull," Topaz began. "We gather to honour and commend you for your heroic efforts to protect this kingdom. When your name is called step forward and allow me to present you with—"

"I object," said Hiccup suddenly. "The Seven Deadly Sins shouldn't get one medal."

Everyone was taken aback by this comment.

"W-what's that?" Topaz stared.

Ruby looked at him confused. "Sir Hiccup why would you…"

Hiccup then turned and faced the crowd. "I mean that is what some people here are itching to shout. If you have something to say then say to my face, I will hear you out."

Those Dragon Knights muttering in the back immediately went silent, clearly they didn't anticipate Hiccup's excellent hearing. However, three Knights were brave enough to step out of the ranks and began to approach them.

"Hey, look, aren't those the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_?" someone asked.

"What did you say?"

On the left was a small and stout man with a thick beard, on the right was a tall and cocky looking young man and between the two of them was a handsome man in his 30s with a small moustache.

"Weight you mean the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky,_ who serve the assisting Inquisitor? Sir Emerald?"

"It's Stoker Dogedo," said someone looking at the tall young man.

"And Stoker Wailo," said someone looking at the short man.

"And that is Strike Deathpierce," said another looking at the man with the moustache.

Hiccup folded his arms. "So only three of you were brave enough to step forward. Then ask you on the back, what is the problem?"

"We would like nothing more to see the power of the legendary knights known for saving the kingdom from evil first hand," said Deathpierce simply. He then looked down at Hiccup." Well, Sir Hiccup? Would the Seven Deadly Sins captain an honour that request?"

Castle guard then immediately approached them frantically. "Sir Deathpierce, we are in his Majesty's presence."

Deathpierce ignored him and concentrated on Hiccup. "Due to the unfortunate fact that the two Inquisitors… no, those two traitors assigned us to a remote post we didn't get a witness you in action. So we cannot accept this unless we can see your power for ourselves."

Topaz closed his eyes. "Fine, do as you wish."

Ruby stared at him. "But Father…"

"We are most grateful, my King," said Deathpierce gratefully.

"I would like to go first then," said Dogedo as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold it," said Toothless as he raised his wing to block his path. "Magic: 290… Strength: 470… Spirit: 100. That makes a power level of 860."

"What's with your dragon?" Dogedo questioned.

"He's his own dragon," said Hiccup.

"Not bad, not bad, but unfortunately you stand no chance against Hiccup," Toothless continued.

"Anything the matter, Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid then noticed something attached to his stubbs. "He seems to be wearing the Magical Eye."

Ragnar smiled and nodded. "That's correct, it's a little present that I gave him."

* * *

A few hours ago, in his lab, Ragnar had just attached that strange artefact to Toothless.

" _Balor's Magical Eye_?" Toothless asked looking at his new accessory.

"That's correct, it once belonged to the one eyed God who would bring disaster and assesses enemies," Ragnar explained.

"Thanks, but why give it to me?" Toothless questioned.

"I have a feeling that you'll needed and it's not just your normal accessory," said Ragnar as he gestured towards the window. "Have a look at those knights walking outside the window."

Toothless poked his head out the window and looked directly at the knights walking by and then something weird happened. He began seen shapes emerge from out of nowhere hovering over each and every knight.

"All of these weird numbers are flowing through my mind," he said stunned. "Let us see from the right… 42… 54… 35… 145."

"Those are the power levels," Ragnar explained. "And they represent your target overall strength quantified."

"You mean I can now actually see how strong someone is?" said Toothless stunned.

"Exactly, if you focus even more you can see the breakdown," Ragnar instructed.

Toothless immediately looked at the knight with the most power. "Magic: 50… Strength: 50… Spirit: 45. I can see it!"

"That will be a very handy tool for you," said Skull as he flew around the lab and landed on Ragnar's shoulder. "It will give you an analysis how strong an opponent is and what their strength is."

"It's a token of gratitude for someone who assisted in saving the kingdom," Ragnar explained.

* * *

Back in the present, Dogedo immediately took up a fighting stance in front of Hiccup.

"All right, let's do this, Mr Hero," he sneered.

"Any time you're ready then," said Hiccup casually.

"You sure this is a wise idea?" Heather asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill the guy," Hiccup assured.

Dogedo then immediately sent a barrage of fists towards Hiccup, who dodged all of them with incredible speed.

"This guy is fast," Toothless noted.

Hiccup then immediately dealt a powerful kick right across his face knocking him to the ground.

"Nice one," Astrid smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Dogedo sneered as he picked himself up, not looking dazed at all. "That was little more than a bug bite. That is all that it took to defeat them? I guess Calder and Alvin, weren't anything special at all. They were nothing but props, two piss poor substitutes for the Inquisitor. What a sham. If it weren't for the fact of his own timely death, those two hats would never have been given that title. If I had known all that, I would have finished those weak posers off by myself."

Gael was particularly furious that he was insulting his father and nearly rushed out there to punch him if it weren't for Gilthunder.

"Let it go," he said.

"Not that I'm trying to stand up for those two," Hiccup began as he turned his head to look at him. "But they would have killed a guy like you in no time."

Dogedo then turned his head to face him. "What?"

"I don't know what made them carry out an idiotic plot like that, but the men I knew were Dragon Knights," said Hiccup plainly. "Not only did they have the heart to do the right thing, they also had the strength to back up that ambition and see it through. I mean you might have the strength, but you're lacking right here where it counts." Hiccup then tapped his heart. "Which make you a failure if you ask me."

"Don't give me that!" Dogedo roared. "A Dragon Knight only needs one thing…" He then immediately launched at Hiccup once again unleashing a barrage of fists, "devastating power to pulverise his enemy!"

Hiccup, however, did not dodge this time, but merely blocked his attacks with lightning speed with his bare hand. When it was done, Dogedo just stared at his hands as his fingers were completely broken pointing in all different directions.

"He counted with offence and defence at the same time?" Walio stared in astonishment.

Deathpierce didn't look surprised. "As expected from a combat sense."

"Looks like this is over," said Astrid folding her arms.

Hiccup looked up at Dogedo. "If that all the power you have, then maybe you should be demoted to an apprentice Dragon Knight."

That enraged Dogedo and he attempted to head-butt him, but Hiccup merely raised his hand and with one good thrust sent him spinning backwards. Deathpierce quickly caught him with his bare hand, but Dogedo was now unconscious.

All the Dragon Knights prayers and were astonished by the display and all doubts have been put to rest.

"So that's the power of the legendary captain."

"He's beyond powerful."

"I never realised, Hiccup was that strong," Toothless stared. He then began using his new abilities to analyse Hiccup. "Let's see, Magic: 400… Strength: 960… Spirit: 2010. Power level: 3370."

Hiccup looked at Deathpierce and Walio. "So, do you two want to have a go?"

"Pardon us," said Deathpierce as he flipped the unconscious Dogedo onto his shoulder. "I would like to apologise, on the half of Dogedo. Please forgive his barbaric actions, while we were away his best friend lost his life in that battle and he hasn't taken the news very well. Also we're satisfied now, that exhibition more than convinced us of your prowess, Sir Hiccup."

"Really?" Hiccup asked curiously. "You mean that all that it took to change your mind?"

"Yes," Deathpierce nodded. "We're not even able to determine the limit of your power, I admit that you might very well been capable of defeating Alvin, who fell to the demons." He and Walio then turned around and made their leave. "And now we will be taking our leave from this ceremony. I bid you a good day."

Toothless began to analyse the power levels, ethos focused on Deathpierce. "Power level: 1690." He then looked at Walio. "Power level: 1710. They come nowhere near as close to Hiccup's power strength."

"True, but power levels can fluctuate due to certain circumstances, compatibilities and conditions," Astrid explained.

Toothless frowned at her. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I specialise in combat," Astrid pointed out.

Toothless then began to analyse Astrid. "No way. Magic: 500 … Strength: 1300 Spirit: 1300. Power level: 3100."

Astrid looked at him. "Toothless. Magic: 80… Strength: 300… Spirit: 500. In total your power level is: 880."

Toothless looked down on the ground. "So, you mean I'm pretty weak."

"What are you two talking about?" Heather frowned down at them.

Toothless look at her and began to scan his eyes widened. "You're over 3000 as well. Magic: 900… Strength: 1870… Spirit: 480. Power level: 3250."

"You shouldn't be so surprised, because the seven of us all have power levels exceeding 3000," Astrid explained.

"Then what Ragnar?" Toothless asked as he immediately turned towards Ragnar, who was floating beside him. His eyes then widened in horror as he began to analyse Ragnar. "Magic: 3540… Strength: 70… Spirit: 1100. Power level: 4710!"

"It is a bit daunting," Astrid agreed.

* * *

Once everything has calmed down Topaz began handing out the medals to all of them. However, the Sins knew that the fight was not over, because days ago Topaz had summoned them to his throne room as he had recently had a terrible vision.

"The signs of a Holy War have hardly faded, in fact they are stronger now than ever," he said.

"We're listening," said Hiccup. "What did you see?"

"The new omen, is of 10 shadows, and there is a monstrous threat that is closing in on a kingdom from the south called Xeovell."

* * *

Back in the present, Topaz was now knighting Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, for your actions in protecting this kingdom and my daughter, you have proving yourselves on carrying the mantle of _Dragon Knight_ and earned the rank of Mystery," he said as he tapped them on the shoulder with his sword. "Arise Lady Ruffnut and Sir Tuffnut."

Cheers then erupted from the crowd as they welcomed two new nights into their ranks.

Once was all said and done Ruby then approached with the last two medals. "So what should we do with the medals for Snotlout and Fishlegs?"

"Hold onto them for now," Hiccup advised, he then began to walk off. "Those to have taken off."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked stunned.

She then remembered her dream that Snotlout and Fishlegs had parted ways when they began their next journey.

' _It's just like that dream I had_ ,' she said stunned and then she began to remember the other parts of her dream. ' _And if that is so… then what about…_ '

She then watched as hiccup and the others walked off. "No, I'm sure I'm just overthinking it."

"Hey, what's with that look on your face?" Heather asked leaning down towards.

Ruby immediately looked up at her. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry." She then looked at her inquisitively. "Ask me something, Snotlout and Fishlegs didn't leave because something bad happened did they?"

"I have no idea," said Heather honestly. "I wish I knew, but Hiccup won't say anything. Snotlout, I could understand, but Fishlegs leaving without saying a word is so unlike him."

* * *

Meanwhile far away Snotlout was making his way through rocky terrain and following him was Fishlegs.

"The _Fairy King Forest_ has vanished completely," Fishlegs reminded him. "Now it is just a barren land where nothing grows any more. Trust me, I saw it with my own eyes 10 years ago. Why would you go there now?"

"It's none of your business, now will you stop following me," said Snotlout starting to get annoyed. "Why don't you go and bother somebody else?"

"Not happening at least not until after you tell me the truth."

Snotlout just remain silent.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were making their way down the streets of the capital, which was now completely restored.

"Looks like the entire town was at that little ceremonially," Toothless noted.

"Like they would miss the chance to meet their heroes," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we kicked ass while everyone was fighting amongst themselves," Tuffnut nodded.

They then came to a sudden stop when they found Gilthunder, Ake and Gael standing in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked looking surprised.

"Sir Hiccup, I want to thank you for what you said about my father," said Gael gratefully.

"I only said what I knew to be true," said Hiccup. "However, I am disturbed by what he did, killing his own brother and seizing power. Not to mention he tried to kill Ake and Gabrielle when they tried to protect Heather."

"You're not the only one," said Ake quietly.

Gael quickly turned on him. "I'm telling you he must have had some kind of reason. Father fought in order to protect Princess Ruby, to defeat Alvin and then he was murdered."

"I wish I could believe that, but those are undeniable facts," said Ake looking very conflicted.

Ragnar nodded. "On one hand, he seized power by killing an ally, on the other he risked his life to rescue one. True, it is hardly consistent." He then closes eyes. "At least for the actions of an Inquisitor."

Gael and the others immediately stared at him.

"Sir Ragnar?"

Ragnar then floated above everyone. "When the details of the story failed to add up, it often helps to run everything you know in reverse." He then created a bird made of pure magic and allowed it to flutter around everyone. "And as you discover and give meaning to an unseemly impossible natural action, a different answer will emerge." The bird immediately transformed into a horse. "Sincerity become spite." The horse transformed into a dragon and then into a butterfly. "The circumstance becomes pretense and the meaningless suddenly gains meaning."

"So in other words?" Ake frowned.

"Think about it," said Ragnar as he suddenly appeared behind them. "Consider what has happened and find the answer for yourselves. When humans stop thinking it's all over." He then looted Ragnar. "Let's go, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Right." They then immediately walked past the three of them. "Try not to think about it too hard, you might get a headache. A careful out there you trio of troublemakers."

Toothless did a quick analysis of the power levels starting with Ake. "Power level: 1910." He then looked at Gael. "1520." He then looked at Gilthunder last. "1970." He then looked up at them. "Your power levels are impressive, but if you want to catch up with Hiccup and the other Sins, you're going to need to work big time."

Toothless then immediately ran off after the others, leaving the three of them to think about what Ragnar had said.

"Telling us to think about it and not to think about it?" Ake frowned. "So which do they want?"

"Trio of troublemakers?" Gilthunder frowned.

Gael then laughed.

"What's so funny, Gael?" Ake asked.

"Well, back when we were boys you to cause trouble, I always got dragged into it to," he reminded them. "And we would get yelled out by Uncle Zaratras and my dad. They would collars the trio of troublemakers."

"Oh, right. I remember that," Ake nodded.

"Actually I was the always the one that got dragged into your mischief," Gilthunder reminded.

"And another thing, it's true they were always scolding us, but didn't Alvin stand up to us all the time?" Ake frowned thinking back.

They all remained quiet, not sure what to think anymore. Those two men were possibly the kindest and most generous men they ever knew and suddenly they turned into traitors. It made no sense, there had to be a reason for what they did.

"Guys, I believe that we should take Ragnar's advice, we should try and search for the truth," said Ake breaking the silence.

"But where would we even begin?" Gael asked.

Ake of the back of his head. "Well…"

"I know," said Gilthunder the two of them immediately looked at him. "Let's look in Inquisitor Calder's room."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Alvin somehow managed to survive the battle and had made his way down south. Once he had fully regenerated, he began performing a ritual with the key and the bloodstained cloth that Calder used to attend the wound for Ruby.

A massive beam of purple light then immediately shone out of the canyon where he was performing the ritual.

"From the valley of eternity… from the edge of oblivion… from an ending slumber… Disappear innocent curse!" he roared as his body began to break apart.

* * *

Meanwhile at the capital, Heather looked down at Hiccup curiously.

"Hiccup, did you figure out what the King's own meant?" Heather asked.

"I have some idea, but something huge is going to happen in Xeovel," Hiccup deduced.

Then suddenly there was a mighty earthquake which shook the entire capital violently, but then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"What was that?" said Heather.

"That was no normal earthquake," said Toothless. He then immediately saw the fearful look in Hiccup's eyes. "What's the matter Hiccup? It's not like you freak out like this."

Astrid looked at him. "You don't think?"

Hiccup then clenched his fist. "I knew it, they've come back."

* * *

In the canyon, Alvin finally regained consciousness and found that his body had been restored to its human form. He then saw a shadowy figure looking down at him and it was none other than Calder himself, but there was some sort of mark around his left eye and his eyes were soulless just like the New Generation.

"Wait, Calder," he stared.

"You did very well," he said smiling. "The ceremony is now complete."

Alvin then immediately rose to his feet, still feeling a bit shaken. "Calder, those eyes and that pattern on your face."

"To show my gratitude for your usefulness, I will allow you to live," said Calder. "Besides, it is what this man asked of me to do. You are free to go where ever you like."

Alvin was still confused. "'Free to go?' What in the world are you talking about?"

His eyes then widened as he felt an extreme dark presence behind him has nine shadowy figures of immense power had gathered behind him.

"Wait, what is this abnormal presence I'm sensing?" he said fearfully. Never in his life as he witnessed such fear.

"It's been 3000 years, but we finally returned," Calder smiled.

Alvin finally found the courage to look behind him and saw nine fiendish looking figures behind him. One was as a cloud of dark magic with many faces, another was wearing full body armour and was holding fiendish looking spear, there was a massive giant with blue skin and four arms, his face hidden by a cloth, one of them had a childish face with long blond hair and was currently wrapped in massive vines, one was a silver haired young woman with a dark mist swirling around her body, there was another young woman, but with wild blonde hair and a muscular frame with dark shadows covering most of her body, a middle-aged man with a small moustache and wearing a white cape, there was a tall muscular man with short silver hair and finally there was a young boy with raven black hair.

"3000 years, huh," said the black haired boy. "Please tell me that _he_ is still alive. I will see you soon Hiccup."


	2. A Heartless Doll

Alvin was still too stunned to move, fear had taken complete hold of his body as he was standing in the presence of the Ten Commandments, the most powerful Demons one can imagine.

The silver haired girl then immediately looked at Calder. "Hey, Fraudrin, is that the human body you're inhabiting by any chance?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed," said Calder or the demon that was possessing his body. "Using it has been easy."

The young boy with the long hair looked at him. "How is it that we were the only ones able to escape?"

"Because I didn't have enough blood from the Apostle the Angels to break the seal," Fraudrin explained. "My apologies."

"That's the bottom line, huh," said the young blonde haired girl. "Not much there."

The man with the moustache then rubbed his. "In other words, you are saying that the presence of the Angels, Giants and Fairy races are barely detectable?"

The girl merely shrugged.

"During the war, 3000 years ago, they ended up losing most of the power as we did," Fraudrin explained. "In sensually, it is the humans that rule the continent now."

Silver haired girl looked surprised. "My goodness. So the most short lived, fragile and helpless of the five races is in control?"

The man in the fiendish armour then noticed something strange. "Hey, you were the only one able to escape being sealed, right? What have you been doing all this time?"

"I had a lot of things to sort out," Fraudrin admitted. "I've only just became self-aware 10 years ago and there was this meddlesome group called the _Seven Deadly Sins_ standing in my way."

The blackhead boy smiled viciously. "Hiccup. Right?"

"Bottom line is I'm tired," said the blonde haired girl. "I've got a recharge."

The blackhead boy looked at all them. "Yes, before anything else, our first priority should be to get some rest. The long-term effects of the Angel's seal seems to have depleted our magical powers." He then looked up at the opening in the chasm. "Edinburgh Hill should be to the East, we can rest when we arrive. Let's go."

They then all immediately took off and began flying towards the East leaving Alvin behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and Fishlegs were still travelling and despite his best efforts to shrug off Snotlout couldn't get rid of the Fairy King.

"Hey, Fishlegs, you sure that you're okay with this?" Snotlout asked. "I mean you did leave the others behind without saying goodbye."

"I admit it was a bit thoughtless of me, but you care about Shanna, why are you bringing _her_ long?" Fishlegs questioned gesturing behind him.

"Fair enough," said Snotlout and immediately pulled out his mace.

He then fired a powerful burst of magic and a stone shattering into pieces and when the dust vanished standing there was Ase, whose face was bright pink.

"Hey," she said.

"Who are you again?" Snotlout asked.

"My name is Ase!" she yelled furiously.

"All right, don't get your ponytail in a bunch. Now what are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems as if you were heading off somewhere. I want to know where so I kind of followed you."

' _Kinda?_ ' said Fishlegs dubiously. ' _She must all 20 miles._ '

Ase then pointed an accusing finger at Snotlout. "You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Why follow me in the first place?"

"Whatever the reason, it's your fault!" she snapped. "Take some responsibility and bring me along!"

Snotlout grumbled to himself as he walked off. "Man, aren't you are paying."

"Hey, hold on!" she yelled chasing after him.

Fishlegs floated towards him. "Snotlout, what did you do?"

"I might have stripped her naked this one time, no big deal," he shrugged.

"'No big deal?'" Fishlegs stared. "How is that not a big deal?"

That's when they noticed that they were wondering into a very thick fog and the immediately came to a stop.

"Where did all this fog come from?" Ase stared.

She then immediately rushed towards Snotlout and grasped his arm.

"Hey, I don't remember asking you to come grab my arm," Snotlout reminded.

"I can't help it you jerk," Ase snarled. "I don't want to get separated. At this rate we can't even take a step forward."

"Calm down, we're fine," Snotlout assured.

Then suddenly the fog began to dispel and suddenly they found themselves in a dense forest and in the centre was a huge tree.

"W-What is this place?" Ase stared dumbfounded.

"The _Fairy King Forest_ ," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs couldn't believe his eyes, but it was indeed the _Fairy King Forest_. The only major difference was the fact of the tree in the centre was not as large as the one he remembered.

"It's true," he stared. "I sense the same magical power of the Great Tree that I do from that young one." Tears began to form in his eyes as he stared at his old homeland. "I can't believe it, I thought that the _Fairy King Forest_ was gone, but it still alive."

* * *

They then began making their way deep into the forest and Ase could only stare at the large trees as they crossed routes large enough to be bridges.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Ase gasped.

"It's the Fairy King! Look!" said a voice.

They immediately looked up and saw bunch of fairies flying above them.

"W-What are those things?" Ase stared.

"Yes, you're right."

"Let's go and say hello."

Fishlegs couldn't believe his eyes. "I know with them. Illan! Huren! Melora!"

He then immediately flew up towards them, but the reaction was hardly what you would call friendly.

"Why are you in this forest?" Illan snarled.

"You're nothing but a traitor, Anthurium," said Huren harshly.

"You turned your back on us and disappeared 700 years ago! Leaving Lady Shanna too…"

Fishlegs was utterly speechless as the fairies flew past him and flew down towards Snotlout.

Melora stopped briefly. "That day the Fairy Forest came so close to vanishing completely. But then thanks to the man that Lady Shanna entrusted the Great Tree seed too, this forest survived and was resurrected."

"Come on now, all I did was plant the seed it's no big deal," Snotlout brushed off.

"Welcome home, glorious Fairy King Snotlout," said the fairies.

Ase looked at him. "Wait a minute, Snotlout is the Fairy King?" She then looked up at Fishlegs. "And they called Fishlegs a traitor?"

Soon more fairies appeared and began joining into the cheers.

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, let's go."

* * *

Snotlout soon led them to the centre of the Great Tree and Fishlegs then saw his sister's, Shanna, body laid out on a bed of flowers inside a hollow tree stump. It was easy to forget that fairy bodies do not decay over time so it could have easily been mistaken that she was fast asleep.

It was too much for Fishlegs seen his sister like this and the immediately flew off with tears in his eyes.

Snotlout then approached Shanna's body and touched her cheek. "Shanna, just wait." He then picked the body up and hugged her. "No matter what it takes, I am going to find a way to bring you back to life."

Ase just stood there and then suddenly the fairies immediately flew around Snotlout.

"Fairy King, is there anything the rest of us can do to help you at all?"

"We will do anything for you."

"Well, in that case stop calling me Fairy King for starters," said Snotlout without looking at them. "Everyone knows that my friend is your real boss."

"I refuse!"

"Me too! The one that abandoned the forest and Lady Shanna isn't fit to be King."

"Is that so," said Snotlout looking at them. "Then as someone who is willing to kill comrades in arms, in a foolish effort to bring one-woman back to life, how am I fit to be King?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the capital, Ruby and Sapphire were exiting the castle where they found Amber the standing in front of Gilthunder, Ake and Gael, all them in the armour.

"Sapphire, these guys just told me that the setting off on a journey," said Amber.

"Yes, I know," said Sapphire.

Amber stared at her. "No way."

"Princess Amber, I know I should have told you first, but I couldn't bring myself to," said Gael apologetically.

Amber just merely smiled at him.

Gilthunder was still quite troubled with what they had discovered in Cael's room.

* * *

They had found a book or more accurately a diary, but it was written in ancient dialect. It took some effort to translate it and they could only get a few words, but it certainly shed a bit of light on some things.

"'When the details of the stories fail to add up, it often helps to run everything you know into reverse,'" said Gilthunder remembering Ragnar's words.

"That man may have looked like my father, but there's no way he would ever bring harm to Princess Ruby and afterword he just vanished into thin air?" said Gael confused.

"An impostor," Ake simplified. "That would explain why he did what he did."

"Agreed," Gilthunder nodded. "But it seems as if it will be up to us to prove it."

* * *

Back in the present, Gael was clenching his fist feeling outraged.

"Dear father, I will avenge you," he promised. "I will do it no matter what it takes." He then looked at Amber. "And I swear I will return to your side, Princess Amber."

"Okay, fine then," she said turning her head away, she then looked at Gilthunder and Ake. "Gilthunder! Ake! I'm counting on you to babysit Gael."

Gael just stared at her dumbfounded while Gilthunder and Ake burst out laughing.

"Of course my lady," Gilthunder promised and then he placed his hands on Sapphire's shoulders. "It's time to go, I will see you soon."

"I will be waiting," she said.

Ake felt like the third wheel, since no girl was seen him off.

Once they said their goodbyes the immediately mounted their horses and rode off.

"Please be careful!" Ruby called after them.

* * *

Hiccup was that the _Black Dragon_ cleaning a tankard when the door opened and Ruby entered in a waitress outfit.

"Sir Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup looked up. "Hey, Ruby."

"Are you really going on another journey?" she asked.

"I am."

"Then I'll start getting my thing so I can join you."

"There's no need," said Hiccup as he placed the tankard down.

"But, Sir Hiccup…"

Hiccup looked at her. "Ruby, you're no longer an exiled Princess of this kingdom. You have duties to perform here and this mission might even be more dangerous than the last. I can't guarantee your safety if you come with us, I mean you did nearly die more than one time when you travel with me and the others."

"But…"

"That's my decision," he said stubbornly.

* * *

Ruby was a bit crestfallen and soon joined up with Astrid and Heather, telling them of her conversation with Hiccup.

"You do know that he's not wrong," said Astrid.

"I know, but ever since yesterday his been acting a bit unusual?"

"I have to agree," Heather nodded. "I mean he's hardly his cheerful self ever since that enormous tremor yesterday."

Ruby nodded. "I remember it, it took everyone by surprise."

"And only for split second, Hiccup actually looks scared."

"But he's seen many a terrifying thing? What could scare him?"

Heather then looked at Astrid. "You've known him longer than any of us. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Astrid looked at the two of them. "I have seen Hiccup afraid before a long time ago. He was fighting against a terrifying foe, their battle was terrifying it shook the entire ground. This foe was merciless, cruel and pure evil, in fact that's how he lost his leg."

"That's how he lost it?" Heather stared. "I've never seen him being so close to defeat before, the only other time was with his battle with Alvin."

"Hiccup's strength has diminished since then, by his choice I might add. I can't say more than that."

"Why not?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Because it's a painful memory for me too," she said quietly. She then immediately looked at Heather. "You must be pleased that Ragnar has returned."

Heather smiled. "You bet, it's nice to know that he hasn't changed a bit."

"I had no idea the two of you were together," said Ruby astonished.

"It wasn't exactly an easy relationship, not with the differences of our sizes," Heather admitted. "But thanks to Ragnar's potion I can stay human size was long as I like. Of course I'm not exactly the first woman he's fallen been with."

Ruby blinked. "He's been with other women?"

"He is the Sin of Lust," Heather reminded. "Admittedly his last is more for the last of power, but he does indulge quite a bit and me being the Sin of Envy it does get me down. There again he has admitted that he hasn't seen a woman like me for ages."

Astrid smiled. "I can vouch for that, Ragnar and I do go back a long time. Truth be told, he's never looked at a woman like you ever before."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was wondering through the Forest, still bit teary-eyed after seeing Shanna's body.

"I can't," he said quietly as he walked. "I can't do it, I don't even have the courage to look at Shanna's face."

Then suddenly from out of nowhere a stone struck him hard in the face. It in take long to figure out that a bunch of fairies had thrown it at him.

"Get out of our forest!"

"King Snotlout might have forgiven you, but we never will!"

"Filthy traitor!"

"Do you have any idea how many of our friends died because of what you did!"

They kept on tossing stones at him, but Fishlegs stood firm and took all of them and then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Meatlug, who roared loudly at the fairies causing them to run away.

"Take it easy, Meatlug," said Fishlegs calming him down.

Meatlug calmed down and reverted back to normal size.

"Thanks for that," said Fishlegs gratefully to her. "But honestly, I don't really blame them."

He then burst into tears.

* * *

He soon found a secluded spot that overlooks the Forest and sat there with Meatlug.

"Did you hear what they said?" he said looking at her. "They were right, I abandoned this forest and my sister to save the ones I cared about. Turns out I did not save anyone, on top of that I ended up murdering my very own best friend."

Meatlug growled at him trying to comfort him.

"You think I should go back to the kingdom?" he asked and she nodded. "That's one idea. But now that there is peace I guess there is no need for the _Seven Deadly Sins_ any more. Things are different now, I'm not the Fairy King or one of the Sins. I'm completely alone." He then placed Tarragon's helmet over his head. "Why won't anyone answer me? What am I? Tell me, just what am I anyway?"

"Your you remember," said a voice. Fishlegs looked up and to his astonishment he saw Tarragon floating in front of him. "Still crybaby after all this time years."

"Tarragon?" Fishlegs stared. "I thought you were dead." He then quickly removed the helmet, but Tarragon vanished almost immediately after he took it off. "Wait, was I dreaming?"

"This is no dream," said Tarragon's voice and it sound as if it came from the helmet. "What you would call my spirit resides inside this helmet. The only way you can see me is when you put it on and looked directly through the visor."

Fishlegs place the helmet back on his head and saw Tarragon had appeared right in front of him yet again.

"See," he said casually.

"There's no way," said Fishlegs in disbelief. "How?"

"Did you really think I would leave my best friend all alone? You cry at the drop of a hat, you give up, you sulk, you lie around and you're fat."

"Those are no answers, they're just a bunch of insults," said Fishlegs, who quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"Okay, your sister asked me to do something for her," Tarragon explained. "She said to me, 'Please stay by my brother's side a little longer.' Also she has a message for you, 'Please, protect Snotlout', she said."

"Come on, Shanna, you can't be serious," said Fishlegs shaking his head. "A pigheaded human like Snotlout? Why would she ever expect that I would protect him?"

"Hey, who are you calling pigheaded," said Snotlout's voice.

Fishlegs looked down and saw Snotlout and Ase looking up at him giving him strange looks. From their point of view it looked as if he was talking to thin air so he couldn't really blame them.

"Are you okay?" Snotlout asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Snotlout wasn't far off, but Fishlegs decided not to mention that his best friend's spirit was inside his helmet.

Fishlegs floated down towards him so they could talk face-to-face.

"Once I'm done here I'm leaving this forest," he informed Fishlegs. "I'm going to look for way to bring Shanna back to life."

"Then I'm going with you," said Ase.

Snotlout looked at her. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Like Hell it doesn't," she snapped. "You're the man I owe my life to or don't you remember?"

"Yeah, and I just don't care."

"What about Ragnar?" Fishlegs asked. "Did you ask him about Shanna… and Hiccup? I'm sure they'll help."

"Look, I'm done with the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , got it," said Snotlout bluntly.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Give me a break, if you have time to get into other people's business then go back to the _Black Dragon_." Snotlout then walked off and Ase and Fishlegs followed him. "I mean if you're feeling so sorry for yourself, you might as well go back to people who actually like you if you're not gonna do anything to change anyone's mind."

That actually hurt quite deep, but he did had a fair point.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the capital, Heather then revealed that she had actually met Fishlegs previously.

"No way, I had no idea that you met Fishlegs before we became members of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said Astrid astonished.

"I don't remember that match, but it was back when I was a little girl many centuries ago. I think something bad happened and he lost his memories, I was abandoned as a child living completely alone. He was possibly the first real friend I ever had that wasn't made of stone."

"That explains why Fishlegs was so protective of you," said Ruby.

Heather nodded. "I haven't told Fishlegs that my memories have returned, but I am hoping to tell him next time I see him."

Ruby then looked at Astrid. "I've noticed that you've been with Gabrielle and her brother for quite some time."

"I made a promise to their father, to look after them," said Astrid plainly. "It's the least I could do for the two of them, I mean it was a tragedy. The kingdom can't lose any more men like him, especially given after recent days."

She then got to her feet and began walking down the street. "I had better make my way to meet them."

"See ya!" Heather waved.

As Astrid made her way down the street she immediately felt a massive pulse of power rushing through her body.

"I have to control this rage," she said through gritted teeth. "I can't let it consume me, not again."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was in Ragnar's lab, who was busy with an experiment of some kind.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I need to finish the final touches on Astrid's restraints," he informed him. "You know how dangerous she could be if she gives into her rage."

"No kidding," Hiccup agreed.

"But you didn't come here for social call, and to be honest I have been expecting this visit," Ragnar admitted.

"Ragnar, you know what that tremor meant and the implications," said Hiccup folding his arms. "I entrusted you with something a long time ago and now I need it back."

Ragnar stop what he was doing and looked at him. "I take it this had something to do with the tremor the other day."

"That was a sign of the Demon Races seal been broken."

"Which means Alvin is still alive somehow then."

"That's not the worst of it, the ones that have been revived are the absolute worst. The _Ten Commandments_."

Ragnar's eyes widened and suddenly a powerful gust of wind erupted throughout his lab lifting the jars on the tables and other items.

"Sorry," he said regaining his composure. "I lost control for second. So the Demon King's hand-picked elite troops have returned, not a pleasant thought."

Skull then landed on his shoulder. "From the stories you've told me they were the absolute worst of the Demons."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, we certainly have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was with Gabrielle and Agnar.

"You finish what you are doing?" Gabrielle asked.

Astrid nodded. "I apologise if I've kept awaiting."

"Oh, it's no problem," Gabrielle assured.

Agnar looked up at Astrid. "Did you know our daddy?"

Astrid bent down towards him. "I was with him for a time, he was having problems and I helped in the best way I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to save his life that I do apologise."

"It's nice to know that he wasn't alone in the past," said Gabrielle. "I still can't believe that we are foolish enough to believe that you were criminals."

"Given our reputation that is not a longshot, I mean we are convicted criminals," Astrid admitted. "I'm still impressed that you are able to maintain your powers, despite the fact that your demon blood been removed."

"I don't know why I still have these powers," said Gabrielle looking at her hands.

"Sometimes magical abilities can awaken from tragedy and you certainly experience a great tragedy," said Astrid. "However, you should keep working on your powers if you want to get stronger."

Gabrielle looked at Astrid curiously. "I can't help but notice that you and Sir Hiccup have some kind of history."

Astrid looked a bit awkward. "There was a time when we were together, but we broke apart."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Astrid closed her eyes. "I said a few things that were hurtful and I do regret saying them now, but at the time I was having a difficult time. As you witness during my battle with Calder, I'm not exactly human."

"Yes, I realise that after your head was sliced off, but if you're not human what are you?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"That is something I don't like to discuss, but I was dying and Hiccup refused to give me up. When I came to I found myself different and I was outraged, in a way he had broken my trust we went our separate ways."

Gabrielle nodded. "He must love you dearly."

"I know, but I was so furious that I didn't realise that," said Astrid sadly.

She just stood there in silence for a few moments, then suddenly her eyes widened as she felt another pulse of energy flowing through her.

"Not now," she said as she tried to hold back the power.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked as she approached her.

"Get back," Astrid warned pushing her, causing her to topple over.

"Gabrielle, I'm scared," said Agnar.

* * *

In his lab, Ragnar and Hiccup immediately felt a massive amount of power coming from the capital and it had a very familiar signature.

"Oh no, she's losing it," said Hiccup.

"Astrid warned me about this, apparently something happened during her battle with Calder and she slowly began to lose control over her anger," said Ragnar gravely. "She's been able to hold it back for this long, but she fears that it would consume her."

* * *

In the streets, Heather to sense this powerful force and it disturbed her greatly.

"I'm sensing something powerful close by," she said.

Ruby looked at her. "What is it?"

"Let's find out," she said.

The two girls then immediately ran towards the source of the power and when they turn round the corner they found Astrid down on one knee shaking uncontrollably.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" said Heather.

"Get back," she said through gritted teeth. "I can't hold it back any longer."

"Hold what back?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly a massive pulse erupted from Astrid's body and her eyes glowed bright red. The pulse covered the entire capital and suddenly everyone began to topple over one by one. However, a few people were still conscious like Heather, but others like Ruby, Gabrielle and even the King were unconscious.

"What happened?" said Heather looking around at the unconscious bodies in the street. "What did you do to everyone?"

Astrid then rose to her feet. " _Short-circuit_. That pulse rented everyone in a three mile radius unconscious, but only to those who spirit levels are less than 400," she said in a robotic-like voice.

"Astrid, what's wrong with you?" Heather asked looking a bit fearful.

"I have been holding back my anger for far too long and now it is time for me to unleash it," she said and then her skin began to melt and Heather's eyes widened as standing before her was some doll, but she could see moving gears in her chest and in the centre of her chest was a glass sphere with something bright inside. "Now you see me for what I truly am, a heartless puppet."

"You're anything but heartless," said Heather looking at her. "You're my best friend, whenever I've been down you were always there to comfort me. I don't know what happened to you, but I will save you no matter what."

"Then you will die," said Astrid as she immediately jumped into the air.

Heather immediately leaned backwards and placed her left hand on the ground and extended her right hand into the air. Stone pillars then immediately erupted from the ground and was sent flying towards Astrid.


	3. Dragon's Breath

In the kingdom of Xeovell, Gustav was facing a giant threat to his kingdom. Appearing out of nowhere was a giant stone figure that towered over the entire city.

"Knights and apprentice knights," said Gustav looking to his men. "Protect the people and evacuate them right away!"

"Yes, sir!"

Gustav looked at the colossal creature that stood over his kingdom and began to wonder where it came from.

Ruby found herself in a field of flowers and was deeply confused on how she got there.

"How did I get here?" she pondered. "Somehow I can't remember anything."

A flyer then immediately flew into her hands, she looked at it and saw that it was the wanted poster for Hiccup.

"Wait a minute, that's right I'm looking for Sir Hiccup," she said.

" _Ruby!_ " said a faint voice in the distance. " _Ruby! Come on, snap out of it!_ "

Ruby then awoke and found that she was lying down in the middle of the street. She lifted her head up and saw Hiccup and Ragnar watching over her.

"Sir Hiccup?" she frowned.

"What a relief," said Hiccup deeply relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said as she lifted herself up. "But how did I ended up here?"

"Astrid made everyone in the entire kingdom blackout at once," Hiccup explained.

Ruby's eyes lit up when she remembered. "It's horrible, Lady Astrid and Heather are…"

* * *

Astrid had drew _Bloodfury_ and was swinging it straight at Heather, who began to dance around in order to avoid her swings.

Astrid looked at her closely. "Strength: 950. As expected for giant, who knew that you're physical abilities would come this close to Hiccup's even at human size. Unfortunately for you, my strength level hasn't been reduced in the slightest and I have a Secret Treasure."

Heather then immediately made some hand gestures. " _Grill and Roast!_ " Suddenly shooting out of the ground were two golems that stood in the side of Astrid. "Go!"

They immediately swung their fists directly at Astrid, but she was more than prepared.

" _Valkyrie Whirlwind!_ " she yelled and began spinning around.

Her spinning was so powerful that it created a small hurricane that sliced right through the two golems. One she stops spinning she began to concentrate her power into her axe and sent a massive shock wave straight down towards Heather.

" _Valkyrie Fury!_ " she yelled.

"That's enough," said Heather and jumped into the air. "Snap out of it!"

She immediately took on the shockwave head on and slammed her fist towards it. She must have struck it was so much force that it created a massive shock wave then interviewed across the street which then go unnoticed by Hiccup and the others.

"Over there!" Hiccup yelled as they rushed towards the scene.

* * *

Once they got there they found that both Heather and Astrid had fallen to the ground. It was clear when the two of them clashed it created a massive shock wave that slammed into the both of them ending the battle.

"Heather, are you all right?" Hiccup asked helping her up.

"Hiccup? Didn't think I would see you here," said Heather rubbing her head.

"Are you to okay?" Ruby asked looking at Gabrielle and Agnar.

"We're fine," Gabrielle assured and then she looked at Astrid. "But what of Astrid?"

"During her battle with Calder, he managed to damage some of her components," Ragnar explained as he was using his magic to repair Astrid. "Some of those components were especially designed to control her rage, but when they were damaged they began to consume her mind. I had hoped that I had more time to repair the damage, but clearly I underestimated her rage."

"What will become of her now?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar held out a blue bracelet. "I managed to create this, this bracelet should be able to dampen her rage until I can fully repair her."

Ragnar then placed the bracelet it around her wrist and immediately Astrid's skin began to cover her body once more. Ragnar then immediately snapped his fingers and gave her a new set of clothes.

Astrid opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She then looked around and saw the destruction. "Oh, no. Don't tell me I lost control?"

"You did, but we were able to keep it under control," Hiccup assured helping her up.

"With anyone hurt?" Astrid asked.

"Not this time."

"My my my, what a commotion," said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw Sven looking down at them from one of the rooftops.

"Sven, of the _Roars of Dawn_ ," said Ragnar.

"When I saw the commotion I decided to head here and investigate, but it seems as if I arrive too late," said Sven. "I must say I am quite surprised that Astrid was capable of making everyone in the capital unconscious."

"Now you understand why how to keep my raging control," said Astrid folding her arms. "If Heather hadn't stopped me then this would have escalated exponentially."

* * *

When everything finally calmed down they all made their way to the _Black Dragon_ , Toothless and the twins were already inside and were informed of the situation that happened at the capital.

"So Astrid is a doll?" said Ruffnut looking straight at her.

"So cool," said Tuffnut.

"Glad someone thinks that it's cool," Astrid mumbled.

"Astrid was once human, but then there was a massive battle and we transferred her soul to this cool," Hiccup explained.

"Must have been a tough battle," said Heather.

"You have no idea," said Astrid looking down at the ground. "Ever since that day I found it hard to control my emotions, I was rather upset when I discovered what Hiccup did to me."

"After the battle she immediately left without a trace," Hiccup continued. "I was too heartbroken to stop her."

"So how do the two of you meet up again?" Ruby asked curiously.

"By chance," said Astrid. "I had joined the military in another kingdom and Hiccup had been busy travelling the world as a mercenary. Suffices to say when the two of us met face-to-face I wasn't too pleased, but I held back my rage. Then one thing led to another and soon the two of us found ourselves here in the capital."

"That one wild story," said Toothless.

"And it is quite known," said Skull. "There are bards that sing of two mighty warriors fighting side-by-side battling against a fierce enemy. One was on the verge of dying and his comrades refused to let her go, but his actions resulted in her him losing her anyway and soon the two of them wondered around the kingdom now completely lost."

Heather frowned. "I've heard of that bard, but it's centuries-old."

"That is a story for another time," said Ragnar as immediately he summoned his staff into his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sven frowned.

"I'm afraid that we have to go to Xeovell immediately," said Ragnar. "I sense an abnormal surge in magical power."

"Hold on, Ragnar. What is going on?" Heather asked.

Ragnar then immediately slammed his staff into the floor and the entire tab and immediately vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile the colossal creature outside the capital city of Xeovell was now finally making a move.

"King Gustav, the Dragon Knights with long-range powers have taken their positions," said Knight as Gustav made his way to the battlements.

Gustav then immediately drew his sword and pointed it straight at the creature. "Now men, ready yourselves to counter that giant!"

However, the knight were bit more preoccupied with something else that had appeared in the sky.

"King Gustav! Look at the sky!"

Gustav looked upwards and then saw the _Black Dragon_ line above them. The mobile tavern was still hanging beneath it which made it look as if it was some sort of floating fortress.

"Is that a flying tavern?" Gustav stared.

Hiccup and the others were standing outside as began to fly close towards the creature tacking Xeovell.

"Hey, guys, what is that huge mountain looking thing?" Toothless asked.

"I've never seen anyone in the giant race that looks like that," said Heather.

"I am detecting magical reactions acting from inside of it body," Ragnar informed them. "But there aren't any vital signs, it must be a golem."

"Not any kind of golem, but it's a Great Beast Albion," said Hiccup gravely.

"And what is that?" Heather asked.

"It's a weapon that was used by the Demon Race during the ancient war," Astrid informed her.

"It must have woken up around the same time as the _Ten Commandments_ were brought back," Hiccup concluded.

"The Ten what?" Heather frowned.

"I'll tell you about them later," Hiccup promised.

"It's like having the same nightmare all over again," said Sven. "I haven't sensed a force this powerful since Alvin turned into that monster."

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," said Toothless stunned. "Hiccup's power level is 3370. Ragnar's is 4710. That thing… that thing is at 5500!"

The golem immediately turned towards them and roared, which alone was a powerful shock wave that was felt throughout the entire capital.

"It's overpowering," said Gustav.

"It must be reacting to our power levels," Ragnar concluded.

It then immediately raised its fist with the intent of crushing them, but thankfully they were able to dodge it. However, the first slammed straight towards the capital, but a magical shield then immediately appeared in blocks the attack.

"This is Ragnar's work," said Gustav.

"Seems like throwing down a magic blocking wall in advance was the right call," said Ragnar as they flew around the city.

"You managed to protect the entire city with a barrier? Impressive," said Sven.

"Unfortunately, covering such a wide range does weaken its effect, it may last two more strikes," Ragnar informed them.

The golem then turned its attention onto the barrier and put it two fists together and slammed it right on top of the barrier. He then struck the barrier one more time and just like Ragnar predicted the barrier dispelled.

"And now it's gone," said Ragnar.

"Not good," said Skull.

Gustav didn't wave then immediately pointed his sword at the golem. "All right, aerial magic barrage! We must protect Xeovell at any cost!"

The Dragon Knights immediately unleashed their magic upon the golem, who also unleashed a powerful burst of flames from its mouth. The two attacks collided and suddenly there was a huge explosion which managed to push the golem back.

"Attack countered," said a knight.

"Well done, man," said Gustav.

"But we can't withstand another, sir."

The golem had already recovered from the surprise attack and was preparing to launch a counter-attack.

"Ragnar, send me down," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then immediately snapped his fingers and teleported Hiccup away. The golem had just launched an attack and Gustav knew there was no way they could counter this one.

"Everyone, retreat!" he yelled.

However, Hiccup then appeared out of thin air and immediately took the attack head on. He quickly began to absorb the power straight into him and raised his fist and sent the full force of the attack right back. There was another massive explosion as the attack struck the golem and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Dragon Knights on the ramparts were completely confused of what just happened.

"What just happened?"

"A miracle?"

Gustav had recognised that power. "No, not quite. That's his absorption power, _Inferno_."

"Nice to meet you again, Gustav," said Hiccup as he approached him.

Gustav beamed as he turned towards him. "Sir Hiccup."

Hiccup then immediately looked up at the _Black Dragon_. "Excellent timing is always Ragnar!"

Ragnar smiled back and looked at Sven. "Sven, you had better take the Princess and the twins inside. Things may get a little rough out here."

Ragnar then immediately began to use his magic to have the _Black Dragon_ fly around the golem as if it was a fly. That kept it very much confused, but it soon grew annoyed and then swung a fist directly at them, but missed and struck the ground instead.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled as he immediately jumped onto the hand and ran up it. "An Albion's weakest point is its core inside its chest. We have to run up and smash it!"

Gustav nodded and looked to his Knights. "Now follow Sir Hiccup men!"

Gustav then immediately jumped after Hiccup and was soon followed by several nights.

However, the golem immediately turned its eyes upon them and then swung its hand straight on top of Gustav.

"Gustav!" Hiccup yelled as he looked back.

Gustav had not been squashed, but he was now trapped between the golem's fingers. Hiccup then immediately jumped down to assist him and swung his sword slashing through them and freeing him. Hiccup caught Gustav as he fell, losing his balance, he then quickly plunged his sword into the stone arm of the golem in order to slow the descent.

The knights immediately rushed into assist and helped Gustav up.

"You saved my life," said Gustav.

"No biggie," said Hiccup as he looked up at the golem. "However, we have bigger problems to deal with like this Albion."

"How do you intend to get to its core?" Gustav asked.

"I have an idea," said Hiccup.

They then heard movement and saw that the golem was attempting to strike them once again. They quickly all moved back to avoid its giant hand as it slammed against its arm.

"Hiccup's _Dragon Fist_ didn't make much of a dent," said Astrid.

"Fortunately that's not his only method of attack," said Ragnar folding his arms. "However, it will be risky and it is quite the gamble."

"What is?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, you mind filling us in as well?" Skull asked.

"As you know Hiccup is able to absorb any kind of blow magical or physical into his body, but he still retains the damage from that attack," Ragnar explained. "Fortunately his _Sacred Treasure_ _Endeavour_ increases his strength and magical power tenfold along with his endurance that's how he is able to survive most of his blows against formidable foes."

"But how is that going to help him now?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup then immediately turned to face the golem. "Time to put an end to this."

"What does he intend to do?" Gustav pondered.

The golem then raised its armour lifting Hiccup into the air and then swung its other fist directly at him. Hiccup quickly jumped and went straight through its fingers, he then quickly began dealing some powerful slashes against its arm and sliced to pieces as if it was like a loaf of bread.

Gustav stared in astonishment. "He managed to slice right through its arm into pieces."

The golem then immediately began to put all that power into one final attack and aimed directly at Hiccup.

"What is it doing?" Heather frowned.

"It's clearly adapting," said Ragnar folding his arms. "It's putting everything it has into one final attack, no doubt in an attempt to overpower Hiccup."

Hiccup was currently falling in midair making it quite impossible for him to dodge in time.

"There's no way he'll be able to dodge in time," said Gustav.

"Not good," said Heather. "Not even he will be able to handle that much power."

Hiccup then immediately focused everything he had into his body and dived in straight towards the golem.

"Is he diving straight into it?" said Ruby fearfully.

The golem then fired everything it had directly at Hiccup.

" _Dragon's Breath!_ " Hiccup yelled as the blast slammed right into him.

The blast slammed right into him and for moment everyone believed that he was gone, but they saw that Hiccup was still falling, albeit had barely conscious. He then looked directly at the golem and then suddenly there was a massive explosion of fire as it slammed right into the golem. Everyone just stared at the explosion, unable to process what had just happened.

When the smoke finally cleared they found that the top part of the golem had completely disintegrated.

Hiccup landed on the ground, there were bit shaken and burnt. "I guess I was able to destroy the core."

"Sir Hiccup!" Gustav yelled as he ran towards him. "What was that attacked you just used?"

Hiccup then immediately fell down on one knee. "A very exhausting one."

Astrid and the others were still flying around what was left of the golem in the _Black Dragon_.

"Whoa, he managed to destroy that thing all by himself," Toothless stared.

"Impressive, I will give you that," said Skull.

"So this is the true strength of Hiccup," said Sven stunned.

"Sir Hiccup," said Ruby breathlessly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Fairy King Forest_ , Fishlegs and Ase were just sitting there waiting for Snotlout. Ase just looked at Fishlegs as she leaned against a tree as Fishlegs floated there with Meatlug.

"All right, Meatlug, open up a portal for Berk, okay," he said. "It'll be fine, trust me. I'm pretty sure that the _Fairy King's Forest_ does not need me around anymore." He then looked at Ase. "Come on, Ase. You're not really planning to stay here right? You're going to regret it."

"Leave me alone, okay," she said looking annoyed. "After all it's not like I'm a Dragon Knight any more. And to be honest I've just about had enough with living with my elder brother."

"Human, go home now," said a small fairy poking his head from behind a tree.

Ase just stuck her tongue at him and he immediately flew off.

Suddenly the entire ground shook violently.

"It is an earthquake?" Ase gasped.

"It can't be," Fishlegs gasped as he saw the trees growing incredibly fast.

Ase screamed as she was lifted up into the air by a tree branch barking out from nowhere.

"The fastest-growing somehow," said Fishlegs.

"But that doesn't make sense at all, how could it start sprouting up at this speed?" Ase asked looking down at him.

"Well, normally it doesn't," Fishlegs admitted looking just as confused as she was. "Maybe the seed of the Great Tree has something to do with this, but still. It couldn't have gotten this big in 20 years and the Fountain of Youth doesn't even exist anymore."

"Actually it does," said a small voice.

Fishlegs turned and found Melora floating behind him. "Melora?"

"Once every few years a man comes and replenishes all life in the forest," she explained.

Fishlegs eyes widened remembering that Snotlout mentioned that he had things to do here. "No way."

* * *

Snotlout was in the very centre of the Great Tree pouring his own blood over the trunk that served as Shanna's tomb. Ever since he drank in the Fountain of Youth his blood has had healing properties and he was now using it to increase the growth of the forest.

Floating behind him was a fairy, but unlike the other fairies in this forest her legs were missing and her hair was covering the right side of her face. She was holding a small tree branch as if it was some sort of wand and she had light brown hair. She acted as the steward of the forest and her name was Adava.

"Sir Snotlout," she said. "Thanks to your many years of tireless devotion, this forest is closer than ever to be completely restored now."

Snotlout just placed his jacket back on. "There's no need to thank me for this. I'm just doing it for Shanna, that is all. You served here during the last King's reign and the one before it, right? If you were to be the ruler of this place wouldn't that make the other fairies happy?"

Adava shook her head. "It is much different than being a human king. The Fairy King is not picked by those who live here, nor is he able to name himself. Instead he's chosen by the Sacred Tree."

"Guess I'm not qualified for it either."

"That goes without saying, lonely human. Clearly Anthurium is the one that should be leading us, after all you are nothing more than the nutrients for this forest."

Snotlout huffed.

* * *

Outside the entire ground shook again and birds immediately took off to the sky from the trees.

"What's going on? Something isn't right here." Fishlegs frowned. The ground shook once more violently. "Is the forest about to grow once more?" However not even a blade of grass grew which wasn't a good omen. "No, it's something else. This is…"

Fairies then immediately flew away screaming as if something was chasing them.

"There's trouble! There's trouble! King Snotlout there's a scary monster outside the forest!"

Fishlegs and Ase looked at one another.

"A what?" Ase frowned.

Making its way through the forest was another Albion, but unlike the one that attacked Xeovell this one was much more lean and taller and it was descending upon the Fairy King Forest.


	4. The Ten Commandments on the Move

Alvin was exiting the canyon where the _Ten Commandments_ her left, he was extremely weak, but he knew that he had to warn everyone of the danger.

"I have to keep going," he said breathing in deeply. "And warn everyone about those Demons."

He remembered what that young blackhead demon had spoken before they departed. "Our only chance to strike is now. The moment that their abilities are completely restored, Berk will… No the entire continent will be…"

He then winced in pain as he took several more steps forward determined to warn someone of the danger. However, he then collapsed and founded painful to just simply wiggle one of his fingers.

"Calder, I swear I will bring you back," Alvin promised. "One day without fail."

He then lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy King Forest, the golem and was advancing towards the Great Tree and all the fairies were paralysed by fear.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like it," said Ase. "That thing is even bigger than the Great Tree of the Fairy King Forest."

A fairy then immediately flew into the face of golem.

"Start right there! Don't you know you're not allowed to enter this place without the permission of King Snotlout?"

It responded by swatting the fairy, fortunately he was able to avoid its massive hand, but the arm had been long enough to completely slice the top of a mountain.

"Fly away!" the ferry yelled as the fairies flew away in panic.

"This is like just what happened here 20 years ago!"

"The Demon Race is attacking!"

The golem then immediately attacked the forest once again uprooting many of its trees.

"Oh no," said Ase fearfully.

The small fairy that was fine next to her then immediately fainted. She then quickly grabbed him and immediately ran towards the Great Tree.

"Now hang in there little guy," she said as she ran with all her might. "Gotta make sure that Snotlout knows about this."

The fairies could only watch in horror as the golem continue to destroy the forest.

"Again?" said Melora. "The whole forest will be destroyed."

The golem was about to attack again, but then something slammed right into its face, a powerful burst of magic.

"What's going on?" Ase stared wondering where the attack came from.

The fairies eyes widened when he realised where the attack came from.

"I-It's…" Melora gasped. Right in front of the Great Tree was a giant sunflower that fired a magical blast. "The sun flower that blooms around the fairy realm sacred tree."

"Impossible."

Then they saw flying above the sunflower was Fishlegs, who had used _Chastiefol's_ fourth form to attack the golem.

"Anthurium!" the fairies cry.

Unfortunately, the golem had recovered from his attack and was now prepared to fire magical blast of its own.

" _Spirit Spear_ _Chastiefol! Fourth Configuration: Sunflower!_ " Fishlegs yelled.

The golem then fired a magical blast and Fishlegs attempted to counter it with a blast of his own. The two attacks clashed which resulted in a massive explosion that sent Fishlegs crashing into the trunk of the Great Tree.

Unfortunately, the golem was able to withstand the explosion much better. The fairies just watched as Fishlegs tried desperately to defend the forest.

"He doesn't stand a chance against the beast like that."

"He'll never beat that monster."

Fishlegs refused to give in and immediately got back up and floated into the air once more. This was a shock to the fairies as quite recently they had just tossed stones at him, but despite this he was defending them now.

"There's no way he can win this so what is he…"

"Why is he doing this?" said Melora.

Fishlegs stared down at the golem refusing to flinch and spat out a bit of blood. "You're not taking down my homeland."

Fairies just stared at him as they watched him do battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Ase and the small fairy were rushing to the centre chamber within the Great Tree to warn Snotlout of the attack.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! It's awful!" Ase yelled. "A giant monster is in the forest."

"Fairy King Snotlout, please, we need you to protect us," said the small fairy.

They immediately ran round the corner, but found their path way blocked by a wall of vines.

"Uh," said Ase confused. "Wait, wasn't this the doorway to the chamber? Snotlout, you are in there aren't you!"

"Please, open up!"

The vine wall had been created by Adava, who had now turned on him, but Snotlout didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"I have to admit, I assume that you would be a little taken aback by my actions," she said. "You have nerves of steel for a human."

Snotlout smiled. "Well, it isn't all that surprising. Some of you seem to like to call me King, but there are a lot of fairies that can't stand the idea. There again, I never asked any of you to call me that in the first place. From what Shanna told me, those plans the humans had for you fairies, and the Fairy King Forest, weren't exactly what you would call pleasant. So if you hate my guts after all that happened here I guess it's only natural."

Adava smiled. "Oh no, Snotlout. Believe it or not, I'm actually grateful to you." Snotlout was a little surprised by that comment. "The Demon Race burnt our whole forest to the ground, but you single-handedly resurrected this place once lost to us. An ordinary human could never have accomplished that, but even so no human can ever become our ruler. The Fairy King must be chosen by the Sacred Tree with no exceptions."

She then immediately waved her wand and vines grew out of the ground around her. "The one that this policy truly needs is Anthurium." Then with one wave her one she sent the vine straight at Snotlout. "And no one else!"

"I told you…" said Snotlout as he jumped out of the way to dodge the vines, "when it comes to being King I don't even want the job." Adava kept on waving her wand creating more vines to ensnare Snotlout, but he kept on jumping out of the way to dodge them. "Now I don't know what you have in mind, but knock it off."

He then immediately jumped into the air and punched right through the vines which forced Adava back.

Snotlout then turned and faced her. "Adava, listen up, because I'm only saying this once. I am planning on leaving this forest whether you want me to stick around or not."

"Sorry, that won't do."

Snotlout frowned. "What?"

Adava then created a vine and wrapped it around so that it became a sharp point. Snotlout prepared himself assuming that she was about to attack again, but instead she launched the attack directly at Shanna's body.

"You bitch!" Snotlout roared as he rushed towards Shanna.

Ase was trying to shift the vines out of the way, but they were wedged in place.

"Come on," she groaned. "It won't even budge. I don't understand."

"This magical power belongs to Lady Adava, but was is it doing here?" said the fairy. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Move little guy," said Ase as she drew her sword. "All right, let's go."

She then drew her sword and began to slice through the vines.

Adava heard the commotion and turned just in time to see Ase entering the chamber. "You're the human that wandered in here with Snotlout aren't you? I suggest that you leave this place immediately, before you regret not doing so."

Ase and the fairy's eyes widened when they saw what had happened to Snotlout. Snotlout was now suspended directly over Shanna's body, vines had wrapped around his arms and legs and a large vine had impaled him through his chest. Snotlout appeared to be in some sort of trance as his eyes were dull and his body wasn't moving.

"There's no need to worry," said Adava noting their expressions. "For the sake of the forest this man will live on, remaining as its new Fountain of Youth. He will be by his beloved side forever."

"Snotlout!" Ase screamed. "Damn you, how could you do that to him?"

She then immediately rushed towards Snotlout.

"I assist the true Fairy King chosen by the Sacred Tree and do all I can to ensure that the forest thrives. It was a matter of carrying out my duties, nothing more," she said simply.

Ase tried to shake him out of his trance. "Snotlout! Just stay with me, all right?"

Adava then turned to the small fairy. "Orist, what are you doing here?"

Orist then remembered why they had come him in the first place. "There is a big monster out there…"

Suddenly everything shock and Ase toppled over, her head hit one of the roots and she was knocked unconscious.

"A massive clash of magical power," said Adava stunned. "That means the Fairy King must be doing battle with something out there."

She then floated away.

"Lady Adava! What about King Snotlout!" Orist cried as she flew out of an opening within the tree.

* * *

When she made it outside she saw what was attacking the forest and was completely horrified.

"That looks like… it can't be," she said horrified. "A weapon of the Demon Race there has been sealed for 3000 years."

Fishlegs was all that stood in the path of the golem and he wasn't about to relent.

" _Spirit Spear Chastiefol! Second Configuration: Guardian!_ " Fishlegs yelled and Chastiefol took on its Guardian form and slammed a powerful fist right into the golem, but it easily blocked it and began to swatted away like a fly.

Fishlegs immediately pulled back and transformed Chastiefol back into its spear form. " _Bumblebee!_ "

He then sent the spear directly into the face of the golem hoping to chip away against its stone skin. However, it had no effect and immediately slammed its massive hand right on top of Fishegs sending him crashing back into the Sacred Tree.

"Oh no," said Adava horrified. "King Anthurium!"

' _I can't, I won't lose this forest a second time,_ ' said Fishlegs to himself. ' _I won't let that thin defeat me, no way!_ ' Fishlegs raised his fingers. " _Fifth Configuration: Increase!_ "

Chastiefol then immediately transformed into a series of daggers and he sent them flying directly into the golem's face. However, it merely fired another one of its magical blast to scatter than daggers and Fishlegs was struck by the shockwave and was sent crashing back down.

"I'll help you!" Adava yelled as she flew towards Fishlegs and caught him in her arms.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

The golem then immediately swiped its hand against the _Sacred Tree_ cutting it in half. Everyone watched in horror as the top part of the tree slid down towards the ground.

"Oh no," said a fairly horrified. "The Great Tree is…"

Fishlegs was barely able to move now. "I'm sorry everyone. You were right about me." He then looked back at what remained of the Sacred Tree. "I don't deserve to be…"

His eyes then immediately fell upon Shanna and saw Snotlout holding her in his arms. When the golem had sliced the tree in half, it had also freed Snotlout from Adava's entrapment. Then adding to his surprise all the fairies in the forest immediately flew out of their hiding place and charge straight towards the golem.

Melora then flew up to him and Adava. "Lady Adava, please you have to get him away from here. Leave everything to us."

Fishlegs watched in horror. "Wait, what are you guys doing?"

"King Anthurium, now is your chance to escape!" Melora yelled as she led the charge.

"Please hurry, after all you are the King," said Illan.

"Get to safety, okay," said Huren.

Fishlegs eyes widened in horror. "Hold on! You can't!" He then immediately looked at Adava. "You have to let go of me!"

"Never!" Adava yelled defiantly. "As long as the Fairy King stays alive then the forest will be resurrected. But if we were to lose our only ruler, who knows what would happen to everything we tried so hard to rebuild! Or to our own fairy race!"

The golem was swatting the fairies like they were flies and nothing they did even had the remote effect upon it.

"I beg you that you don't let all they sacrificed to be for nothing," Adava pleaded.

In the midst of the scuffle Tarragon's helmet found itself on his head and the moment that and time seemed to stand still. Floating directly in front of him was Tarragon with his arms folded.

"Adava's right you know," he said.

"Tarragon?" Fishlegs stared.

"While the others are holding that thing off, you should leave here immediately. To be honest it's too powerful for you to take down. The Fairy Race has been pretty lazy, instead of trying to fix their problems and standing up to any threats, they put everything on you. Always thinking that no matter what happens at the King will take care of it, but after watching you fight that beast, even though that you fled before, it looks like they finally got back the pride that they once lost.

"Now you have been sacrificing too much of yourself, I think perhaps now it's time to be a little more selfish, Anthurium. Now go home to your friends, they will need you as this is just the beginning."

Tears rolled down Fishlegs' cheek and Tarragon smiled as time began once again.

However, Fishlegs was not going to run away just yet and immediately outstretched his arm.

Adava stared at him. "Fairy King? What are you…?"

Tarragon realise what he was about to do. "Anthurium… W-what are you going to do?"

"Now come on," Fishlegs pleaded using every ounce of his strength. "One more time, you just need to work okay. _Sacred Treasure! Release!_ "

Chastiefol was floating right next to him and it immediately glowed in a golden light. Suddenly a golden aura began to cover Fishlegs' body and his helmet fell off. This sudden burst of power caused Adava to release her hold upon him and she watched as his power began to rise.

"The truth is… when it comes to being King I'm greedy," Fishlegs smiled. "It's not just the forest it's also my friends. I want to protect all of them!" He then continued focus to gain more power which he channelled within Chastiefol. ' _When I failed them, you saved Shanna's heart and you're still guarding it even now. Snotlout, I want to protect you too._ "

Fishlegs then roared on the top of his lungs and everyone stared as _Chastiefol's_ form began to change. It was still a spear, but now it was even larger and the tip had way more edges and now it was completely golden.

" _True_ _Spirit Spear Chastiefol!_ " Fishlegs roared.

The golem immediately sensing the power increase attempted to strike him before he had a chance to attack. Fishlegs, however, was not giving him that chance and child everything he had into one single throw and the spear struck its chest and penetrated its core. The destruction of the core cause the golem to implode and was disintegrated, the shockwave from the implosion sent all the fairies flying.

That attack had also drained Fishlegs of all his power and he immediately began to fall towards the ground, but the fairies quickly caught him before he struck it.

* * *

Meanwhile the Ten Commandments had retreated to a castle they once owned 3000 years ago. However, the castle was no more and was nothing more than a twisted version of itself.

"It appears that an Albion has been destroyed," said Fraudrin. "Two of them actually. In separate locations."

"Who cares about them anyway," said the silver haired woman. "Because to me they are nothing more than ancient toys."

The demon in the demonic armour laughed. "How amusing."

The silver haired woman looked at him. "What is it that you find so funny?"

"Who would even imagine that even now there would still be people daring to stand against the Demon Race?" He then rose to his feet. "Right, let's go."

"You're not considering heading out there with your powers still depleted are you?"

"Why not? It would be a perfect warmup exercise or do you actually think they'll defeat me?"

The blackhead boy then immediately vanished and reappeared in front of him. "Now hold on a minute, have you forgotten that it was this kind of arrogance that got us been sealed up in the first place?"

"Well, memory loss in an old man can be severe."

Then the young man covered in vines tapped him on the shoulder. "So, what direction are you going to take?"

He rubbed his chin can began to ponder. "Let me see."

The blackhead boy merely sighed, realising that his attempts of reason would be lost on him.

"Let me see," said the young man in vines. "From west of here, for minute, there were powers that were doubling the Albion's. The one south of here was strange, because that Albion seem to have self-destruct as if a massive burst of power slammed right back into itself."

The armoured demon smiled. "Hmm." He then patted the young man on the head. "Hey, thanks a lot." He then turned and faced south. "I'm ready."

Then with one massively he launched himself into the air and jumped a great distance.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was explaining to every one of the dangers they were facing.

" _The Ten Commandments_ were locked away since ancient times, the hand-picked troops of the Demon King himself," said Gustav scarcely believe his ears. "They have all been freed from the 3000 year old seal and that is what causal these giant monsters to move once again." He then looked at Hiccup with fear in his eyes. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"I'm afraid it's all true," said Hiccup regretfully. "If you don't believe me just use your own eyes, something powerful is controlling that Albion."

"Indeed," one of Gustav's Knights nodded. "If we hadn't seen it with our own eyes it would have been impossible to believe."

"To think the entire continent had monsters like that roaming its lands, it's terrifying."

Heather looked at Hiccup. "If they made those things and that means _the Ten Commandments_ are even stronger, right? And if that is true how will any of us have a chance to stand up against that kind of power?"

"My goodness, even the form of Alvin we faced seems almost sweet by comparison," said Sven.

Astrid folded her arms. "It will be a hard battle no question about that."

"Speaking of battle, you have yet to inform us of that powerful attack you just performed," said Toothless looking at Hiccup.

"That attack was incredible," Gustav agreed.

"Technically it's only a last resort," said Hiccup regretfully. "It's not one that I use very often."

"Perhaps I can explain," said Ragnar stepping forward. "The _Dragon's Breath_ is a powerful attack indeed that allows Hiccup to unleash all of the energy he is absorbed into his body at twice the power. However, he would be forced to put himself in extreme danger and you would practically put himself at the edge of death so it's not something we can rely on."

Sven then noticed something off about Ruby. "Lady Ruby, what's the matter?"

"I guess I really wanted Sir Hiccup to know that I could be useful," she said with a sad smile. "But in the end I couldn't do a single thing."

"Please speak of no such thing, otherwise it will undermine my position as a Dragon Knight of Berk," said Sven politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ruby quickly. "It's just that it's now even more obvious than before, he doesn't need me at all. And I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

Then suddenly they heard something in the distance and it sounded pretty large.

"Is that thunder?" Sven frowned.

"No, I don't see any rainclouds," said Heather.

Suddenly everyone felt a massive surge of magic power and then with a mighty crash something landed directly in front of them.

"What's going on?"

Ragnar quickly created a magical barrier in order to shield them from the shockwave. When the dust began to settle they found that someone was standing right in front of them.

"72 steps, huh?" said a voice within the dust.

Heather looked horrified. "H-Hiccup, is this…? No way, it can't be."

The dust then vanished and soon standing before them was the armoured Demon.

"I thought it would take me at least 70 steps to come out here, but I suppose I'm out of practice after 3000 years," he said.

Hiccup immediately drew _Endeavour_." You're Galand of the _Ten Commandments_."

"It has been a while, Hiccup," said Galand as he turned to face him. "Just as I suspected, it is you isn't it? To you think after all this time has passed, you would be the same as ever?"

Heather was utterly terrified. "B-but how? How could a terrifying monster like this exist in the world?"

Toothless then began to analyse his power level. "Ragnar, I think the magical are you gave me must be broken."

"Why is that?" Ragnar asked.

"Because this can't be right, a power level of 26,000?"


	5. Overwhelming Violence

Hiccup and everyone was standing ready as they faced Galand, who began to walk towards them.

"A power level of 26,000?" one of Gustav's knights stared. "I can't stop shaking, we must evacuate the townspeople."

"The demon sealed away for free thousand years, Galand of the _Ten Commandments_ ," said Sven sword at the ready.

"His power level might be more than we imagined, but something about this seems off," said Ragnar. His eyes then turned down to Toothless. "Hey, Toothless. What is his magical power?"

"I don't know," said Toothless and he began to analyse Galand even further. "Let's see… looks like… zero? I don't understand, am I not using this magical eye properly?"

"I see, it must be the lingering effects of the Angel Races seal," Ragnar concluded.

"All right, that means now is our only chance to attack," said Heather.

"You may have no magic, but that does not mean this will be an easy fight," said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Fairy King's Forest_ , Snotlout was using his blood to repair the damage of the Great Tree and soon it was back to normal as if it had never been sliced in half before.

"Ah, wow," said Orist in awe.

"The Great Tree of the Fairy King's Forest has been restored," said Melora. "Even after it had been destroyed by that horrible monster."

Snotlout then used his blood in order to rejuvenate Fishlegs, whose body had taken a heavy toll on the battle. In a few seconds all the blood and wounds on his body had completely vanished and he regained consciousness.

"Snotlout?" he said as he saw him standing over him.

The fairies in the central chamber immediately cheered upon his revival.

"The Fairy King is all right!"

"Long live Fairy King!"

Fishlegs was both bewildered and confused, it had been that long ago since they booed and threw rocks at him.

"Wait, do they mean me?" Snotlout blinked.

"The only one that is meant to lead us is you, Anthurium," said Adava.

"Good for you," Fishface," said Snotlout as he grabbed his rucksack and placed it over his shoulder. "Now I can finally move on and kiss this place goodbye."

Adava looked at him awkwardly. "Hmm, S-Sir Snotlout, I just want to say thank you with all my heart to saving our Fairy King and the Great Tree. Also I…"

Snotlout then grabbed the helm of her shirt and lifted her towards his face, which was filled with fury.

"Now let me make this clear!" he spat angrily. "I couldn't care less what you think of me or anything that you try to put me through! Got it? But the next time you try and hurt Shanna I will not hesitate to kill you!"

"I swear that I will protect Lady Shanna's body, no matter what," Adava promised.

"Damn right you will," Snotlout snarled and released her.

Snotlout then walked off, but not before looking at Fishlegs in the eyes. "See you later."

"Hey, Snotlout!" Ase yelled as she ran after him. "I'm coming with you!"

"Snotlout, wait!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout then came to a stop.

"I'll ask you one more time, you're really not going back to the _Seven Deadly Sins_ with me?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tell him, hi for me, all right," said Snotlout and then walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Xeovell, everyone was preparing themselves to face against Galand, despite knowing they had little chance of survival.

"So this is where the humans nest," said Galand as he took in his surroundings. "Seems as if there's been quite a few changes over the last 3000 years." He then took note of the large amount of people watching them. "But as usual they clung together, I suppose some habits never change. It's too cramped."

He then raised his spear and with several swings he created a massive dust cloud and a powerful shockwave consumed the entire area. People screamed as they were blown away and when the dust settled every building in half a mile was completely demolished.

Gustav just stared in horror at this strength. "The city is…"

Galand smiled at his handiwork. "Ah, that should make things a little roomier." He then turned and faced them. "Now where was I? Hiccup, I have been waiting for quite some time to fight you one-on-one."

Hiccup didn't hesitate and immediately charged in and his sword penetrated the side of his head. Purple blood immediately flowed out of the wound, but Galand quickly turned and thrusted his spear towards him. It would have impaled, Hiccup if he hadn't blocked it with _Endeavour_ , but the blow had been powerful enough to send him flying.

"I see you have grown rusty over these last 3000 years," said Galand with a cruel smile. "You used to be a warrior of great renown."

"This monster is unbelievable," said Sven in horror.

"King Gustav, are you all right?" said one of Gustav's knights.

"Fine," said Gustav. "Now don't worry about me."

When the dust settled Gustav, Ruby and Toothless were safely sealed inside a Perfect Cube. Realising the dangers of this battle Ragnar had conjured them up in order to protect them.

"Now, _Perfect Cube_ ," said Ragnar.

Galand grabbed Hiccup by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Are you actually the same Hiccup from all those years ago?" He then tightened his grip making it even harder for Hiccup to breathe and he actually spat out a bit of blood.

"He's in trouble," said Sven. "At this rate…"

Heather then immediately charged in. "Get your hands off of him right now!"

Ragnar then immediately extended his hand. " _Absolute Cancel!_ "

Ragnar use the spell in order to lift the spell Heather so that she began to her giant form. " _Magical Transport!_ "

He launched the spell before Heather's close had been completely torn apart and in a few seconds she was fully dressed. Then _Gideon_ appeared before her and she caught it and immediately raised it directly on top of Galand.

"Didn't you hear me!" Heather yelled as he slammed the hammer towards him.

Galand just stood there and with the back of his leg, he kicked the hammer causing it to slam back into Heather's forehead, knocking her unconscious.

After then immediately charged in with battleaxe in hand, but using the handle of his spear Galand blocked her attack. He then punched a hard in the chest, so hard in fact that she was sent flying and her arms were torn off as she slid across the ground.

Ragnar grimaced. ' _Seams where more outmatched than I expected._ ' Ragnar than held out his fingers. "Let's take a moment to strategise."

He then snapped his fingers, but Galand was well aware of his intense and he quickly vanished into thin air.

"Sir Ragnar, amazing," Ruby stared.

Hiccup began to pick himself up, he was battered and bruised but other that he was very much alive. His eyes then turned to Astrid and Heather, who were both out of commission.

"Astrid! Heather! Are you two all right?" Hiccup winced.

Heather was completely unconscious, but Astrid was able to give him a full detailed report.

"I'm afraid we won't be much help for you for while," she said.

"Galand vanished," said Gustav.

"That was Ragnar's teleportation," said Sven.

Ragnar grimaced. "I didn't have anything to do with it. In a matter of seconds he lept miles away from the range of my power so I can only assume that he's retreated."

Galand then suddenly appeared directly behind Ragnar. "You know it's deceitful underhanded mages the like you that I despise more than any other."

"Run Ragnar, right now!" Gustav cried.

Galand then swung his fist down towards Ragnar and Sven quickly placed himself between the two of them.

" _Overpower!_ " Sven roared in the hopes of using his intimidation to give Galand pause.

However, Galand's spirit was far too strong for that and Sven found himself being overwhelmed by him. "This intimidating presence of his, it's like…" Galand then struck him with the handle of his spear sending him flying, "a mountain."

Sven coughed out a bit of blood on the blow had been so strong that his arm was torn off.

"Sven!" Ruby cried.

"Let's do it bro," said Ruffnut holding out her hand.

"Right behind you sis," said Tuffnut as he grasped it.

They used their Twinsanity technique to power up and then charged at Galand, who used the handle of his spear to block their attack.

"Is that all you got?" he sneaker and pushed them back as if they were nothing.

Galand then turned his attention on Ragnar.

"Wait," said Ragnar holding his hand out. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"Oh?" said Galand looking intrigued.

"Galand of the _Ten Commandments_ , serving under the King of the Demon Race, your power and fighting abilities have far exceeded my expectations and it's clear that you can easily…" The truth was Ragnar was bluffing in hopes to persuade him to retreat. ' _I have 10 seconds to think of something, I have to bring down Galand and keep everyone safe while preventing any more damage to Xeovell._ '

"…In return we will give anything that you and your people desire, regardless of what you may need to try and achieve your goals, I am more than confident that I will be able to…" Ragnar then suddenly felt a presence inside his body. "W-what's happening?"

"That won't work on him, Galand can't be…" Hiccup yelled, but he knew that it was too late.

"What is that monster doing?" Toothless asked.

Galand smiled. "You lie. You lie to me didn't you?"

Ragnar looked at his hand and saw that it was turning to stone and the rest of his body was following suit. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless and now it cost him dearly, within seconds he had turned completely to stone.

"Oh, no," said Gustav horrified. "Ragnar!"

The Knights just stood there in shock.

"Sir Ragnar, the great mage, has been turned to stone."

"Oh no, how is that possible?"

Galand laughed. "I am the _Ten Commandments_ Galand of Truth, speak any lies in my presence and no matter who you are you will be turned to stone. Withstanding the commandment bestowed upon me by the Demon King is impossible." He then raised his fist a minute down towards Ragnar. "Now how pulverise you into dust."

"Stop this! He's had enough!" Gustav begged.

Hiccup then immediately charged in with newfound power and slammed his blade towards Galand. Galand quickly blocked the attack with his forearm and everyone saw that Hiccup's eyes have turned to slits.

"Whoa, Hiccup's power level just jumped up to 4400," said Toothless.

Sven took the opportunity to grab Ragnar and took him to safety. The other night then immediately charged in using the opportunity Hiccup had presented.

"Follow Sir Hiccup's lead!" a knight yelled leading the charge.

Galand looked at them and push Hiccup back, he then began to engage the Knights. However they were completely outclassed as Galand took them down one by one with a single swipe of his spear. Hiccup continued his attack, but Galand kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying.

"Oh no! Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried.

"This is crazy, he's way too powerful," said Toothless.

"Please end this! Please leave and start killing everyone!" Ruby begged.

Hiccup winced as he clutched his chest. "Only one hope remains."

Hiccup then began to transform into his dragonborn form.

"Did you just see that?" Ruby asked.

"He must be taking this way seriously of his transformed," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile the other _Ten Commandments_ were just still sitting around in the ruined castle.

"Ever since we had been released from the seal, it feels like things haven't been the same," said the silver haired woman. "Right? Something is off."

"Yeah," the blackhead boy agreed. "I can sense it too, the magical power that was plentiful in the continent 3000 years ago has dried up. Which probably explains why it's taking so much time for us to regain ours."

The man with the moustache nodded. "Odd, considering that power is what started the war between the five races in the first place."

"It's fine," said Fraudrin. "Things aren't quite so dire."

"Hey, you there!" a voice yelled from below. "Where did you people come from? This is our turf understand!"

They looked down and saw a couple of minors at the base of the castle.

"Humans," said the silver haired girl curiously.

"I know why you're here!" a minor yelled angrily. "You want the glassmaking stones of Otterberg!"

"If any of you miners find any antic them up, then we expect a cut," said his partner.

"Magical power once flowed through the Earth, but now it has spilled over into the wildlife and plants here," Fraudrin explained. "Over the past 3000 years, the beings that run rampant in this land have each been absorbing it."

"Hey, listen up! Do you understand what was same to you or…" Then suddenly appearing right in front of him was the girl with the long dirty blonde hair. He then immediately smiled upon seen her. "Why hello there sweetheart."

She said nothing and merely placed a finger on his chest, suddenly his eyes became dazed and launching out of his mouth was a strange bright blue light. She then grabbed it and swallowed it whole and felt a small boost in power.

The miner just stared in horror. "What did you do? Hey, snap out of it!"

"Tell me, how does it taste?" the silver haired girl asked?

The dirty blonde haired girl merely smiled. "Bottom line is kill two birds with one stone."

Suddenly the man with the moustache landed behind the other miner and placed his hand against his back. Then launching out of his mouth was the same blue light, which he grasped with his hand.

"While I'm sure the flavour is off, these souls containing a sprinkle of magical power must at least be somewhat appetising. With their nourishment tyres over we will regain power and be able to wipe out swarms of humans, two birds indeed."

He then swallowed the soul whole and he too felt a boost in power.

The silver haired girl smiled. "All right then, perhaps it's time for me to send the bees out so they can all gather a little honey."

The dark mist that spun around her body immediately shot up into the sky and formed a massive wormhole.

" _Summon Ring!_ " She then looked at Fraudrin. "Fraudrin, is there a verge of humans living nearby? Find one, make sure it's nice and big okay."

Eyes then appeared with inside the wormhole is something big was beginning to flow out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was now facing Galand in his Dragonborn form, but he suspected that he wouldn't have an easier time than before.

"His power level is 13,000," said Toothless breathlessly.

Hiccup then immediately came in and punched Galand in the stomach and this time he managed to push him back. He then immediately charged in and began swinging his sword relentlessly at Galand, not pausing for a second.

Hiccup then jumped back after his attack, but he didn't look confident. "I've only got a fraction of my original power. I doubt it will be enough to win this fight."

"What are you mumbling about," said Galand, who had recovered from the onslaught.

Hiccup then opened his mouth and fired a plasma blast which slammed right into Galand which resulted in a massive explosion.

"I can't believe that Hiccup had all this power, I wonder why he never used it in every battle?" Toothless frowned.

However, walking through the smoke was none other than Galand and though he was a bit scorched became clear that the attack had not been enough.

"Who would have for that your power would have weakened this degree," he said with a cruel smile.

He then suddenly tossed his spear which immediately impaled Hiccup in the chest and everyone just watched in horror.

"Now I've lost interest," said Galand as he approached Hiccup. "Time can be painfully cruel, can't it?"

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby screamed.

Galand then grabbed hold of his spear. "The mightiest of warriors, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He then removed his spear. "And you are pathetic fools, who would even dare to stand against us, may you spend the afterlife regret seen your pinafore weakness!"

He then plunged his dagger right on top of Hiccup's face. He then didn't waste a single moment striking Heather, who had just regained consciousness. He then plunged his spear through Sven's chest shattering Ragnar's body in the process. Ragnar stone head then rolled across the ground and Galand crushed it, he then immediately swung his spear at Astrid's body slicing it in half and then plunged his spear through the bodies of Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

He then began to approach Ruby and Gustav, he then slammed his spear into their protective shield that Ragnar had emplaced. However, his spear just merely bounced off the cubes and in even leave a single scratch upon them. His attack also created some sort of backlash that slammed right into him.

" _Perfect Cube_ , a secret technique from the Demon Realm," he said in annoyance. "Somehow even I am having a hard time destroying it. Well, well, today is your lucky day."

Ruby, Gustav and Toothless were completely devastated after watching their friends getting slaughtered one by one.

"After all very few have ever stood before me and lived to tell the tale," Galand boasted. He then braced himself as he bent his knees. "Farewell!"

He then launched into the air and leapt a great distance away from Xeovell.

"I wonder if that counted as exercise?" Galand pondered to himself. "Ha, of course it did."

He laughed as he made his way back to his brethren.

Ruby, Gustav and Toothless were completely stunned after what they had witnessed and were utterly devastated. However, landing on top of Ruby's cube was Skull and his eyes were glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gilthunder, Ake and Gael riding through the countryside on horseback.

"I just can't help but wondering what Princess Amber is doing right now," said Gael.

Ake smirked. "Gone two days and you are already homesick?"

Gael turned on him. "What? Now don't be ridiculous!"

"You are really worried about that tomboy Princess of yours, huh? If her personality was as modest as her chest, she would be just fine."

Gael looked at him furiously. "Ake! You had better take that bag right now!"

"You want to fight muscle head?"

"Come on, let's do this!"

Gilthunder sighed as the two of them continue to argue. ' _Maybe the three of us going on this journey together wasn't the best idea._ '

Gilthunder then saw a bunch of people standing in front of a cart that was stuck in the middle of the road. The horse appeared to be dead, but the people just stood there not moving a single muscle.

"Peddlers? Something is wrong?" he frowned and immediately looked at the others. "Ake! Gael!"

They came to a stop and began to investigate the peddlers, they had dazed looks about and it wasn't for the fact they were standing up one would assume that they were dead.

"What's come over these people?" Gilthunder pondered as he waved his hand in front of one of the peddlers. "They're alive, but they don't seem conscious."

"So do you think they ate bad mushrooms or something?" Ake frowned.

"It's almost as if they're just empty shells," said Gael. He then lifted one of the peddlers onto his back. "All right, we had better take them for now."

They then heard a scream which came from the village not too far way.

"That scream! It came from the village didn't it?" Ake gasped.

"Yeah," Gilthunder nodded. "Come on!"

* * *

In the village people running for their lives as a Red Demon was walking down the streets. He then raised its hand and chanted in an ancient language and began to remove the souls coming from the people. It laughed as the souls danced around in its hand as it continued to gather souls as if it was picking flowers.

Gilthunder then immediately struck it with a bolt of lightning, but it just phased it. He then turned around and saw Gilthunder pointing it saw directly towards it.

"I am a Dragon Knight of Berk, Gilthunder!" he roared. "And you are about to take your final breath!"

Before the Red Demon could do anything a massive tornado surrounded it courtesy of Ake.

" _Rising Tornado_!" he roared.

The Red Demon was spinning around wildly and the wind was so strong that it tore one of its arms off.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me," said Ake as he recognised the power coming from the creature. "I have sensed this kind of ominous power before. It was back when we were fighting of the New Generation."

The Demon was still very much alive and opened its mouth preparing to fire burst of flames, but then a magical shield covered the flames. That shield came from Gael and as a result of his shield, it tore off a good portion of its face.

" _Perfect Shell!_ "

The Demon however was able to rise to its feet, but then a bolt of lightning shot out from the sky and it disintegrated upon impact.

" _Lightning Beasts Chase!_ " said Gilthunder.

The souls that the Red Demon had captured then flew back to their owners and they appear to be no worse for wear. The villages then immediately saw Gilthunder and the others and immediately recognise the most Dragon Knights.

"Look some Dragon Knights from the kingdom have rescued us!"

"Thank goodness, they saved us all."

However, the victory was short lived as another powerful presence immediately spiked. They quickly turned and saw poking its head from behind some buildings was a Grey Demon.

"It's not over yet," said Gilthunder as he turned the villages. "Everyone should leave this place immediately! As far away as you can!"

"What is that thing?" said Ake as the Grey Demon towered above them.

"Doesn't seem like the same kind that red one," Gael noted.

"There's a dark magical power, same as Alvin when he turned into a Demon," said Gilthunder.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm ready to take it down right now," said Ake as he raised his lance.

"Yeah," said Gael doing the same with his sword.

"It's known as a Grey Demon," said a familiar voice behind them. "If you think it's on the same level as a Red Demon, you're solely mistaken. To defeat this beast, the four of us will have to join forces."

They immediately turned and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"You were…" said Ake.

"Impossible," said Gael.

"How are you still alive…?" Gilthunder demanded.

Standing before them was none other than Alvin, who managed to acquire some clothing and a sword

"Alvin!" they all yelled.


	6. The Dragon Knight Atones For His Sins

Gilthunder, Ake and Gael was still completely shocked to find that Alvin was still very much alive.

"But Ragnar's spell was supposed to have defeated you," said Gael with burning hatred. "You are the man that murdered my father. I will avenge him!"

"Now is not the time, pull back!" said Gilthunder.

The Grey Demon then fired a magical blast down upon them and Alvin quickly pushed Gael out of the way before it struck. Alvin had managed to push the two of them to safety, he then picked himself up and looked at Gael.

"Right now I suggest that you focus on the threat in front of you," Alvin advised.

"Shut up!" Gael growled.

"Your father is still alive," said Alvin.

Gael's eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying? My father is alive? That can't be!"

Alvin picked himself up and looked at the three of them. "Listen I want you 3 to help me get as close to that Demon as possible. Understand?"

"Not a chance!" Gael roared. "Why should we help you?"

"So what do we do?" Ake asked looking at Gilthunder.

Gilthunder had no idea, just like Gael he had lost his father to Alvin. There again, the Grey Demon in front of them could be considered the most grievous threat in present and he needed all the help they could get.

Then he saw the Grey Demon placing it palms close together and then is dark magical particles began to cover it. He immediately recognised the technique is the same one Alvin used during their battle at the capital.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Ake.

"It is," said Gilthunder gravely. "Do not let those things touch or else its instant death."

"Just leave it to me," said Ake chowing his power into his lance. " _Rising Tornado!_ "

He then unleashed his powerful tornado attack which caused the dark particles to be sent flying into the air.

Gilthunder then raised his sword. " _Lightning King Iron Hammer!_ "

Gilthunder slammed his sword downward unleashing a powerful bolt of lightning down on top of the Grey Demon. It appeared they managed to do some damage, but it merely raised his hand and suddenly demolished every building in a 200 yard radius.

Fortunately, Gael quickly created a forcefield protecting himself, Gilthunder and Ake.

"Whoa, you saved us Gael," said Ake looking relieved.

However, Gael did not extended his shield to Alvin, who was clutching his arm in pain as blood was flowing out of the wound.

"Hey, why did you use that to protect Alvin too?" Ake questioned.

Gael merely snorted.

"No need to worry about me," Alvin assured.

The Grey Demon was clearly more powerful than their previous foe, though that was not surprising considering the damage that Alvin was able to accomplish while infused with its blood.

"Man, this thing is much tougher than at red bastard we fought before," said Ake.

' _This Grey Demon must be the same type as Alvin had fused with_ ,' Gilthunder continued. He had never seen the Demon in question, but Hiccup did give him an accurate account of the details.

Alvin then immediately charged at the Demon and jump with all his might towards it. "The thought that even a drop of your putrid blood flowed inside my body feels me with rage and makes me disgusted with myself!"

He then slammed his sword down onto its arm causing purple blood to leak out of it. He then quickly jumped out of the way as it attempted to retaliate with it claw like hand. It was white trying to swat a fly with your bare hands and Alvin was that fly, he was dodging each and every one of its wipes, but eventually it struck him and he rolled across the dirt.

The Demon then slammed it hand towards him, but Ake then quickly jumped in and pierced its hand with his lance.

Ake then looked back at Alvin. "Don't try and do everything yourself, old man! All right, _World Shock!_ "

He then unleashed a powerful burst magical wind through his lance and tore it arm completely. Gilthunder then came in covered in lightning and slammed right into its chest with all his might.

" _Thunderclap Strike!_ " he yelled.

This created an opening which Alvin immediately used, he jumped into the air and then placed two fingers down onto its head.

" _Purge!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly a bright light exited from his fingers and all life from the Demon immediately vanished as it collapsed to the ground.

"Did he kill it?" said Ake stunned.

"That was a different technique," Gael noted. "It used to be _Acid_."

"Then what did he use?"

Gilthunder recognised the technique. "It can't be…"

"Gilthunder… Ake… Thank you for the assistance in slaying this beast," said Alvin greatly as he turned to face them with a small smile. "You have become quite powerful."

"What's going on here Ake?" Gilthunder demanded. " _Purge_ was my father's power. So how are you using it?"

Alvin then jumped off the course of the Demon. " _Purge_ is the secret technique of the Druids, to eradicate souls that are unnatural. Like me your father, Zaratras, was born a druid known as the Sages of the Forest, who worshipped the Angel Race above all others. In all my life I have never met anyone with a more virtuous all, Calder and I loved and respected him with all our hearts, he was a true Inquisitor."

Gilthunder then immediately grabbed the helm of his shirt and pulled him towards him in a rage. "If that's so why did you kill him you bastard? Answer me!"

"It began 10 years ago."

* * *

10 years ago, Topaz had sent Alvin and Calder to the ruins of _Danafor_ , which was nothing more than a huge smouldering crater.

' _Calder and I were on a mission, we had been ordered by his Majesty to investigate the mysterious catastrophe that caused the collapse of Danafor. That is how it all started._ '

They eventually stopped when the reach the crater, which appear to be completely bottomless.

"It's so hard to believe, 16 years ago this was a prosperous nation filled with people and now nothing but a hole remains," said Alvin in disbelief.

They then dismounted their horses and slid down the chasm.

"Do you think it was a giant meteor?" Alvin asked.

Calder shook his head. "No, I don't believe that is the case. I can sense traces of magical power emanating from this hole."

"Magic or not, you don't seriously believe that someone made this hole do you?" Alvin questioned.

"However it was done, its creation is certainly beyond human understanding."

They eventually reached the ledge, but they were nowhere near the bottom of the chasm, in fact they couldn't see the bottom.

"That's quite a stretch," said Alvin folding his arms. "I mean we don't have enough information to support anything. Plus it's pitch black here, we're literally fumbling around in the dark."

Then they heard something deep down in the chasm below.

"Calder, you hear that?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah," Calder nodded.

"You don't think that someone who survives all this is still around do you?"

Calder shrugged. "Who knows, it could be a ghost. But if we can't even see each other's faces, we're not going to find anything."

Alvin smiled. "Good thing I'm here, you can thank me with an ale once we get back."

Calder looked at him confused. "Hold on, what are you talking about?"

Alvin then immediately revealed that he was holding a magic speed which was bright yellow. The moment he held it out it immediately glowed bright light that lit up the entire chasm.

"An Incantation Orb, huh?" Calder blinked.

* * *

Now with a light to guide the way they immediately began making their way down the chasm, fortunately there was easy at the ledge was circling all the way down.

"Someone came prepared," said Calder.

"Sir Ragnar happened to give it to me before we left," Alvin explained.

"He knows you well, you never did like the dark, did you?"

"Because something that happened to me as a kid, living with the Druids Village, something which I've never been able to shake."

"If I remember correctly, the female Druids become the apostles of the Angels and the males become the priests that assist them, right?"

"That is only one part of it. Almost all of them are apostles, I was one of them. Back when I was just a little kit, they made it my job to stand guard over the dead bodies. I was supposed to watch over them until they fully decomposed, in order to keep the corpses from resurrecting with unnatural souls. I hated that job, I couldn't wait to get away from those corpses."

"And that's when you became aware of your _Acid_ abilities wasn't it?"

Alvin nodded. "Yes, but because of that magical power I was considered a coward and despised in my village. And so that is how I got kicked out of my hometown."

Calder laughed and Alvin narrowed his eyes. "I don't see what's so funny about that."

Calder then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alvin, I meant no harm, and you're not a coward. You've got a big heart that is all."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Calder? Did you eat something strange or…"

Calder raised his hand. "Just hear me out. I'm sure that you'll make a fine Inquisitor one day. My brother and I as well as the King believes it."

Alvin just stared at him for a brief moment before they carried on their way down into the chasm.

"Hey, wait a second, look I don't have what it takes to become an Inquisitor and besides isn't that your goal?"

Calder chuckled. "I admit that it was at one time, but I was mistaken. Now I inspired to become the strongest Dragon Knight of all, protecting the piece of the kingdom. More importantly I want to continue to be a source of pride for my son, Gael."

"Are you serious?" said Alvin. He then shook his head. "You're pretty idealistic, aren't you?"

"What do you say!" said Calder turning on him.

"Even so, I envy you."

"Well, as long as my brother is around we have a long way to go before I am the most powerful Dragon Knight and you become Inquisitor."

Alvin laughed. "Well, that's true."

" _In that case allow me to grant your wish_ ," said a voice in the darkness.

Immediately the two of them sensed a powerful presence in front of them, the likes of which they had never felt before.

"This presents," Calder stared.

"It can't be," said Alvin horrified. "Is this what caused _Danafor_ to disappear?"

Alvin immediately used the orb to light the tunnel in front of them and suddenly they saw a purple mist illuminated by the light with burning red eyes.

"Strange, it's not a human, fairy or a giant. What is it?" said Calder as he drew his sword.

"I sense it sinister magical power, there's no question, it's one of the legendary _Demon Race_ ," said Alvin.

"If you humans offer me your bodies, I will make all your dreams come true," said the demon.

"Sorry, but we're going to decline Demon," said Calder pointing his sword as it. "I'm afraid you picked the wrong people to bargain with."

"Is that so? Then I'll just have to take them by force!"

Suddenly the purple mist shot right out of the darkness and engulfed Calder.

"Calder!" Alvin cried.

Calder could feel the presence in the Demon inside his body and immediately used all his willpower to fight back. His strength of will prove to be too powerful for the Demon and soon he regain control over his body.

Calder chuckled. "What's wrong, I thought you said that you were taking over my body?"

"Calder?" Alvin blinked.

"I wasn't expecting that," said the Demon mildly impressed. "My manipulation spell seems to have no effect on him. What a strong willing soul this human has."

"My will is a sword that will sever anyone and anything, my soul protects my country and everyone I hold dear," said Calder.

The Demon laughed. "I like that, I'll stop at nothing to take hold of you."

Calder smiled. "Good luck with that Demon."

"There is more than one way to go about it."

Suddenly the purple mist exited out of Calder's body and then turned towards Alvin and consumed him. Unfortunately Alvin did not had Calder's resolve and so the Demon was able to possess him.

"Ah, so this man is a druid is he?" said the Demon with a smile. "The clan that worships the evil Angels and despises those in my own Demon Race."

"Impossible!" Calder cried in horror.

"So, from what I'm able to gather you're this man's best friend and his mentor. Oh, your elder brother was also born a druid, was he?"

The Demon then looked directly at Calder and suddenly Mark appeared over Alvin's left eye. "Ah, interesting."

"Bastard!" Calder roared as he drew his sword. "Get out of Alvin's body this instant! Or else I'll…"

"Kill me?" said the Demon with cold confidence. "I'm not opposed to that, but just so you know it would only be this vessel that dies." Calder gritted his teeth and annoyance, knowing that he could not strike down his best friend. "It really is too bad."

The Demon then looked more closely at Calder with a look of curiosity. "So you're Calder, huh? If only you could use _Purge_ like Zaratras, a shame honestly." The Demon remained calm and collective despite Calder's in a rage. "So, what now? Do we kill each other? Or do you want to crawl out of this hole and get a drink?"

Calder then dropped his weapon to the ground. "Do as you wish, just know if you kill Alvin I swear that I will kill you without hesitation."

"What a beautiful friendship," said the Demon. "As you wish then, I guarantee his safety."

The Demon then exited Alvin's body and then began making its way to Calder, who no longer fought back against the Demon allowed himself to be succumbed by its essence

"I'm sorry my brother, please forgive me," he said with closed eyes.

The Demon did as he promised and did not harm a single hair on Alvin's head, but he had put a spell on him which blanket his mind and practically put him under his control. The two of them then began making their way out of the crater and back to their horses in order head back to the kingdom.

"Let's head back to the kingdom," said the Demon.

"Right," said Alvin with a dazed look.

"After all, we've got a report of the King right away… And tell him that we both found nothing here."

* * *

Back in the present, Gilthunder, Ake and Gael were completely astonished by the story that Alvin had just told. The two of them had in truth been under the control of the Demon, who had manipulated them to do terrible deeds.

"After that point my mind was already under his spell," Alvin explained. "When we return to the kingdom, he and I conspired to murder Sir Zaratras, as he would no doubt pose a threat to us. When the time came, we framed the _Seven Deadly Sins_ for the deed and exiled them."

"But what reason could you have for choosing them?" Gilthunder asked.

Alvin closed his eyes. "Because around 16 years ago, he fought a desperate battle against Hiccup and Astrid in _Danafor_ and fled in defeat."

Gilthunder looked up. "Against Hiccup and Astrid?"

"And then he lived on in secret, regained his powers and chose Calder as his host body until the moment of his revenge. The Demon's name is Fraudrin, he attacked _Danafor_ , Astrid at the time was a knight of _Danafor_ and Hiccup was a drifter who had entered the capital only days ago. I'm not sure the details, but someone precious to the two of them died on that day and that sort of the chain revenge that destroyed _Danafor_."

* * *

Hiccup was looking at the broken body of a young girl 16 years old, who strangely had a resemblance of that of Ruby.

"Once again I failed to protect you," he said to the girl.

"You know that we will meet again," the girl smiled. "My only regret is that you were the one to suffer through this."

* * *

It turned out that Hiccup was dreaming and when he awoke he found that Ruby was standing over his bed. Judging from the redness in her eyes she had been crying quite a lot and she looked immensely relieved to see that he had awoken.

"Sir Hiccup, are you…" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm alive, if that's what you're saying," said Hiccup.

Ruby then placed a hand over her heart. "I don't know what I would do if you never open your eyes again."

Hiccup gave her a gentle smile. "There's no need to cry. By the way where our way and where is everyone else?"

"Please, don't worry," said Ruby calmly. "This is the King's Castle in Xeovell and the others are…"

* * *

Everyone was getting treated by nearby Druids, one of them had even managed to attach Sven's arm back to his body.

"How is it now?" the druid asked.

Sven clenched his first. "Much better, thanks. Most of the feeling is coming back."

The twins were still unconscious, but still very much alive.

Astrid's treatment was far more complicated due to the fact that she was a machine. They had been forced to call the finest Smiths in the kingdom in order to repair Astrid's arms, which in itself was quite difficult. Unfortunately Astrid was giving them directions on how to repair herself.

"I've never seen anything quite like this before," said the Smith working on her. "Who created you?"

"The person who created this body is long dead," said Astrid coldly. "And I would wish to remind you that I am not a thing, I do have a human soul embedded in the."

"I apologise milady," said the Smith quickly.

The biggest problem was Ragnar, whose body was still stone and Gustav was crying over his body.

"I'm sorry Ragnar," he said. "You're always protecting me, but when it came down to it I couldn't protect you."

"A man shouldn't go on crying for ever," said Sven looking at him. "I'm sure that Ragnar would say so."

"I know you mean well, but I'm certain that Ragnar is disappointed in me."

Astrid looked at him. "That's not true, he wouldn't have taught you everything you know he did not believe in you."

"We can ask Ragnar ourselves once he wakes up," said Hiccup as he entered the room with Ruby supporting his shoulder.

Gustav shot out the moment he saw him. "Sir Hiccup! Are your wounds healed?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. Though I am grateful that I'm still alive, but I am confused. It is not like Galand to leave without finishing us off."

"I believe you have me defined for that," said Skull as he landed on a crate. "I realise how badly the battle was going so I use my powers to create an illusion in his mind. He believe that he had actually killed every single one of you and thinking that his job was done he immediately left. Though I imagine it won't take him long to realise that he had been tricked."

"Which means we have many things to discuss," said Ragnar's voice.

"That voice," said Sven looking up.

"Ragnar?" said Gustav as he turned to Ragnar's body.

"I'm right here," said Ragnar's voice coming out of Skull's beak.

"Why is Ragnar's voice coming out of Skull?" Toothless questioned.

"Because he's his familiar," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Before my body turned to stone completely, I was able to transfer my soul to Skull," Ragnar explained.

"Thank goodness," said Gustav with relief.

"But your body…" said Toothless.

"I'm afraid that the Commandment placed on me cannot be reversed, even with my magical powers," Ragnar explained. "According to Galand, these Commandments derived from the Demon King. The only thing that can challenge it would be the Angel Race's powers, but I'm afraid the greatest threat in all of this is the sheer power of Galand himself. Even with his magical powers depleted, our combined strength wasn't even enough to slow him down."

"He took us down like we were nothing," said Hiccup.

"And there are 10 of those monsters in all," Sven added.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "We need a strategy, but unfortunately I don't have one."

"What kind of strategy would have any chance against those monsters?" said Sven in a defeatist voice.

Ruby then looked down at Toothless. "Hey, Toothless. Weren't the _Ten Commandments_ defeated here in this country a long time ago when the other races stood up and fought them together?"

"It's not that easy," said Toothless. "Back then they were far stronger."

"Toothless is correct," said Ragnar. "I'm afraid to say that the warriors of today are very weak in comparison. In times of peace none of the citizens ever had to train all wield a sword, but if you are living in a time of constant war everyone, even children, must learn to fight if they want to survive.

3000 years ago the entire continent was covered in vicious warfare and the threat of never-ending bloodshed. Today Angel Race have lost the physical forms, the Giants are in decline and the fairies have become lazy. The only race that is still strong are the humans, but they have never faced a foe such as this before. The only chance for survival is for us to get stronger."

Hiccup nodded. "I agree."

"Just give me a moment to assess everyone's powers, first the strength of our team. Hiccup's power level is 3070, Heather's power level is 3250, Astrid's power level is 3100, mine is 4710, Fishlegs' power level 4190 and Snotlout's power level is 3220. The total power level of six of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ is 21,840."

"That's nowhere near close to Galand's power level," said Toothless.

"Indeed, Galand's power level without his magic was 26,000 and we can assume that the others are as equally as strong as he is. That would create a total of 260,000, when they completely regain their magical powers it will be more than 300,000. Furthermore should they choose to summon the Albions and lower ranked Demons, the outlook will be even bleaker for us."

"It is certainly a massive difference," Hiccup agreed. "The only way out of it is to power ourselves up like crazy."

"Also Princess Ruby, Gustav," said Ragnar turning his gaze to Ruby and Gustav, who immediately looked up. "For this battle it will be imperative that the two of you have your magical powers awakened."

Gustav looked at the floor. "Well, I'm flattered, but to be honest I think you overestimate in the Ragnar, because I let you down. I am no protector, I'm useless, I can't keep my kingdom is safe."

Ragnar sighed. "Gustav…"

"You can count on me, Sir Ragnar," said Ruby as she stepped forward. "If there is anything I can do… even… even if I can't now, I will do whatever it takes. I won't let you down."

"That's the spirit," said Ragnar. Gustav couldn't help but feel ashamed, he had just disgraced himself even further. "There is also another key factor that we mustn't forget about. It is now time to search for you know who."

Hiccup nodded. "We need to find the Sin of Gluttony, the _Lion Sin Eret_."

"The final member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_?" said Ruby looking up.

"With that settled we can't sit around here," said Hiccup. "But first we should inform Heather of our next move."

* * *

With that agreed-upon Hiccup, Astrid, Ruby and Toothless began making their way to the healing station for Heather. The healing station turned out to be a barn, one large enough to house Heather while the healers did their work.

"Heather took a nasty blow to the head, you think she will be all right?" Toothless asked.

"Heather is tough, she'll be fine," Astrid assured.

Then suddenly a portal appeared right in front of them and then suddenly Fishlegs' head popped out.

"I found you," said Fishlegs as he exited the portal.

Hiccup blinked. "Fishlegs? Where have you been all this time?"

"Yeah, this town was swarming with demons, we really could have used your help," Toothless growled.

Fishlegs eyes lit up. "You mean you were attacked too?"

Hiccup looked at him. "The demons attack you as well?"

"In the Fairy King Forest, it was a giant golem and nearly flattened the entire forest," Fishlegs informed them.

"So there were two," said Hiccup rubbing his chin. "I take it you were able to take it down."

Fishlegs nodded. "Just barely."

"We can catch up when we make our way to Heather, she took a pretty bad hit in the battle," Hiccup informed him.

"Lead the way," said Fishlegs.

* * *

They made their way into the barn and found that Heather had already regained consciousness.

"Heather, are you all right?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather looked at them confused. "Do I know you?"

Everyone then immediately looked at one another as it became apparent that Heather was now suffering from amnesia.


	7. Where Memories Lead

Everyone was completely stunned with Heather's announcement.

"H-Heather? Don't you know us?" Fishlegs asked.

She frowned. "No, I've never seen you before my life."

Hiccup blinked. "Heather, are you all right?"

Heather looked down at him and immediately recognised him. "Hiccup?"

Toothless looked at him. "Looks like she still knows you."

Astrid looked up at Heather. "Do you recognise the rest of us?"

Heather shook her head. "I've never seen any before in my life."

* * *

Hiccup and the others, apart from Fishlegs, who remained with Heather, immediately made their way to Ragnar. They were quite surprised to see that Ragnar was himself again, but there was a strange glow about him.

"Memory loss?" said Ragnar looking intrigued. "It might be short-term amnesia caused by plod force trauma to the head."

"Hold on, since when did you get your body back?" Toothless asked.

"I didn't, I managed to separate my soul from Skull," Ragnar explained. "I only entered his body because I had no time to do anything else, but now I'm able to use my astral projection form to commune with you to make things easier."

"Good, no offence, but I didn't fancy carrying you around for the rest of my life," said Skull.

"How about we get back to the issue with Heather?" Astrid advised.

"It's so strange, Heather had completely forgotten that me and Toothless ever existed, but she still remembers Sir Hiccup," Ruby frowned.

"True, but you didn't recognise Astrid or Fishlegs either," Hiccup reminded.

"Clearly it is more than short-term memory loss," said Toothless.

"Indeed, most likely she has lost a few decades which means she has no knowledge of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said Ragnar rubbing his chin.

"That explains how she recognises me," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "She and I met before she became a member of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ briefly about 16 years ago."

"Perhaps I should see her for myself, put things in perspective before she panics," Ragnar advised.

* * *

When they made their way back to the barn they found that Heather was completely gone and Fishlegs looked as if he had been plastered against the wall.

"What happened here?" Ruby gasped.

Fishlegs rubbed his head. "She flipped out, I tried to stop her, but she swatted me away. I think she didn't mean to hurt me, I guess she just didn't realise her own strength."

"Where could she have gone?" Astrid pondered.

"What did we miss?" Ruffnut asked as she, her brother and Sven approached them.

"Only that Heather has lost about 16 years of her memory and now she completely disappeared," said Toothless.

"How can you lose a giant?" Tuffnut frowned. "I mean they are pretty big, you could see her for miles."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Not for long, you're forgetting they got longer strides than humans do. She could only take 30 paces and she could have travelled about 5 miles."

"She could possibly be heading back to her homeland," Ragnar assumed. "If so we need to try and find her before she runs into the _Ten Commandments_."

"Then let's move it," said Hiccup as they ran desperately.

* * *

They didn't waste any time and immediately entered the _Black Dragon_ and quickly rode away from Xeovell.

"So where exactly did have a live before she joined the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, I mean where do giants call home?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"The Giants live in a place they call Megadoza, it's located far to the north in the most mountainous area on the entire continent," Hiccup explained. "Actually it's past gone the other side of the continent."

"That's like 300 miles away," said Fishlegs.

"And at her speed should be able to reach about a day," said Hiccup.

"How fast can this thing go?" Astrid asked.

"Just as fast, but Heather did get a head start," Hiccup reminded.

Heather meanwhile was running as quickly as he could back to her homeland, but there was only one person on her mind.

"Dagur," she said.

* * *

16 years ago, Heather had been part of a team assisting humans in combat. There were only about three of them, one being her older brother Dagur, who was a fierce warrior the time. He was also known by his moniker as Dagur the Deranged.

"It's begun," said Dagur folding his arms.

Dagur was a good head taller than Heather and he had fierce red hair, he share the same forest green eyes at her. He also had a tattoo over his left eye and a thick beard and one or two scars.

"Heather… Margarida… let's go," he said.

Dagur made the first move and immediately jumped on top of the enemy troops, who were bunch of barbarians from the North. His weight alone caused a massive cloud of dust and knocked away several squads of enemy troops instantly.

"It's a monster!"

"No, he's from the giant race! Dagur the Deranged!"

Dagur then slammed his fist into the ground and immediately pillars of sharp bursts of erupted during all the barbarians in her path.

Heather managed to grab several in her hand, but merely tossed them into the nearest lake. Margarida on the other hand, didn't raise a finger against the barbarians and many of them charge towards her with their weapons raised.

Heather immediately looked at her in a panic. "Margarida!"

Dagur quickly created a sharp pillar of spikes securing the barbarians before they got anywhere close to her.

"Margarida, are you okay?" Heather asked as she approached her.

Dagur looked annoyed. "Quit fooling around!"

He then heard screams and then saw a massive giant emerging from the ranks of the barbarians.

"Damn, those barbarians hired a giant of their own," said one of the soldiers.

Dagur smiled. "Dumbledoss the Rumbling Mountain, you're the Western warrior chief, right?"

Dumbledoss raised his fists. "I must destroy you."

* * *

A few hours later, the battle was a victory for the soldiers and they were cheering loudly.

"We're victorious!"

A lieutenant then immediately approached Margarida with a bag of money. "Hey, little giant girl, here is the reward we promised you."

"Thank you," said Margarida taking the money.

Dagur had won his fight against Dumbledoss, who was now skewered by massive sharp spikes from the ground.

"You died a noble death, Dumbledoss," said Dagur looking at his opponent with respect.

Heather felt that this was a pointless waste of life, all this battle did then was fuel their pride. Unlike the humans giants had no need to gain territorial and it was in a secret that the Giants were in decline over the past thousand years alone.

* * *

They soon returned back home, _Megadoza_ , where they were given a hero's welcome.

"Hey, look! Our warrior chief has returned! We heard all about it Dagur how you faced against Dumbledoss from the West and took him down!"

"Yes, he was a valiant warrior," Dagur nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Dagur took the two of them in private to discuss the battle as he was exactly pleased with their involvement in the battle.

"Margarida, what happened out there today?" Dagur demanded.

Margarida looked at him nervously. "Uh, well… I just…"

Dagur then turned to Heather. "Saying goes to you Heather, how many did you kill?"

"I grabbed about 10 of them and tossed them into the nearest lake," Heather shrugged.

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "I asked how many you killed. There will come a time when you'll regret not finishing them off when you have the opportunity."

"Killing them on the off chance that they might hurt me is ridiculous," said Heather narrowing her eyes back. "And I still don't get the reason why we have to help the humans to fight each other in the first place?"

Dagur sighed. "The humans do their part by providing us with battles and rewards while the Giants do their by providing the humans with power. It's called coexistence."

"Coexistence?" Heather questioned with doubt. "How can that be true when they would have us killed members of our own kind?"

"We Giants are a proud race of warriors, seeking out battles in warfare is our duty, death through combat is our greatest desire. We find meaning in life through battle, it's our nature, by ending their life, during combat, we give our opponents the greatest courtesy imaginable."

Both Heather and Margarida couldn't see the glory of a pointless battle such as the one they participated in.

* * *

The next day, Dagur began their training session to strengthen their bodies through intense physical training.

"For a warrior, winning the battle as the only justice there is. Think of defeat as death, to live on is the greatest humiliation," said Dagur.

Margarida was panting heavily, but she carried on with the training nonetheless. " _Heavy Metal!_ "

Her entire body then immediately became metal, but it looked a bit fragile from the casual observer.

Dagur approached her and patted the top of her head. "There there," he said and then punched her hard in the gut. He punched her so hard that it broke a concentration and she coughed out a bit of blood.

Dagur shook his head and then looked at his sister. "Your turn Heather."

" _Heavy Metal!_ " Heather roared and immediately she hardened her body as hard as metal, but it was far tougher than Margarida's attempt.

Dagur then punched her as hard as he could, Heather was able to withstand it and was only pushed back a few feet away. Dagur actually smiled, but then he continued to deal powerful blow after blow to test Heather's endurance. Heather held her ground as long as she could but eventually it was too much for her and she lost her concentration.

"What's the matter?" Dagur questioned. "Is that all you got?"

"No, not yet," Heather winced clutching her stomach.

Margarida then quickly placed herself between the two of them and shielded Heather. "Please, stop this."

"Margarida," Heather stared.

Dagur lowered his stance and walked off. "We'll be called on to fight again soon, don't slack your training."

"We've had enough!" Margarida cried. "We don't want to train or fight any more! No more battles, you understand?"

Dagur stopped and looked at her. "Then have a child instead, contribute by raising a wall where they can take your place."

* * *

Later that evening both Heather and Margarida talked over dinner.

"Heather, you left our homeland once years ago, right?" Margarida asked.

Heather shrugged. "I want to get away from my brother."

"So, did you have fun?"

Heather rubbed the back of my head. "I don't remember it all that well to be honest."

"Listen, I've been thinking of leaving our homeland to…"

Heather immediately rose to her feet and shock. "Really? You're thinking about leaving?"

Margarida panicked and looked at the door, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. "Quiet, not so loud."

"Sorry," said Heather as she sat back down. "But are you serious?"

"I hate the very thought of going into battle," she said with tears in her eyes. "The truth is I could never harm nor kill anyone. I would rather die than be forced to fight ever again." She then looked up at Heather. "Hey, Heather?"

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Do you think she meant that?" Margarida asked placing a hand over her stomach. "If I have a baby will I be excused from any more fighting?"

"Maybe, but you don't have babies to be made tools of war, you do it to immortalise yourself," said Heather calmly.

"Huh?" Margarida blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Human children have the luxury of choosing what they want to be in life, but we Giants just want them to be warriors to bleed on the battlefield. Our constant warfare has severely weakened our race, we may be long-lived compared humans, that means nothing if we kill ourselves."

* * *

Dagur meanwhile was talking to the elders of the village and their topic was about Heather.

"I don't understand why you are so committed that girl Dagur?" said the head of the elders. "Your father and mother may have been two of our best warriors and you have certainly proven yourself, but Heather lacks your fighting spirit."

Dagur then removed his glove showing the bruised and bloodied hand. "Look."

The elder was surprised. "What happened to your hand?"

"Heather does have the potential to surpass our past and present warrior chiefs. I will train her to be the most powerful fighter that the Giant Race ever known."

Unbeknownst them Heather had listened to the entire conversation and she didn't like the idea of them planning her future, especially one she didn't agree with.

* * *

Heather soon returned to her room which she was sharing with Margarida and immediately shook her in order to wake her.

"Margarida! Margarida, wake up," she said in a hushed whisper.

Margarida awoke and looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I want to leave here too," she said. Margarida was completely surprised by this comment. "I can't stand being in this place any more. So when you leave I'm going with you."

Margarida turned away from her looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, but I… I've changed my mind. I know what I said but I was angry, I wasn't thinking what could happen after."

Heather stared at her. "Wait. You want?"

Margarida clenched the helm of her skirt. "Why would we leave anyway where else would members of the Giant Race fit in? Everyone would be afraid of us, we wouldn't be accepted anywhere we went. That is worse than staying here."

Heather was a bit saddened by her words and very disappointed.

* * *

The next morning Heather left the village and began wondering around the countryside.

"What am I going to do?" Heather sighed. "I don't wanna try this on my own."

"Hey! Giant!" a voice yelled. "Stop right there!"

Heather came to a stop and looked down and there she saw a group of soldiers blocking her path.

"If you want to pass, you're going to have to pay up. This road masterfully built by mighty humans and we don't let barbarians like the Giant Race to use it without permission."

Heather narrowed her eyes, these humans might be wearing the uniform of soldiers but acting nothing more than common highwayman. No doubt they shop down anyone who went down the road and clearly they weren't too picky on who to prey upon.

She was about to act when suddenly a small human appeared rather nowhere and took down the leader of these soldiers.

"You guys should be ashamed, a bunch of men dangling up on a girl like this," he said and immediately took down the remaining soldiers within seconds.

"Retreat!" one of them yelled and immediately ran to the hills.

The human then turned and looked up at Heather, it was then that she noticed that he had a prosthetic leg and he was left-handed judging from the position of his sword.

"You all right?" he asked.

Heather was still bit stunned that a human would ask such a thing let alone come to her defence. "You know I could have handled them by myself."

The human shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to be a gentleman."

"Well, I appreciate it."

"I'm just glad I could help."

Heather just looked at him curiously. "Hey, I'm a giant so why aren't you afraid of me?"

The human just merely chuckled and his eyes turned to a sabertooth wildcat that just appeared out of the bushes.

"How about we discussed that over some lunch," he suggested.

* * *

In a matter of moments he was able to slay the sabertooth cat and immediately began to roast its remains. Heather had to admit that he was a skilled cook, but she was still quite surprised that he would even talk to her let alone cook a meal for her.

"Really? So you came here from _Berk_?" she said surprised.

"Yeah," the human nodded. "You should see the place for yourself."

Heather looked at him sadly. "I would but since I'm part of the Giant Race I would probably scare everyone."

"Maybe, but I can tell you this you will scare any of my friends," said human as he took a massive bite of meat. "Every single one of them is different in their own way, heck some of us aren't even from the same species. Anyway, the name is Hiccup and I'm looking for someone so I'll be around for while. Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

Heather smiled. "I would like."

With that one conversation Heather's frown turned upside down and she was ready to return back to her homeland.

"See you later," she said as she waved Hiccup goodbye. "Oh, and my name is Heather."

"See ya, Heather!" Hiccup yelled as he waved back. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too, it was nice meeting you Hiccup!"

She then smiled broadly as she began making her way back home. "So there are people that who will accept us. There's even a place where we will be welcomed."

* * *

Heather soon returned home in order to tell Margarida that they could leave, but when she got there later that night she was greeted with terrible news.

"She's dead," she said horrified.

Dagur was busy forging weapons. "I sent her out to guard the mining town and while she was there some bandits showed up and…"

Heather was completely horrified.

"I know that she was on her own, but losing to bandits?" Dagur scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Now tell me who sent Margarida out there on her own," Heather demanded.

Dagur stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Naturally as warrior chief I did. Even if she was useless, I'm sure it was satisfying to die fighting."

Heather clenched her fist and then without warning punched Dagur across the face. Dagur then retaliated by striking her back so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Now tomorrow morning we will be joining the Berkian Knights in a large scaled suppression of the barbarians," Dagur informed her.

"She didn't want to die on the battlefield like you do Dagur," Heather spat. "Margarida, she would have rather died then forced to fight with anybody."

"Tell me Heather, do you feel the same?" Dagur questioned.

Tears rolling down Heather's face. "I-I don't feel strong either way. If push comes to shove then yes I'll fight, but it will be to protect someone I care about not for glory, not for the sake of just fighting because doing that is sad and meaningless."

"Absurd," said Dagur dismissively. "Someone you care about? The only reason we live is the chance for power and pride."

Heather turned on him. "You're wrong! 'Power and pride'? Our lives mean more than that."

Dagur marched up towards her. "Ever since you returned after wondering who knows where for 500 years you've been spewing utter nonsense." He then grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted her towards his face. "Who put these ridiculous ideas in your head? And what is with that stupid outfit? You're dressed like a human or fairy, not a warrior. Don't you ever forget Heather, you are a proud member of the Giant Race not the others… understand!"

He then pushed into the ground looking at her with disdain. "Forget about all those silly dreams."

* * *

Later that night Heather made her way to the mountains looked at the night sky.

"Am I that different?" Heather pondered. "Is what I want really that strange? I don't know." She then had a glimpse of a husky looking boy in a cave.

' _I'll always be your friend and I will always stand by your side_ ,' said a voice.

Heather then looked at the small patch of flowers. "Where did that memory come from? I only wish my brother could understand that were becoming a dying race. The humans have to be the most dominant race in the entire continent, possibly in the world. Of course that's not surprising considering their short lives at best they can only live for about a century compared to us Giant and Fairies, who can live well over 1000 years."

* * *

The next day, against her better judgement, Heather joined up with her brother as they made their way onto the battlefield to join up with the Berkian Knights. The knights had already set up some several ballistas all across the field, Heather had to be impressed with human ingenuity, they create some of the most wonderful things but also the most devastating.

"We're here is requested and ready for work," said Dagur looking down at the captain.

The captain smiled up at them. "Well, well, Dagur the Deranged, we've been waiting for you to arrive. And who is the girl there behind you?"

"This is Heather, my younger sister, and an elite member of our race," said Dagur. "I can vouch for her skills."

Heather was still annoyed with Dagur and refused to comment.

"My, brother and sister together, sounds powerful indeed," said the captain. "And might I say that she is quite the beautiful Warrior as well. My name is Gallant, a Dragon Knight of Berk."

Heather then immediately looked down at him. "You wouldn't by any chance know the name Hiccup, would you?"

"Hiccup?" said the captain scratching his chin. "Oh, of course. You must be referring to that one legged suspicious ruffian. His Majesty just summoned him from somewhere."

Dagur could see that the Berkian Knights were well armed, but there was no sign of the barbarians.

"Nobody is here Sir Gallant, where are the enemy barbarians?" Dagur questioned as he surveyed the battlefield. It was a calm plane so there was no place for the barbarians to hide and there was no trace of a massive army either. "I can't seem to detect their presence."

"Apparently they've made themselves invisible thanks to a shaman, we've been on standby waiting for their arrival," Gallant informed him.

"How very annoying," Dagur grumbled.

Gallant then immediately turned towards the hill with a feared expression on his face as a strange sound appeared in that direction. "Sir Dagur, I hear something over there!"

Dagur didn't waste a second and raised his hand into the direction he was pointing at. Seconds later a large clump of earth erupted from the ground, uprooting a nearby tree in the process.

Heather frowned. "Nobody's over there."

They then heard that strange sound again. "Now I'm hearing a voice from that way," said Gallant pointed towards the plane.

Dagur then immediately ran in that direction and then jump with all his might. He then slammed down on the plane creating a small earthquake, but then the ground gave way and he fell into a sinkhole and boulders rolled down the hillside on top of him.

"Dagur! No!" Heather cried.

The Knights then immediately cheered.

"We did it!"

"He completely fell for it!"

"My plan worked brilliantly thanks to my magical power _Hollow Sound_ ," Gallant smiled.

Heather stared down at him. "What do you mean?"

"It may not seem all that impressive, but when used properly even this magic can be effective." He then waved his hand and Heather could hear that same sound appearing in the direction he moved his hand.

"Are you saying you tricked us?" Heather growled furiously.

"Taking barbarians down is one thing, but taking a giant down is a far greater achievement. Especially when that giant is Dagur the Deranged, who tried to attack us, you see." He then turned to his men. "Now men time to kill the Giant's…"

Suddenly the ground erupted behind him as a great column of earth erupted knocking the men aside like they were dominoes. Heather quickly turned and found Dagur standing over hillside, was clear that he was able to escape the trap they had set for him and was now retaliating.

"Dagur," said Heather with relief.

"You grossly underestimated the Giant Race, who controls the Earth," he said and then jumped right beside Heather.

"No, curse you witch," Gallant growled. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

The men then fired their ballistas directly at them, but Dagur quickly formed a stonewall shielding himself and Heather from the bolts.

"One shot will do! Just make sure you have!" Gallant roared.

Dagur and saw that poison was dripping from the bolts and he recognised it. "These bolts."

A knight then began a mean directly at Heather, who was more exposed than Dagur. He fired a shot which aimed directly at Heather's leg and she was too busy engaged to dodge it.

" _Heavy Metal!_ " she yelled covering her body in metal.

Dagur knew that technique would not work and immediately placed his leg to block the attack and the bolt pierced him.

"I could have handled it myself," she said.

Dagur could feel the poison entering his body and immediately fell to his knees.

"Dagur?" Heather gasped as the stone barrier Dagur had created crumbled.

Gallant laughed holding out one of the bolts. "And down the giant goes. This poison comes from the poisonous Slitherwing, the most deadly poison in the dragon world."

"Poison?" Heather stared in horror.

"The Giant Race may be able to turn their bodies into metal, but all it takes is one scratch from this poison bolt to be fatal. Oh, I'm going to be famous beyond—"

Dagur still had a little strength and caused the ground to rise in front of Gallant sending him flying. However, the poison was becoming too much and soon he fell into Heather's lap, barely able to move.

"Dagur!" Heather cried.

"Stay alive," he said weakly. "Leave Heather."

"Don't even think about it, I won't let you die here and leave me behind."

"This is what war is all about. Now whatever you do, stop being so naïve."

Tears were forming in Heather's eyes. "Even now you're so cruel. How could you say something like that in a time like this?"

The Knights were charging towards them to finish the job while Heather was distracted. Dagur use what strength he could spare to cause the earth around the Knights to rise knocking them aside.

"Long ago, I made a promise to our parents," he said.

Heather looked down at him. "They wanted me to raise you as best as I could and they wanted you to be strong, strong enough to survive on your own. I was brought up as a warrior, the only thing I know how to do is fight, I can really teach you anything but that. And now that you're crying like this, I can't even think the right words to comfort you. It's in your hands now, you'll have to protect yourself, be coldhearted."

"I can't, I can never be like you. That is not who I am."

Gallant had somehow managed to survive Dagur's attack and he wasn't quite through with the two of them just yet.

"Kill them both now!" he yelled.

Dagur used the very last of his strength to cause massive stone pillars to erupt from the ground skewering Gallant and many of his knights.

"Just how naive are you?" she said. "Because if you made the effort, I know you could, you could be more powerful than I am. You'd be the best."

The last of his strength vanished from his body and his hand struck the ground and he laid in Heather's arms unmoving.

"Dagur no," Heather cried. "Please don't die! I can't take this! Please don't leave me!"

Only two knight had managed to survive the battle and it left them to explain the mess before them.

"We should go back and report this."

"What are we going to report?"

"I have an idea," he said looking at Heather who had burst into tears.

* * *

In the present day, Hiccup and the others were doing everything they could to catch up with Heather.

"Megadoza lies to the north over 300 miles," Astrid informed them.

"I'm so worried," said Ruby. "I hope Heather is all right."

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another, the two of them knew what happened 16 years ago to Heather. There was a good chance that her earliest memory would be that fateful day, the day she lost her older brother.

"We'll bring her back no matter what," Hiccup promised.

"It's our responsibility," Ragnar nodded.

* * *

16 years ago, the two knights that survive the battlefield gave a false report to their commanding officers. In the report it suggested that Heather was the one who decimated their battalion as well as killing her older brother.

Heather was in no condition to fight back and soon she was brought to the capital to answer for these false charges.

"Heather of the Giant Race," said an official reading from a scroll. "Out of envy for his power, you poisoned and murdered your older brother, warrior and friend of the kingdom. In order to silence any witnesses you massacred 130 innocent Berkian Knights. These great sins are despicable and horrific, that you are sentenced to be beheaded."

"I'm afraid that sentence has been revoked," said a voice.

Everyone immediately turned and saw both Hiccup and Ragnar standing there.

"Who are you two?" said a knight.

Ragnar had been the one that spoke and he stood there with his arms folded. "I know Royal mage of his Majesty and this is Sir Hiccup and we have a decree from his Majesty."

Ragnar had obviously been the person that spoke and Hiccup then stepped forward with a scroll in his hand. He held it out which bore Topaz's Royal seal.

"By order of his Majesty, the king himself, I Hiccup will take custody of the apprehended giant named Heather," Hiccup announced.


	8. The Druids' Holy Land

Hiccup and the others were trying to catch up to heaven as quickly as they could before she reached Megadoza. Of course even if they did capture her none of them knew what to say to convince her to stay.

"Please wait for us, Heather," Ruby pleaded as she looked out of the window. "We will find you no matter what it takes."

"Still 300 miles is a lot of ground to cover," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad were moving fast, but…" He then looked up at Ragnar. "Hey, Ragnar, tell me is there any way you can use teleportation?"

"I'm concerned about Heather like the rest of you, but sadly my powers are limited," said Ragnar regretfully. "At the moment and using the majority of my power to maintain my astral projection form. Also, I would like to keep a reserve of my magical power for emergencies."

Astrid stepped up. "What do you mean by that?"

Ragnar raised his hand and appearing in front of them was a map of the continent. "In the direction Heather is heading, from the ruins of Edinburg Castle along the way, I am picking up waves of monstrous evil."

Everyone grimaced knowing what this evil was, they were heading straight towards the _Ten Commandments_.

* * *

Galand had returned to the _Ten Commandments_ and bragged about how he killed Hiccup and the others.

"You're saying you killed Hiccup?" said Fraudrin dubiously.

"That's right," said Galand as he leaned back. "I also got rid of the other pesky gnats in his group, but to be honest the whole thing was really disappointing. How could the bane of our race, who once struck terror into the heart of the Demon Race, meet such an end?"

"Is this true, Galand?" Fraudrin questioned. "It seems rather hard to believe you could bring him down so easily."

Galand looked insulted. "Are you doubting me? So you don't trust what Galand of Truth is telling you?"

Fraudrin shook his head. "No. I am well aware of your powers, I'm just a bit surprised."

Galand then sensed something nearby and rose to his feet.

"Are you going somewhere again?" the boy covered in vines asked.

"Just a little walk," he said as he grabbed his spear. "It's not in me to sit still like the rest of you."

He then jumped so high that he vanished. The man with the moustache round, something had been bothering him with the entire tale.

* * *

Heather was actually close by to the castle, unaware of the dangers she was heading towards. She still had no memories of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , in fact the only memory she had was her brother dining her arms.

"I have to tell everyone in my homeland right away," she said. "That Dagur protected me until he…" She then stopped and burst into tears as the memory was too painful, "died."

It was then that she noticed for the first time the ruins of Edinburg castle. "What's that? Never seen anything so strange before. Some kind of rocky mountain? Or maybe a…" She then immediately sense a dark presence that terrified her to the bone, it was unlike nothing she had sense before.

Galand had sensed her close by and went off to investigate, he was quite surprised to see that Heather was still alive.

"How is it that you're still alive giant girl?" Galand demanded.

Heather just stood there paralysed in fear. ' _What is this? It feels like goosebumps all over my body, who's behind me?_ ' She then clenched her fist and did all she could to swallow her fear. ' _No, I can't turn around_.'

"I'm certain that I dealt the final blow," Galand continued.

Heather then used all her strength and immediately ran away from Galand as quickly as she could, catching him by surprise. ' _Don't think about anything. Just run away as fast as you can._ '

However, she didn't get too far when appearing on a small cliff was a man with a moustache and she felt the same power coming from him.

"A member of the Giant Race, as soul the size of yours should help to restore my magical powers," he said.

Heather backed away from, she turned around and found that Galand had been able to catch up to her. Not really surprising considering that she only ran a few hundred yards spam of a few seconds.

"Monspeet, I see you have a keen nose as well," said Galand looking at the man with the moustache.

"I'm glad that I ate that normal size human soul earlier," he said dismissively. "But honestly it just made me hungrier."

Galand laughed. "I bet you're here at Derieri's request." He was reference into the dirty blonde girl, who was currently sleeping soundly in the ruins. "Figures, she's always meddling around."

"She has nothing to do with this," said Monspeet narrowing his eyes. "I came down because my own hunger drove me here."

Heather just looked at the two of them in shock. ' _What? Who are these two? They look human, but inside is something else entirely. Nothing like the Fairy or the Giant Races… no, if that's the case then…_ '

"By the way Giant Girl, you still haven't answered my question," said Galand turning his attention back onto Heather. "So I will ask you again. Why are you still alive?"

"Don't come near me," Heather warned as she raised _Gideon_. "Stay back! I've never seen you before!"

"No point in lying to me, you saw it didn't you?" said Galand as he approached. "How that annoying mage pulled a lie in my presence and was turned to stone right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked fearfully. "I don't know you so leave me alone!"

Galand laughed. "Sounds like you just told me a lie."

However, to Heather's perspective she was actually telling the truth so she wasn't turned to stone and immediately swung _Gideon_ with all her strength. "Stay away from me!"

Galand just stood there and took the attack and Heather was completely shocked by the result. Galand had somehow managed to stop her swing with one hand and was now pushing _Gideon_ away.

"You're not turning to stone," he noted. "It's as if you don't remember anything. Maybe I didn't finish you off like I thought I did."

Heather was now completely terrified and had no idea what to do. ' _I don't know what to do. I can only hope that someone like Hiccup will save me_.'

"Whatever," said Galand. "Either way you will die this time!"

He then pushed _Gideon_ away causing Heather to lose her balance, then in a split second he immediately jumped into the air and dealt some devastating kick right in Heather's stomach. He struck her so hard that Heather spat out a lot of blood and she was knocked to the ground.

Monspeet raised his hand preparing to finish her off. "All right, stay down. I am going to help myself to your soul."

However, before he could launch an attack something hard struck him and he was sent flying into the air. What hit him was a stone pillar which erupted from the ground completely out of nowhere.

"What's this?" said Galand as he slid across the ground.

Then suddenly the ground beneath him shattered and rocks began to bombard him constantly.

" _Breaking Wave!_ " a voice yelled.

Heather looked up recognising the attack, but it was impossible. "No way. That magical power…"

"You dare attack the _Ten Commandments_!" Galand roared.

Then suddenly the stones that had been shot up into the air rushed towards him and into Monday him in a stone block, the only thing of invisible was his spear.

" _Prison Grip!_ " said the mysterious voice.

Heather then heard large footsteps and saw something moving in the dust.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still trying to catch up to Heather, but they were still hundreds of miles away.

Hiccup then suddenly sensed something in the distance and he immediately put on the brakes.

Fishlegs looked at him. "What's going on, Hiccup? Shouldn't we try and catch up to Heather?"

Fishlegs then suddenly sensed the same thing Hiccup felt a few moments ago. "Whoa, I'm sensing three powerful auras."

"It's two of the _Ten Commandments_ and somebody else," said Hiccup as he looked towards the distance. "I don't know who, but they are fighting. On the _Ten Commandments_ side there is Monspeet and Galand. The other has a power that I haven't come across before, but it is quite similar to Heather's."

* * *

Heather watched as the figure that saved her exited from the dust cloud and her eyes widened. For her saviour was none other than her brother, Dagur the Deranged, who was clearly alive and well.

"No way," she breathed. "Dagur, is that you?"

Tears of joy then filled Heather's eyes. "Thank goodness." She then rose herself to her feet. "I thought you were… that you were…"

Dagur then suddenly and surprisingly punched a hard in the gut, knocking the wind right out of her. "Why?"

Heather then lost consciousness and fell into Dagur's arms. Dagur knew that there was no time for explanations and he only caught the _Ten Commandments_ offguard, next time they would be so lucky meaning they had to get out of here. He then placed Heather on his shoulder and grabbed _Gideon_ and began to walk off.

Galand eventually freed himself from the stone prison almost immediately. "I haven't been this fired up in a long long time. I must admit it's pretty amazing you are able to catch me offguard like that."

However, Dagur had completely vanished into thin air. "Hey, wait a second, where'd they go? Teleportation? It can't be, a member of the Giant Race with such advanced power, I've never heard of such a thing."

Dagur had used his powers in order to hide within the ground, but he knew that Galand would figure out where he was hiding eventually.

"Could he have turned into a bird and flown up into the sky?" Galand pondered looking at the birds flying above. He then suddenly jumped into the air and pounded the ground with his spear. " _Cruel Slash Barrage!_ "

Monspeet had regained consciousness and was a tad annoyed. "Interrupting my meal. How classless, this is why I detest people with no manners."

He then suddenly sensed several powerful energy signatures in the distance.

* * *

Hiccup could sense that Monspeet had sensed them as did everyone else.

Sven looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, could this overpowering murderous intent be…"

Ragnar nodded gravely. "Yes, it looks like they've detected our presence as well."

"But we're still at hundreds of miles away," Toothless stared.

"How is that even possible?" Ruffnut asked.

"I mean how can we sneak up on them if they can sense this far away?" Tuffnut asked.

"I can't believe that _he_ is the one that noticed us," Hiccup cursed.

* * *

"Multiple powerful presences concentrated in one place like a birdcage," said Monspeet as he looked off into the distance. "On top of that, one of them is very similar to Hiccup." He then raised his hand which immediately burst into flames. "I'll use _Hellfire Bird_. All right, let's see what's out there."

He then unleashed a viable which then took the form of a bird and it soared across the ground with unbelievable speed. Nothing stopped it, it went past an ogre that was busy fighting a bunch of knight burning all of them to a crisp. It then soared over a town setting it on fire and then went straight through a mountain.

* * *

Hiccup and the others could sense the attack heading their way and they knew there was no way they could survive it.

"A mass of devastating power is heading towards us and top speed!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Judging from its speed and power I'd say that we have less than 10 seconds," said Astrid.

Hiccup immediately turned the wheel was hardly could. "Hold on to something!"

The _Black Dragon_ turned in hopes that they could avoid the attack, but it merely changed direction and was soon back on their tail.

"The magical power just changed course it's pursuing us," said Sven.

Hiccup looked at the twins. "Take over!"

He then immediately jumped out of the sat and Ruffnut quickly took control over the tavern. Hiccup then rushed outside and he could see something shining heading towards them in the distance.

"It's coming," said Toothless, who had followed him outside.

Hiccup bit his lip. "This attack is to see if it's really me out here. If I use my power to absorb the attack they'll know for sure that I'm still alive also my exact location." Hiccup then prepared himself knowing that he had no choice. "I don't want to, but there's no other way out of this."

Toothless then raised his wing blocking Hiccup's path. "Leave this to me."

Hiccup stared down at him. "Toothless what you think you're doing?"

"Helping," he said.

Then before Hiccup could stop him Toothless immediately took flight and charge towards the massive fireball. He then opened his mouth and amazingly swallow the attack whole, smoke poured out of his mouth and nostrils, but otherwise he was just fine.

Everyone just stared as Toothless landed back on the _Black Dragon_.

* * *

They weren't the only ones who were taken completely by surprise, Monspeet was stunned himself not to mention confused.

"The _Hellfire Bird_ signal vanished into thin air," he blinked. "The strangest thing is it didn't feel as if it had been absorbed more like it had been swallowed by something." He then rubbed his moustache as he pondered. "Goodness me, that fruitless effort just wasted the tiny smidgen of magical power I regained from eating that human soul."

Galand had finally stopped his attack, but there was no sign of Dagur anywhere which frustrated him to no end.

"There's no sign of them surfacing anywhere," he said and then he looked down at his spear which was covered in blood. "But I'm more than certain that I did some damage to them. Have they perished?"

When Galand started his attack Dagur quickly used his powers to bowl deeper into the ground, but his spear did graze his shoulder. He soon emerged on a nearby mountain that was several miles away from the battle.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now following the trail that Monspeet's attack had left behind, it had created a scorched line all the way down the countryside and possibly even further.

"I had no idea you were able to eat flames like that," said Hiccup looking down at Toothless.

"It's not something that dragons do often, it leaves us with terrible indigestion," Toothless groaned as he laid there. "I certainly don't want to do it again."

"Hiccup, listen," said Ragnar and everyone looked at him. "I advise that we change direction."

Fishlegs looked at him. "What about Heather?"

"Believe me, I'm as concerned about Heather as the rest of you, but Heather's presence has faded," Ragnar informed them. "Along with the one that was confronting the _Ten Commandments,_ this happened right before we were attacked. Most likely they're both safe, but if we were to heading and approach them now, I'm afraid we would be putting Heatherand the person helping her in danger."

"Judging from your tone I can only suspect that you have somewhere else in mind," Hiccup assumed.

"Right now our top priority is the power up so that we can fight against the _Ten Commandments_ and for that to happen we need to restore your power, Hiccup."

Everyone immediately stared at Ragnar.

"Wait, you mean that Sir Hiccup has only been fighting at half strength all this time?" said Sven.

"Actually it's more closer to one tenth," said Astrid folding her arms.

"What power is this?" Ruby asked.

"Long ago Hiccup fought in a massive war and at the end of it he became a changed man," Ragnar informed them. "At the time there was no need for such power to be used and Hiccup had lost his how to control that power. And to that end he asked me to remove a percentage of his power and it's why he always kept his emotions in check so his powers win run rampant."

"Hang on, we've seen him use his powers before many times," Toothless blinked.

"In terms of his true power what you saw were merely leftovers," Ragnar explained.

"I won't go into further details as it does get personal, but Astrid and I also took part in a war," Ragnar informed them.

Astrid nodded. "That is certainly a day I wish to forget."

"Surely we would have heard of such a conflict before?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I have no doubt that you have, you just don't realise which conflict we took part in nor are we going to tell you," said Ragnar.

"And why not?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, why keep secrets now?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Article 1 of the Seven Deadly Sins Seven Codes," said Astrid closing her eyes. "No Sin will ask another said what their crime was and Hiccup's crime took part in that war."

"But now that were facing such an enemy we are going to need to get that power back if we want to end up victorious against the _Ten Commandments_ ," said Ragnar.

"And where is my power now?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar raised his hand and a map of the continent appeared in front of them. "The location isn't that far from here. It is the Holy Land of the Druids, Easta."

* * *

With those directions Hiccup immediately guided the _Black Dragon_ to Easta, but it wasn't as impressive as many imagined. All they could see were hills and stones littering the place and there was certainly no sign of any civilisation.

"So this is Easta?" Ruby asked. "It's the Holy Land of the Druids, right?"

"Yep, it's been 10 years since I've been here," said Hiccup as he walked towards the plane.

"Sir Hiccup are you familiar with the Druids and what they do?" Ruby asked.

"I do, it was one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ missions, though at the time I had no idea that Ragnar gave them my powers."

"I know we're in the right place, but there's nothing but stoned as far as the eye can see and there doesn't seem to be anyone around," Ruby frowned.

She then saw that they were heading towards a large stone archway. "My what a beautiful view."

Hiccup smiled. "Funnily enough it's what I said the first time I saw it too."

Ruby then began to enter into the archway. "Did the Druids build all these too?"

Once Ruby stepped through the archway her eyes widened, because only she found herself in what can only be described as an oasis. They appear to be standing on an island in the middle of a lake and it was listed with same stones they saw outside and there appeared to be a large tower of stone close to the edge of the island there was only a land bridge which connected the island to the archway.

"Sir Hiccup, what's this?" Ruby asked as she turned back towards the archway.

Hiccup smiled as he walked through. "It would seem as if they've been expecting us."

"What are you talking about?" Toothless frowned as he stepped through and then saw the wonder on the other side. "Whoa, it's amazing."

"How exactly does this work?" Sven asked as he and the others step through as well.

"It's a special type of gate that protects this place," Ragnar explained. "In order to pass through it, you need the spell casters permission."

"Then if the gate is already opened then…"

"Look over there," said Toothless using one of his wings to point.

They turned and found that on the other side of the land bridge were three people waiting for them. Two of them were young girls in dresses, the other was a muscular warrior that just stood there like a statue.

"Your deduction is correct, we were indeed aware of your arrival," said one of the girls. This girl was slightly taller than the other and she was wearing a red dress and had long blonde hair.

"Who are they?" Ruffnut blinked.

"And whether they come from?" Tuffnut added.

"Those would be the Druid chiefs," said Fishlegs.

The blonde haired girl smiled. " _The Seven Deadly Sins_ , it's been quite a while. I am Lady Jenna." She then just as the other girl who was simple white dress and had long black hair. "And this is my younger sister Zaneri."

Toothless blinked. "So if you guys are the Druid chiefs, who is the big guy beside you?"

"I am the priest in charge of protecting our two chiefs and my name is Theo," he said.

"You've certainly had a growth spurt since last time I saw you, Theo," said Hiccup as he folded his arms.

"Indeed, Sir Hiccup, and I'm still growing," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I sound presumptuous, but we didn't come here for social call," said Hiccup.

"Oh, we know why you came to the Holy Land, so there is no need for you to explain," said Jenna smiled cheerfully.

"That certainly make things easier," said Ragnar. "Of course I should expect anything less from the Druid chief, thank you."

Jenna then turned towards the archway where Gustav was standing. "By the way Ragnar, that young man standing at the entrance is he a friend of yours?"

Skull landed on Gustav's shoulder. "Gustav, aren't you going to go?"

Gustav couldn't look at him and said nothing.

"If you're ready Sir Hiccup, let us go to the tower on the right," said Zaneri with a dry voice.

"Very well," Hiccup nodded.

Zaneri then looked at that Ruby. "And you as well."

"Me?" Ruby blinked. "What for?"

"I can hardly keep up, everything is moving so quickly," said Sven.

"Sometimes I think it's best not to think about it," said Ruffnut.

"Same here," Tuffnut nodded.

Sven rolled his eyes. "Not only did they know that we were coming, but they knew our purpose as well."

"You're forgetting that the Druids work with some mysterious spells and the usually no more than the letting on," said Fishlegs.

"Makes you wonder what else their hiding?"

Astrid just looked at Hiccup and Ruby as they were making their way to the tower.

Ragnar appeared beside him. "You're concerned with them."

Astrid looked at him. "You know as well as I that those two destinies are intertwined and their destiny lead only to pain."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "I know, you would think after all this time _she_ would have forgiven him and her. He's already suffered enough by the hands of the Demon King, you would think the Angel Queen would be more merciful."

* * *

Zaneri guided the two of them to the tower on the far right of the island and soon they entered into a dark cave.

' _Why does she want me to accompany him?_ ' Ruby pondered.

"Ruby, keep up," said Hiccup.

"Oh, right," said Ruby when she discovered that she was lagging behind.

The cave was pitch black, they could barely see what was in front of them let alone what was behind.

"It's so dark," said Ruby.

"My powers inside this place?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," said Zaneri as she came to a stop. "And at this point, you have to go through a trial Hiccup. Returning your power will depend on the result."

"Sounds simple enough," said Hiccup.

"It will be very painful and difficult, to be completely honest I am worried that you may not be able to take it."

Ruby looked at Hiccup with a worried look. ' _She's willing to admit something like that to him what could it be?_ '

"Then let's get started," said Hiccup with a stoic look.

Zaneri closed her eyes and raised her hands and her body began to glow in a bright white aura. She then began to chant in ancient language that Ruby was unable to understand, when she finished the chant a bright circle appeared Hiccup, it was so bright that he was forced to cover his eyes.

When he opened them he found himself in a street in a familiar-looking town.

"Where am I?" he frowned.

Then suddenly a man with a crate bumped into him. "Whoops, sorry stranger."

Hiccup looked at him. "No problems, but you mind tell me where I am?"

The man blinked. "Why you're in Danafor."

Hiccup then immediately looked down and saw that he was wearing a travelling robe with the hood up. His hands were covered in bandages and _Inferno_ was strapped to his waist. The strangest thing is he recognise the clothing, which he had warned the nearly 2 decades.

"Danafor?" Hiccup blinked and that's when he saw the flags bearing the crest flying over the rooftops and over the castle walls. "No way, it can't be. Then that would mean…"

"There you are Hiccup, Astrid and I have been looking for you," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he slowly turned around. "I know that voice, but…" He turned around and found Astrid standing there, giving him a dirty look, and next to her was a Dragon Knight wearing Fireworm armour, who bore a striking resemblance to Ruby. "Ruby."


	9. An Oath to Keep

At Edinburg Castle, the silver haired girl then immediately guided her way towards Galand.

"I noticed that you weren't around, what have you been up to?" he asked.

She chuckled slightly. "Just having a little fun."

* * *

Snotlout and Ase meanwhile were in a small port town, trying to find any lead to locate a spell potion I could bring back the dead. Ase was a little impatient tapping her foot on the ground as Snotlout went the nearest apothecary.

"Come on, you can't be serious," said the shopowner. "A miracle potion I can bring back the dead back to life? Not sure where you got your information, but even if it were true I would be selling that potion to some king worth millions and just enjoy being retired. I mean what could be better than that?"

Snotlout spat. "So the rumour was bogus. Sorry for bothering you."

"I did hear a strange rumour recently that might interest you," said the shopowner quickly before he left. "They say that a dead person was brought back to life in a nearby town."

"Go on, you've got my attention," said Snotlout.

"That's about it, I don't know if the story is true, but there you go."

"And what is the name of this nearby town?"

Ase was doing her best to hide her impatience and eventually Snotlout exited the store.

"Ase, let's get moving," he said.

"Right," Ase nodded. "So where we headed this time?"

"Over to Ravens, the city of thieves, the nastiest lamb you'll ever see," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile at Easta, Ruby was looking at Hiccup, who just stood there completely motionless.

"Lady Zaneri, I don't understand," said Ruby with a worried look. "Why is Sir Hiccup acting strangely?"

"This is the Tower of Trials," she answered.

"The Tower of Trials?" Ruby blinked. "Is this the one where he'll find out whether he can get his power back?"

Zaneri nodded. "Right now he's been tested to see whether his soul is worthy of receiving the power taken from him."

"Oh, I see. Is it hard to restore somebody's power once it's been removed?"

She shook her head. "Not really, the issue is what will happen after once it's restored."

She then raised her hand and a goblet appeared filled with earth from out of nowhere. She then approached Ruby with the chalice and held it out to her.

"Ruby, I'm giving you this is your trial."

"It's just a goblet," said Ruby staring down at it.

"Not exactly. It is what in the goblet, a diseased flower seed has been planted in the soil, nor water nor light can make it bud now." Ruby then took the chalice and looked down at it. "Try and make it bloom."

Ruby stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"It should be rather simple, if Druid blood flows within your veins then you should definitely have the power to heal. If you can't even do this then you never hold your own in battle."

Ruby looked down at the goblet defiantly. "I accept and I will do my best."

* * *

Hiccup was still wondering how all this have happened, the last thing he remembered was a bright light within the tower. He can only assume that this was some sort of trial, but what kind he had no idea.

He was currently walking down the streets with Ruby and Astrid and they were acting exactly as he remembered. Astrid was still cold and unforgiving, putting as much distance from him as possible Ruby on the other hand was more cheerful and was more accepting.

"That Zaneri what does she think she is doing by showing me something like this?" Hiccup sighed.

Ruby gave him a strange look. "Are you all right, you've been acting funny all morning."

Astrid folded her arms. "Don't encourage him, just let him daydream."

"You're certainly not acting like Astrid 16 years ago," Hiccup sighed.

"Come again?" Astrid questioned.

"Never mind," said Hiccup raising his hand.

"Come are now treated to dinner," Ruby smiled.

"Sounds good to me," said Hiccup and followed her down the street, but he couldn't help but ponder why he was here. ' _What do they intend to show me with an illusion like this anyway?_ '

Soon it was night and Hiccup couldn't help but notice how quickly it came, but he was a little more impressed by how real the illusion was. Everything from Ruby's house to the food she cooked, even the smell, it was all real.

' _I wonder how they managed it,'_ he wondered. Soon they were eating and it was just like old times, Hiccup would busy tell them of his travels, Astrid would ignore him and keep to herself and Ruby would listen in rapture to his tales. ' _All the troubles of Berk and revival of the Ten Commandments it sounds as if it never happened._ '

Suddenly the scene changed and Hiccup felt a drop of rain landing on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of the ruined castle where big battle had taken place. There were so many dead that he couldn't count them all and in his arms was Ruby, who had been fatally wounded.

"No, not that day," Hiccup gasped in horror as he laid Ruby down against a stone pillar.

He quickly turned and saw Astrid, her body badly damaged just staring at him as monstrous beast to attacking the city. However, he was more focused on Ruby then anything else, because he knew that he had failed in his duty to protect and was soon overcome by grief.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

Upon seeing his pain Astrid finally snapped and then suddenly a great flow of power erupted from her body and consumed the entire kingdom.

Hiccup was on his knees still utterly devastated from what he witnessed.

"Hey, are you all right?" said Ruby's voice.

Hiccup opened his eyes and found that Ruby was looking down at him with concern not only that, but he was right back where he started.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Ruby.

It soon dawned on Hiccup what his trial was and was possibly be the most painful one ever devised. ' _So, all part of my test, huh? Damn you Zaneri.'_

* * *

Outside of the illusion, Ruby and Zaneri saw Hiccup's body cringing as if he was in very deep pain.

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby cried rushing over towards him, but Zaneri stopped her.

"You have your own test now, it's not time to worry about others," she said dryly.

"Right, I get that, but Lady Zaneri listen," she said and Zaneri looked at her. "I've seen Sir Hiccup going through a lot, but I've never seen him in such pain. Just what kind of horrible test are you putting him through exactly?"

Zaneri just stood there. "A living hell."

Hiccup was reliving the same experience over and over again, he would find himself with Astrid and Ruby in different points in his memory. Then he would find himself facing Ruby dying and every single time he was overcame by grief which resulted in Astrid destroying the kingdom.

"The tranquil days and the cruel ones, spending with the girl he's in love with and the girl that he vowed to protect. He's repeating them hundreds if not thousands of times, with each instance it causes chain of events, Hiccup overcame by grief and then Astrid's anger is unleashed for seen him in such pain."

Ruby stared at her in horror. "B-but that's…"

"Seems cruel, but this is a test that will erase, no, kill of his emotions completely. We cannot simply return his power, it has been a long time since he used it meaning that the sudden surge of power flowing into him will overwhelm him. Also, the last time he used such power he nearly lost his humanity if it weren't for Sir Ragnar intervening when he did he would have been consumed by it.

The Dragonborn were feared, with good reason, 3000 years ago they led the charge against the Demon Race and they killed hundreds of them. Not all of them were low rank Demons either, but one towered above them all and was feared among the Demon Race, that is why it is imperative that Hiccup seals his emotions away so that he is not consumed by them."

Ruby can help you feel helpless upon seen the pain that Hiccup was experiencing.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were following Jenna to the other side of the island which was one giant hollow stump. One can only imagine the size of the tree that had been there or what finely chopped it down.

"This is where druid warriors go and prepare," Jenna informed them as they meet the way up the hill. "It is called the Cave of Training."

"Huh, hey, Jenna, what exactly are you planning to make us do?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jenna snapped. "Rigourous training!" She then immediately turned and pointed has to them. "You are all too fragile, remember who you're facing. The legendary _Ten Commandments_ of the Demon Race! They will show you no mercy, you will need to get into fighting shape so you can protect this world."

Everyone nodded.

"And by the way, there was another group that arrived just before you did," Jenna informed them. "I hear that they are acquaintances of yours."

"Do you think it could be Snotlout?" Toothless asked curiously.

"No, she said it was a group," Fishlegs reminded. "Gabrielle and Ase?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," said a voice in the shadow of the stump.

Their eyes widened as emerging from the stump and a pair of baggy trousers and holding a wooden club was none other than Alvin, who was covered in bruises.

"There's no way," Fishlegs gasped in horror.

Jenna smiled. "Well, what do you know, I was just talking about you Alvin."

"Alvin," Fishlegs growled with hatred. He then immediately transformed _Chastiefol_ into it increase form. "How are you still alive?"

Alvin just remain quiet and then suddenly collapsed face first, much to everyone's surprise.

Jenna sighed. "Oh man, I was expecting a lot more from him." She then looked at Fishlegs with a reassuring look. "I know all about why you people have a grudge against him, but since he's finally gotten himself back to normal pleas for my sake, try and put your anger for him aside."

"Look behind him," Gustav pointed. "There something on the ground."

"What is that a tatty bag?" Sven asked.

They could see three bodies lying down in front of the stump and all of them looked pretty badly scorched.

"No," said Toothless as he sniffed the air. "Whatever is over there is completely human, admittedly a bit scorched."

Everyone then moved in closer and their eyes widened, because laying before them were the unconscious bodies of Gilthunder, Gael and Ake, or them wearing baggy trousers and holding wooden clubs just like Alvin.

"Is anyone else confused?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, I'm right with you bro," said Ruffnut.

"Good, so I'm not the only one."

* * *

In the Tower of Trials, Hiccup was still experiencing his un-ending nightmare and Ruby and Zaneri just watched. From their perspective it didn't look as if Hiccup's emotions were disappearing, on the contrary they just appear to be getting worse.

In the world of illusions, Hiccup was finding himself at the dinner table with Ruby in Astrid.

"You two still haven't told me how you two met," she said looking at the two of them. "It appears you have a long history with one another."

"History I would care to get," said Astrid bitterly.

"So were you lovers?" Ruby asked with a mischievous look.

Astrid glared at her. "Let's just say that he did something that I will never forgive him for."

Hiccup smiled. "You have any reason not to forgive me, but believe me I'm suffering more than you."

"I find that hard to believe."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I fear that you will someday."

The memory then changed and Hiccup was now facing Ruby's dead body and once again he overcame by grief. At the same time Astrid's rage consumed the entire kingdom of racing in from history.

Scene changed once again to a more peaceful time, were all these troubles never truly began.

"Why is it that you feel as if you need to protect me?" Ruby asked looking at Hiccup. "I mean what gave you the propulsion to save me during that one mission? You didn't even know me."

"You remind me of someone," said Hiccup solemnly. "Someone that I failed to protect a long time ago."

Once again he was facing Ruby's dead body on the chain of events started once again.

This cycle continued over and over again with no end in sight and it always had the same result. Hiccup was utterly happy and then was immensely devastated experiencing both the joys of life and the coolness of death.

* * *

Zaneri had seen enough and immediately placed her finger on his forehead releasing him from his nightmare.

Hiccup opened his eyes and found that he was back in the tower. "I'm back!" He then immediately turned on Zaneri looking furious. "Why did you pull me out of there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "You are still unable to suppress your emotions, repeating the cycle of mayhem of destruction over and over… if this continues rather than emotions your spirit is what will die."

Hiccup slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it!"

"It's all right," said Ruby gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one is blaming you for anything, no matter how many times the odds have been stacked against you, you have always risk your life to fight for us Sir Hiccup." Hiccup looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him. "See?"

Hiccup felt that his anger faded away upon seen that smile. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Enough of this! You need to focus on your own test!" Zaneri snapped angrily.

"Right, sorry," Ruby squealed.

"Zaneri, send me back one more time," said Hiccup.

Zaneri stared at him. "What? That's insane, look not even you could possibly withstand any more this stress."

Hiccup clenched his fists. "It's not a problem, I can keep going." He then looked at her with a determined look and unwavering resolve. ' _I have to keep going if I want to protect those I care about_.'

"Please don't ask me to do that," Zaneri pleaded. "If this continues it could really break your spirit. One false move and you could lose your life."

"I can't move forward unless I pass this test so put me back!" Hiccup demanded.

Ruby had never seen him like this before. "Sir Hiccup?"

Zaneri just looked in Hiccup's emerald green eyes and could see that nothing in the world could stop him.

"All right, fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll do it, just promise me you'll come back safely."

"I promise," Hiccup nodded.

Zaneri then sent Hiccup back into the illusion of the unending nightmare.

* * *

' _I already know what to do, to gain full control of my power I have to let go of my emotions_ ,' he said to himself as he spent the joyous days with Ruby in Astrid. ' _No problem, right, Hiccup? And to do that I have to forget about all those I care for, Ruby, Astrid, my parents. I just have to get used to the fact that I failed all of them._ '

Hiccup was looking at the broken body of Ruby in the aftermath of a terrifying battle. "No problem at all, right Hiccup."

' _It's not a big deal_ ,' he said to himself, but no sooner had he for those words that he was overcame by grief. "No way I can do that!"

* * *

In the real world Ruby and Zaneri watched as Hiccup cringed with pain once more.

"I can't watch any more this," said Zaneri and was prepared to free him from his nightmare. "I'm pulling Hiccup out of there!"

Ruby then suddenly placed herself in front of her blocking her path. "Lady Zaneri please wait."

"Get out of my way!" she demanded. "At this rate he is going to…"

* * *

In the world of illusions Hiccup was looking down of the crater that was all of the remains of Danafor.

"I just can't do it," he said solemnly. "Forgetting about you is impossible, getting used to losing you no way."

"Then you should learn to live with it," says Astrid's voice behind him. Hiccup turned and found Astrid now standing beside him as she used to look down at the crater. "I never truly understood what you think going through all these years. I now finally understand why you did this to me, you just couldn't accept losing me after losing everything else or failing in your duty."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I keep on meeting her and I am always forced to say goodbye. No matter how many times I try, I just cannot save her."

Hiccup remember the ghostly shadow of Fraudrin, who had just stabbed Ruby.

"You're not the only one who failed," Astrid reminded. "I failed in my duty too, but I can only imagine what you feel and I am so sorry. However, what I do know is that looking to the past won't help you. What is done is done you just have to live with it, if you can."

"But for me that is just impossible," said Hiccup with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Ruby was still trying to convince Zaneri to not interfere and have faith in Hiccup's resolve.

"Sir Hiccup will come back safely, no matter what," she said confidently. "He promised that he would do that for you, remember?"

* * *

Back in the world of illusions, Hiccup was now standing beside Ruby as well as Astrid.

"I would never trade all the days we shared for nothing," said Ruby looking at Hiccup.

"I feel exactly the same," Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup was now back looking at Ruby's broken body and slowly approached it.

"And that is why I never want to see this site again," he said to himself. "I just can't take it." Tears then began to form in his eyes. "I do not want a repeat… never again. No matter what."

* * *

"You have to have faith in him!" Ruby cried.

"You do not know what you're talking about girl," Zaneri snapped angrily.

Then her eyes widened in shock and will be turned around to find Hiccup had returned. Hiccup was looking at Ruby with tears in his eyes and he merely smiled.

"See I kept my promise," he said looking at Zaneri.

Zaneri stared at him bewildered. "Hiccup? How did… Hiccup, if you overcame that trial does that mean you really abandoned your motions?"

Hiccup looked at her. "No, I didn't. I could never give up my emotions, no matter how painful they are."

Zaneri looked complexed. "Hold on, then how did you…"

"Since I passed the test, as you requested, I will be taking my power back."

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was snoring on a table and Ase was feeling a bit awkward. The two of them had stopped at the tavern at Ravens and there were a lot of thuggish figures looking at them intently.

"Snotlout! Come on, wake up already!" Ase roared.

Snotlout's eyes shot open and it only took a few seconds with his brain to process what was going on. "Keep it down, will you? How long I sleep is up to me, not you Ase."

"The creeps in this tavern have been staring at you snoring for while now," she informed him. "You have no idea how uncomfortable I am."

Snotlout could see that she was right, in part, everyone looking all the men in the tavern were thuggish and would probably murder you without a second thought. However, they weren't looking at him and he knew why.

"Actually the not staring at me," he said as he sat up. "Their eyeing you."

"Huh, wait, at me?" she blinked.

Snotlout turned to face. "Being well dressed is the same as saying, 'Hey, I have money.' Plus, you have the scent of a woman."

Ase immediately glared at everyone present.

Snotlout then rose to his feet. "Looks like as poking around the info got us nowhere." He then grabbed his rucksack. "Let's get out of here."

Ase stared at him. "Huh? Wait!"

* * *

Soon they began making their way down the street which was boarded up and practically deserted.

"There's no telling how many of those guys are working together," Snotlout explained. "Avoid trouble as much as possible."

"Yeah, but…"

"I'm still tired and I want to lay down so hurry," he yawned.

* * *

They soon found in and booked a room for the night, though the inn itself was not very inviting. There were cobwebs everywhere, loose floorboards and the tables were covered in dust as if they had been clean for century.

"I'm going to need five silver coins and advance," the innkeeper informed them.

"That's fine, she's paying," said Snotlout pointing at Ase.

"Like hell I will," Ase glared.

"No money means no room," said the innkeeper bluntly. "Sleep in the streets then."

Ase didn't fancy sleeping in the cold streets where she was vulnerable to every cook in the city, especially after the incident in the tavern.

"I'll pay! I'll pay!" she yelled pulling out five silver coins.

"By the way, I heard a rumour that a dead person being brought back to life here on Ravens, that true?" Snotlout asked.

"No idea, bud," said the innkeeper dismissively. "I bet it's just another moronic lie that some punks spread around. Anyway, don't get too excited and break the bed, it's old and rickety."

Ase's face turned completely pink upon hearing those words and Snotlout just stood there clueless.

* * *

The room that the innkeeper gave them wasn't luxurious, there was only a single bed in the entire room was filled with cockroaches and Ase had a the fovea to creepy quarries as well.

"Bugs! But over there!" she screamed pressing her body as close to the wall as humanly possible.

"Bug have a right to live too," said Snotlout.

Ase stared at him in disbelief. "Five silver coins for this dump? Come on, this condemned hole in the wall is worse than Grimbeard prison."

"This is one of the better in is in town, just relax and go to sleep," said Snotlout tiredly.

Reluctantly Ase took the bed and Snotlout chose to sleep on the floor.

"Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?" Ase questioned. "There is some room next to me so…"

"These days I'm used to sleeping on the floor," said Snotlout with his hands behind his back.

"Really? And I was trying to be considerate so you wouldn't catch a cold," Ase grumbled.

Snotlout chuckled. "How surprisingly high-class of you."

Ase just glared at him. "You seem to know quite a bit about the shady little town were in," she noted. "Have you been out here before?"

"I used to live in this place when I was a kid, but that was a long long time ago," he said without looking at her.

Ase looked up. "Yeah, so tell me what you were like back when you were a kid?"

Then suddenly they heard voices outside, they quickly made their way to the window and saw three thugs attacking a man in a hood.

"Come on! Let's rough them up and taken everything he's got!"

"Take this!" said one of the man punched him hard in the face.

"Hey, look, someone is getting beaten up by a bunch of thugs," said Ase.

"Just ignore it and let it go," said Snotlout. "I thought I told you not to get mixed up in any trouble, it happens all the time in this town."

Ase wasn't too happy, but she knew that he was right. "I know, but still…"

"We know all about it you monster," said one of the thugs standing over the poor man. "You are the one that's been bringing dead people back to life, aren't you?"

Snotlout looked up and as quick as a flash he immediately jumped down and took down all three thugs each with a single blow. Then just as quickly he grabbed the man and placed over his shoulders.

Ase was completely bewildered as Snotlout made his way back to the room with the hooded man in tow.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in disbelief. "You said to avoid trouble as much as possible."

"' _As much as possible_ ' not no matter what," he said and then suddenly tossed the man much to Ase astonishment.

However the man proved himself to be quite nimble as he landed on all fours on the wall and immediately jumped down to the floor. As a result his hood slid off revealing himself to be a beast man and he resembled that of a fox.

"A fox? A beast man?" Ase stared.

"A werefox, huh," said Snotlout looking intrigued. "That would make sense, no wonder your moves looked so superhuman to me. Pretending to be beaten up to a pulp, but really dodging their blows by a hair." Ase stared at him in disbelief. "And if that wasn't impressive enough, you're not a bad thief either."

The werefox reached into his garments as if looking for something, but clearly it was missing. Snotlout then held out Ase's bag of coins for them all to see.

"I'll give it back to her for you okay," he said handing the coins to Ase, who didn't realise that she had robbed.

"What? You robbed me when did you do that?" she stared in disbelief.

The werefox looked at Snotlout. "Not bad youngster, hate to admit it but I guess I've lost my edge," he said in an old gruff voice.

"That story about you bringing people back from the dead, is it true or what?" Snotlout asked.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, but beast men don't have those powers," he said as he reached for his hood. "If we're done here, I'll be heading out."

He started to make his way to the door, but then he suddenly collapsed.

"Huh, you are right?" Ase stared.

Snotlout looked at her. "Ase, give him your bed."

Ase didn't argue and immediately the two of them laid him down on the bed. Ase managed to get a bucket of water and a wet cloth as the beast man had quite the fever.

"Until now I've been able to escape from humans, but I guess there's no running away for your lifespan is there?" he said weakly. "We beast men have always been loathed and despised by humans, driven off our own land and deprived of substance. You probably don't have any idea how it feels to survive by stealing from others and living like vermin."

* * *

Actually Snotlout knew the feeling quite well, when he was young he was all alone, no father, no mother, no friends. He could only survive by stealing food and coin from the people in town, but he wasn't always careful.

One time when he was about eight years old, he managed to steal some potatoes and ran off as quickly as his little legs to carry him.

"Get back here, you little thief!" the store owner yelled chasing after him.

Try as he might Snotlout couldn't get away from him and the owner grabbed the helm of his shirt and he recognised him.

"It's you again, huh? This time I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily!"

The store owner then began beating him up harshly and then let him on the street. It soon began to snow and Snotlout was barely able to move and still the man was beating him up.

"I'm sure there's a cell for you in the prison, you little punk," the shop owner growled.

* * *

With so much theft in the town there was no surprise that there was actually a prison, but usually was only the really poor thieves that got thrown in there and even sometimes innocent people. Snotlout frowned that he was sharing his cell with another prisoner, a man in his late 30s.

"Hey, you there ," said the prisoner.

Snotlout just sat there and ignored him.

The prisoner then reached into his pocket and pulled out a potato and handed it to him. "Hey, kid. Want this?"

Snotlout didn't hesitate and immediately snatched the potato and scoffed it down.

"I'm about ready to bust out of this prison and when I leave here do you wanna come along?" the prisoner asked.

Snotlout looked at him suspiciously, but the prisoner just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, those aren't the eyes of a little kid, so tell me what's your name?"

"Snotlout. What's yours old man?"

"The name is Sullivan, nice to meet you Snotlout," he said with a smile.


	10. What We Lacked

At Easta Jenna soon revived Gilthunder and the others and they sat up, albeit a little uneasy.

"Weren't we inside the Cave of Trials just a moment ago?" Gilthunder groaned.

Gilthunder then noticed that Astrid and the others were present. "Oh, hey, when did all of you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago," said Toothless.

"I take it that you guys came here for training too," Gilthunder assumed.

"We did," Astrid nodded. "Though I'm a little surprised seeing you three here, especially with _him_."

Fishlegs was quite furious seen Alvin still alive. "Alvin, no matter what your reasons were never forgive you! If you remember what you did to Helbram it obvious why!"

Alvin closed his eyes. "Eventually I will accept the consequences."

" _Eventually_ ," Fishlegs glared.

"I asked you that you allow me some time, first I have to protect Berk and the rest of this continent and save Calder from the _Ten Commandments_."

"I don't care about all that!" Fishlegs roared.

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "If you wouldn't mind?"

Astrid nodded and immediately extended her hand and suddenly Fishlegs' felt his anger subsiding. It in take them long to realise that Astrid was draining his anger and turned on her.

"What you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Ragnar then floated forwards. "She did it because I asked her to. I admit that this is an unexpected encounter, but you can't let your anger at the best of you."

"They'll be time for small talk later," said Jenna calmly. "All right everyone, rigourous training time."

* * *

Meanwhile at Ravens, Snotlout and Ase was still tending to the beast man, who was practically at death's door.

"Are you okay?" Ase asked looking concerned.

"Finally my sons and I can be reunited," he said.

Ase looked up. "Hang on, you mean you have children of your own?"

"Yes, I have two sons that I cherish, who are awaiting me in the next world."

* * *

Snotlout just sat there remembering those unhappy days when he was a child, Sullivan had been good on his word and managed to get them out of prison. Sullivan had just told Snotlout that he had a son as the two of them paid from food that Sullivan had stolen.

"You have a son?" Snotlout blinked.

"Yeah, a scrappy little kid that's just about same age you are." Sullivan looked at Snotlout curiously as he ate a chicken leg. "Snotlout, how old are you?"

"Don't know when I don't care," he said as he continued to scoff himself down.

"You should."

Snotlout ignored the comment and held out the chicken leg. "You should have some, it's so freaking good."

"So, where are your parents?" Sullivan asked curiously.

Snotlout just sat there in silence and then kept on eating. It didn't take Sullivan long to realise that he had no family. "Okay, sore subject. Tell you what, if you keep this hideout a secret you can come here at any time."

"Deal," said Snotlout enthusiastically.

Snotlout then made his way back home to the people he was living with, but they weren't the most gentle of foster parents. For starters they insisted that he steal food for them rather than giving coined to pay it.

His foster father immediately lifted him off his feet when he realised that he had a piece of the food that gave them slapping him across the face harshly. "I told you to steal some food! I don't remember saying anything about eating it! You piece of crap!"

"It was given to me," Snotlout snarled.

"Smartass!" the man yelled punching him across the face. He then punched him in the gut hard. "Take this!"

He was punched so hard that Snotlout throw up much to his foster mother's disdain.

"How disgusting, go and do that outside!" she snarled.

"Get out of here dammit! Leave!" his foster father yelled.

Snotlout then limped out of the house clutching his arm, he was still quite hungry even after all the food he ate. His mouth watered when he saw tons of food on a table next door, but unfortunately the next door neighbours were just as rough as his foster parents.

"Dear, do you see that?" said a woman.

Her husband immediately made his way to the door and kicked Snotlout as far away from the house as possible. "Brat! Quit nosing around here!"

He then slammed the door shut behind him.

"I can't take this anymore," Snotlout groaned.

* * *

He then made his way to the tallest building he could find and looked over the town. Part of them wondered whether it would be better for him to venture out into the countryside, to another town. He knew that it was going to be treacherous and the nearest town was miles away, but will be better than this dumb.

Then some nearby merchants saw him and approached him.

"Oh my, Snotlout," said the female merchant as she approached him with her husband. "What a coincidence seeing you out here. We have a wonderful job that you would be perfect for so want to make yourself a little money?"

Snotlout pondered for a moment, but his empty stomach was the swaying vote and he immediately accepted it without asking what the job was.

The job was quite strange, the merchants would give him a gold coin in exchange were stepping into a barrel.

"A gold coin for getting into a barrel?" Snotlout frowned as he looked the gold coin they gave him.

At first he was overjoyed of earning money so easily, but then his brain kicked in telling him there was no way someone would give away a gold coin just like that. He bit into the gold coin and found that it was covered in gold paint.

"That's not a gold coin at all," he said.

Then before he could make a move the mail merge and immediately grabbed him and began stabbing him into the barrel.

"Just get inside that barrel!" he roared as he shoved him inside.

Snotlout tried to fight back, but he was just too strong and he watched as the two merchants sealed him in the barrel.

"Let me out!" he roared.

He tried to kick the lid of the barrel up, but the female merchant had sat upon it and she was quite heavy. He then could feel the entire cast moving and he had a feeling that where they were taking him wasn't a five-star hotel.

"Hey, darling," said the female merchant looking down at her husband.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you sure about this? Lady Roxanne is actually going to buy him from us?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "I'm telling you that noblewoman really loves kids. If she takes a liking to them, she'll buy them for 20 or 30 gold coins."

"Really? That much?"

"And after she's done playing with them, she tortures them and murders them. In other words the demand for brats is never ending."

"How frightening."

Upon hearing this Snotlout was now more determined than ever to free himself from them. Snotlout put all his body weight into moving the lid, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"Hey, open up!" he roared as he shoved against the lid.

The female merchant laughed. "Not happening. There's no way you can move my backside."

The situation looked hopeless for Snotlout, but then the card came to a sudden stop.

"Hey, wait, what the hell are you?" the male merchant cried.

He then heard his wife screaming and felt the weight shifting.

"You cargo thief!" she screamed.

"Please, spare us!" her husband bagged.

Snotlout decided now was the best opportunity to free himself and busted right through the lid. He was then surprised to find that the person that stops the card was none other than Sullivan and it appeared he was just as surprised as well.

* * *

Later that night, Sullivan took Snotlout back to the hideout and he began to explain how you ended up in that situation.

Sullivan couldn't help but laugh. "So this time you nearly got yourself sold to some noble?"

Snotlout began eating the food that Sullivan had snatched from the cart, a little too fast as he choked a bit. Immediately grabbed some water and drank it down as quickly as humanly possible.

"Sullivan, thanks," said Snotlout reluctantly.

Sullivan looked at him. "You're welcome, kid. Not that it really matters, after all I did steal everything we're eating."

Snotlout looked at the ground. "Sullivan…"

"What is it, kid?"

"Can you teach me how to steal?"

Sullivan looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Snotlout, do you know what you're asking? If you lead a life of stealing, it means you'll never be able to make an honest living in human society."

Snotlout was now getting very drowsy, made sends after everything he's experienced today. "Then why do you steal?" he said doing his best to keep his eyes open.

Sullivan chuckled. "Getting sleepy on a full stomach, huh?"

Snotlout shook his head to get the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"If you're tired sleep," Sullivan encouraged. "Because if you don't get enough rest you'll never grow up."

"I can't sleep," he said. "That's when _he_ kicked me in the stomach."

Sullivan got the impression that Snotlout had a terrible childhood. "I see." He then gently placed Snotlout's head on his lap. "Well, guess I'll just have to guard you then."

"Okay," said Snotlout before he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day Sullivan had agreed to train Snotlout in the act of stealing, he was reluctant at first, but seeing as his parents didn't take care of him it was important that he learn to survive.

Snotlout was to watch in order get an idea on how to perform the right movements. Sullivan was just walking down the street casually and when he approached Snotlout he managed to grab all the wares belonging to all the passers-by. Snotlout didn't even see him move his hands and just stared at him in awe.

Once he was sure that he was ready, Sullivan encouraged Snotlout to steal at least one item from one the passers-by in the street. Snotlout tried to steal a bag of coins from a well-dressed man, but he ended up getting caught. However, before things got too ugly Sullivan jumped to the rescue grabbing Snotlout and the bag of coins.

The two of them laughed as the man looked around trying to figure out what just happened.

Sullivan continued to train Snotlout, working on his reflexes as well as his timing. He taught him that he couldn't just steal every little thing former passers-by, he had to find the right opportunity and the right item to steal at the right time. In time Snotlout started to get the basics and he knew that Sullivan would have his back if anything went wrong.

* * *

One night they were in the hideout in front of a fire after a long day of theft.

"So, what your son like?" Snotlout asked.

"Now let's see," said Sullivan as he leaned back holding a glass of wine. "His name is Zeke, he's kind of shy, but he's a sweet kid."

Snotlout was a little disappointed, he felt like the third wheel.

"My other son has a pretty mean stare, greasy black hair and his name is Snotlout," he continued.

Snotlout looked at him curiously. "Why is it that you go home to see him after sundown?"

"Because if I go back and forth to often, the knights we'll find out where I live," he explained.

"Does Zeke know that you're a thief?"

"Yeah. I'm not proud of that, but the two of us know our faith and have learned to accept it." He then turned and looked at the fire. "Snotlout, don't ever trust humans."

Snotlout just looked at him. "I trust no one but you, Sullivan."

Sullivan looked up and then ruffled his hair with a laugh. "Come here you. What a dummy you are." He then playfully shoved pushed him, a little too hard for Snotlout's liking but he knew that he mean it. "Now go to bed, it's an early start for tomorrow's job."

* * *

Snotlout had a joyful sleep and first thing the next morning he was at the rendezvous point for their big job, but there was no sign of Sullivan. Their target was a huge mansion that was surrounded by a large wall.

"So this mansion is our target today," he said. He looked around for Sullivan, but there was no sign of him. "I guess Sullivan is running late." His face beamed as an idea popped up in his head. "Wait, what if I stole the treasure? I could do it all by myself before he ever get out here."

He then jumped on the other side of the wall with excited look on his face. "Oh man, he's going to be so surprised he'll probably find me."

He then smashed through a window, but he smashed through the wrong one and immediately alerted the guards around the mansion.

"It's an intruder!"

"Crap!" Snotlout yelled.

He was then suddenly tossed to the ground by the guard. ' _Sullivan, I'm sorry. I tried to do it on my own and I screwed up_.'

* * *

Back in the present, Ase had noticed that Snotlout had been quiet for several minutes.

"Hey," she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Snotlout.

"It's strange young man," said the beast man looking at Snotlout. "But when I look at those eyes of yours it reminds me of the face of my son."

"What do you mean?" Ase blinked. "A beast man's son would look like he does, wouldn't he?"

"I haven't seen him in over 30 years now," he continued. "If he's alive I'm sure that he hates me, even after humans betrayed and hurt him. Somehow he still put his trust in me, he told me so himself but I failed him. I failed him."

* * *

30 years ago, Sullivan had slept in during that big break in and now he was rushing towards the mansion as quickly as he could.

"Dammit, I can't believe I overslept, I just hope that Snotlout didn't start without me," he said.

He managed to reach the mansion and he could hear voices on the other side. He could only assume that Snotlout had tried to bust in there himself and had gotten himself caught.

"I knew it, that idiot," he groaned.

He then quickly jumped and landed on top of the wall, he looked down into the mansion's garden and found several guards beating Snotlout up.

"Snotlout," he gasped.

He was about to jump in to help him, but then he heard some of the local knight talking which caught his attention.

"Hey, I hear a werefox cub had been spotted up in the mountains," said the captain.

"To the mountains! Hunt him down!"

"It's Zeke," Sullivan gasped.

He had never revealed that he himself was a werefox to Snotlout and now he was in a dilemma. If he jumped in there to save Snotlout, Zeke would be killed, but if he didn't try to rescue his son there is no telling what might happen to Snotlout.

" _Be careful out there, Dad_ ," said Zeke before he left. " _Just hurry up and come home."_

Sullivan looked down at Snotlout as he was beaten up by the mansion guards and then thought back to Zeke.

" _Bye, Dad!_ " Zeke waved as he left for the day.

He then looked back down at Snotlout remembering the trust that he put in him and then with his heart breaking apart he immediately transformed into a werefox. This man had the ability to transform into humans when they were old enough, but it was hard to maintain the form when they were angry or upset.

"I'm sorry, Snotlout," he said.

He then jumped back down into the street and people immediately gave him a wide berth as he ran down it.

' _I'm so sorry,_ ' he said with tears in his eyes. ' _Forgive me!_ '

* * *

Sullivan managed to reach the cave and saw the knights standing there. He feared that he was too late and immediately sliced right through them before they had a chance to defend themselves. He then frowned Zeke, covered in blood and extremely weak, he had arrived too late.

"Dad, you're here," he said when his eyes fell upon his father. "You came back… I'm so sorry."

He then died in his arms and Sullivan was utterly distraught, not only had he failed to save Zeke, but he had abandoned Snotlout losing him as well. In the effort of trying to say one of his sons, he had lost the other.

* * *

Back in the present, Sullivan could still remember that tragic day as if it was yesterday.

"I am the most disgraceful man there is," he said. "That was the day, if I hadn't overslept or made the wrong choice then maybe I wouldn't have ended up losing everything I loved."

Ase can help but feel sorry for him and had no words of comfort.

"You weren't wrong about anything," said Snotlout.

Sullivan lifted himself up and looked at him. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Even if you had saved me, if I had found out that you abandoned your real son, your own fresh and blood, I never would have forgiven you," said Snotlout solemnly.

Ase stared at him and Sullivan eyes widened in shock.

"I never hated you, not once," Snotlout continued. "Even after all that happened. To me you were the ideal father, Sullivan."

Tears then began to form in Sullivan's as he finally realised that the man in front of him was none other than Snotlout. After all these years he discovered that his son was very much alive, but he looked no older than 20.

"Snotlout?" Sullivan sniffed. He then immediately placed his head against his chest and cried into his jacket. "When you grow up and get so big?"

* * *

At Easta, Jenna was beginning to start their training.

"All right, it's time for training," she said.

"To be honest, I'm not really in the mood right now," said Fishlegs turning his head away from Alvin.

"Well, fine then," said Jenna folding her arms. "But remember the _Ten Commandments_ won't care one bit whether you're in the mood to fight them or not."

Fishlegs remain completely quiet and then suddenly Meatlug appeared rather nowhere and lift him. "Meatlug!"

Jenna's eyes lit up. "Hey, that's a Spirit Hound. They're extremely rare, I had actually thought they had all gone extinct."

"Looks like he wants take part in the training as well," said Toothless.

Meatlug nodded excitedly.

"All right," said Jenna looking at all them. "If you're going to train head into the entrance. Oh, and another thing, you'll need to remove all of your equipment. The best way to feel and draw out the latent power from deep inside is to strip down to their minimal."

"So were supposed to go in there completely unarmed?" Astrid questioned.

"I will give you these," said Jenna holding out some wooden clubs. "They may just be ashes staffs protected by magical power, but their durability abilities is guaranteed."

* * *

Everyone soon began removing their clothing apart from a pair of baggy trousers and Astrid kept her breast bindings on as well. They then all took a club and got themselves prepared for their test.

"All right, everyone ready?" Jenna asked and they all nodded. "Okay, step inside and begin."

Everyone apart from Ragnar, Fishlegs and Alvin, who remained outside with Jenna, ventured into the cave.

Toothless pondered slightly. "You know I wonder how the going to efficiently test us with all this together. If you are facing a single foe then it won't be much of a test."

Toothless turned his head and then suddenly found that everyone had completely disappeared. "Where did everyone go? I thought they were right behind me? I guess that answers my question earlier, though it would have been nice they gave us a warning."

Toothless then saw light in the distance. "A light? Suppose it's better than staying in the dark."

He then immediately rushed towards the light as quickly as he could and soon there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

As it turned out they had all been split into pairs so that the training could be more effective. Gilthunder and Ake found themselves with one another yet again just like before when they were training earlier.

"Come on, we're paired up again?" Ake groaned.

Gilthunder sighed. "I was going to say that too."

Then suddenly something heavy landed behind them and they turned to find a large monster had appeared. It looked like a giant lizard, but it scales were as hard as dragon scales and it was standing on its hind legs.

"It's starting already?" Ake stared.

"Who it comes," said Gilthunder as they raise their clubs.

The beast roared and then jumped into the air, it clearly had a very powerful legs as it had jumped about 20 feet in the air.

" _Lightning King Iron Hammer!_ " Gilthunder roared unleashing a bolt of lightning from the tip of his club.

Unfortunately his attack was less powerful due to the fact that he was not holding his sword and it just bounced off the creature's skin.

" _Rising Tornado!_ " Ake roared creating a massive tornado around the beast.

However, just like Gilthunder without the proper weapon he's attack was far weaker than normal. The creature was just too heavy and continue to fall down towards them, fortunately the two of them jumped out of the way just in time before they were squashed.

"Man, that thing is strong," said Ake. "Lightning barely has any effect and it's so heavy that wind can't even budge it. These sticks aren't even going to scratch anything with that kind of strength, she should have given us in better weapons."

"But then there wouldn't be any point of this training," Gilthunder pointed out.

The beast then jumped and began to burrow into the ground.

"But how are we supposed to win?"

"I don't know, but we won't if we fight the way we always do."

"That really doesn't give us a solution here! It's time to do something crazy!" said Ake as they kept their eyes on the creature is it borrowed beneath them.

"Idiot!" Gilthunder snapped. "That reckless approach is how we lost last time!"

"We've got zero chance if we take it seriously moron!"

Gilthunder glared at him. "Well, you never take anything seriously!"

"Well, you're nothing but a straight arrow!" Ake snapped back.

It was that point that they realise what their problems were, they began to remember what their mentors taught them.

10 years ago Hiccup had given him some instructions in how to channel his magic. " _Gilthunder, you're too much of a straight arrow. If you stick to the norm, you will never be stronger, you have to make your mind more flexible._ "

10 years ago Ake had been messing around with the train weapons much to Calder's annoyance. " _Ake, you don't take things seriously. To find a way to win, it is important to remain composed and remember to practice using proper form_."

The two of them smiled.

It was that point that the creature shot out of the ground and they quickly raise their clubs to defend themselves. Their clubs managed to cushion the blow and cause the creature to low-wage guard when the two of them landed on the ground the immediately took up fighting stances.

"Hey, Ake, I thought of something that I would like to try okay," said Gilthunder.

"What a coincidence, so did I," said Ake.

The two of them then immediately swapped their battle stances and began to channel their magic into their bodies.

The creature recovered from their parry and then began to charge towards them and Ake began to remember what Calder had taught him many years ago.

" _Channel your power into the point._ "

Ake then immediately charge the creature head on and slammed his club onto its forehead stopping it dead in his tracks.

"I am!" he yelled and began channelling the magic through his club and began smacking the creature's face with it. "And it's working!"

The creature was fazed by the attack, but it was able to open its mouth opening his guard. It then tried to take a bite out of them, but he quickly jumped into the air and now he was directly above it.

' _Even so, I can barely inflict any damage with this wooden stick,_ ' said Ake to himself. He then raised his club and began to channel the wind around him into the point. "In that case I'll try channelling my magical power into the point! Now _Breakthrough_!"

He then fired the ball wind at the point directly upon the creature and it slammed into it like a ton of bricks.

Gilthunder then chose this moment to attack and he began to remember Hiccup's words. ' _Gilthunder, when you're out on the field of battle anything can happen. You must find ways to keep your opponent off guard, do something they don't expect._ '

Gilthunder then began to channel his lightning throughout his entire body. ' _I'm going to cover my weapon in lightning and my body with the surplus magical power._ '

The lightning covered his club as if it was a sword and lightning began to cover his body forming what looked like a suit of armour.

" _Lightning King: Heavy Armour!_ " he yelled.

* * *

Outside everyone was watching through Jenna's crystal ball.

Jenna smiled. "Look at that seems Mr Straight Arrow just through proper form out of the door."

"And Ake has become more disciplined and used proper form," Skull added.

Ragnar nodded. "It's only been a short time, but they have already increased their power levels. What an intriguing pair."

* * *

The beast then swung its tail towards Gilthunder and he used his lightning shield to block the attack. Not only was he protecting himself, but the lightning was also attacking the creature.

"If my lightning only hurt you a little at a time at a time, I'll just hit you over and over!" Gilthunder roared. " _Lightning God Embrace!_ "

He then extended his hand and immediately unleashed a massive burst of lightning and this time it was working on the creature.

"You've got this, Gil!" Ake cheered.

"Yeah," Gilthunder winced, it was taking everything he had to unleash this burst of magical power.

However, a few seconds later everything went black.

* * *

When they open their eyes they found themselves outside once again and were completely worn out.

"Where are we?" said Ake as he took in his surroundings. "Where's that beast?"

Gilthunder realise they were beaten again. "Come on, we failed again?"

"Too bad you let up at the very end," said Jenna as she approached them. "The tactics you used along the way were brilliant."

The two of them sighed with disappointment.

"Chin up, you did a good job," Jenna encouraged. "With what you have accomplished, you have taken the next step in developing your skills."

The two of them looked at one another and smiled broadly, this was possibly the first bit of progress they had made in days.

"Not so bad after all," said Ake.

"Yeah," Gilthunder nodded. "All right, next time would work on our focus and we can…"

Alvin nearly smiled at the two of them and remembered back when they were kids training to be Dragon Knights.

' _Just look at them, it's impressive how capable those two runt have become_ ,' he noted. He then looked down at his hand which he knew was covered in invisible blood. ' _Really after what happened, I'm so glad that I didn't end up killing you._ ' He then clenched his fist in anger. ' _With that said there is certainly enough blood on my hands, Calder._ '

"I heard what happened," said Hiccup's voice. Alvin looked up and saw Hiccup approaching him. "About how you rescued Gilthunder and the others, I just want to say thank you Alvin."

Alvin looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Astrid was in the training chamber with Gustav and the two of them were fighting against a suit of armour. Astrid was certainly holding her own against the suit of armour and then while she had it distracted Gustav came from out of nowhere and slammed his club while its guard was down. The armour then immediately broke apart revealing that there was no one inside of it.

"Did its body just split up?" Gustav stared.

"Clearly has been piloted by very strong magic," Astrid noted. "It's the perfect opponent from me as I can become stronger the stronger one's anger is towards me."

The armour then suddenly moved in before Astrid could do anything its arm holding the sword sliced her head off.

"Lady Astrid, no!" Gustav cried.

Astrid's body then quickly grabbed her head and she looked at him calmly. "There's no need to worry about me."

Gustav stared at her with his eyes widened, clearly he had not yet been aware that she was just a moving doll.

Astrid then replaced her head back on her shoulders. "I thought that you had been made aware of my unique body, I apologise for any discomfort." She then turned her eyes back onto the suit of armour. "I'm afraid just beating it is not going to be enough, we need find what is controlling this armour if we have any way of defeating it."

"Then who is controlling it?" Gustav asked.

* * *

Jenna was laughing at the two of them. "It would seem as if the King and Astrid are having a harder time with their training then I thought they would. I wish you the best of luck."

Fishlegs then floated towards her. "Jenna, will you let me go into the _Cave of Training_ too?"

Jenna looked at home curiously. "So what's with the change of heart? I thought that you weren't in the mood for any training today."

"Let's just say that what you said hit home," Fishlegs admitted. "Unlike the others I have not faced the Commandment, but I was completely outmatched by one of the golems and that had a fraction of their power. If I would protect my friend I'm going to need to be even stronger."

"In that case you want to go in with Alvin?" Jenna asked curiously.

Fishlegs looked up. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm afraid it's customary to enter the cave of training in pairs and Ragnar is lacking a body to accompany you," Jenna reminded.

"Seriously?"

"I'll go in with him," Hiccup offered.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs blinked.

"All right you two in you go," said Jenna.

* * *

Soon the two of them got changed for their training and soon entered the cave.

"Did you get your power back?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not quite, I now have to get my body to rehabilitate it so that I can harness that power."

Suddenly there was a bright light and the two of them found themselves in a chamber filled with different kinds of jewels floating above them.

"Go ahead and choose one of the Angel Ambers floating there in front of you," said Jenna's voice out of nowhere. "There are various kinds of monsters inside each one."

"So which one should we choose?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fishlegs, about Alvin, do you think you can be a little more open-minded?" Hiccup asked.

"What you mean?" Fishlegs asked as he floated even higher off the ground. "Are you telling me to forgive him?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I didn't say that, because there's no denying that what he did is unforgivable. I can completely understand how you feel about it, but you have to remember that he was being controlled the whole time by Fraudrin, who possessed Calder's body 10 years ago. Nothing could have been done."

"So if something is controlling you, nothing you do is considered a sin?" Fishlegs questioned and then he looked down at Hiccup suspiciously. "And who is this Fraudrin?"

"One of the _Ten Commandments_."

"Is that so? Yeah, and those other two Galand and Monspeet, right? Tell me, why is it that you know so much about the Ten Commandments who were sealed away 3000 years ago?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The Dragonborn were wiped out 3000 years ago as well and I heard that you were the first king of Berk."

Hiccup just remain quiet and then suddenly Fishlegs sent his club flying straight down towards him and he quickly blocked it with his own.

"Tell me, who are you really?" Fishlegs asked. "Explain yourself."


	11. Father and Son

Fishlegs attack on Hiccup had caught everyone off guard as they were watching everything from Jenna's orb.

"W-wait, what is this?" Jenna stared. "They just started fighting all of a sudden."

"Lady Jenna, what's going on in there?" Gilthunder asked. "Why would those two—"

"How should I know?" Jenna snapped.

Fishlegs was controlling his club telepathically and kept on spinning towards Hiccup, who kept on deflecting it with skill and grace. He then spun the club with all his strength towards Hiccup, who quickly blocked it and then pushed it back.

"I want you to answer me," Fishlegs demanded.

"But you already know who I am," said Hiccup. "However, that's not the question you will truly asking, but rest assure that I am on your side. My duty is to protect Ruby and my teammates, that includes you, so I don't see where we have the problem."

"Stop dodging the question," Fishlegs roared. "I want to know what your goal is!"

He then sent the club flying straight down towards Hiccup, who merely deflected it. Fishlegs regained control and sent it flying straight back at incredible speed, but Hiccup was proving to be just as fast blocking each and every shot, but Fishlegs managed to graze him slightly. Hiccup then quickly spun around and grabbed his club with his free hand.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Hiccup asked. "We both know that when it comes to physical combat, you are the weakest amongst the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Fishlegs landed on the ground and extended his hands. " _Staters Promotion!_ "

Then suddenly the cut on Hiccup's shoulder immediately transformed to a massive wound and blood shot out causing him to wince.

* * *

Meanwhile Sullivan was still surprised to see that Snotlout was alive and well and much younger than he expected.

"Snotlout, I can't believe it's you," Sullivan stared.

"You certainly got old Sullivan," said Snotlout with a small smile.

"Who would have thought that the two of us reunited after all these years?"

"So why didn't you tell me you were beast man in the first place?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I was afraid… afraid that you would never look at me the same way again and I'm sorry."

Ase had been watching the entire conversation and burst out in tears. "I'm not really sure what's going on with you two, but I'm glad for you both."

"If you not sure what's going on why are you crying?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

Sullivan then looked at Snotlout curiously. "Hey, Snotlout. Don't tell me she's your girlfriend."

"Nah, she's not."

"Don't answer so fast!" Ase roared as she sat up with her face completely red. "If I'm not what am I to you anyway?"

Snotlout shrugged. "I don't know, my wallet? A little sister?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you even have a little sister?"

Snotlout chuckled slightly. "She was like you, always following me around every single day."

* * *

Before he his parents died, he had a little sister named Adelaide, who was just a few years younger than he was. No matter where he when she followed him like a stray lamb clutching her little teddy bear.

"Brother, slow down," she said trying to keep up with him. "Wait up, Snotlout!"

"But she died when she was four," said Snotlout regretfully.

* * *

Ase just stood there in silence, she never realised that Snotlout had had a rough childhood, there again he had a rough adult hood so it shouldn't have been a surprise.

Sullivan then looked up at the ceiling, asking the question he been meaning to ask since he realised his identity. "I'm sorry, Snotlout, but answer me this… you must be over 40 by now, right? To me you don't look a day over 20 years old, how could that be possible?"

"Because I did it," he said as he looked down at him. "I drank the water from that fountain you told me about when I was a kid."

Sullivan stared at him. "You what?"

"I won't grow older or die, I'll look as old as the day I drank it."

"No, you're kidding."

* * *

30 years ago when Snotlout had practically became his adopted son, he told him of a certain legend about a fountain and a Guardian.

"The Fountain of Youth?" Snotlout blinked.

"Yeah," Sullivan nodded. "There is this huge towering tree in the Fairy King's Forest way up north and from what I heard, at the top there's the Fountain of Youth, this treasure guarded by a Guardian. They say whoever drinks the water from it will be granted eternal life, you can bet a lot of people want to get their hands on it."

"Eternal life, huh?" Snotlout blinked. "That awesome! I'm going to go and steal it!"

"You dummy, you'll be going against the scary Guardian knowing to have wiped out entire armies. You wouldn't last a second."

"No way to know for sure unless I give it a shot."

"Look forget it. Just take my word for it."

"Then we'll do it together, Sullivan."

"Well, look at the big man with the big ideas," Sullivan teased. "It takes four days to get the Fairy King's Forest."

* * *

Back in the present Sullivan just laid back in the bed barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"Unbelievable, to think that such a thing actually exists," he said in disbelief. "When I told you about it, I thought that it was nothing more than a fairy tale." He then looked at him. "And the Guardian? Was there really a Guardian there sworn to protect it?"

Snotlout's face darkened and Ase knew that the subject was quite sore.

"She died," said Snotlout unable to look at Sullivan in the eyes. "I want to bring her back to life more than anything."

* * *

Snotlout wasn't the only one that was grieving in a nearby town another mother had just buried her husband with her son standing over her. She was utterly heartbroken with her hands covering her eyes.

"My love," she cried.

"Easy mum," said her son putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go. All this crying won't bring dad back."

With that he guided her back towards their house, unaware that a hand immediately launched himself out of the grave.

* * *

At the Fairy King's Forest, Adava was standing guard over the Great Tree, but then the birds in the forest began to act strangely and fairies being more attuned to nature than any of the other races knew that something was up.

"What's all the commotion?" Orist asked as he flew up to her.

"There's an indescribable ominous air that's beginning to gather in this area," she said. "It feels like everything is making sense in this world will soon be turned upside down. Something like this should never happen, it can't."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout had just finished telling his story to Sullivan, who still found it extremely hard to believe.

"It's one surprise after another for me tonight," he said with a small smile. "So you're one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , I've heard so much about them through the years and on top of all that your girlfriend is a Guardian from the Fairy Race?" Ase puffed her cheeks in annoyance upon hearing those words. "You're something else."

"Come on, cut it out," said Snotlout dismissively. "The dead being brought back to life, huh? Well, I've heard rumours along those lines over the past few days, but sorry I don't know anything else about it."

"It's all right, I'll just keep looking," Snotlout assured.

Sullivan looked at him with sympathy. "Must be painful."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "Learning how to bring the dead back to life isn't easy to come by, but even if you wanted to follow your girlfriend to death you can't die any more can you?"

Snotlout just sat there. "Sure it's painful, but crying and moaning about how much it hurts me isn't going to bring her back to life."

"Well, I'm still glad."

"About what?"

"The fact that you found something in life you value more than yourself. From the time he would just boy you never opened to any other human that me."

Snotlout smiled down at him. "Well, the same thing still holds true. Because I don't think that I'll ever be able to get along with them." He then rose to his feet and looked down at Ase. "Hey, Ase."

Ase was laying down on the floor in a huff. "What do you want?"

"There's a cockroach," he pointed.

Ase immediately shot up and screamed and Snotlout laughed in her suspense. "I was just kidding."

Ase glared at him as he grabbed the helm of his shirt. "Don't mess with me dammit!"

Snotlout just smiled. "Honestly, you might be the first."

"First what?" Ase glared tightening her grip.

"The first human that I'm able to tolerate."

Ase was completely taken aback by this comment, her face turned bright pink and she immediately released his shirt. She then quickly turned around so that he wouldn't see that she was blushing.

"You mean I'm the first… that you don't mind? So, you like me?"

"I'll you," he said breaking the mood.

Snotlout then sat back down the bed.

Sullivan looked at him. "Snotlout, something else is on your mind isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

He then placed his claw on his arm affectionately. "Don't forget I'm your dad. I can tell when my son is holding something back."

"It boils down to this," said Snotlout. "I found a lover and someone I consider a friend to care about, but it couldn't last. I had to decide between the two of them and I chose to kill my friend."

"So did you do it?"

Snotlout shook his head. "We're not particularly close, at first I thought that I could do a better job as captain. However, through the years we work together I realise that I was wrong and he helped me more times than I can count, no matter how much pain I am he always finds a way to forgive me. Now that kindness is something I've come to depend on."

"I know that feeling well. That day I had to choose between you and Zeke and I abandoned you," said Sullivan as he rose from out of the bed. "And even so you somehow managed to forgive me."

"It's not the same!" Snotlout roared. "I tried to kill him! And then afterward, instead of being angry even forgave me. He wasn't even phased that I had to bring him down, he's really unbelievable."

Ase just looked at him. "Snotlout."

"I see now," Sullivan nodded. "The thought on having to depend on him makes you sick doesn't it?"

"Yeah, because I'm a piece of crap that can never be saved!"

He then felt Sullivan placing his claw on his shoulder. "He sounds like a great friend. Listen to me, no matter how much you regret for what you have done deep down, it's meaningless if you can't get through to your friend. Just like with me you know, don't hold it in, let it all out then beg with forgiveness with all your heart. And with that, those few words, given from father to son, my soul can rest knowing we can be forgiven."

Snotlout then felt his hand go limp and turned and found but his weak heart had finally given out. His father had passed away right next to him, he had used the last of his strength to give him that last piece of advice.

* * *

Meanwhile at Easta, Ruby was still doing her trial, she was channelling her magic into the goblet she was holding in order to make the seed inside sprout. While she was busy doing this, Zaneri wondered out of the cave and her eyes turned towards the Cave of Training.

' _Hiccup,_ ' she said to herself knowing that something was wrong.

Hiccup was still recovering from Fishlegs little move, he had lost a lot of blood and Fishlegs was still demanding answers.

"Answer me, tell me what you really want," he demanded. "To bravely protect the people of this kingdom as the captain of our order? No, that's not it. Maybe to spend your life is a wonder, going from kingdom to kingdom running a small tavern." Fishlegs shook his head. "That is not it either."

Hiccup rose to his feet when seen slightly.

"If you were once a king, why did you abandon your kingdom? And a related question is how you were able to stay so young, I mean dragonborn might have a longer lifespan than human, but it's nothing compared to a fairy or a giant. On top of that you know those Demon monsters quite well, who were gone for 3000 years."

Hiccup just remain completely silent as he rose to his feet.

"There can only be one conclusion, only one reasonable explanation to all this," said Fishlegs narrowing his eyes at him. "You were born 3000 years ago, you took part in the Holy War, but the question is which side? Tell me, are you really are ally or are you a traitor?"

* * *

Outside Jenna was starting to get concerned, especially after she witnessed Fishlegs open the wound on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Ragnar what's going on?" she said as she looked at Ragnar. "What did Fishlegs do to him? I thought that he only inflicted a small scratch, but things are quickly getting worse."

"He can take something moderate and transform it into something deadly," Ragnar explained as he folded his arms. "This is Fishlegs' true magical power… _Disaster_. On one hand, allowing trees and plants to flourish, while on the other culling them in order to maintain balance and rule the forest. A very fitting power for the Fairy King."

* * *

Fishlegs was still demanding answers, ones that Hiccup refused to give.

"Remaining quiet is not an option," he said. "Nor is it suited for the Captain of the _Sins_. Let's try this again…" He then raised his hand forwards, " _Staters_ _Promotion!_ "

The shockwave headed straight towards Hiccup, but then his eyes became slits and immediately his wound began to heal just before Fishlegs' attack struck him.

Fishlegs smiled slightly. "Impressive, you use your natural healing abilities to close that wound of yours making my power utterly useless as that was the only thing I've been focusing on. However, that cannot be the best you can do I was expecting a lot more from you."

"Since you have asked me a question allow me the courtesy of asking one back," said Hiccup with a small smile. "Tell me are you really the _Fairy King_?"

Fishlegs eyes lit up. "What?"

"Not that I'm questioning your word, but the previous Fairy King named Dahlia and the first one, both had pretty impressive sets of wings out of their backs. If you're truly the Fairy King where are yours?"

"Shut up," Fishlegs snapped. "I'm the one asking the questions! _Condense Power!_ "

Then suddenly water droplets immediately exited out of the clubs that Hiccup was holding and then formed a single water droplet.

"A droplet?" Hiccup blinked. "Wait, this is no ordinary droplet of water."

Fishlegs then flicked his finger in the water droplet immediately scratched Hiccup's face. Fishlegs then continue to control the droplet making it fast and the eye could see, it took everything Hiccup had to avoid getting hit again something so small and fast. Hiccup then tried to smash the water droplet with his clubs, but they ended up being smashed to pieces.

Fishlegs clenched his fist in the water droplet flew back towards him. "I took the moisture inside of those wooden clubs and then condensed it down to a point to create this tiny water droplet."

"More like a tiny iron droplet," said Hiccup as he looked at the broken clubs. "Impressive, condensing such a material down makes it as hard as iron. However, what will you do when you facing against someone whose skin is harder than iron?"

Fishlegs blinked.

Hiccup then began to transform into his dragonborn form. "You'll find that dragon scales are harder than any kind of metal in known existence."

"All right enough of this!" Jenna's voice roared from out of nowhere. "Both of you come out of there!"

Hiccup reverted back to his human form. "Looks like we're both in trouble."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Look, everyone else trusts you with all their hearts, if you ever do anything to betray that trust I'll never forgive you."

He then floated away and headed straight towards the opening that was letting out sunlight.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you the whole story right now," said Hiccup apologetically. "And even if I did I'm not sure you would believe me anyway. However, I will throw you a bone, I am indeed older than I look, but that is all I can tell you."

Fishlegs didn't even look at him. "If that is all you have to say for now I'll have to keep an eye on you for now on, until the moment that I am sure you are worthy of someone with my trust."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, do you remember what you said to me? The first day we ever met?" Fishlegs asked, but he shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

* * *

Eventually they made their way outside where everyone was waiting and Jenna was quite furious with the two of them.

"Looks like their back out," said Ake.

Jenna marched up towards them. "You idiots! Why were you to fighting each other?"

"You could say that we had a disagreement," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

Fishlegs just remained quiet, but then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. ' _What was that pain just now?_ '

Hiccup then looked at Jenna. "Now then back to business. I think it's high time that you restored my power."

Jenna groaned. "To be honest I want to seriously tell you no way." However, she immediately summoned her staff and then raised into the air. "But I have no choice."

She then began to chant in an ancient language and then suddenly appearing above their heads was a massive amber containing what looked like fire frozen in time.

"Whoa, is that an Angel Amber too?" Ake stared.

"It's huge," Gilthunder gasped.

"Sir Hiccup's power is in there?" Alvin stared.

"My ancestors have had a hard time containing this power," Jenna admitted and then waved a hand to push them away. "All right everyone stand back."

No one questioned hers the slowly backed away from Hiccup.

Jenna then looked at Hiccup. "Now are you ready Hiccup?"

"I am," Hiccup nodded.

Jenna then looked up back at the Amber and began to charge the same ancient language. A bright light then immediately emerge from her staff and the Amber shattered and then suddenly the flames inside of it consumed the very sky.

"W-what happened?" Ake stared at the flames. "If the sky on fire?"

"Not exactly," said Jenna. "These flames are Hiccup's power released from the Amber. If it wasn't for our protective enchantments we would have been burnt to a crisp already."

Then her entire body began to glow as she began chanting in the same ancient tongue. The flames then immediately came crashing down on top of Hiccup as he began to absorb his power. The heat coming from the flames as they rained down from the heavens was intense and the shockwave blew everyone away towards the edge of the island.

Within 30 seconds the flames had disappeared completely with in Hiccup and everyone just stared at him wondering if there had been any kind of change in either body or soul. However, Hiccup looked exactly the same, but this sudden surge of power had been like a beacon towards the _Ten Commandments_.

The blackhead boy looked into the distance. "No doubt about it, it's him."

Hiccup laughed as he felt this newfound surge of strength in his body. "This is it, after all this time my power has finally been returned."

Everyone was immediately concerned whether he had lost it.

"Sir Hiccup?" Gilthunder stared.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," said Ake.

Hiccup chuckled. "Gotta."

"Thank goodness," said Gilthunder relieved.

"You know he doesn't seem all that different to me," said Ake.

"Is he really the same as he was before?" Fishlegs stared.

Hiccup began putting his close back on and then he turned to Ragnar. "Ragnar, you think you can send me over to the _Ten Commandments_?"

Ragnar floated down. "It's not that I can't, but…"

Gilthunder stared at him. "Are you serious? You can't just waltz into enemy territory, it's suicidal."

Hiccup ignored him. "You can do it though, right?"

"Indeed, but keep in mind that once I teleport you there will be a slight delay before you can be teleported back here," Ragnar informed him. "In other words old friend, you must survive more than 10 seconds on your own. If an attempt is made any sooner you will be reduced to a lump of meat, still want to go?"

"Do it," Hiccup ordered.

"Very well," said Ragnar.

Gilthunder looked down at Hiccup. "Hey, hold on. Why don't you take a little more time before…"

"I'm only going over there to say hello," Hiccup assured.

Then suddenly he vanished as Ragnar teleported him.

* * *

Hiccup soon appeared in the front of the ruins of Edinburg Castle and there came face-to-face with the _Ten Commandments_.

"Been a long time," he said casually.

"Hiccup!" the blackhead boy growled.

"Wait!" Galand roared as he made a move before anyone else and landed right in front of Hiccup. "Nobody here lifts a finger, that is the pray that I failed to kill." He then leaned down towards Hiccup. "I'll make sure he'll die this time."

Hiccup responded by punching him hard in the face, so hard in fact that he created a massive dent in his faceplate. He then jumped into the air as Galand lost balance, grabbed his head and then slammed it into the ground creating a massive crater.

"Seems like you are little different from our last fight," said Galand as he rose to his feet.

Hiccup then quickly jumped back to avoid his spear as he began spinning around like a madman. " _Chaotic Judgement!_ "

Hiccup dodged each and every single swing which created a massive cloud of dust hiding them from view. Hiccup was now standing on the tip of Galand's spear with his arms folded.

"I just got a little more power, that's all," he said.

Galand then tried to make a move, but as quick as lightning Hiccup kneed him in the face knocking him to the ground. Hiccup then landed hard on his chest and performed a powerful spin kick across his face before landing next to him. Galand was still a little shaken and as he rose to his feet, but then hiccup punched him hard across the face and he skidded across the ground.

* * *

Back at Easta, Jenna was still a little concerned about Hiccup.

"I'm still concerned was Hiccup really able to overcome and abandon his emotions?" she pondered herself. "Because he really didn't seem all that different. How perplexing."

"No, he hasn't abandoned them," said Zaneri as she approached them.

Jenna frowned. "Zaneri? What do you mean, I thought he passed the test? Are you saying there's a chance he might be overwhelmed by his emotions yet again and go berserk?"

"Hiccup has gone through a massive change," she said simply. "Hiccup has found a way to master his emotions, he no longer goes on a rampage and destroy everything in sight. Those painful memories still causing pain, he has learned to live with them."

* * *

Galand was now in his hands and knees completely winded by Hiccup's sheer power, but he was revelling with it.

He rose to his feet and looked down at Hiccup. "Now that's more like it, this is how it should be or else things would get dull."

Hiccup then reached for his sword and unsheathed it slightly, but then while partially exposing the blade he sheathed it once again. Suddenly cuts appeared across Galand's arm and purple blood spewed out like a geyser.

The young man in the vines looked at the silver haired girl. "Did you see that?"

"He's a handful," she said.

Hiccup then turned and faced the other Commandments. "It is certainly been a long time and I see you've managed to find a way to get back to full power. Now I was hoping that we could talk this out before the entire continent becomes a bloodied battlefield."

"There's nothing to talk about," said the blackhead boy as he glared down at him. "Just know that you're hated, we will take vengeance on you and the Four Races who wronged us."

"I see you haven't changed much, Zeldris," said Hiccup folding his arms.

' _15 seconds before you can come back, Hiccup_ ,' said Ragnar telepathically.

"If the Ten of you plan continuing where you left off 3000 years ago, the _Seven Deadly Sins_ will stop you," Hiccup warned.

"I told you there's nothing to talk about," said Zeldris.

"This isn't talk, it's a warning."

Zeldris glared at him and then he and Fraudrin charge down towards him at full speed. Hiccup merely smiled any teleported just before the two of them struck him, much to Zeldris annoyance.

Galand then collapsed and everyone looked down at him. "So, that is the power of the Bane of the Demon Race. "Oh, it's so very delightful." He then clenched his fist in frustration. "To the Hell it is!"


	12. Where Love is Found

Galand was still furious that Hiccup had beaten him so easily, also he was still annoyed that he failed to kill him before.

"Damn you! Curse you, Hiccup!" Galand roared. "How dare you come here and humiliate me like that!" He then slammed his fist into the ground and then rose to his feet and then turned the silver haired girl. "I want you to find him, Melascula. If we don't start him immediately, he'll become a threat to us once more."

"You're ready to lose a second time?" Melascula asked.

"What did you say?" Galand glared.

"She's right about this," Zeldris agreed. "You're no match for him now. So try and calm down, Galand. Our main goal is to conquer this continent, from this point on we will need to split up in teams of two or more. Go and restore your power, get it done quickly, use any method to eradicate the other races. I don't care how you do it."

"Are you declaring war against Hiccup?" Fraudrin asked. "You do realise you doing exactly what he wants to split us up."

"He's forced our hand," said Zeldris looking up at him. "He knows that will come after him and since we don't know his precise location, we can't do it in a group. He's hoping to take us down one at a time."

"It's not only him we should be concerned about," said Fraudrin. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_ of another threat and the on his side as well."

"You've mentioned them once before," said Monspeet looking curious. "Tell me who are they anyway?"

"I don't give a damn about any of that!" Galand roared. "Do you really believe that I no match for him? In that last battle, if I wanted to that little bastard—"

"Galand," the giant warned. "It isn't wise to lie, even we aren't immune to being cursed if our own commandments are broken or have you already forgotten."

Galand finally calmed down.

"As of this moment, in the name of the Demon King himself, or domination of this continent begins!" Zeldris commanded.

Immediately all them teams up and scattered to the four winds, the only ones to remain were Zeldris and the man with short silver hair.

"Estarossa, what should we do?" Zeldris asked looking at him.

"We haven't been outside in 3000 years, I want to enjoy this fresh air for while," he said peacefully.

"That's fine then," said Zeldris. "There is something I need to take care of nearby."

Then a small bird landed upon Estarossa, but within a few seconds upon landing him the bird began to change demonically. Within seconds it became a twisted version of itself and it looked as if it was in great pain.

"Quiet down," said Estarossa and the bird exploded.

* * *

In a small town a bunch of townsfolk were tasting some soup that a merchant had cooked.

"This stuff is incredible."

"That's because it takes two full days to prepare my special rabbit stew," said the merchant proudly.

"Well, well, there seems to be a lot of delicious looking food here," said a voice.

The merchant turned and found both Monspeet and Derieri standing in front of him.

"Hey, Mister, good eye there," he said cheerfully. "And the lovely lady at your side should have some too."

The merger was completely unaware that he was not talking about the food rather than the souls they possessed.

* * *

At what remained of Vaizel, Magnus had gathered some men and they began carving out the huge rock Heather used to demolish the town. His plan was in order to turn it into a massive Colosseum, which would be the envy of every no fighting ring on the continent.

"Okay guys, we're running out of time," said Magnus he looked at his workforce. "I've got food and ale for each and every one of you so I want this thing billed as fast as you can."

Standing next to him was his assistant. "It's so impressive Mr Magnus."

"Well, yeah," Magnus smiled to himself.

"Carving into the boulder that flattened Vaizel to build an arena was an amazing idea."

"Yep, it will be the _Magnus Fighting Colosseum_. I'm going to make a fortune out of this place."

"The name sounds pretty lame, but it looks interesting," said a dry voice.

Magmas immediately turned and found the boy in vines and the four armed giant standing above him.

"W-what in the," he gasped.

* * *

Fraudrin meanwhile had landed on the outskirts of a town that was built in the mountains and he began to venture inside. He was completely unaware that a group of people were watching him from within the buildings.

"Just as we thought, he's right over there," said a smooth female voice. "Dragon Knight Inquisitor Calder."

"Look at him," said a young male voice. "Those eyes and that mark, there's no way that he still human. Hard to believe the guys that first assigned us to this outpost would turn out to be monsters."

"From what I've heard his sidekick Alvin was defeated by the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

"You've got a kidding me. Well, there's no way that were going to let a bunch of old knights defeat us."

"Arden, if you do anything to ruin Sir Emerald's operation you know what will happen right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Miss Deldry."

"Okay, that's a good boy. You're not my type though."

Soon emerging from the shadows were Arden, a young spiky haired young man holding a bow and Deldry, a young beautiful young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail and holding a staff in her hand.

"In the name of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ , let's get this mission started."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned to Easta and all of them just stared at him, because he didn't contain a single scratch on his body.

"Been waiting long?" Hiccup asked casually.

"Sir Hiccup?" Alvin stared.

"I'm so glad that you're all right," said Gilthunder with a sigh of relief.

"There was absolutely nothing for you guys to worry about," Hiccup assured.

"B-but I want to know exactly what you said to them," said Jenna.

Hiccup shrugged. "I merely gave them a warning that if they continue their plan to eliminate the Four Races that the _Seven Deadly Sins_ would stop them."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What were you thinking?" Fishlegs yelled. "All you've done is pick a fight!"

"Our fight that we were going to be part of any way regardless," Hiccup pointed out.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, why would you intentionally wake a sleeping giant like that?" Jenna yelled.

"Calm down, yelling is not going to help," said Hiccup calmly.

"We have every right to yell!" Jenna and Fishlegs yelled in unison.

"How could you?" said Fishlegs glaring down at him.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "This entire continent is about to become a battlefield and it is filled with different nations and villages. They will be able to read them all pretty easily by splitting up and soon the going to realise that. We would have had no hope we battled against the _Ten Commandments_ while they stayed in one place, even I would have a hard time fighting all 10 of them at once. Which is why we need to separate them, that way we can take them down one or two of them at a time."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Toothless' voice as he exited the cave.

Hiccup turned towards Toothless. "I see that you manage to finish your training as well."

Toothless smiled. "I like to think that I increased my power level, but if it weren't for Meatlug I would have stood a chance against that dragon."

Hiccup then looked at Zaneri. "So, Zaneri. If you're out here does that mean Ruby is finished with her trial?"

Zaneri blinked, it appear that she had completely forgotten about Ruby. "Oh, uh…"

"Looks like the others are coming back," Ake noted.

Ragnar smiled. "Gustav, what a peculiar thing sitting on top of your head?"

Sitting on top of Gustav was a strange-looking creature, it basically looks like a cat's head with a tail sticking out of it.

"No idea," Astrid shrugged.

"You can say that again," Gustav nodded.

Sven appear to be holding a young child and it only took them moments to realise that the child was Gael.

"There there, you're such a good boy," said Sven gently.

"I'm scared," the young Gael cried.

"G-Gael?" Gilthunder stared.

"Is that really you?" Ake blinked.

The twins were the last ones out and they look as if they had taken quite a beating.

"That was too terrifying," said Tuffnut.

"We could have died," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut looked at his sister excitedly. "Again?"

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby's voice cried.

Everyone turned and saw Ruby approaching them wearing a blue battledress.

Hiccup smiled. "How's your training going Ruby?"

"Sorry it took me so long, but I had to get changed," said Ruby apologetically. "Lady Zaneri said that what I was wearing before would be hard to moving. What do you think?"

Hiccup smiled. "You look great."

"Well, I didn't want her to hinge things any more than she does," said Zaneri folding her arms. "So at least her outfit would be an improvement."

"Whatever the case you were able to power up to Ruby, I can tell you that much," said Toothless.

"Really?" said Ruby looking a bit surprised then looked at Hiccup. "So how's your power been restored?"

"Indeed it has, but tell me I'm itching to know how your training went," said Hiccup curiously.

"I completely failed," she said cheerfully.

Everyone classically stared at her.

"You failed?"

"I failed."

"Completely?"

"Completely."

* * *

After that little disappointment, Hiccup and the others got prepared to move out.

"Thanks for all the help Jenna, you to Zaneri," said Hiccup as he looked at the two priestesses.

"Feel free to visit us anytime you want," Jenna smiled. "Bring Snotlout with you too."

"Sure will, but where did Theo get to?" Hiccup asked curiously noticing the druid warrior was missing.

"He's guarding the archway," Jenna explained.

"Well, we better get going if we want to take down the Ten Commandments before they get a strong foothold," said Hiccup as he faced the others. He then looked at Ruby, who still looked a bit upset. "I know exactly how you feel, but don't let it get you down."

"But if everything keeps going at this rate I'll never be useful to you or anybody," said Ruby sadly.

"Ruby," said Gilthunder gently.

"Have you forgotten that you are the one that saved all of us during the Battle of Berk?" Hiccup asked. "You have a power inside of you that you haven't even tapped into yet. We all stumble, I can't tell you how many times I've failed before I mastered my Dragonborn form."

Ruby smiled. "Right. In that case if you're truly going to believe in somebody like me then I'll never complain again."

Jenna looked at Zaneri suspiciously and Fishlegs narrowed his eyes down upon Hiccup.

"You sure are acting strange, Anthurium," said Tarragon's voice. "What happened inside the cave anyway?"

"Nothing did."

Jenna approached Alvin. "The road to redemption will not be easy one, but do not lose sight on who you are."

"Right," Alvin nodded.

"Thank you for everything," said Gilthunder.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Lady Jenna," Ake nodded.

Jenna smiled at all of them. "Now go out there and save the world."

They then watched as all of them entered through the arch and disappeared into a beam of light. Once they were gone Jenna looked at Zaneri suspiciously.

"I've been wondering, that trial you gave the Princess to make the seed in the goblet bloom, you left the seed out didn't you?" Jenna questioned raising an eyebrow. Zaneri just remain completely silent. "I'm sure that I sensed the power of a druid emanating from her and you should have picked up on that too. So why did you do it Zaneri?"

"To protect him," she said plainly.

Jenna sighed. "Is this about what Ragnar told us that Ruby is the reincarnation of the Ruby he and Astrid met 10 years ago?"

"Yes, you know full well that what will happen if she dies and I don't want to see him hurt."

Jenna shook her head. "You know as well as I do that fate is unavoidable. Like it or not those two were meant to meet and nothing we can do can stop it if Ragnar says is true."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had made it outside of the holy land and now were taking in the fresh air.

"Nice to taste some actual flesh air," said Hiccup as he stretched.

"Hiccup, is it true that you battled with the _Ten Commandments_?" Gilthunder asked curiously.

"I would say that battles are too strong a word," said Hiccup folding his arms. "I knocked Galand around for a bit, but I didn't stay long enough to battle the others." Hiccup then looked at Gilthunder and Ake curiously. "And it seems that I'm not the only one who has levelled up."

Gilthunder looked at Ake. "Did you hear that, Ake?"

"Yeah, but the thing is it just doesn't seem real to me at all," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Then allow me to take a look," said Toothless as he approached them. "Let's see… Gilthunder yours went from 1970 to 2330. Ake yours jumped from 1910 to 2350."

The two of them then immediately looked at one another and cheered with success.

"That's certainly quite the jump," Hiccup nodded.

Sven was still cradling Gael in his arms. "Such a good boy, Gael. There there don't you cry."

Astrid was still attempting to get the strange creature of Gustav's face, but it was a bit it wouldn't move a bunch.

"Take it easy Lady Astrid," Gustav pleaded feeling as though his face was going to be ripped off.

"Whatever this thing is it's quite stubborn," said Astrid.

"Well, this is only going to be quite interesting trip," Hiccup noted.

"I'm just glad that you haven't changed at all even after getting your powers back," said Ruby smiling down at Hiccup.

Gilthunder then leaned down towards Toothless. "Hey, Toothless, what's Hiccup's power level?"

"So you're curious my boy, because I've been wondering that myself," Toothless smiled he then turned his eyes towards Hiccup. "Let's have a look… it's 3250."

"Hiccup is pretty incredible isn't he," said Gilthunder looking at Ake. "Right?"

"Yeah, sure, but I know that we can both catch up to him to his level in no time."

Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously. "Hey, Hiccup. I don't understand, if your power level was restored how is it still down from 3370?"

"It doesn't make sense, because you forgot to add an extra zero," Ragnar explained.

Everyone immediately stared at Hiccup and Toothless discovered that he was right, he had missed a zero.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that his power level is 32,500!" Toothless cried.

"Now hold on a minute, what did you just say?" Gilthunder gulped.

Hiccup just smiled and then looked towards the horizon. "Our next order of business is to locate Eret."

"But what's the point?" Toothless frowned. "What good would it do to go and look for the seven Sin now? If we land the trouble won't you be enough?"

"Actually arguably you could say that Eret is stronger than I," Hiccup explained.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small farm, women who had been grieving the day after the death of her husband and her son were met with an unexpected arrival. Limping towards them was the woman's deceased husband, but he looked as if you just emerged from the grave.

She backed away fearfully upon seen him and her son came to investigate.

"Mum, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's your father, he's—" she gasped.

He turned and found his deceased father limping his way towards them. "It can't be him, it's impossible!"

"I thought we buried him in that cemetery."

"No! Stay away from us!" the boy cried holding out his pitchfork.

"What's the matter?" he said. "I thought you two supposedly loved me."

"My dear husband is dead now," said the woman.

"Go back where you came from dammit!" the boy warned holding out his pitchfork. "Leave you monster!"

Then suddenly they cried out in pain as their eyes burned in their sockets.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

Galand and Melascula were not too far away as they were putting their plan into motion. More precisely was Melascula's plan as she was the one responsible for bringing the dead back to life.

"Lost souls wondering aimlessly in purgatory. Oh, souls that still have regrets in this world, I shall allow you the opportunity to seek revenge upon the ones enjoying life and forgotten you, you will be filled with rage and the explosive anger you feel will become the source of your new power."

Raining down from the sky were thousands of souls and Galand grabbed one of them.

"I knew you were doing something in secret ever since the seal was broken. So this is what you've been up to," he said as he swallowed the soul within his hand.

* * *

It wasn't just human souls returning as us always flying towards the Sacred Tree in the fairy King's Forest.

Adava sensed something unnatural was occurring. "What's that? I just felt a chill. Something is not right. What's happening in this forest?"

Then suddenly Shanna's eyes opened wide.

"Why am I feeling so uneasy over certain?" Adava pondered.

Orist then flew towards her with a group of fairies. "Lady Adava."

"You're being nosy, Orist," Adava warned.

"Behind you," Orist pointed.

Adava turned on her eyes widened, because floating in front of her was none other than Shana. "No. It's impossible. Is that you, Shanna? How can it be? You're supposed to be dead."

"It's Lady Shanna," Orist cheered and the fairies smiled upon seeing their lady revived.

"Something has brought her back to life."

"It's a miracle."

"Adava," said Shanna as if she was in some sort of trance. "You had a long conversation with Snotlout, right?" She then looked at the other fairies. "And the rest of you surrounding Snotlout. Having so much fun."

She then raised her hand and then suddenly struck them with a powerful force of wind. " _Wraith of the Golden Wind!_ " All them struck the chamber walls and were knocked unconscious. "That's not fair, Snotlout belongs to me and nobody else."

Adava was the only one still conscious and saw Shanna floating above her. "You even wounded him, didn't you?"

"What are you doing, Shana?" Adava asked. "Stop this."

Shanna merely raised her hand and struck her with a powerful gust of wind. " _Wraith of the Zephyr!_ "

Then black petals began to form around her and her white dress became as black as coal. "Snotlout, please wait for me." She then closed her eyes. ' _Come to me. Come to me, Meatlug_.'

* * *

Fishlegs was outside of the _Black Dragon_ as it was on the move again, with him was Meatlug and then suddenly her ears picked up.

Fishlegs looked at her. "What's the matter, girl?" Meatlug looked towards the distance and barked. "Wait, what's that? Someone's calling you?"

"Anthurium!" said Tarragon's cried out from his helmet. "Don't do it, don't let her go."

It was too late, Meatlug had already created a porthole and entered through it before he could stop her.

"Hold on, Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried and immediately put on the helmet. "Tarragon, do you know who could be calling for her?"

Tarragon was floating above him with his arms folded. "Right now, a porthole has opened between the world we live in and the next one."

"You mean something is connecting us with the dead?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's not all of it. Somebody is bringing them back to life too, what's worse each of their souls have been corrupted."

"Huh?"

"The souls that still have regrets in this world are being revived all over."

"Do you think that the one who was calling Meatlug is some person who has been resurrected?" Tarragon remained quiet and looked away, but that was all Fishlegs needed to know the identity of the one who summoned Meatlug. "It can't be… no way."

* * *

Fishlegs soon entered the tavern and informed everyone that he was planning on leaving.

"You're heading out on your own?" said Hiccup.

"I'm leaving partially because someone needs to look for Heather and as Ragnar explained we can't do that in a group," said Fishlegs. "However, mostly it's because there's another reason for needing to go."

"But surely the rest of us should—"

"I have no intention of asking for your help," said Fishlegs plainly. "I told you any trust that I once had is gone."

Hiccup sighed. "Is this really the time for mistrust?"

"Fishlegs, he has got a point, I mean aren't you been a bit too harsh?" Gilthunder asked. "I mean what is it about Hiccup that makes you think that you can't trust him?"

"Everything," said Fishlegs as he turned his back on them. "I don't know how you can. No one knows who is real identity is and he won't tell us where he came from."

Astrid then stepped forward. "Actually Ragnar I know everything, but we can't tell you. Besides, you know as well as I do that it is against our law to talk ask one of us about one's past."

"That only implies to the sin we committed," Fishlegs reminded.

"But the question you want to ask is related to his Sin," Astrid explained. "Besides you have an asked Ragnar and I about our past? Why are we any different from Hiccup?"

Ruby nodded. "The same could be said for me, I have no idea who my real parents and I'm not even sure who I am to be honest. Even so, both you and Hiccup have always been there for me when I needed it most."

"Sorry, I'm in a rush," said Fishlegs and he immediately took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and Ase performed a small service for Sullivan, a few moments ago they had created a pyre for him and now they had scattered his ashes to the hilltops where he lived with his son.

"Rest in peace, Sullivan," said Snotlout as he looked down the hillside where they had scattered his ashes.

"What a good guy," said Ase.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him I would have been dead a long time ago."

Ase looked at him. "I'm talking about you."

Snotlout frowned. "Huh?"

"Gezz, you're so stupid sometimes."

Suddenly the ground began to move and then suddenly emerging was the corpse of a man. Ase screamed as the corpse skin began to heal itself.

"I hate every woman, now every single one of you must die," he said as he advanced towards Ase. "Always, always betray me. That's why I must kill you."

Snotlout quickly pulled Ase aside and approached the corpse.

"It's one of those resurrected corpses we heard about," he said casually.

The corpse then immediately struck Snotlout so hard his hand went straight through him.

"Snotlout!" Ase cried, forgetting that he was immortal.

Snotlout coughed out some blood. "What do you know, you've got superhuman strength, huh? Guess you're different from those that have been brought back to life."

"I hate women," said the corpse.

Snotlout then grasped his head and with one good squeeze shattered it killing the corpse once again.

"Snotlout," said Ase approaching him.

"I don't know what your deal is, but you seem to have a grudge against women," said Snotlout as he looked at the remains of the man.

"Are you going to be all right?" Ase asked.

Snotlout turned towards her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you—" He starred when he saw something emerging from out of portal behind her. He quickly pushed aside before whoever emerged had time to strike and took the full brunt of it. He then stared at the woman that emerged from the portal, because it was none other than Shanna.

"Shanna?" Snotlout stared.

"Snotlout, you have to get away from her now!" Ase cried, knowing that she was one of those resurrected corpses.

Snotlout either didn't hear her all ignored her, because he leaned in towards Shanna and the two of them kissed. A small gust of wind then encircled around them tossing flower petals into the air and the two of them parted, it was like waking from a long sleep for Snotlout.

"Shanna," he said.

"How I missed you, Snotlout," she said with tears in her eyes.

She then wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss once more and he traced his hands through her long blonde hair.


	13. Farewell, Beloved Thief

Snotlout had been reunited with his former love, but Ase knew too well the danger she represented. She did after all merely tried to kill her and the black dress she was wearing wasn't exactly reassuring.

"H-hey, hold on," said Ase as the two of them continue to kiss. "What do you think you're doing with her? Doesn't this seem a little weird to you at all?"

Snotlout break the kiss and looked back at her. "Look there's no doubt about it, this is the real Shanna."

"That's not what I'm talking about here!" she snapped. "That woman just ran up, kissed you and tried to kill you then kiss you again!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to die and it doesn't look like that—"

"I don't really like you," said Shanna as she raised a hand.

Ase was then struck by a massive burst of wind that shot out of her palm. Fortunately the attack was not powerful enough to kill her, but it did sent her flying a few yards away.

Snotlout looked at her calmly and grasped her hand gently. "Cut it out, Shanna. She isn't against either one of us, okay."

"No, you're wrong, because that girl is trying to steal you away from me."

She then floated up into the air and headed towards Ase.

"You bitch!" Ase snarled. "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Goodbye," she said as she raised her palm.

Snotlout quickly dashed over towards and grasped her hand before she could attack. "Hey, stop that," he said gently.

Shanna looked at him. "I don't understand why you're taking her side."

"You're the only woman from the," he assured. "I love you."

Shanna then suddenly turned around and struck him with her hand creating a massive cut across his body.

"Snotlout!" Ase cried as bloodshot out from the wound.

"If that's true then why are you protecting her," Shanna glared. She then immediately began swinging her arms creating slashes of wind that Snotlout with unbelievable rage. "From the afterlife I've been watching you, Snotlout! I've seen you talking and carrying on with that girl! I've watched you travel across the countryside with her! I wanted to be the one that travelled with you, Snotlout! That is all that I have ever dreams about! And she… she comes along and steals my dream away! I hate her!"

She struck him with so much force that she ripped his jacket to pieces and caused massive wounds.

"Get away from him!" Ase cried as she dashed towards her.

Shanna merely the raised her palm and swatted her away with a simple gust of wind from the flick of her finger. "Silence."

Snotlout looked at her with his face covered in blood. "Shanna, please, tell me what happened to you."

"You idiot!" Shanna roared.

She then unleashed a powerful burst of wind that ripped Snotlout's body to shreds and soon he collapsed from the sudden shock.

"Damn you!" Ase roared charging at her.

Shanna narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to kill you too!"

She then waved her hand unleash in another gust of wind that would have sliced Ase in half if she hadn't jumped out of the way in time.

"What is selfish egotistic woman you are?" Ase glared. "You and Snotlout are certainly a match made in heaven, but even he would never do that to the person he claimed to love!"

"Everything that is happening is your fault understand!" Shanna roared. "I just want Snotlout to stop me from killing you!"

She then unleashed a powerful gust of wind, but Ase jumped into the air with unbelievable speed and somersaulted over the attack. She then landed on top of Shanna and pinned her to the ground.

"Come on, you really expect me to believe that you're in love with Snotlout!" Ase snapped.

"Stop it, Ase!" Snotlout yelled. "Shanna, isn't acting like herself now!"

"I don't care what the hell she's acting like, just answer me!" Ase roared. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Shanna answered. "I love him more than you could ever know."

"Yeah, I'm in love with him too!" Ase snapped.

"My feelings for Snotlout are deeper than yours!" Shanna glared.

"I'm not going to back down!"

"So what? Snotlout, is never going to love you. He will never even look your way."

Snotlout was still healing from Shanna's attack preventing him from assisting. "Get away from her, Ase! Shanna's mind as being controlled by someone else!"

"Listen up," said Ase ignoring him. "With my body I'm a way better match than you, what does a flat chested tiny little girl like you have to offer a manlike Snotlout! And besides that, he saved my life I him everything understand! I would do anything for him, anything for his sake! But more importantly, I would drop dead before I do anything to hurt the man I love! I would rather die!"

Shanna looked at her as tears began to form in her eyes.

"But it doesn't matter," Ase continued. "There's no room in his heart for anyone but you." Tears then fell from Ase's face and landed on top of Shanna. "Asleep or awake, you're the only thing that man ever thinks about, he has given up everything to wander all over the place just so he could bring you back to life. You're being controlled? What a load of, crap! If your love for Snotlout is as strong as you say it is then how could you allow yourself to do anything to hurt him!"

Tears began to flow down Shanna's cheek. "I have no idea."

"Shanna," said Snotlout weakly as he stumbled towards them.

"I don't know what's happening to me!" Shanna cried.

She then unleashed a powerful burst of wind that knocked Ase off of her and she began to fray around like she was in some sort of tantrum. She was in such distress that she could not control her magical power which created a small cyclone around her.

"Someone please, I can't control myself!" Shanna cried. "Somebody stop me!"

Snotlout managed to enter into the cyclone and grasped hold of Shanna and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll take what's mine, I can promise you that," he whispered into her ear. "You remember, don't you? You belong to me, starting now, let's travel together forever. Okay?"

Upon hearing those words Shanna burst into tears and the wind finally died down. "I'm sorry, Snotlout. I never wanted you to see this ugly side of me, but I… I just couldn't hold it back by myself."

Ase just sat there cross-legged in a huff.

"I'm Bandit Snotlout, remember?" Snotlout reminded. "And one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_. So no matter how ugly that side may be, I'm still going to steal."

Shanna looked at him with a smile on her face. "Snotlout."

However, she then went limp.

"Shanna!" Snotlout cried.

Ase was still in a bit of a huff, but looked up upon hearing his cry and that's when she saw two powerful figures standing right behind him.

Snotlout was too focused on Shanna to even sense them. "Shanna, please! Stay with me!"

"What did you expect would happen?" said the voice of Melascula.

Snotlout turned and found that Galand and Melascula stood behind him.

"The vengeful soul resurrection law amplifies the dead's regrets," Melascula explained. "After that its abdomen is that impotent rage back to this world as a life force. If you fight against this rage or your regrets vanished death will await you once again."

Snotlout handed Shanna to Ase. "Take care of Shanna for me."

Ase nodded and immediately ran to safety with Shanna in her arms.

Snotlout then turned to face the two of them.

Melascula looked at him curiously. "You wouldn't happen to be one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ Fraudrin mentioned, are you?"

"Fraudrin?" Snotlout questioned. "Never heard that name before."

Ase was utterly terrified, because she could sense the danger those two represented. "This feeling of dread, it can't be good."

"Why don't you to tell me your names first?" Snotlout asked.

Galand laughed. "You know for a mere human you're quite a feisty brat."

"I am Melascula of Faith, of the _Ten Commandments_."

"Galand of Truth, the same."

Snotluot then stretched out his hand and uses power in order to retrieve his mace from his rucksack. "I'll kill you."

"My what an amusing trick," said Melascula not looking impressed in the slightest.

"A human kill us, the _Ten Commandments_ of the Demon world?" Galand scoffed.

He then suddenly vanished and seconds later he appeared directly behind Snotlout and then slammed his spear right down on top of him. When the spear struck the ground it created a massive crevice across the hillside that when for about a hundred yards.

" _Critical Strike!_ " he said.

Snotlout's body was then split in half and he fell to the ground.

"A nobody as expected," said Galand looking slightly disappointed.

Melascula looked at him. "Why are you so irritated?"

"This is hardly enough to heal the wounds inflicted on me by that traitor," Galand growled. "The humiliation Hiccup put me through still burns."

"Is that so?" said Snotlout's voice. Galand looked down and found that Snotlout was now completely healed. "A traitor to the Demon Race strikes again, huh? Man, look at you, he really did a number on your face."

"I cut you in two, how are you still alive," Galand demanded.

Snotlout merely rose to his feet once more. "Well, it's because I'm Undead Snotlout. So, do what you want, but there's no one in the world that can kill me."

Melascula looked at him with intrigue. "The _Seven Deadly Sins_ intrigue me. Are they all strange curiosities like you?"

"I suppose you can say that," Snotlout shrugged. "Another thing we have in common is that we all love to obliterate guys like you."

Galand then punched Snotlout in the head with all his might shattering into pieces. The impact of the blow also sent Snotlout's flying a good few feet away.

"Undead or not if I destroy your head then it's all over for you," said Galand.

However, Snotlout's head healed within seconds and soon he was back on his feet once again.

"What?" said Galand actually looking pleasantly surprised. "I've never seen any human regenerate after a hit like that. Is it his magical power?"

Melascula shook her head. "A magical power typically disappears when its host expires. I think what was seen as a unique attribute and I'm willing to bet he's hiding some other latent power too."

Galand then approached Snotlout. "Interesting, I apologise for calling you and nobody. I'll even let you get one solid punch in on me if you want. Hmm, what do you say? Sounds good, come on, show me that special power of yours."

Snotlout smirked at him.

Melascula sighed. "All of these childish games will be the death of you one day."

"It's just a handicap, it is still too against one," Galand reminded.

"You're going to regret that decision," Snotlout warned with a smirk.

Galand laughed. "Galand of Truth keeps his promises."

Snotlout then began to spin his mace around in his hand and then outstretched his hand. " _Hunter Fest!_ " he roared.

Suddenly his body began to glow and he began to absorb the power from everyone in a 3 mile radius, that included Galand and Melascula. Melascula watched as birds fell down from the sky with their strength completely drained, she herself had very little physical strength so she wasn't affected that badly, but the same cannot be said for Galand.

Galand looked at his hand and saw them twitching, he was suffering from a massive surge of fatigue. "What is this? What's happening?"

Snotlout had absorbed all that power into his body adding it to his own, his muscles had grown exponentially and now he was slowly walking towards Galand.

"All right, a deal is a deal! You for it!" Snotlout roared and then punched him hard in the chest.

He struck him with so much force that Galand was sent flying into the air and he fell back down on the ground onto his knees. Snotlout didn't waste a second and immediately struck him across the face with his mace, knocking him to the ground hard.

"Oh, wait, that was two. Sorry, I guess I was count," Snotlout smirked.

Galand found it very difficult to move his body, because all of a sudden it felt heavy. "What's going on? It feels like half my power has been taken away."

"That is what I was trying to talk about," said Melascula.

Snotlout then appeared directly behind her and swung his mace, but she quickly transformed into a ball of darkness and moved to a safe distance.

"Seems stealing the physical strength of every living thing in a certain range around him, and then adding that strength to his own is another of his magical powers," Melascula concluded. "Most likely his current power level is higher than yours."

"Don't tell me that's all you've got Demon, because I want to have a lot more fun with you," Snotlout challenged.

Galand was utterly furious, he had been made a fool of once again. "How dare you tour a with me."

Snotlout then quickly spun around and struck him with his mace once again and then kept on striking him again and again.

"Give it to him, Snotlout!" Ase cheered.

Snotlout then struck him with all his power across the face, so hard in fact that it knocked him straight to the ground.

"Geez, how much power does that little twerp have now anyway?" said Snotlout shaking his head. "I mean here I was trying to make your face symmetrical again."

"Maybe you would have a better chance if you stole some more power," said Melascula's voice behind him. She looked at him with a certain amount of curiosity. "Makes me wonder why you're not doing that, a warrior's pride? No, that's not it, you don't seem the type. The real answer is you can't, it must be a limitation of your own capacity then."

"Of all the women in the world you're the type that I hate the most," Snotlout grumbled.

Melascula just gave him a cheerful smile and then suddenly the darkness around her consumed herself and Snotlout.

" _Cocoon of Darkness!_ " she said.

Snotlout found himself standing in complete darkness, he could even see what he was standing on.

"Congratulations, you passed the test," said Melascula's voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snotlout demanded.

Melascula then appeared behind him, with her back facing him. "Everyone has something precious in their heart they have faith in. Something they unconditionally trust, for example a God or perhaps a lover." Snotlout then immediately swung his mace at her, but she vanished into thin air. "But human hearts are fragile, one trivial event could make them easily abandon their faith they once held so dear and that's evil. Anyone who is faithless in my presence, will have their eyes set ablaze no matter who they are, but you passed the test. Even when you're rational lover's rage was unleashed upon you, you never had any doubts or even a shred of hatred towards her. You have an extremely pure and beautiful soul. So what do you think becomes of a soul after it dies."

Snotlout remained completely quiet as Melascula appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. "Nothing."

Snotlout's eyes widened as Melascula placed a hand on the small of his back. Seconds later the darker goon vanished into thin air and then it felt as if something was exiting out of his mouth. Then suddenly his soul launched out of its mouth and Melascula smiled upon seen it.

Snotlout could still see his body as he flew away, it was a very strange sensation. He could see everything around him, but yet he consents anything it was almost as if he was in some sort of dream.

"My body, I can't move," he said.

Melascula's then created black tendrils which immediately launch into the air after his soul, which was now completely helpless. "This is bad. What happened?"

The dark tentacles then wrap themselves around the soul and Snotlout began having images of his past. He remembered when he met Hiccup and Shanna for the first time, he remembered the fight that he had with Fishlegs in the Necropolis, he even remembered the spout that Ase had with him just the other night and when he was reunited with his adopted father. He remembered how Hiccup harboured no hatred for him, how Toothless made him see reason and when Shanna expressed herself to him.

"Hiccup. Shanna," he said as he fought back.

* * *

Hiccup was cleaning a tankard in the tavern when he felt a strange sensation that made him drop it.

"Sir Hiccup, is everything okay?" Alvin asked.

"Snotlout," he said softly.

* * *

Galand had finally recovered from Snotlout's attack and looked at Melascula.

"Hey, Melascula, think you can let me have that soul?" Galand asked.

"No way, it's mine," she said.

Shanna then uses much power she could to unleash a burst of wind directly at her forcing her to block it. In doing so her dark tendrils released Snotlout and he quickly flew away.

"Snotlout, run!" Shanna cried. "Get out of there!"

Galand then immediately launched into the air. "I'll be taking that." He then grasped the soul. "Thanks for the meal."

He then swallowed the soul whole.

"Snotlout! No!" Shanna cried and then burst into tears.

Melascula was utterly furious as she floated her way towards Galand. "Galand, that was my great how dare you snatch it away from me!"

Galand laughed and patted his stomach. "You snooze you lose."

"But I defeated him, his soul was mine."

Galand laughed. "I already devoured it, nothing can be done about that now."

Ase just stared at the two of them. "Did he just say that he devoured Snotlout's soul?"

She then turned to Snotlout's body which just stood there like a statue it was neither dead nor alive.

"No, it's not true, is it Snotlout?" said Ase shaking her head as she slowly approached it. "There's no way you can die, because you're in mortal."

She looked into his eyes and found that there was no life within them, it was true, he was gone and she soon burst into tears.

"After being forced to babysit you this is how you treat me?" Melascula glared at Galand.

"Babysit? What in the world are you babbling on about little girl?"

"Nothing is more aggravating then trying to reason with an unconsidered old man."

Ase then marched up towards them and drew her sword. "Snotlout, I'm going to avenge you."

"Yeah, don't worry about that," said Snotlout's voice.

Ase came to a sudden stop and then suddenly appearing in front of her was Snotlout and he immediately waved his hands. " _Fox Hunt!_ "

Snotlout's appearance took Galand and Melascula completely offguard and he removed a heart from each of them. They were still beating when Snotlout unleashed a swipe of magical energy destroying the hearts as a result the two of them coughed a large amount of blood, though due to the fact they had four hearts meant they survived the ordeal.

"What did he do?" said Melascula as they fell to their knees.

"Somehow he just destroyed one of our hearts," Galand groaned.

Snotlout then took this opportunity and grabbed both Ase and rushed over towards Shanna.

Shanna looked immensely relieved. "Snotlout, are you—"

Snotlout grabbed before she could finish her sentence and then jumped as high as he could away from the two demons.

The two of them were still completely bewildered that Snotlout was still alive.

"How could he still be alive?" said Galand. "I'm sure that I devoured his soul, you saw me."

Melascula didn't have the answer either, but it didn't matter. "There's no need to rush, he absorbed more strength then he can handle so the toll must be considerable. We can take our sweet time hunting him down."

She then licked her lips wiping the blood of her face.

* * *

Snotlout was running as fast as he could down the canyon, but as Melascula predicted his power was depleting exponentially. Eventually he could move any further and dropped Ase to the ground.

"That hurt," she said glaring up at him. "Think you could have set me down a little more gently?"

Snotlout then fell to his knees as the fatigue finally set it in.

"Snotlout," said Shanna fearfully.

Ase realise that something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

Shanna touched his cheek. "My love, Snotlout. Thank goodness, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. I felt so terrified."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking the same thing for a minute there," he said apologetically.

* * *

He then began to explain how he managed to survive, but it came at a great place. It happened practically after Melascula released him accidentally, but he knew he couldn't get away.

"I can't get away," said Snotlout as he flew desperately. "This is it."

Then suddenly Sullivan saw a from out of nowhere and overtook him. "I'll act as a decoy."

"Sullivan?" Snotlout gasped.

"This will be my way to make amends for _that_ day."

"Don't be stupid, if they take your soul you'll never see your son again."

"You're my son too, Snotlout. I am not going to abandon you a second time, Zeke will understand. Live, for your girlfriend's sake! For your friends' sake!"

"Dad!" Snotlout cried.

Galand had no idea that he had grabbed Sullivan soul, after all when I saw these its body there was no distinction between them and other souls.

Ase looked down at the ground. "I see, so that means he—" Snotlout then collapsed. "Hey!"

"Please, take Shanna and run," said Snotlout weakly. "Get out of here."

Ase stared at him. "Huh? B-but what about you?"

"I'm immortal, I'll catch later I swear," Snotlout promised.

Shanna didn't believe that. "Snotlout, no. You're up against soul devouring Demons. Please, Ase, leave me behind and save Snotlout."

"Stop being stubborn."

Shanna looked at him. "Listen to me, my resurrection is only temporarily, because of this cursed place on me by the Demon Race. I'm eventually going to die again so please save Snotlout, I'm not worth it."

Ase just stood there looking at the two of you. "Give me a break, just how stubborn and selfish can two people be?"

She used her jacket to wrap the two of them together and then using all her strength lifted them onto her back.

"What a pain!" she yelled. "You two owe me big time for this!"

* * *

Meanwhile Fraudrin was investigating the small town but he came across, he watched as the people carried on with the everyday lives of unaware of the danger that surrounded them.

' _Yes, perfect,_ ' he said to himself as three young ladies walk towards him. ' _These convenient souls should be able to quench my thirst a little._ '

He then suddenly came to a stop. "What's this? I'm not allowed to attack any innocent townspeople?" It appeared that he was in conversation with someone, though to others it looked as if he was talking to himself. "Hmm, that ludicrous."

He then watched as the three ladies walked by, unaware that a cloaked woman was standing right behind him.

"Are you a traveller, good sir?" said the robed woman.

Fraudrin turned and looked at her. "Oh, yes. I see though you're travelling rather light. Perhaps you were robbed by a mountain bandit?"

Fraudrin looked at her curiously, he had a feeling that he had met her before. The robe woman then grabbed his hand and then dragged into the nearest alleyway.

"Excuse me, but have we met somewhere before?" he asked.

"Already forgotten?" she said as she turned towards him. Then to his utter surprise she immediately kissed him and she giggled as he stared at her gobsmacked. "So bashful, more naive than I thought. It's me, former Inquisitor, remember Sir Calder."

She then removed her robe and revealed herself to be none other than Deldry.

"No way, it can't be," he gasped as he backed away.

"Deldry, member of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ , led by Sir Emerald," she smiled.

"Emerald, huh? So he's making his move, huh?" said Fraudrin. His eyes then became dull and his trademark appeared on the side of his head, he then raised his fist ready to attack. "In that case."

Deldry just smiled at him. "Are you sure you want to do that? Kill me without even asking what Sir Emerald's plans are? Such a wasted opportunity."

"I know all that I need once I devour your soul," said Fraudrin as he raised his fist. "But now it's time to die!" He then swung his fist, but the some reason he decided to strike himself. "What am I doing? How could I even think of doing such a thing to sweet Deldry."

He then blinked unsure why he said such a thing. "Hold on a minute, what am I saying?"

Deldry merely stood there and smiled. "There's no point fighting against it. When someone is possessed by my womanly charms resistance is absolutely futile. The slightest goodwill morphs into passionate devotion after that it becomes blind loyalty. That is my magical power, its called _Lovedrive_."

Fraudrin was literally fighting against his own body. "If you think that ridiculous magic like this will work on me you're mistaken!" He then immediately pounced on her hand grasp her shoulders. "Deldry! I love you!"

Deldry smiled cheerfully. "Oh my, say it again please."

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Fraudrin repeated over and over. He then gritted his teeth as he was doing everything he could fight against this unusual magic. ' _I have to overcome this humiliating enchantment. Resist! Even if you have to kill her right here and now!_ '

He then began to tighten his grip upon Deldry and she could tell that he was resisting greatly. ' _I had better increase the depth one more the level, just to be safe._ '

Then suddenly several arrows appeared from out of nowhere and Fraudrin saw them in the corner of his eye. He then quickly spun around and shielded her and was pierced by five of them. He winced in pain and turned towards the tower in the direction that the arrows flew.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!" he roared.

There was no sign of anyone in the tower, clearly the bowman had already left. Deldry was a little more concerned with the fact that one of the hours had managed to graze her.

Fraudrin then turned towards her. "Are you hurt?"

Deldry then kicked him hard and then grabbed the back of his head forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong with you? You let one of those arrows graze my arm! Bastard, you dare hesitate to protect me?"

"I am so sorry, Deldry."

"Just as I thought, it wasn't quite enough." She then suddenly kissed him in great depth in order to strengthen her enchantment. After about 30 seconds of contact she immediately parted away from him and looked at him.

Fraudrin then saw a shadowy figure behind her and quickly jumped in. Several daggers then flew out of nowhere and he quickly swatted them away.

"I don't know who you are, but any attempt to bring harm to my Deldry is a serious offence," he said.

Deldry smiled. "Looks like that did it."

"Show yourself or I'll destroy this entire town to find you," he warned. He then immediately thrusted the daddy he was holding forwards. " _Milky Way Prism Break Blade!_ "

However, nothing happened.

Then there was a small laugh. "Search all you want you won't find me!"

They then all turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Well, it's about time, Arden," said Deldry. "What took you so long?"

Arden was looking down at them from a nearby building. "I was just flirting with this girl got held up for little while."

"You jerk," she glared.

"You idiot," he glared back.

"The boy from the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ , huh?" said Fraudrin. "What did you do to me?"

"It's _Vain_ ," Arden explained. "If you're hit by a weapon infused with my magical power it increases the demand on your powers to an unbelievable degree. And in your case, you need to consume five times as much now."

Fraudrin glared at him. "You think a lot of yourself, don't you? I won't need magic to kill you."

He then jumped into the air and headed straight towards him.

However, appearing completely out of nowhere was Wailo, who pushed Adren out of the way just in time. He then quickly raised his four arm and took the blow of the attack, which was powerful enough to smash through the building they were standing on.

"Wait, you too!" Fraudrin stared.

"It's Wailo," said Adren.

Deldry smiled. "Just in the nick of time."

"Always wanted to see how much I could measure up against Inquisitor, gets this is the next best thing," he said.

"Don't kid yourself!" Fraudrin roared as he raised his fist.

Wailo then drew his sword. " _Cloven Merry!_ "

He struck with such speed that Fraudrin was unable to dodge and sent him flying through the air. The attack had been powerful enough to knock him out cold and soon he just laid there like a lump.

"We should probably get out of here before a crowd starts to gather," Adren suggested.

"Duh, I know that," said Deldry.

Wailo then grabbed Fraudrin and the walked off unaware that they were being watched by the Demon made of complete darkness.


	14. Master of the Sun

It was now dusk and Ase was still carrying Snotlout and Shanna on her back as they try to get away from the two Commandments.

"Dammit," she groaned with every step she took. "I can't stop now, I won't run out of steam in a place like this. I'll protect you, I swear, I'll keep you safe no matter—" She then tripped and fell to the ground, she then looked up at Shanna, who was in worse shape out of them all. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Please forgive me," she said with tears in her eyes. "I've done some truly terrible things to you yet you still…"

"This isn't the time for that all right," said Ase. Suddenly the entire ground shook violently. "What was that?"

She then looked up and saw boulders flying from the sky, seen and gave her an extra burst of energy and she began running as quickly as she could.

"Oh crap!" Ase screamed as the boulder bounced towards her.

Ase saw the boulder heading straight towards her, but she quickly came to a stop and it passed directly over them and struck the ground a few feet away from them. It in take long for Ase to figure out where the boulder came from she had a very good idea.

"Those damn Demon monsters, they're just toying with us," she growled.

* * *

Both Galand and Melascula were a few miles away on a mountainside. Galand had just struck a boulder with his spear as if he was playing a game of golf.

"How did I do? Did I hit them?" Galand asked.

"What a shame, you missed," said Melascula as she tossed down another boulder towards him.

"Damn, I'll try a curveball this time," he said as he got ready to pitch.

He then struck the boulder with his spear and sent it flying across the sky.

"Nice shot," said Melascula.

* * *

Ase was still carrying the Snotluot and Shanna on her back through the forest when she saw another boulder speeding towards them.

"Another one!" she cried.

There was no time her to get out of the way this time, but thankfully it just landed a few feet in front of her.

"That was close," she said with relief. However, her relief suddenly vanished when the ball came spinning back down towards her. "It's got backspin!"

It's speeded towards her and this time there was no way she could get out of the way. Instead she tossed Snotlout and Shanna with all her strength to get them to safety and the boulder slammed right into her.

"Ase!" said Snotlout weakly as he saw the entire thing.

"Never underestimate, an apprentice Dragon Knight," said Ase as the boulder shattered.

At the last possible moment she had managed to draw her sword and plunged it into the boulder shattering it. Although she did take a very heavy impact from the blow and blood was pouring down her forehead. She could barely remain conscious, but she knew that if she collapsed now they would dead.

"Are you all right?" Snotlout asked. Snotlout try to get up, but his body was still recovering from the side effect of _Hunter Fest_. "Dammit."

Ase walked towards them, slightly in a daze, and looked at them. "All right, let's go."

She then placed them back on her back and started to carry them once more. However, she was utterly exhausted and it was a miracle that she hadn't collapsed with exhaustion already.

"That's enough," said Snotlout. "I'm the one those guys are after, hurry and run."

"Sure, I'll do that, but I'm taking you both with me," she said.

"Stop this, leave me," said Shanna.

"Quit saying stuff like that, it does me no good. I mean if the two of you give up that easily, then how will I ever have the chance to give up myself?"

The two of them just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much," Shanna cried.

Then another boulder came completely out of nowhere and landed behind them, they avoided getting squashed by the impact sent a shockwave sending them forwards. Unfortunately, it sent them so far that they went straight over a cliff.

" _Imperial Wrath of Zephyr!_ " Shanna cried out stretching her hand.

Immediately a gust of wind appear directly below them cushioning their fall. Ase was completely exhausted after that, but then she noticed the cave close my.

"Let's hide in there," she said.

She grabbed the two of them and then carried them inside the cave. However, once they were deep enough inside she noticed that there were lanterns lit inside of it, clearly they weren't the first that entered this cave.

"What is this? A mine," Ase pondered.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, Ase found something completely bizarre inside of it. In front of them was a wooden door and there was a sign outside saying 'open' and above that there was paint that spelt the word, ' _Sweet Gluttony'_.

"How strange," she frowned.

However, knowing that they had very little option she opened the door and found herself in a tavern. Unsurprisingly there was no one inside having a drink, no one apart from someone she assumed to be the bartender. He was a very lean young man about 25 years old with jet black hair which was tied in a ponytail.

The tavern itself was filled completely with rocks which were being used as both the tables and the chairs. Even the bar was made of rock and it was filled to the brim of different kinds of alcohol and mounted on the wall was a large golden greatsword which had an image of the sun engraved on the blade.

"Greetings, I bid you welcome to my humble abode," said the bartender.

"Is this a tavern? Inside a cave?" said Ase as she hobbled inside.

The bartender merely shrugged. "That's right, but as you can imagine it's usually deserted."

"We didn't come here for a drink, these two are wounded could you shelters us here for a—" Ase then collapsed from exhaustion, her strength had finally given out.

"Are you all right?" said the bartender rushing towards them. "Those are some serious injuries."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Ase assured. "Just help _them_."

The bartender then looked at Snotlout and Shanna and his eyes widened the moment they fell upon Snotlout.

"He looks familiar to me, that smug look on his face," he said scratching his chin. His eyes widened. "Wait, could it be?"

Snotlout's eyes widened and he stared at the bartender. "Wait… I know you."

"He's the Fox Sin of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , his name is Snotlout," Ase explained as she lifted herself up.

"Wait a second, doesn't that make you a Dragon Knight of Berk who captured him?" the bartender stared. "So, you've come to arrest me next?"

Ase gave him a confused look as she placed Snotlout and Shanna back on her back. "Do you have a guilty conscience or something? The _Sins_ have been officially cleared of all suspicion."

The bartender looked up. "So you're saying that the _Seven Deadly Sins_ are no longer in need to stay in hiding?"

"Yeah, in fact these days their been called heroes."

"What a relief," the bartender sighed. He then approached Snotlout. "Snotlout, you have to tell me what happened? I'm afraid I haven't received much news in the capital."

"It's a long story," said Snotlout looking at him. "The short of it is that Hiccup has brought all the Sins back together, I only parted ways with them because of some personal reasons."

"Good."

"I see that you've grown a ponytail now since I last saw you."

The bartender smiled. "I believe that it makes me look dashing."

Ase looked at the two of them confused. "Wait, so you two have met before?" She then shook her head and looked at the bartender. "Anyway, we're being changed and we need a place to hide."

Bartender stared at them. "You're serious? Who exactly is chasing you?"

"Look there's no time to explain right now. Please, you've got to help us."

"Very well," the bartender immediately made his way to a large door that led to the pantry. "Here, you can hide the pantry."

"We really owe you one," said Ase as the entered inside.

The moment they were inside the bartender closed the door behind them and a few seconds later the entire place shock. He turned around's eyes widened, because the mountain face had been completely cut in half by Galand and Melascula, who were now standing directly in front of him.

"We found you," said Galand.

"Oh boy," said the bartender stunned.

"Hold on," said Melascula noticing that there was no sign of their prey.

"What? They're not here," Galand stared.

"Rather strange, I'm certain that this was their location."

Galand sniffed the air and then leaned over towards the bar where the bartender stood. "Hmm, something around here smells delicious."

Ase could hear everything going on behind them and she was afraid that the bartender would have his soul devoured. However, Galand grabbed a barrel of alcohol and immediately drank it down.

"That's good!" he cried. "Who would ever thought that booze would come so far after 3000 years time?"

Melascula folded her arms. "Come on, Galand, our goal is to conquer the continent remember?"

Galand merely emptied a bottle into a wooden tankard. "Oh, don't be such a stiff," he said as he presented the tankard to her. "Here."

Against her better judgement, Melascula took a sip, and just like Galand was overcome by the taste.

"Yummy!" she cried as she began to refill the tankard. "My goodness, who would have thought that booze would come so far in a 3000 years time."

"That's exactly what I just said," said Galand.

"I think that I like this one the best," said Melascula as she grabbed a glass with her dark tendrils.

"That would be Bernia Ale, which is known to be a bit richer and sweeter than most the other ones," the bartender explained. "It is quite popular among the ladies of this land for its apple-like aroma."

Melascula floated towards him. "My my, you certainly know your booze."

"I do run a tavern, it comes with the territory," the bartender pointed out.

"You pass!" she announced joyously as she floated in a daze. "When the crew and I wipe out humanity I'm going to spare you."

"What do you mean wipe out humanity?" the bartender stared.

"Soon this continent and all the little humans that live here will be conquered by the Demon Race," said Galand.

"T-the Demon Race?!" the bartender stared. "You mean the ones that were sealed away 3000 years ago."

Galand continued to drink out of the barrel. "And you're looking at two members of the Demon Races elite force… the Ten Commandments."

' _Ten Commandments?_ ' the bartender stared. ' _I'm quite certain that I remember Hiccup mentioning them, but who knew they actually existed._ '

Galand laughed and soon the two of them turned towards him.

"And as for that little punk that destroyed our honour and our hearts, he is the first on the list to die," Galand announced as the two of them looked at him with devious looks.

"Followed by that fairy and human girl that rudely interrupted my meal," Melascula added.

"Now give it up, barkeep. We know those troublemakers are hiding on the other side of that door. However, all of them seem to be on the brink of death right now right for the killing, in any rate after guzzling all this delicious booze I'm in a very good mood."

Ase grimaced as she listened at the other side, the bartender stood no chance against those two. Plus there was the fact that they were willing to spare his life, but that would only go so far if he didn't handed them over.

"So then it's Galand game time!" Galand announced.

That confused Ase to no end.

Galand then high-fived Melascula who formed a giant hand with her dark tendrils.

"Can you run that by me once more?" the bartender asked.

"Oh, it's a very special game. If you win I'll let you and those three hiding back there off the hook."

The bartender looked at him suspiciously. "You would willingly do that?"

"I'm Galand of Truth so a promise as a promise," said Galand tapping his chest as a mark of honour.

The bartender rubbed his chin. "Certainly decent of you, but what are the rules of this game?"

"The rules are quite simple, it's a one-on-one fight to the death. After determine who goes first, we take turns dealing one strike apiece. Whoever dies first loses."

That was not the kind of game the bartender had in mind and understandably he was a bit frightened.

"Today is your lucky day," said Galand as he leaned in towards the bartender. "I'll let you make the first move."

"Thanks, but what if I decline?" the bartender asked trying to keep his composure.

"Then I'll kill you all immediately."

The bartender bit his lip, so he could either die instantly or take part in this game in order to earn a few extra seconds of life.

"So decide, are you going to play or die?" Galand asked with a smile.

"I guess the only way I could possibly stay alive just a little longer is by taking part in your game," said the bartender.

"Good for you!" Galand smiled patting him on the back. "Just one thing, once you swore to play this game you're forbidding to back out or to run away. Break that vow and you will be turned to stone by the curse of the Commandment of Truth. Needless to say, the same applies to me."

"Galand, he isn't listening," said Melascula as she poured out some more drink.

She was right, Galand's gentle tap on the shoulder had crashed him right through the bar and he was now unconscious.

"Huh, I thought that I just tapped him lightly on the shoulder."

* * *

Unable to do anything else all they could do was wait until the bartender regained consciousness. In the meantime they helped themselves to his content of alcohol, but the bartender still hadn't woken up by the time it was morning.

"Half the day has gone by already," said Melascula who was now completely plastered. "He's not even close to waking up. Maybe you killed him." She then noticed that the temperature had increased rapidly over the past few hours alone. "It's really gotten kind of hot out here, don't you think?"

Even inside the pantry Snotlout and the others could feel the heat.

"It's miserable," Ase groaned.

Snotlout new instantly where this heat was coming from. "Man it's hot. Is it morning already?"

Galand's eyes then turned to the greatsword mounted on the wall. "Hmm, what an enchanting gorgeous looking greatsword you have here."

He then attempted to wield it, but it was far too heavy for him and soon the blade plunged itself into the ground.

"It's heavy," said Galand, taken completely by surprise by its weight. "Who the hell made this thing, the design of it is totally flawed. No decent human would ever be able to let it, is it supposed to be some kind of dagger for a giant."

"It's not flawed, it is a human weapon," said a voice.

Suddenly the greatsword disappeared from Galand's hands and he looked up to see the bartender standing before him. However, his appearance had changed drastically, he had gained some extra muscle and for the way that is shirt was being torn apart he was still growing.

"Sacred Treasure _Rhitta_ ," he continued. "A greatsword adored by the sun, bearing the name of a maiden. A Demon that roams the dark has no chance of wielding it. The two of you never even noticed that I was still conscious, I was merely buying time until the dawn came. You really should never have come to this tavern, because the two of you are about to lose your lives."

Melascula laughed. "I guess he really did pull the wool over our eyes, but is he truly think that only because the sun has risen that he stands a chance against us?"

Galand looked at him curiously. "Are you really the same barkeep, you look completely different than you did before? Hey, you're not a human are you?"

"Oh, I am indeed human, but I'm the most powerful human you're ever see," he said as his shirt was ripped to pieces revealing a crimson lion mark on his back. "I am one of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , the Sin of Gluttony and my name is Lion Sin Eret."

"One of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , huh?" said Melascula looking intrigued.

Galand looked at him. "I have to admit, I'm quite surprised to find another one of these _Sins_ here. However, your compatriots have failed to defeat asked what makes you think you can stand a chance?"

Galand then laughed and Eret joined in, but he immediately swung his sword slicing right through Galand with a single blow.

"Because I gorge myself on power," he answered.

Melascula immediately snapped out of her daze upon seen the share power he possessed. With one single swing he managed to slice right through Galand's body and arms.

"One strike, that's all it took," she said as she sat up. ' _A human like this didn't exist 3000 years ago._ ' Eret merely looked at her with a small smile, but she regained her composure. "Don't pat yourself on the back just yet, this game is far from over."

Galand then began to use his dark power in order to reattach his body parts. "We Demon's rank above all others." He then faced Eret with beer in hand. "You're strong, but it will take a lot more than that to kill us."

"Of course I am aware of that," said Eret calmly. "Good thing too, because if it was that easy it will be as exciting for me."

"And I thought Galand was arrogant, you are nothing more than an idiotic human who doesn't know his place," said Melascula.

"I'm going to make you regret that you didn't kill me," said Galand as the entire room shock violently. "Not killing me with that blow will be your last mistake!"

Melascula was actually a bit startled. "You're actually using your magical power?"

"You had better step back, Melascula," said Galand.

Snotlout could feel the ground shaking from inside the pantry. "What is that demon up to?"

Galand's chest then immediately began to glow. " _Critical Over!_ " His entire body then immediately began to glow in a bright red light. "I've been saving this magic for a rematch with that bastard Hiccup, but every instinct in my body is telling me that I must eliminate you right here and now!"

Galand's body then began to transform becoming far more muscular, the wound on his face was healed completely and spikes began to form around his body.

" _Critical Over_ , is a power that increases Galand's strength to its limit," said Melascula as she was using her dark tendrils to shield her from the watch out for the debris been sent from the force of Galand's magic. "A simple but effective ability without equal. Galand's current power level is 40,000."

Galand laughed at Eret. "Sorry barkeep, but I can't hold back!"

He then raised his spear and then struck Eret with all his might, it was so powerful that it ripped apart what was left of the mountain.

"Dammit, stay close!" Snotlout yelled as the pantry was blown to pieces and he shielded both Shanna and Ase.

Melasculahad created a shield in order to protect herself from the debris that was being launched into the air by the attack. The attack continued and sliced through to mountaintops and echoed across the forest.

* * *

The _Black_ _Dragon_ was still rolling down the road as those inside were still on the hunt for Eret.

Ragnar then suddenly appeared. "Good news, Hiccup. Seems I've just pinpointed _his_ location."

Hiccup looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, his current power level is 50,000… 55… hold on now it's 60. It just keeps rising."

Hiccup nodded. "No doubt about it that's Eret."

* * *

Eret miraculously managed to survive the attack with only a deep cut on his shoulder. In fact it looked as if he had gained some extra muscle in the past few minutes alone which enabled him to block Galand's attack without moving.

Eret sighed looking slightly disappointed. "Seriously, that was the absolute best you could do?"

Galand just stood there shaking as he tried to move his spear, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

Melascula could see the danger. "Galand, you need to withdraw."

"I can't," he said as he pulled his spear back. "A promise is a promise!" He then mustered what little courage he had and based Eret. "Come on, let's keep this up to the end!"

"Fine then… it's my turn, right?" said Eret as he grasped his sword with both hands.

The moment he raised his sword what appeared to be a small sun engulfed the blade and to Galand, Eret was now the size of a giant ready to bring his wraith down upon him. It was enough to scare him to the bone and in that moment he lost the battle and he immediately ran away.

"What a pity," said Eret looking disappointed. "I wanted to show him my most powerful self."

Melascula closed her eyes and looked away. "Galand."

Galand had only managed to run a few feet before his Commandment turned into stone. By running away he had broken his Commandment and therefore lied and immediately turned to stone.

"It's game over," Eret smiled. "Your power is great, but sadly you can be affected buy your own commandment as well. The moment he violated his vow, it was an immediate game over for him. It would seem that even a Demon can be scared of death, though the roles were reversed I would probably run away from myself as well."

He then turned his attention upon Melascula. "Now then as a special favour I am going to give you a choice. Escape or death, you should decide when I'm still feeling charitable."

Melascula smiled at him. "I thank you… for getting rid of that loudmouth teaser I owe you a debt of gratitude. To repay… I'm going to kill you right here and now."

Snotlout eyes widened, knowing what she was about to do. "Careful Eret that one has some powerful abilities, strength alone won't be enough to—"

Too late, Melascula had already consumed Eret in her darkness. " _Cocoon of Darkness!_ "

Eret turned on her. "This is what I get for being charitable…"

Suddenly his eyes widened as his sole immediately launched out of his mouth. Melascula had managed to get behind him and had forced his soul from his body just like she did with Snotlout.

"Your nothing more than a gluttonous fool, who things to highly of his strength," she said curtly. She then approached his soul and launched her tongue and swallowed it whole. "Thank you for the meal."

However, her smile vanished when she suddenly felt a massive surge of pain from her stomach. It was like entire body was on fire and something was burning right through her stomach. That something was none other than Eret's soul which had not been digestive yet and nor did it look as if it would ever be.

"H-hot," she said as she killed over in pain. "Fire."

Suddenly her entire body was set aflame and Eret's soul launched out of her body and smashed through her darkness before re-entering to its owners body.

"No," she said as she was being burnt away. "It's on a completely different level. What's happening? How could he wield this much force? What is this power of yours!"

"That would be _Sunshine_ ," Eret smiled. "Of my magical power increases by the second the moment the sun rises and unfortunately for you it is almost noon."

The pain was just too much for Melasculaand soon she toppled off what remained of the mountainside and fell into the deep ravine as a burning fire ball.

Ase couldn't believe her eyes. "I don't believe it, he defeated both of those monsters by himself?"

Eret then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, there are some things that I would like to ask you to do. Unfortunately, it is almost noon, we will resume this conversation after nightfall. Wait here until then, that's an order."

Snotlout nodded. "We're too exhausted to move anyway."

Ase just looked at Eret. "Hey!"

Eret then jumped into the air as high that he disappeared into the horizon.

Ase then approached Galand. "You bastard. This is for Sullivan!"

She then kicked Galand, but immediately regretted as his stone skin was extremely hard.

Snotlout just sat there with Shanna in his arms. "You're not in pain are you?"

"Not at all, in fact I couldn't be happier right now," said Shanna smiling.

"Same here."

"To be close to you, cradled in your arms like this, it's a dream come true. That's why that even if I were to die again I won't be scared."

Snotlout shook his head. "You say the silliest things."

Ase then approached the two of them. "Actually, Snotlout is right you know. You guys will figure it out, remember what that Demon woman said? That she revived the dead by amplifying all their regrets and rage or whatever. Even if you're not angry at me anymore you're still oozing with affection for Snotlout, aren't you? What I'm saying is, I think you're going to be fine."

Shanna smiled at her and tears formed in her eyes. "Ase… you're the best."

Ase couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

It was now late at night and Eret has finally returned and was now been formally introduced by Snotlout.

"Let me introduce you, this is _Seven Deadly Sins_ Lion Sin of Gluttony, his name is Eret," said Snotlout.

"Sorry that I was unable to introduce myself the first time we met," said Eret apologetically as he kept his trousers up.

"It's true power only comes out when the sun is up, when it's down he is as weak as the average human," Snotlout explained.

"You don't have to tell them like that," Eret grumbled.

"I can't believe that we actually ran into the last of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ ," said Ase in bewilderment.

"Count yourself lucky that you did," said Eret.

"I heard stories that you were the most powerful of the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , clearly they weren't exaggerated."

"It's a little more complex than that, my power unlike the other _Sins_ is more time-based. I get stronger by the dawn, but is when it becomes task I get weaker. We should count ourselves lucky that it's the middle of summer."

"So, you said that you wanted me to do some kind of favour?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"Firstly I want to know what happened to Hiccup and the others."

"Like I told you before I parted ways with them since I left _Berk_ , but considering that those Demons showed up it's likely that they're going to make a move."

"I see," Eret sighed.

"Is that all you wanted to ask of me?"

"No, while I am glad that the _Sins_ are no longer wanted criminals and that I can safely join up with them, I have a quota to meet. You see I was supposed to deliver alcohol to a certain village the day after tomorrow and I could use the help transporting it."

Snotlout groaned. "What a giant pain in the ass. No way, forget it."

"The moment that this alcohol is delivered the sooner I can join forces with you guys against the Demons."

"Are you serious?" said Ase disbelief. "With Demons running amok you're more concerned about delivering booze."

"I am the sin of gluttony remember," Eret reminded.

"And this is the most powerful Dragon Knight of all," said Ase shaking her head.

Then suddenly Shanna noticed that Meatlug had appeared from out of nowhere.

"Meatlug?" Shanna blinked.

Then landing beside the hound was Fishlegs the he saw his sister, he stood there speechless as tears formed in her eyes.

"Brother!" Shanna cried.

"Shanna," said Fishlegs gobsmacked.

* * *

Meanwhile far to the north Heather had finally recovered from Dagur's punch. Dagur had taken her to a small barbarian camp where a barbarian and his children were playing music. To Heather's amazement Dagur was actually dancing to the music, it was also the first time that she realised that he now had a wooden leg.

"Wow, Dagur, that was amazing," Heather clapped.

"It's a dance passed down through the leaders of the Giant Race, our father taught it to me when we were younger. Though are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine, but that's a beautiful dance you're doing. I just wish that I had a chance to study that instead of fighting."

Dagur smiled at his sister. "Then you're no longer warrior. Heather, starting today become a dancer."

Heather just stared at him, out of all the words that come out of her brother's mouth those were at the very bottom of the list.


	15. Demon Knight

On the borders of the Berk Kingdom, the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ were housed in the tower that was fused with the mountain. Deldry, Arden and Wallio were outside guarding the tower while Fraudrin was being detained inside.

Fraudrin had finally regained consciousness and found standing before him was none other than Emerald, King Topaz's younger brother. He bore a strong resemblance to Topaz, the only difference was that his beard was longer and he was more muscular.

"I was wondering when you would show up here, Captain of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ , Emerald," Fraudrin growled.

"Hello, Calder, or should I say the demon possessing Calder," said Emerald.

Fraudrin began to take on his surroundings which was nothing more than an empty room.

"This is a magical research building inside Jarth, the remote land that you expelled us," Emerald explained. "That sound familiar? Having predicted the _Holy War_ , King Topaz had this place built in secret, that way even after being sent away from the kingdom I might be able to continue my research on the Demon Race."

"I see," said Fraudrin. "So then what is it exactly you want to ask me about? Surely the younger brother of Topaz has questions."

Emerald and immediately drew his sword and impaled it in Fraudrin's shoulder. The moment the metal touched Fraudrin's skin it immediately began to burn.

"Perhaps at another time," he said coldly.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Fraudrin roared.

"A sword purified for years by Druid prayers must feel quite potent," Emerald noted as smoke began to pour out of the wound.

"If you hurt me, you also hurt your friend's body," Fraudrin reminded.

He then attempted to kick him, there wasn't enough power to knock Emerald back, but it had been enough to free him from the chair he was sitting in. Fraudrin then turned to face him and immediately broke out of his bonds and remove the sword that was still impaled on his shoulder as emerald drew out his second one.

"How foolish, it seems you're determined to have me kill you today," said Fraudrin.

"I am here to prove that you are not invincible," said Emerald. "That even a mere human can defeat your kind, ancient savage Demon. This is all in the name of the greater good. I'm sure that inside you, Calder would gladly lay down his life."

* * *

Meanwhile far to the north, Heather was practising the dance that Dagur performed earlier, but she was having problems. She was putting too much power in her dance which easily shattered the ground beneath her.

"How about this?" Heather asked.

"Terrible," said Dagur.

"And how is that different from yours Dagur?" Heather asked.

"Where do I begin?"

"Give it up! You stink!" said the young boy.

"Dagur's dancing was a hundred times better than yours!"

"Shut up!" Heather growled.

The two kids laughed and ran off.

"You made a mad!" said the boy.

Dagur laughed. "Forgive them, it's just the way that kids are sometimes."

Heather then looked at him curiously. "I'm still surprised that you're still alive, but what even more incredible is that your living with some barbarians."

"Sol and Della have had a hard time," Dagur explained as the two kids rushed over to their father who had just come back from fishing. "You see Zalpa's wife passed away when they were still very young and now they looked to me as their older brother."

"I can't believe that you've changed so much, Dagur," said Heather in disbelief. "I mean all that you wanted to do was fight, it's like your different person."

"16 years can change a person, especially whenever living with humans," Dagur pointed out.

Heather nodded. "Good point, that was a terrible day. I truly believe that you had died on that day, but Zalpa came to your rescue, right?"

"Yes, after taking care of my wounds he stayed by my side for three days and nights without any sleep," Dagur explained. "Actually the funny thing is I actually owe my survival to you."

Heather frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You remember a few days earlier that we waged a battle against the barbarians?" Dagur asked. "You spared some of them and allow them to escape."

"Yeah," said Heather unsure where this conversation was going.

"Ironically enough Zalpa was one of those barbarians you spared, if it wasn't for your mercy that I scorned, no if not for your kindness I would be dead and we would never be reunited. So, thank you little sister."

"You're welcome," Heather smiled.

"Now perhaps you can share me with one question, how did you lose 16 years of your memory?" Dagur questioned.

Heather shrugged. "I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I have no idea. The last thing I remember was waking up in a castle in the south. There were some humans that recognised me, but I guess I was too much in a daze to listen."

"Okay, but why were you attacked by those monsters yesterday?" Dagur asked.

Heather then remembered the dark presence she felt when she came face-to-face with both Galand and Monspeet.

"I don't know but the utterly terrified me," said Heather shaking uncontrollably.

Dagur then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to frighten you. Take it easy we won't talk about this again, okay. Let's just resume your dancing lesson."

Heather calmed down a little. "Sure, but I have to tell you I do really love dancing. Certainly a lot more fun smiling than fighting, don't you think?"

"Then perhaps time I tell you the history of this dance," said Dagur. "According to legend, which was created by the founder of the Giant Race, was so glorious and beautiful that the Earth shook with joy and all that witnessed it overwhelmed. Understand, Heather? This is a sacred dance you're learning, it's not just the manner of moving your arms and legs and leaping around, it is important for one to try and communicate through the Earth with this dance. Listen carefully and calm your soul, feel the Earth with your whole body, the whispering of the insects, the murmur of the trees, the radiance of life. The essence of this dance lies within channelling all those things into one. You understand, don't you?"

Heather just looked at him blankly. "Not even a little bit."

Dagur sighed.

* * *

Upon Dagur's suggestion, Heather made her way to the forest in order to be more tune with nature. However, she still didn't understand how she could accomplish such a feat and then decided just to stand there and listen.

"Okay, listen carefully, calm your soul and feel the earth following freely within your entire body," she said closing her eyes.

However, no matter how hard she tried she can hear a single thing.

"Obviously that's not going to work," she sighed. She then immediately sensed something which had a familiar presence of that of Galand and Monspeet. "Wait, what is that? Is it one of those monsters?" She shook her head. "No it's much smaller than that."

Then something blue immediately soared above her dropping flyers, she only had a brief glance of it. It had resembling features of that of a bird, but it didn't look like any bird she had ever seen before and then there was the question of the Flyers dropped.

She grabbed one of them and looked at it carefully. "What's this?"

The creature then just drop flyers below Heather, but across all the neighbouring towns and villages.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had managed to acquire one of these flyers.

"' _In the coming days a great Fighting Festival will be held in Vaizel and the declared winner of this event will be given the right to have any wish granted_ ,'" Hiccup read.

"Wait a minute, isn't Vaizel that town Heather flattened like a pancake?" Toothless asked.

"Whoever is holding this festival has certainly provided a very tantalising prize," Hiccup noted.

"So you think the _Ten Commandments_ are behind this?"

"No doubt about it, can you think of anyone else that would do something as having Demons to hand out flyers?" Ake asked.

"This sounds too much like a trap to me," said Toothless.

"I agree, we should stay away from that festival," Alvin nodded.

Gilthunder was very conflicted by this. ' _Even if it is a trap, I want to be in a tournament like that with Hiccup. Oh, what's the point? There's no way I can just come out and—,_ '

Ake then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gil. You want to be in it, right?" Gilthunder stared at him, wondering how he could have figured that. "You have this excited look on your face so I kind of figured…"

"I know this is a trap, but I'm afraid were going have to take the bait," Hiccup sighed.

"Why?" Alvin asked. "Surely this is all just a ruse to get you to confront them."

"I know, but there are going to be people that are going to take this offer very seriously and all them are going to be weak. I have a very strong feeling that the _Commandments_ will devour the soul the winner or something like that and if they swallow that soul band will give them a massive boost of magical power. Besides, with Eret's magic signature disappearing into thin air were just roaming around the countryside completely blind."

* * *

At the ruins of Vaizel, the giant and the boy in vines waited as the Demon messengers returned. They were Blue Demons, more powerful then Grey and Red and they had a strong resemblance of that of a bird.

"Excellent, work everyone," said the boy clapping two of his vines together as the Demons returned. "Thank you for passing out all of those Flyers." He then noticed that they were one Demon short. "One… two… three… wait, I'm missing one. I can understand wanting to run Hog wild in the outside world, but I really wish that he took his job a little more seriously. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do kill him when he gets back. When it comes to festivals preparation is key."

"A festival you say," said the giant folding his four arms. "I see, so you're still fond of doing things the human way."

"Well, to me it's a lot more efficient then wandering around collecting inferior souls, you know," he shrugged. "Of all the races, humans are the greediest so this is the perfect way to lure them in. Besides, Hiccup is sure to take the bait as well, there's no doubt because the two of us go way back so I know how he thinks."

* * *

Heather meanwhile was still trying to perfect the dance that Dagur taught her. So far all she managed to accomplish was scared of you woodland creatures that were busy grazing.

"Sorry if I startled you," she said as she looked down at several deer.

She then continued to dance and this time she found the perfect rhythm and was no longer just waving her arms and legs around. It was like she was allowing the wind to guide her movements and was actually feeling the earth beneath her feet.

' _What Dagur said to me was confusing, I didn't understand it at all_ ,' she said to herself as she started to become one with nature. ' _But it's fun to dance without a care in the world, I can feel my heart pounding like it's almost skipping a beat. It's so exciting, the plants and trees seem to be rustling with joy, even all the animals have stopped to watch me. A bud just sprouted from a seed._ '

She then began to feel something else, almost like a sixth sense, she could feel the earth all around her. _'Huh? Wait a second, my eyes are closed but I can see everything around me so clearly. It's like I've become part of the Earth, like I'm being swallowed up into it_.'

She then sensed something sinister and immediately woke out from her trance.

* * *

Dagur could sense it too at the Homestead and immediately heard the sounds of Sol and Della.

The two children had been playing near the stream when suddenly they were attacked by a Blue Demon. It was about to finish them off when Dagur appeared and glared down at it.

"Get away from," he snarled.

* * *

Within seconds he completely demolished the Demon and immediately grabbed the two kids in his hands. Zalpa and Heather quickly showed up and while they were relieved that the two children were still alive, but the wounds that had been inflicted upon them were severe and what was worse they were coming down with a fever.

They quickly took them back to the Homestead where Zalpa try to conduct a healing potion, but none of the ingredients had any effect on the two children.

"I shouldn't have allow those two to go out on their own," said Dagur furious at himself.

"The same thing could have happened to me," said Zalpa. "I have never seen a monster like that one, this may be a grim sign of things to come."

Heather leaned down towards him. "Zalpa, Sol and Della will be okay, won't they?"

Zalpa had a grim look on his face. "Their wounds are deep, I'm not sure how long they can last."

"Oh, no."

Dagur then rose to his feet and the two of them looked at him. "Zalpa, please, look after those two."

"Dagur, now where do you think you're going?" Zalpa demanded.

"To _Vaizel_."

The two of them stared at him.

"Why go there?" Heather asked. She then remember the flyers that were dropped earlier. "Wait, is this about that strange flyer? The one about some tournament granting any wish the winner desires? Come on, it's too suspicious to be true."

"Listen to what Heather is telling you," Zalpa pleaded. "Only a God can grant wishes like that. It would take a miracle."

Dagur clenched his fist. "I know that, but right now that God, miracle, or whatever is the only hope we have."

"Don't go, Dagur, please. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Now I have the chance to repay my debt to you," said Dagur as he looked down at him. "If there's even a chance that I can rescue those two, I'll take it no matter the risk."

He then began to walk off.

"Dagur, wait, come back here!" Heather cried.

Zalpa looked at Heather. "Heather, take that battle hammer and go. Make sure he doesn't kill himself and make sure that you both get back here."

Heather nodded and grabbed _Gideon_ and then ran off after her brother.

"Oh, God of the Earth and found of the giant race Drole, I humbly ask you for strength in the battle to come," he said

* * *

In _Vaizel_ the two _Commandments_ were still waiting for the arrival of their participants.

"Not long now," said the boy covered in vines with a smile. "I can feel them coming, a flood of powerful souls are making their way here from far and wide. Now that is a fact of advertising." He then looked up at his compatriot. "Isn't this exciting, Drole."

The window then began to blow the cloth on the Giants to reveal his face, he had extremely long brown hair and his left eye was completely fused together with his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Deldry and the other members of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ were waiting outside of the research building.

"Standing guard is so lame," said Adren as he began playing around with a black spell bead. "I want to fight the Demon, not _him_."

"Sir Emerald ordered us to wait outside until he gave the signal, remember?" Deldry scolded. "And will you stop playing around with the incantation orb?"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me too…" he said and then he dropped the spell beard.

"Idiot!" Deldry cried.

Fortunately, Waillo had fast reflexes and he was able to capture the orb before it smashed on the ground.

"Good thing you have fast reflexes," said Deldry with relief.

Waillo then gave her the orb. "Perhaps you should hold onto it for now on."

"Good idea," she said and took the orb. She then quickly turned on Adren and glared at him. "You moron! Look, if this orb had shattered there would have been hell to pay!"

"Huh, my bad," said Adren.

"' _My bad?'_ Seriously?" she glared furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the research building, both Emerald and Fraudrin crossed blades unleashing a powerful shockwave the moment they clashed. They then continue to swing their swords at one another and it appeared they were perfectly matched.

Emerald then tapped his chest with two of his fingers and then performed several movements with them. "Now, _Dead Man's Revenge!_ "

A mark then appeared on Fraudrin's chest. "What did you do to me?" Then suddenly appearing in front of him were hundreds upon hundreds of Dragon Knights, some of them he recognised as people he had killed. "No, how can this be? I'm certain that I killed you! All of you!"

Then suddenly cuts appeared throughout his entire body as if the vengeful spirit struck him.

"Who was at that appeared before you? How many dead men did you see?" said Emerald. "Whoever receives that Holy Symbol is possessed by the ghosts of those who murdered and they will keep targeting him until his death."

Fraudrin glared at him. "What a tawdry magical power, in that case let me add you to the dead men haunting me!" He then raised his sword and pointed it straight at an Emerald. " _Siklen Skewer!_ "

However, his attacked didn't appear much to his confusion. Emerald merely cracked his neck and took several steps to the side and that's when his attack was launched.

' _Why was the activation delayed?_ ' he pondered.

"Magical power is like music," said a voice. Fraudrin turned and found Deathpierce approaching him. "It has dynamics… tempo… range… since I can control these any magical attack in my presence is pointless."

Fraudrin narrowed his eyes. "You… your Deathpierce!"

Deathpierce then stood by Emerald's side. "Checkmate, demon."

Fraudrin then immediately charged towards the wall, he clearly planned to smash through it in order to escape. However, instead he struck a magical force field and was bounced right back in it in take them long to realise the magic that was involved.

"No, it can't be! We're in a _Perfect Cube_!" he roared.

"Only my subordinates outside can break this spell," said Emerald.

* * *

Deldry and the others were still waiting for the signal, but there was no telling how long that could take.

"Hey, I hear there's going to be a great _Fighting Festival_ in _Vaizel_ so would you say that we all go?" Adren asked. He then looked at Deldry with a smile. "There might be some hot guys there so how about it Deldry."

Deldry sighed. "That's not the worst idea ever. Okay, but not until we are done with guard duty."

"If you want you can head out now," said a voice and they looked up and found Dogedo approaching them.

"Dogedo?" Deldry blinked. "You're already done reporting everything back to the King?"

"Yeah, so I can take over for you if you want to go to that festival. It's fine, just hand over the incantation orb."

* * *

Inside Fraudrin began to laugh much to Emerald and Deathpierce confusion. They then looked up and saw that the _Perfect Cube_ was beginning to crack as the spell was beginning to break down.

"Why are there cracks in the _Perfect Cube_?" Deathpierce asked. "We haven't given the signal yet."

The Cube then shattered and the doors opened and they saw Dogedo entering the room.

"It's Dogedo. Why did you cast _Absolute Cancel_ without permission?"

Emerald narrowed his eyes. "Wait, something is not right."

"Hey, Fraudrin what are you doing in a place like this?" said Dogedo as his body began to swell. His voice then began to change, it sounds like two old women speaking at once. "A tower built on rising earth… no, rather than earth a giant tree turn to coal after many years. Two sources of feeble power, humans are… I sense something very unpleasant from one of them."

Soon towering above them was the dark mist Demon with many faces.

"No," said Deathpierce horrified. "T-that's impossible."

"This excessive level of magical power, here can't be any ordinary Demon," Emerald deduced.

"Allow me to introduce to you to Greyroad of Pacifism," said Fraudrin as he stood next to the new arrival. "A good friend and one of the _Ten Commandments_."

* * *

Unaware that they had been tricked, Deldry, Arden and Wallio were making their way to the _Fighting Festival_ in _Vaizel_.

"Are you sure that you didn't need to tell Sir Emerald about our plans face-to-face?" Wallio asked.

"Dogedo will tell them for us, it's no big deal," Deldry assured.

They then suddenly turn round the corner and to their shock they found Dogedo walking towards them.

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you guys on the road!" he yelled as he waved towards them. "All done with guard duty?"

Their eyes immediately widened when they realised that they had just been had.

* * *

Meanwhile Emerald and Deathpierce were face-to-face with two Commandments, not very good odds.

"Now then… what do you say that we start over and battled to against two?" Fraudrin asked.

Deathpierce was ready to fight, but then to his surprise and would immediately sheathed his sword.

"I'll allow you to escape this time," he said.

Deathpierce stared at him. "Sir Emerald… What are you talking about? They're within range of my power so I can essentially seal theirs, we have the advantage! This is our only chance to defeat them both!"

"You must calm down and think Deathpierce," said Emerald. "We may very well have a means of killing them, but no way of capturing them."

Fraudrin merely smiled.

Emerald than looked up at Greyroard. "He said that its Commandment is Pacifism, if we were to destroy Calder right now than the Commandment would retaliate and we would be cursed."

Deathpierce then finally understood the realisation of their situation, even if they did defeat the two of them with all for nought. He then reluctantly lowered his blade wishing that he had taken care of Fraudrin earlier.

Fraudrin smiled at the two of them. "You're fairly quick witted for a couple of old fools," he said tapping his head. "More importantly I think you're still holding out on me, hmm?"

Emerald just remain completely silent.

"Until next time," said Fraudrin as he and Greyroad made their leave. "Deathpierce, you seem to think that you can fight us on equal ground by using your ability and suppressing our magical powers."

Deathpierce smiled at him. "Am I wrong about that?"

Fraudrin then unleashed a powerful surge of demonic power, which was completely off the charts. "Next time I'll fight you without holding back."

Deathpierce stared at him open eyed, it soon dawned on him that even with his powers of suppressing magic that Fraudrin was still powerful enough to eliminate them both. Emerald on the other hand in look entirely surprised, he clearly anticipated this.

* * *

Eventually both Fraudrin and Greyroad exited the facility and soon came face-to-face with the other members of _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_.

"Calder," Deldry gasped.

"W-what? How is he able to walk out of this place?" Adren stared.

"More importantly what's that monster behind him?" Dogedo asked gesturing to Greyroad.

"What happened to Sir Emerald and Deathpierce?" said Wallio.

Deldry narrowed her eyes at Fraudrin. "Calder, how dare you come out of there without my express—"

Fraudrin looked at her. "Well, look at that, it seems your vulgar little love spell has been broken. Must have been when _Absolute Cancel_ was cast on an incantation orb you activated."

He then suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Fraudrin and starter through the chest with his sword before she had time to react. He then pulled the sword right out of her and she collapsed.

"What have you done to her?" Wallio demanded.

"By the way, here's a message from Calder inside of me," said Fraudrin as he walked off. "' _Don't ever do anything like that, unless their worthy._ '"

He then turned his eyes towards Emerald and Deathpierce as they emerged from the research building.

"Before I go all share one last thing to you," he said. "I'm not actually one of the true _Ten Commandments_. To be more precise I must substitute, I don't know what happened to the other one, he was more than tinker than a fighter creating things beyond your dreams. Due to a certain set of circumstances he vanished without a site and has not been missing, but I sensed his existence during the Battle of the Royal Capital or at least a trace of it and the same when I fought against her and Hiccup in the Kingdom of Danafor 16 years ago.

"The moment I laid eyes on her my heart skipped a beat, because she perished 3000 years ago. During the _Holy War_ she was possibly the strongest human ever to exist and utterly fearless, the during the final days she fell in battle. Now I suggest you listen carefully, because her name is Astrid Hofferson."


	16. Death-Trap Maze

It was night time and Snotlout and the others were riding with Eret as they made their way to the town where he was supposed to deliver the alcohol. Eret had kindly enough given Snotlout and Shanna a change of clothing and Ase was fast asleep in the cart.

Fishlegs was sitting next to Shanna as the two of them were having a very cheerful reunion.

"It's good to see you brother," Shanna smiled. "I never thought that I was going to have the chance to again. I feel so happy."

"I'm really happy to see you too," Fishlegs smiled.

"Good." Shanna then read his mind, which was deeply troubling. "So, you still have concerns about Hiccup, huh?" Fishlegs eyes lit up. "I just read your mind, a long time ago you could do that too, remember? I wonder why you're not able to anymore? Maybe you've been away from the Fairy Realm for too long."

Fishlegs blushed slightly. "Maybe, honestly I was never really any good at it. I may be the Fairy King, but I'm still a broom without any wings yet."

"Well, look at me, that makes two of us," Shanna smiled.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "You're going to grow wings, huh?"

Shanna immediately turned pink. "Whatever strange thing you're thinking about Snotlout, please stop."

Snotlout chuckled and he turned to Eret. "Hey, Eret, how much farther is it until we get to this place for the delivery?"

"Don't worry were almost there," he said.

* * *

It was now morning and Heather and Dagur were making their way to _Vaizel_.

"It's not too late," said Dagur looking at his sister. "You can still turn back Heather."

"If you're going to compete in this thing for the sake of Zol and Della then I'm coming along for your sake," said Heather.

"You're just as stubborn as ever," Dagur sighed.

"Look who's talking, you do remember that I'm your sister right?"

"Good point."

* * *

Eventually they reached a hilltop looking over the valley, but they did not see a town.

"Dagur, down there!" Heather pointed.

"What is it?" Dagur asked as he went to join her.

His eyes widened, because right in front of them was a huge labyrinth the likes of which they had never seen before.

"A gigantic maze?" Dagur stared.

They soon reached ground-level and found that the maze was even taller than they were, it has to be the size of a small mountain.

"It's an enormous, who could have built this thing?" Heather stared.

"Only a member of the _Giant Race_ could have accomplished a feat like this," Dagur deduced and that when he saw the large rock in the centre. "That large rock must be the goal, I take it." He then raised his hand. "As for all the rocks stand in our way, I'll turn to dust!"

He then slammed his hand into the ground. " _Flowing Palm Strike!_ "

The moment his hand struck the ground a massive shock wave of erupted turning everything it touched a dust and eventually created a new entrant within the labyrinth.

Heather looked at him. "Are you planning on smashing our way through to the finish line?"

"It's the most efficient way to get there," said Dagur.

However, rocks began to repair the damage that Dagur did to the maze and soon the entrance he created vanished.

"How strange," said Dagur.

"You said that only a Giant could built this, right?" said Heather looking concerned. "Is there one with stronger magic than yours?"

"Doesn't matter," said Dagur and made his way through the entrance and Heather followed him. "Let's just get this over with."

Heather then looked up at the walls. "I have an idea, if we walk on top of the walls getting through there should be a breeze."

She then immediately launched herself into the air, but before she could reach the top stone podium shot out of one of the walls and she hit her head against it. Heather rubbed her head and looked up at Dagur, who just stood there with his arms folded.

"The entrant has been blocked off too," he said gesturing behind them.

* * *

From afar the boy in vines and Drole had just witnessed the two of them entering the labyrinth.

"All right, looks like things are underway," the boy in vines as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. "And the first hurdle the _Vaizel Great Fighting Festival_ is the mystifying deathtrap maze. Such impressive work, Drole, I must say your craftsmanship is a sight to behold."

* * *

Heather and Dagur weren't the only ones in the maze, there were many knights, mercenaries from different lands already in the maze trying to navigate through it.

"Since we have so many entrance than expected, we can weed out the weak ones here first."

Heather and Dagur will continue making their way to the maze, but it was soon discovered that not all the routes were the same size. They found themselves moving from a narrow passage which would have been fine if there were humans, but it was a tight squeeze for Giants.

That wasn't the only obstacle most of the roots were also dead ends and more than once they found themselves in the same spot from where they started. They also encountered boulders rolling down, absolutely nowhere, though that wasn't so bad since the boulders would have crushed a normal-sized human but all they had to do was raise their legs to stop it.

Eventually was evening and they had made much progress.

"Seems like within wondering around this place forever and the end is nowhere in sight," said Heather.

"I must escape and win the _Fighting Festival_ as soon as I can," said Dagur clenching his fist. "Zol and Della's lives depend on it." He then suddenly saw the two children running in front of him. "Wait, is that them?"

Dagur then began to follow them down another passageway, he had been so fixated on the two of them that he failed to notify Heather, who had her back towards him.

"I'm starting to get hungry," she said and then she saw a large chunk of meat in front of her. "Hey, meat."

Ordinarily she would find this unusual, but she was starving and immediately took a bite out of it. Only discover that it was nothing more than a boulder and she wasn't too hungry to be hallucinating.

"Dagur, did you just see that? The meat just turned stone all of a sudden," she said as she turned and found that Dagur had vanished. "Wait, where did he go?"

* * *

With no other choice Heather began making her way through the labyrinth by herself in the hopes to find Dagur, but there wasn't any trace of him. Eventually it was night full and she decided to sit down and have a rest.

"Heather, is that you?" said a voice.

Heather opened her eyes and found Toothless looking up at her. "A dragon? And it knows my name?"

"I can't believe that I ran into you here of all places," said Toothless shaking his head. He then looked at her. "I suppose you would know me, after all you are suffering from amnesia."

"Toothless, there you are," said a new voice.

Heather turned and found Ruby had just appeared round the corner. "A human girl? Who are you and what are you doing in this place? How did you get here?"

"Heather, I'm so glad you're safe," said Ruby looking relieved. "Everybody has been so worried about you. I don't suppose you remember me at all? I'm Ruby, I'm a Princess from Berk who has been travelling with you and the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Heather frowned. "Ruby, huh? A Princess from Berk? And the _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

"You lost your memories after a battle with one of the _Ten Commandments,_ since then we have all been looking for you. However, you were heading in the direction of the _Ten Commandments_ and when it became clear that you were safe we didn't want to put you in danger so we had a hold off the search."

Ruby looked at her. "So you and I, we know each other?"

"That's right, the two of us are friends."

Heather looked at her curiously and Ruby smiled at her. "Well, you seem nice, but sorry I can't trust humans." She then bent down and picked up _Gideon_. "Those Dragon Knights from Berk seemed nice to, but then they tricked us and tried to kill my brother."

"Hold on!" Ruby pleaded.

Heather looked down at her. "Don't follow me."

Toothless sighed. "Hiccup did warn us that Heather would slow to trust humans, given her history." He then looked at Ruby. "So what should we do?"

"We'll follow her anyway Toothless."

They then continue to make their way down the labyrinth following Heather and that's when they noticed that in the labyrinth walls were houses which no doubt belonging to the people of _Vaizel_.

"That's not a good sign," said Toothless. "Looks like this maze was built the entire village was followed in into the foundations."

"But what happened to everyone who lived here?" Ruby frowned.

"I don't think we want to know the answers that."

Heather turned towards them. "I told you to stay away from me. What are you doing?"

"We happened to be going the same way direction, it has nothing to do with you," said Toothless.

Heather clearly didn't believe him, but gestured in front of her. "I see, then after you please."

"All right, let's see we can't join up with the others," said Toothless as he walked ahead.

Suddenly the ground began to give way and both Toothless and began to fall into the chasm. Toothless quickly spread his wings and grabbed Heather and pulled the two of them out before they reached the bottom, which was a good thing considering the bottom was covered in spikes.

"Thank you, Toothless," said Ruby rubbing his head.

Toothless looked into the pit. "I think we found the answer to what happened to the villagers."

Ruby looked down in her eyes widened, because inside the pit they found many villagers skewered by the spikes below.

"How awful," she said.

"You were lucky, try and be more careful of your surroundings," said Heather as they landed.

Toothless then noticed a very berry bush close by. "I found a ton of berries over here."

"You serious?" said Ruby turning towards him.

Toothless sniffed and to make sure they were safe to eat. "And they're edible."

"You found some food?" said Heather looking down at them. She was tempted to join them in the feast, but she remembered the last time she trust someone from Berk and then began to walk off. "See ya."

"Heather, wait!" Ruby pleaded.

Heather continued to make her way down the labyrinth and soon found herself in a cave which was made of tree roots.

"I could drink an entire river," Heather sighed. "Come on, Dagur, where are you?"

She then suddenly stepped into a massive a swamp which reached just below her knees. "A swamp? And a pretty deep one, too." She then remembered Ruby. "It might be dangerous for a human to cross." She then shook Ruby out of her mind. "But what do I care?"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Ow, some things on my legs."

She looked down and saw massive leeches were attaching themselves to her legs. "I can't stand bugs," she screamed.

"Heather!" Ruby cried as she appeared on the other side of the swamp.

Without hesitation she immediately dived in and grabbed one of the leeches that were attached to her legs. "Leave her alone! Get away from, Heather!"

She then pulled all her might in remove the leech and she began to do the same to the others much to have a surprise.

* * *

Once that was all done the immediately made their way to dry land and Heather was still stunned by the actions of Ruby.

"That was scary, huh?" said Ruby smiling up at her.

"Huh-uh," Heather nodded speechless. "But why did you help me?"

"That's what friends are for, they help out when no one else will."

Heather felt quite ashamed, especially with the cold shoulder she gave Ruby earlier.

"Looks like I finally caught up to you," said Toothless as he approached them carrying a berry bush on his back.

"Toothless, there you are," Ruby smiled.

They then began to eat the berries that Toothless brought with them.

"It's delicious," Heather smiled after eating the last one.

They then suddenly heard footsteps and turned, then approaching them was none other than Hiccup.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, that one delicious looking meal," he said.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "It's Sir Hiccup!"

"I know you," Heather smiled.

Then suddenly more Hiccups appeared in front of them and they had hungry looks on their faces.

"I see a female human and a female giant and plump dragon too," said one of them looking his lips.

"What's going on here?" Toothless stared.

"Give us back our forest invaders," said one of the Hiccups.

"You changed our forest, didn't you?"

"Knew you remade it without our permission. You had better put it back!"

Toothless frowned. "What are you talking about? We're not the ones that built this crazy maze."

"This is like what happened before, in the _Forest of White Dreams_ " said Ruby remembering when they first met Heather.

"Of course, their imps," Toothless nodded.

"Do you think the real Hiccup could be mixed in there somewhere?"

Toothless shook his head. "Doubtful, he would have already jumped in to help us out by now."

One of them then immediately jumped at them, but Toothless quickly jumped into the air and grabbed Ruby pulling her to safety.

"I know it doesn't change a situation, but the fact that they took on Hiccup's appearance means that the wheel one must be close by," Toothless concluded.

"I'm sure that," Ruby smiled.

"Then our first priority is to do something about those guys," said Toothless he then flew next to Heather. "Let's do it Heather."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," said Heather apologetically. "Hiccup is the one that saved my life, I couldn't do anything to hurt him."

"They only look like him, their fakes," said Toothless and immediately fired a plasma blast at the imps.

The imps jumped back to avoid the explosion, but they didn't dissuade them one little bit. They continue to look at them hungrily and there was no way they can convince them that they were the ones responsible for their situation.

"I just can't bring myself to do it," said Heather and immediately grabbed Toothless and began running.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning appeared from out of nowhere and struck one of the imps and that was followed by a powerful tornado. It was powerful enough to knock the imps back forcing them back to their normal form and they quickly retreated deeper into the maze.

There rescuers were none other than Gilthunder and Ake.

"That's it, I didn't even broke a sweat with those guys," said Ake.

"Is everyone okay?" Gilthunder asked.

* * *

Once everything calmed down Toothless and Ruby quickly informed Gilthunder and Ake of Heather's amnesia. They had completely forgotten to mention to them previously, with everything going on.

"Unbelievable, you really lost your memory," said Gilthunder looking up at Heather.

"So you have no idea who we are?" Ake blinked.

"Sorry, I guess I don't," said Heather apologetically.

Ruby then looked at Gilthunder. "So, Gil, where are the others?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he turned towards her. "The moment we entered we fell into a series of traps and before we knew it…"

"Gil and me ended up together," Ake finished.

"Care for everyone, stay on guard," Gilthunder advised.

Ake then immediately cried out as something grabbed hold of his leg and pulled it into the ground.

"Ake, what's the matter?" said Gilthunder turning towards him.

"Something down those grabbing hold of my leg," he said.

He immediately raised his land and plunged it into the ground and then they saw something moving underground.

"Dammit, it's gone away," he cursed.

"It could have gotten far," said Gilthunder.

Toothless immediately began to sniff the ground. "I smell it, it's getting close."

Then suddenly something shone the ground and bit down on his tail. The creature was a cross between a lizard and a fish and had a sharp series of teeth, though they didn't seem to be able to puncture Toothless' scales.

"Toothless, be careful," Ruby pleaded as Heather grasped hold of her in order to protect.

"I've got it," he said and immediately slammed his tail into the ground striking the creature. He then quickly turned around and fired a plasma blast hitting the creature dead on and killing it.

"Remind me not to get on that dragon's bad side," said Ake.

"What was that?" Heather frowned.

"A Sandcrawler," said Gilthunder. "They live on the desert and mainly prey on small animals so it's not much of a threat."

"Pretty bold going after a dragon though," Toothless pointed out. He then looked at the maze curiously. "Whoever built this maze must have used the surrounding areas and dumped a bunch of different creatures inside of it."

"Just be glad we didn't run into a big one," said Gilthunder. "When it's fully grown it turns into what is known as an Earthcrawler, increasing in size and ferocity. Some Earthcrawlers have been known to swallow entire houses and Titan Class Dragon's too."

"N-now you're scaring me," said Ruby nervously.

"Of course that's only what the records say, it's doubtful that will ever run into such a huge creature," Gilthunder assured.

Toothless looked at them awkwardly and then raised his claw. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

They turned around and saw a massive Earthcrawler directly behind them slamming its jaws down on top of them causing the entire ground to shake. Earthcrawlers looks like their offspring, but they had legs allowing them to walk on the earth and were twice as large as Heather.

* * *

Other competitors close by felt the earth shake.

"What was that?"

"It's nearby."

Then saw the ground beneath them beginning to shake. "Wait, something is coming from."

Suddenly they will launch into the air as an Earthcrawler emerged and then swallow them whole. It then turned his attention on a mage, who had his back towards it.

From afar a minstrel was streaming his lute as he saw the carnage. "Awaiting you here, to trample dreams and wishes. Is the reality known to us as death."

* * *

Heather and the others had managed to avoid getting swallowed thanks to Toothless warning and now they were prepared to counter attack against the Earthcrawler.

Heather spun _Gideon_ above her head, she then jumped into the air and slammed the hammer down upon the Earthcrawler. However, its skin proved to be too slimy in the attack merely bounced off of it and Heather stumbled as she tried to regain her balance.

"It's so slimy my weapon has no effect on it," she said.

Toothless then fired more plasma blasts at the creature, but it's like protected itself from the explosions.

"My plasma blast having no effect either," said Toothless as he quickly flew into the air to avoid getting eaten.

Gilthunder then began to charge lightning into his sword. "Hey, Ake!"

"Huh-uh," said Ake as he began to channel wind around him.

" _Combined Attack! Dragon Castle!_ " they yelled.

They combined their attacks forming a powerful tornado around the creature with lightning surging through it. Heather then noticed that the Earthcrawler was about dig itself back underground in order to get away from the attack.

"Oh, no you don't," she said as she began to spin _Gideon_ behind her back. She then immediately slammed her hammer down into the ground and to stone fists erupted from the ground striking the Earthcrawler. " _Double Hammer!_ "

"That's our Heather, way to go!" Ake smiled as he and Gilthunder regrouped beside her.

Heather smiled.

"Keep your guard up, this isn't over," said Gilthunder.

He was right, they had only been able to stun the creature and now it slammed its tail into the ground so hard it created a powerful shockwave blowing them backwards. Heather was able to hold her ground, but Ake was sent flying into the wall and Gilthunder managed to use his speed to avoid the attack completely.

"Ake, no!" he cried.

"Gil, look out!" Ruby cried.

The Earthcrawler was directly behind him and was about to slam its jaws down on top of him, but then a split second they felt the temperature dropping slightly.

"Why is it certainly so cold?" Gilthunder frowned.

"And now _Freeze Coffin_ ," said a gentle voice. Then to their astonishment they saw the Earthcrawler was now frozen completely. "Freezing it, slime and all, is most efficient."

They then watched as the Earthcrawler crumbled to dust and then floating there before them was none other than a mage.

"Hey, thanks, but who are you?" Gilthunder pondered.

The mage just looked at him and then floated away.

* * *

Elsewhere competitors were facing against the Earthcrawler, but only a few had any sick kind of success. Three robed figures had managed to poison when and judging from the look on its face it was in great pain.

"The poison will take effect soon."

"As always the _Assassins of Malachia_ have no blindspots."

"We'll win the _Great Fighting Festival_ and have our greatest wish granted as promised."

* * *

Another competitor had managed to take down one of these Earthcrawler, he was a muscular young man holding a staff and he was dressed like a priest.

"Oh, what a pathetic shriek of agony, this is indeed the soul crying out," he said and then placed a hand over his heart. "Allow this humble priest to hear that tortured soul of yours to cry out more and more."

* * *

Another competitor had managed to cut an Earthcrawler two and a couple of nights was staring at the stranger in awe. He was oddly dressed indicating that he was in from the continent and his posture indicated that as well, he was wielding a strange curved like sort which was strapped to his waist.

"With just one strike?"

The strange swordsman just stood there solemnly. "The peak that I inspired to reach, is still a distant dream."

* * *

Hiccup was currently with Gustav and he had been able to take down an entire herd of Earthcrawler. Now the two of them were sitting by a campfire eating.

"That was awesome, you took down a whole herd of them," said Gustav in awe.

"Actually I only knocked them out, but I do admit that I got this neat from one of them," said Hiccup and he immediately ate the meat he was cooking over the fire.

* * *

Once they were safe, Ruby began to heal Ake, who had raised his leg in the fight.

"This is awesome," said Ake as he stared down at his leg.

Heather looked at Ruby, she would never imagine she had such powerful healing powers. "Hey, is that a druid's magical power?" She then began to wonder whether Ruby would be able to use the same kind of magic on Sol and Della. ' _With magic like that, Sol and Della could be…_ '

She then quickly looked down at Ruby. "Hey, you're Highness, that power of yours…"

She then stopped when Ruby turned her attention towards one of the walls, it was almost as if she could sense something behind it.

"Sir Hiccup," she said quietly.

* * *

Hiccup was indeed on the other side and he too sensed Ruby and approached the wall.

"What's the matter?" Gustav asked.

"Here," he said simply.

"Here what? Is it another monster?"

Hiccup placed his hand on the wall. "Thank goodness."

* * *

Everyone else was staring at Ruby, they can believe that she was able to sense Hiccup on the other side of the wall.

"Wait, behind that wall?" Heather frowned.

"Ruby, are you sure he's there?" Gilthunder asked.

"I am, I can sense him and it feels strong," she said as she placed a hand on the wall. "Very strong. I'll be waiting for you, right here, Sir Hiccup."

"I am here Ruby, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't sense Ruby or anything really?" Gustav frowned.

"I can tell, she and I have a special connection so I just know she's here." Hiccup then suddenly sensed something else close by. "It would seem as if Ruby is not the only ally close by."

"Wait, someone else's here?" Gustav blinked. "Who?"

"We just keep on running into each other," said a familiar voice. They quickly turned and found Snotlout standing there. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you were here of all people."

"Snotlout?" Hiccup blinked.

Gustav looked up. "Something just doesn't seem right."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "There something different about you, I could sense that the moment we met up."

"You could say that I've gone through a few changes," Hiccup shrugged.

"So you got your strength back," Snotlout assumed and then he leaned over towards Hiccup. "Go ahead and prove it to me."

"Okay, but remember you wanted this," said Hiccup.

He then punched Snotlout hard in the face and sent him flying creating a small crater within the wall the moment he made an impact.

"Yep, you're definitely stronger now than before," Snotlout groaned and he started to heal himself. "I can't believe that you got in this strong in a short amount of time. Why did you even give up power like that?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Truth was I had no choice, if I didn't give it up probably would have decimated the entire country."

"Oh, I had no idea you had such a bad streak."

Soon the two of them agreed to an arm wrestle and Gustav agreed to act as the referee.

"You know that I've overpowered you a good number of times when we did this a decade ago," Snotlout reminded.

"That was then and this is now," Hiccup smiled.

"R-right, are you ready?" Gustav asked looking at the two of them. The two of them just looked at one another. "Go!"

Snotlout then immediately slammed Hiccup's into the ground created a crater in the process.

"Looks like I win," said Snotlout as he rose to his feet. "No matter how much power you have, it matters very little when you have speed on your side."

"That's rich coming from you," said Hiccup folding his arms. "You've always used your power in the past."

Snotlout shrugged. "Good point."

Hiccup then looked at him seriously. "Tell me did you come here to the _Great Fighting Festival_ with the hopes of getting your wish granted?"

Snotlout shook his head. "Not at all, I was only here to help out with alcohol directly in _Vaizel_ , just doing a favour for Eret."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean you were with Eret? Is he here?"

Snotlout looked at him. "Yeah, and Shanna's with me too." Hiccup stared at him and Snotlout shrugged. "It's only natural that you should be surprised, to be honest I can't keep up with all that's going on either." Hiccup just continue to stand there staring at him. "Don't you have any questions about this?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm just happy that you're back with your true love. Let's just leave it at that."

Snotlout clenched his fist. "Because I can't! I tried to… I tried it kill you to bring her back."

"Sounds as if we just need to find everyone and escape from this maze," said Hiccup as if he hadn't heard a single word Snotlout spoke.

Snotlout looked down at the ground. "Hiccup, I'm sorry."

"Then start moping around and let's get moving, if we want to protect those we love."

Snotlout nodded. "Right."

The two of them then turned to face the wall where Hiccup sensed Ruby and the immediately drew their weapons out.

"All right, you can go and look for Shanna," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I'll do that, that is until after we find the Princess that you say is on the other side of this wall."

Hiccup looked at him. "But Snotlout…"

"Don't worry about it, I've got a dependable Fairy King and Dragon Knight protecting her while I'm not there. Besides we won't get anywhere if we keep on wondering aimlessly around this maze."

"You're right, then let's make a shortcut."

Hiccup then grasped _Inferno_. "We just have to make sure that we headed as strong and as quickly as we can to prevent it from regenerating."

Snotlout grasped his mace. "I can get behind that plan."

Gustav just watches the two of them channelled their strength, they then immediately began attacking the wall furiously. They were moving so fast that I were nothing but blurs in the war was clearly weakening.

On the other side Ruby immediately faced the others.

"Everyone get back!" she yelled.

Seconds later there was a huge shockwave as the wall was literally torn apart.

Gustav just stared at their power. ' _They're even faster than the wall's magical ability to regenerate? So this is the power of the_ Seven Deadly Sins _Dragon Sin and Fox Sin. Incredible._ '

He then made their way through the massive hole they had created and joined up with Ruby and the others.

"Here they come," said Ake.

"Snotlout and Gustav are with you?" Toothless blinked.

"Gil! Ake! Toothless! You guys okay?" Hiccup asked.

Ruby approached him with a huge smile on her face. "Sir Hiccup."

"It's good to see you, Ruby."

"Amazing," said Heather in disbelief. "Not even my brother could destroy the wall itself."

"Heather, you're here as well?"

Heather looked at him. "Hiccup, is it really you?"

"Of course it is."

"All right," Gilthunder smiled. "With this many of us reaching the goal isn't just a dream."

"Actually a bad dream will come a lot faster," said Hiccup pointing.

They turned and discovered that Hiccup and Snotlout's attack happened just broken through one wall, but the one after that as well.

"Looks like we went a little overboard," said Snotlout.

On the other side about war was the goal and there was a good number of people already there waiting.

"There's the goal," said Hiccup.

The boy in vines smiled as they entered. "Excellent, it looks like all the main players are here now."


	17. Legendary Figures

Once in the goal the looked at the others that had gathered, Astrid, the twins, Alvin, Sven, Skull and Gael were there waiting for them. Along with them was Dagur, Eret, Fishlegs, Shanna, Ase and the mage that rescued Gilthunder earlier, there was also a strange swordsman, a minstrel, a priest, a Dragon Knight covered in armour and three cloaked men.

All of them were standing in front of the huge boulder and standing on top of it was the boy in vines and Drole.

"Dagur, there you are," said Heather approaching him.

"You made it out of there," said Dagur looking relieved.

"Sir Hiccup," said Alvin as he approached him with Gael riding on his back.

"Sorry that we kept you waiting," said Hiccup and then he turned to Skull. "So where's Ragnar?"

"Given the fact that this is a fighting tournament, he decided that his focus should be to free himself from Galand's Commandment," Skull explained.

"Shanna!" Snotlout cried as he approached them.

Ase was the first to notice him. "Shanna! Fishlegs! Snotlout's here too."

However, Fishlegs and Shanna were more focused on the Commandments looking down at them.

"Wait, is that…" Gilthunder stared.

Hiccup gave them a grave look. "This is your one and only chance to back out. There with the _Ten Commandments_."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said the boy in vines with a smile. "Welcome to this ultimate time killer… I mean this _Great Fighting Festival_ , but before we get things underway we need to prepare the arena." He then looked up at Drole. "All right, Drole are you ready?"

Heather and Dagur's eyes widened the moment they heard his name.

Drole then began to move his four hands so fast they could barely see them and then he slammed them together.

" _Giga Gauntlet!_ " he yelled.

He then raised his two upper arms into the air and then suddenly pillars of stone rose into the air for mean what appeared to be arenas. He then slammed his hands together once again and they came to a sudden stop and it only took the moments to realise that they were now standing on what appeared to be giant stone hands.

"Fantastic," said the boy in vines tapping his two vines together. "This is where each one of you will be doing battle. Since it is time to get started I'll be cutting off the others now. I just need to wipe out those little worms are still lurking around inside the maze."

Suddenly the vines surrounding him immediately broke apart and Fishlegs' eyes widened when he realised who is identity truly was.

"No way, the magical power coming off that monster is definitely from the Fairy Rrace," he said stunned. "Not only that it's unbelievably strong, is this…"

" _Spirit Spear Basquias!_ _Ninth Configuration: Death Thorn!_ " he yelled as vines covered in thorns appeared rather nowhere and began running through the entire maze.

Everyone could hear cries of screams coming from inside the maze as the boy and his vines secured everyone still inside.

"Every single living thing inside that maze has been completely extinguished now," said the minstrel.

Fishlegs floated into the air and looked at the boy. "Death Thorn comes from the sharp spikes that grow out of the very top of the Sacred Tree. They destroy any threats that Sunflower alone cannot handle." His eyes then widened as he realised the identity of the fairy in front of him. "Wait a minute, _Basquias_ is this _Spirit Spear_ that is bestowed upon the first one that was chosen by the Sacred Tree, but how? It's impossible…" The boy in front of him now revealed his large butterfly wings that shone throughout the night sky. "The First Fairy King Gloxinia."

Gloxinia looked at him. "That's a name I haven't heard in ages. I'm with the _Ten Commandments_ now, called Gloxinia of Repose."

"I thought you were defeated by the Demon King," said Fishlegs in disbelief. "Weren't you taken down during that battle 3000 years ago?"

Gloxinia looked at him curiously. "Are you from the Fairy Race too?"

"Just answer my question!"

"What you need to do is win this competition, then if you wish for that I'll tell you whatever you want."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes then immediately floated back down towards the ground.

Gloxinia then turned everyone who was present. "And now it's about time that we get this _Great Fighting Festival_ started. All right, Magnus, you're up next."

Magnus then immediately appeared looking terrified, understandable considering that he was surrounded by two powerful Demons.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Hiccup immediately recognised him. "What's he doing here?"

"This might be fun, the only reason that I'm here was to deliver some of Eret's booze," Snotlout smiled. "Maybe I'll give this a shot too."

"Welcome, all you savages ready for a fight?" Magnus announced looking down at them. "The opening bout will be at two on two tag match. Are you ready?"

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

"Oh, man, tough crowd," he said.

Eret groaned. "It had to be night-time when the match started."

Hiccup smiled at Eret. "Despite the circumstances, it's nice to see you again Eret."

Ruby blinked. "He's really the _Lions Sin_ , Sir Eret?"

Astrid smiled. "His strength is very different from the rest of ours. Arguably he is the strongest among us, but only at a certain time of day. Right now, he's probably the weakest among everyone here."

Gloxinia then looked up at Drole. "So where were we Drole? Please divide them up into groups."

Drole then raised his hands. "Two people team, right?" He then slammed his hands together. " _Dividing Border Spell!_ "

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet launched them up into the air and all of them found themselves standing next to another person.

"Those standing on the same floating stone our comrade in arms chosen by fate," said Drole. "Trust each other with your very lives and fight with everything you've got."

"Comrades? Don't you mean teammates?" said Hiccup.

"Looks like you and me are a team," said Snotlout approaching Hiccup.

Alvin found himself with Gael, he can believe they were allowing Gael to compete in his present condition. "You're going to drag a child into this?" he roared.

Fishlegs found himself partnered with Heather. "Heather?"

Heather frowned at him. "Seriously? Do you know me too?"

Two of the robed men were teamed up with one another in the last one was with the priest.

Gustav smiled at the strange swordsman. "Yes, looking forward to work with you."

Ake couldn't believe that he was stuck with the minstrel. "He's just a little kit."

"And here I thought that I'll be teaming up with my brother," said Ruffnut looking at Sven.

Gilthunder found himself with the mage. "You again, huh?"

Eret gritted his teeth. "I only came here deliver some alcohol, not to get mixed up in all this."

Toothless approached him. "Then you've probably got the worst luck than anyone in the entire world."

Ase looked at Skull, who was now in his human form. "So, can you fight?"

"More or less," Skull shrugged.

Dagur looked down at Astrid. "Don't get in my way."

Astrid huffed. "I was gonna say the same thing to you."

Tuffnut looked at the mysterious knight. "So who are you?"

"You guys might as well join in on this," said Gloxinia as two Blue Demons joined the fray. "Wait, if we just had one more group than that would bring up the total to 16, now wouldn't it?" He then waved his fingers. "Let's bring out our substitutes."

Suddenly appearing on one of the platforms was a stone golem of Drole and a plant golem of someone who bore a strong resemblance to Adava, but this one had her legs and her face was on hidden.

"With our 16 teams this tag match can officially begin," Magnus announced. "Each pair of you will find yourselves in a random arena. When another two-person team appears they will be your first round opponents."

Hiccup frowned. "16, huh? But I could have sworn there were only 15."

They then heard a scream and immediately turned and found that Ruby and Shanna had been dragged into the matches.

"Ruby!" Hiccup cried.

"Shanna!" Snotlout gasped.

Ruby and Shanna already found themselves on an arena and they were facing against two of the cloaked men.

"Rule one of the _Great Fighting Festival_ is… All weapons and magical powers and underhanded tactics are absolutely permitted," said Gloxinia. "Rule two… To when you must kill the other team, neutralise them or force them out of the arena."

Hiccup declared down at Gloxinia. "Gloxinia, Ruby isn't part of this!"

"If you bastards lay one finger on Shanna I'll crush you!" Snotlout roared.

Gloxinia smiled at them. "Unfortunately the minute they set foot inside of the maze they were both considered participants."

Hiccup and Snotlout then immediately took off in order to rescue the two girls. Gloxinia smiled cruelly and then suddenly finds appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Rule three… Forfeiting a match is strictly forbidden," he said.

"Sir Hiccup, it's all right!" Ruby called out. "Don't worry about me! I just want you to focus on yourself right now!"

"Is it me or has she gained a bit of a backbone," said Snotlout.

"Don't worry about me either Snotlout," Shanna yelled. "Listen to Ruby, just concentrate on your own battle okay!"

"Seems like she has a bit of a backbone as well," Hiccup noted.

Ruby looked at Shanna curiously. "Excuse me, but how do you know my name was Ruby?"

Shanna giggled and looked at her upside down. "Whenever I used to go peeking into Snotlout's mind I would see Hiccup and then I would see you too. Always there to protect you anytime anywhere."

"You did?" Ruby blinked. "That means…"

"My name is Shanna, nice to meet you," she smiled.

Two girls giggled.

Their opponents the two assassins looked at one another.

"Brother, when it comes to killing women and children I can't bring myself to do it," said one of them.

"In an assassins life having a meal and killing people are the same thing," said the other assassin and immediately drew out a pair of daggers. "Happens every day."

His younger brother immediately pulled out a weapon the two of them charge at the two girls. However, before either one of them could strike Shanna held out her hand and unleashed a powerful gust of wind catching them completely offguard and blowing them backwards.

"You're right, it does happen every day," said Shanna looking at them.

"What?" said the two assassins stunned.

Ruby just stared at Shanna in disbelief.

"As Guardian of the _Fairy King's Forest_ , I'm used to going up against humans just like you," said Shanna.

"Brother!" said the assassin running towards his older brother.

"Did she just say Guardian of the _Fairy King's Forest_?" said the assassin as he rose to his feet.

"Shanna, you're amazing," Ruby beamed. Shanna immediately read her mind. ' _She's absolutely amazing_.'

Shanna giggled. "Ruby, you're every bit the pure hearted soul that I imagined. A truly honest and lovely girl."

"You really think so?" Ruby blinked.

"Huh-uh," Shanna nodded.

"I'm so glad this happened. I always wanted to find out what Sir Snotlout's girlfriend was really like. Now that I have you're just so wonderful."

"Oh, you mean Sir Who Knows What He's Thinking Now Snotlout, right?" Shanna smiled.

"I'm really sorry," said Ruby quickly.

"That's okay," Shanna assured. "Though I admit I am quite curious why Sir Hiccup feels duty bound to protect you. I know that his heart belongs to someone else, but he protects you so passionately."

"I never really thought about it," said Ruby looking puzzled.

"So why did you all come to Vaizel?" Shanna asked curiously. "Did you get dragged into that maze like the others?"

"Not quite, I guess you could say that we came here on a mission," said Ruby as she turned to look at Gloxinia and Drole. "Now that the _Ten Commandments_ have been released from there seal, we're ready to stop them."

Suddenly the assassins threw something towards them and seconds later there was a huge smokescreen hiding them from view.

Shanna coughed. "It's a smokescreen."

"Shanna! Run!" Ruby coughed.

"Forgive me young this," said the young assassin as his shadow appeared in the smoke swinging his whip. "For the duty of our people, the Malachia, you must die. _Viper Whip!_ "

Then suddenly exiting from the smoke was his whip which was a Viper serpent which bit down on Ruby's shoulder. She could feel the poison entering her system the assassin immediately pulled her back.

"Brother, I took care of one of them!"

The older assassin was making a beeline for Shanna. "Just leave that Guardian or whatever."

"Ruby!" Shanna cried out. "Please, answer me Ruby!"

The assassin then jumped out of the smoke with his dagger raised. "I've got you." He then plunged the dagger towards her, but she had completely vanished into thin air. "But how? She couldn't have seen me and I attack from behind."

"If you're going to take me on, you have to conceal your body as well as your mind," said Shanna's voice.

The assassin immediately looked above them and found Shanna floating about a hundred feet above him.

"How did she—"

Shanna then extended her hands. " _Wrath of the Golden Wind!_ "

A burst of wind then immediately struck him like a ton of bricks dispelling the smokescreen in the process.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Shanna cried as she floated back down to the ground.

The younger assassin immediately rushed over to his older brother and cradled him in his arms. "Brother! I don't want you to die, please!"

Ruby then appeared with not a single scratch on her much to the young assassin's surprise. "How are you still alive? The poison should have spread through your body and kill you right now."

"Move back," Ruby instructed.

The assassin immediately did what she was told and Ruby bent down to the older assassin. Her hands then began to glow as she began to heal the assassin's wounds.

"It feels so warm," said the assassin.

"Brother!"

"You just need to let him rest for while," said Ruby as she placed him down gently.

"R-right," he said and kneeled down towards his brother.

Shanna looked at Ruby. "What made you want to help him?"

"For many generations the nation of Malachia and the kingdom of Berk were great allies, but a year ago the two Inquisitors of Berk violated the peace treaty and in the battle that followed Malachia was destroyed," Ruby explained.

The young assassin looked at her. "Who are you?"

Ruby looked at him. "I am the daughter of Topaz Haddock, the king of Berk and my name is Ruby."

Shanna looked at her. "But are you sure? Those humans tried to murder the two of us."

"I'm sure so I have to help somehow," she said as she turned and smiled at her.

Shanna couldn't help but smile back. ' _You really are._ '

"The winners are the Ruby and Shanna team!" Magnus announced.

"Princess Ruby, I could never allow myself to be in your debt," said the older assassin as he looked up at her. He then winced in pain.

"Brother!" said his younger brother.

"We can talk about it later so try and get some rest now okay," said Ruby.

"Maybe we should do what she says," said the young assassin.

Then suddenly the ground beneath them gave way and they were swallowed inside. Ruby rushed towards them in order to assist, but Shanna held her back so that she wouldn't fall in.

"Ruby stand back," said Shanna.

Gloxinia just floated. "I must ask those two loses to exit the competition immediately."

Ruby fell to her knees as the hole close and it didn't take her long to figure out that the two of them were now dead.

"But… they," said Ruby.

Shanna bent down to comfort her.

"At least they're safe," said Hiccup with relief.

"Looks like forfeiting isn't an option," Snotlout noted. "I just hope we don't end up fighting our own teammates."

"Looks like our opponents have arrived and I won't be sorry to see them gone," said Hiccup as he turned.

Their opponents were none other than the two Blue Demons.

"Never seen that kind of Demon before," said Snotlout.

"They're Blue Demons," said Hiccup. "About the same rank of the Red and Grey Demons, but are well known for their speed."

He wasn't wrong because the Blue Demons immediately took the air and moved with incredible speed.

"Isn't flying against the rules?" said Snotlout.

"It's their rules," Hiccup pointed out.

"I know but still the rule should invite everyone," said Snotlout as they watch the two Demons flying above them.

"As oppose as long as they don't fly outside the ring their safe," Hiccup concluded.

Snotlout grunted. "So you're saying that they found a loophole well in my mind that is still cheating."

Hiccup looked at him. "Are you saying that you want this to be finished as soon as possible?"

"Nah, I just wish they came down and fight us like men."

"Well, they're not men."

A Blue Demon then immediately flew down and sliced off Snotlout hand.

"You know what I mean," said Snotlout as if nothing had happened and his hand quickly regenerated. "I mean it is a bit unfair."

"Says the immortal human in front of me," Hiccup pointed out.

The Blue Demon stared down at Snotlout in disbelief.

"And you claim to be over 3000 years old," Snotlout pointed out. "Though I admit I am curious how you've managed to live so long."

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm afraid that a bit too personal." Hiccup folded his arms and shook his head. "What is it with people this week asking me such personal questions?"

"Maybe if you weren't so invasive they wouldn't be asking constantly."

The Blue Demon then immediately flew towards Hiccup and swung its claw towards him hoping to take his head off. However, Hiccup was perfectly fine and all the Blue Demon accomplished was severing its own hand. The Blue Demon roared in pain as purple blood shot out of the wound as it was trying to process what just happened.

"I'm just saying that no one is questioning Astrid's body or where Ragnar trained as a mage," Hiccup shrugged.

"Fair point," Snotlout admitted. "Still you're not exactly lowering suspicion by denying that answer any of our questions. I mean you claim to be the first king of Berk and to top it all off your Dragonborn, a race of people who have been extinct for 3000 years."

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, but is it really change who I am?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Blue Demon then immediately flew down towards them hoping to have better success than its partner.

"There you go again being invasive and it starting to get on my nerves," said Snotlout and quickly punched the Blue Demon and killed instantly.

"Don't you think that this is a conversation better for another time?" Hiccup questioned.

"And when would that be?"

The last Blue Demon was getting very annoyed as both Hiccup and Snotlout weren't paying it any attention. It then immediately flew down towards them, ignoring the risk, as fast as it possibly could.

Hiccup then performed a powerful spin kick killing the Demon immediately.

"I wonder what the two of them arguing about over there," Shanna pondered.

"Yeah, me too," said Ruby curiously.

"I suppose with the fact that the _Ten Commandments_ are here in person merits some sort of explanation," Hiccup shrugged.

"At least give us something to work on," said Snotlout. He then turned and looked at the dead Demons. "He's dead."

"He's not the only one," said Hiccup looking at the other Demon.

"You mean to tell me that we're already done," said Snotlout.

"Guess we should have been more focused on the battle rather than arguing," said Hiccup with a small smile. "Though we should be lucky that Ruby and Shanna didn't end up with those two."

"Even if they were I doubt those wins would have been a problem," Snotlout huffed.

Magnus just stared at the two of them with his mouth wide open, he had seen the two of them in action months ago in the _Fighting Festival_ , but witnessing their level power second time was utterly terrifying.

"Now Magnus call the match okay," said Gloxinia not looking surprised in the slightest.

"Y-yes, sir," said Magnus coming back to his senses. "The winners are the Hiccup and Snotlout team."

"That Hiccup is as strong as steel, isn't he Drole?" said Gloxinia.

"Yes," Drole agreed. "However, there are still some elements of uncertainty remaining."

"I guess that's true," Gloxinia shrugged.

Alvin and Gael with mixed in battle with the priest and the assassin. Gilthunder regretfully was fighting against Tuffnut and the mysterious knight. The last thing he wanted was to kill Tuffnut so the only thing he could do was try and extend the match as long as possible, though the major was partnered with had other ideas.

The mage constantly fired spells at Tuffnut, was quite fortunate that he was quite nimble on his feet to avoid such attacks but there was only so long he could keep up the pace.

Heather and Fishlegs had also started their battle against the golems created by Gloxinia and Drole there were proving to be quite tough opponents. Gloxinia's golem had clearly had control over plants and was using now to attack while Drole just used its fists.

Heather was insisting on guarding Fishlegs, preventing him from blending any kind of assistance.

"Just stay behind me, I'll protect you," Heather assured.

"I can fight you know," said Fishlegs.

Gloxinia and Drole were slightly disappointed with the fact that their substitutes were having such an easy time with their opponents.

"Why is it that our substitutes are the ones up against the two of them?" Gloxinia questioned.

"It was nothing more than the luck of draw, I suppose you could say that fate chose them," Drole shrugged.

Gloxinia raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Fate chose that?"

Drole's substitute was pummelling against Heather, who clearly had the size advantage. It was clear to her that the golem was extremely strong as it kept on pushing her back towards the ring.

"Come on, I very much doubt that you have any kind of fighting ability," said Heather as he tried to block the golem's attacks."

Gloxinia's golem then appeared directly behind her and raised it when then immediately binds wrapped themselves around Heather's leg causing her to stumble. Drole's golem then spun in the air and slammed its two stone feet into her causing her to topple over.

"Heather, you have to let me fight," said Fishlegs.

"No, don't be stupid!" Heather yelled as she began tearing the vines off her leg. "Honestly, what is a weak little human like you taking part in the _Great Fighting Festival_ in the first place?"

"Actually I'm not a human I'm a fairy," Fishlegs explained. "Like you I'm a _Seven Deadly Sin_ called the Grizzly Sin. My name is Fishlegs."

"Liar, that can't be true everyone knows that fairies have wings," said Heather narrowing her eyes.

"True, but the thing is… Actually I don't understand it myself," Fishlegs admitted. He then looked at Gloxinia's golem curiously. "Wait a minute, the servant's face she looks…"

Heather then got to her feet. "Well don't just stand there hurry up and make a move!"

Then the Gloxinia's golem raised her wand internally by shot out of the ground and wrap themselves around Fishlegs. Then the Drole golem charged right in and there's no way have a good rest you Fishlegs in time while her leg was still covered in vines.

Fishlegs could still move his hands and immediately freed himself with _Chastiefol's_ Fifth Form and sliced right through the vines freeing himself.

" _Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Fifth Configuration!_ " he announced. "Increase now!" He then immediately turned his attention on Drole's Golem which was still speeding towards him he quickly moved his fingers and Chastiefol took on its Second Form and block the attack. " _Second Configuration! Guardian!_ "

The Guardian then struck the golem across the face pushing it back.

Gloxinia's eyes lit up. "Spirit Spear?"

Heather was completely stunned. "That was amazing. Hey, are you sure that you're only a fairy?"

Fishlegs looked at her. "Fishlegs isn't actually my real name, my true name is Fairy King Anthurium."

Heather's eyes lit up. "You're known as Fairy King Anthurium?"

"Does my naming a bell?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"Is it Fishlegs or Anthurium the, because I don't know which one I should call you now."

Fishlegs sighed.

Drole folded his arms. "The current Fairy King, that's a surprise."

"It certainly is," Gloxinia agreed. "Maybe we should try and put into the test then. I want to see what he's made of."

Dark magic immediately covered the two golems as they got a massive power boost.

" _Guardian!_ " Fishlegs ordered.

The Guardian immediately charged at the Drole golem and then slammed its paws against its head, but unlike last time it had no effect. The golem then counted striking it hard in the chest with immense force.

"Will it be all right?" Heather asked looking concerned.

"Guardian is secured against any attack that might come its way," Fishlegs assured. He then turned and looked at her. "Have I understand that you're still suffering from amnesia, but I assure you that we know each other. Actually we met long before _Sins_ were formed."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this… Whatever it is, but your stuff animal is getting torn up," Heather pointed.

Fishlegs turned and saw that she was right, the head of the Guardian had completely been torn apart. Then spinning right through its chest was Drole's golem and it was heading straight towards Fishlegs. Heather then quickly put herself in its path and it struck a hard in the head.

"My head feels so dizzy," said Heather as she stumbled.

Gloxinia's golem then wrapped vines around her neck and began to strangle her.

"Now pierced her heart," Drole commanded.

His golem then flew through the air and headed straight towards Heather's heart, if this attack landed it would kill her right away. However, something blocked its path and knocked into the ground catching both Gloxinia and Drole offguard.

Heather stared at Fishlegs, who was now covered in a golden aura. "Fishlegs, did you just?"

"I'm not going to lose any more of my friends," said Fishlegs determinedly. "I wasn't there to save my sister, but I am here to save everyone else now."

Gloxinia smiled at Fishlegs. "So you must have been the one that defeated the Albion, aren't you?"

Floating in front of Fishlegs was his Guardian, but it had now taken a completely different form. It was now much closer to resemble that of a grizzly bear with sharp claws and it had been the one that propelled Drole's golem attack.

" _True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Second Configuration! Guardian!_ "


	18. Atone With Your Flesh

Emerald and the other members of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ were currently resting in a tent. They had managed to get in contact with the druid who was now healing Deldry.

"There she should be fine now," the druid assured.

Deldry smiled at Dogedo. "Thanks Dogedo, if it hadn't been for you we probably would have been smashed to bits right now."

* * *

Both Fraudrin and Greyroad had begun to make their leave and it seems as if they were going to leave them alone. However, Fraudrin had a change of heart in the last second.

"I thought about letting you escape just this one time, but I mustn't," said Fraudrin. "Why even consider it? Have I been living amongst these humans for too long?" He then turned around and faced them. "Like I said, I change my mind!"

He then thrusted his sword forwards and unleashed a powerful burst of magic towards them.

" _Boost!_ " Dogedo grabbing hold of all them.

In a sudden burst of speed he was able to grab Deldry, Arden and Waillo and pull them to safety before Fraudrin's demolished the research building.

* * *

"Yeah, we would have been goners," Arden agreed. "But I can't believe that Sir Emerald and Sir Deathpierce survived."

"It really wouldn't be a problem for those two," said Waillo. "I mean after all Sir Emerald does have a secret weapon."

"What's more we don't have to worry about Calder now," Dogedo smiled. "Because he's been subjected to Sir Emerald's Dead Man Revenge and getting hounded over and over by everyone he killed. He'll never have a peaceful night again."

* * *

That wasn't strictly true, in a cave far way both Fraudrin and Greyroad were resting. However, thanks to the curse mark on his body Fraudrin kept encountering souls that he had murdered.

"Let me guess, you have a grudge against me," he sighed as he turned to a Dragon Knight who had just emerged out of thin air.

He merely punched the Phantom in the face it dispelled. "Pest. You're all so annoying, none of you are even a challenge for me." The only consolation for this annoyance was the fact that he was able to use their souls to full his magic, but they were weak. "That Emerald, he is such a bastard. I tried to gouge out that symbol he carved into me, but it just reappeared somewhere else on my body."

In order get rid of the curse mark he had cut away the skin it was embedded on. However, the mark merely moved to his forearms, indicating there was no physical means of removing it.

"You call this a holy symbol, it's more like a curse," he grunted. He then rose to his feet and pondered something. "It makes me wonder why hasn't your soul appeared yet… Zaratras?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Fighting Festival_ , Fishlegs was demonstrating everyone of his new-found strength.

"It's form has changed," Drole noted looking at the Guardian.

"Well, if the one we saw before was nothing but a poor imitation it means that this is the real one," said Gloxinia.

Drole's golem then immediately began striking the Guardian again and again.

"How insolent," said Gloxinia. "He is capable of drawing out the _Sacred Tree's_ true power."

The Guardian then immediately leaned back in order to avoid getting hit by the golem, it then counter-attacked slamming it into massive pour into it said in a massive shock way for the pillar.

"Fishlegs, that is beyond amazing," said Heather stunned. "But why did you wait so long before you start fighting for real?"

The truth was Fishlegs was using a lot of magic to draw out such power and he will on the verge of collapse.

"Hey what's wrong?" said Heather noting that he was panting heavily.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he assured.

"You sure don't look as if you're fine to me," said Heather.

Suddenly the vines around her neck pulled her back and more vines launched out of the ground and completely ensnared her. Heather was finding it extremely hard to believe as Gloxinia's golem was beginning to crush her.

"It looks like that last attack left the current Fairy King covered in wounds," Gloxinia noted. "Okay, I think it's about time to get rid of that pesky giant girl."

Fishlegs quickly raised his fingers and _Chastiefol_ transformed into it _Increase_ form, the daggers immediately sliced right through the vines freeing Heather.

"All right, _True Spirit Spear_ _Chastiefol: Fifth Configuration! Increase!_ " Fishlegs announced. The daggers had increased in size and the blades were now sharper and covered in a golden light.

The daggers then immediately flew through the air and sliced through Gloxinia's golem, slicing into pieces.

"You did it!" Heather cheered.

"No way," said Gloxinia, but then a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, that is what you were hoping I would say."

The golem then began to regenerated. "Too bad, but as the current Fairy King I'm sure that you're aware of the incredible life-force plants have, right? You launched one extreme counter-attack after another, but it was all for nothing."

Fishlegs was nearly running on empty and his body was crying out in pain, he would be lucky if he could master one attack at this point.

"Fishlegs," said Heather looking concerned.

"It's fine, that's what I'm hoping for," Fishlegs assured.

Heather looked at him confused.

Fishlegs snapped his fingers. "At this angle it easy to protect you." The daggers then immediately began to glow in a golden light. " _True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: First Configuration!_ _Chastiefol!_ "

 _Chastiefol_ had now transformed into a large golden spear and it was aimed directly at Gloxinia's golem.

"Impossible, where did he get this power?" Gloxinia stared in disbelief.

Fishlegs then put everything he had into one final attack and the spear flew through the air and slammed right into the golem. The moment it made contact was a huge explosion as a huge red cross appeared in the sky destroying it completely much to everyone's amazement.

"Since you completely destroyed it, you leave me no choice, I concede my substitutes defeat," said Gloxinia.

Fishlegs was now completely worn out, he had used up all his magical power in that one single attack and soon fell to his knees.

"Heather, are you all right?" Fishlegs panted.

"Seriously? You should be worried about me when you're the one that injured," Heather pointed out. "Why would you go so far to protect me anyway? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Fishlegs smiled at her. "Because with friends and friends protect one another, right?"

Then suddenly something hard struck against his face and he was sent flying across the arena floor. The attack had come from Drole's golem who was now getting back onto its feet recovering from Fishlegs' previous attack.

Fishlegs was too weak to move and so the golem charge towards them to deal the final blow. However, Heather quickly grabbed him and used her own body to shield him as the golem attacked.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked weakly.

"I hate to admit it, but you lit a fire inside of me," Heather winced. "So I won't let you die."

"But why?" Fishlegs asked.

"You just said it yourself just a moment ago, we're friends and we protect one another," Heather smiled. She then rose to her feet and turned to face the golem. "Besides, I can't have a fairy to show me up in front of my brother." She immediately moved her hands quickly. " _Grill and Roast!_ Go!" Her two golem then appeared in front of her. "Send him flying!"

Her two golems then immediately charged at Drole's golem, but they were completely demolished with a single punch.

Heather groaned. "Give me a break, I thought my golems would do better than that."

"Hang on, Grill and Roast are just imaginary friends that don't exist remember," Fishlegs pointed out. "You created them because you were alone for so long."

Heather frowned. "How could you have possibly known about that?"

Fishlegs ignored her question. "For golems you need to have a clear image in your mind of what it is you're making to give a true body and power. So, try again, picture who and whatever it is you believe in and then with all your heart give it life!"

"Something… I believe in… with all my heart," she said. She pondered for a moment then an idea appeared in her head. "I got it." She then quickly turned around to face the golem and moved her hand in front of her once again. " _Friends!_ "

Appearing directly in front of her were five new golems, this time she had focused on everyone that believed and helped her in the past. She had created golems of Hiccup, Dagur, Toothless, Ruby and finally Fishlegs.

Fishlegs couldn't believe his eyes. "You just did it."

"What you think?" Heather smiled. "I couldn't really remember all the exact details, I just tried and pictured all those that meant the most to me."

Fishlegs noticed that there wasn't a statue of Ragnar, considering how close that you of them were. ' _I guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't one of Ragnar, she is still suffering from amnesia after all. Though I have no idea why he isn't here, maybe he's trying to find a way to free his body._ '

His eyes then turned to his own golem. "Is that me? Heather, why my there?"

"What you mean why?" Heather frowned. "We are friends and you helped me more than anyone else here."

Fishlegs nodded. "I suppose it was a stupid question."

Drole's golem then immediately made a move against the Ruby golem, but she merely caught its fists with her bare hands.

"Whoa," Fishlegs stared.

"Ruby, you're so awesome!" Heather cheered.

The Ruby golem then immediately pulled Drole's golem towards her and then slammed her elbow into its chest. However, it proved to be far stronger and her arms smashed upon making contact, the Drole golem then managed to regain its balance and smashed her head to pieces.

Hiccup's golem appeared from out of nowhere and then wrapped its legs around its head, he then began to pummel its head with his fists. The Toothless golem then joined in the action and slammed his jaws into its leg.

"You can do it guys!" Fishlegs cheered.

However, the Drole golem smashed the Hiccup golem with its one of its fists, destroying it in one blow and then with its free leg kicked the Toothless' golem shattering into pieces. However, there to attack had caused massive damage and the Dagur's golem took advantage of that by slammed its giant fists against the Drole golem, who used all its strength to stand its ground.

"Give it to him, Dagur!" Heather cheered.

The Drole golem was feeling the pressure as it began to crack from the Dagur golem's incredible strength. In one final desperate move it immediately swung its leg and kicked the Dagur golem in the head smashing it to pieces in one blow.

"How is it so strong," said Fishlegs biting his lip.

"Don't worry we still have the Fishlegs golem," said Heather positively.

Fishlegs wasn't as convinced. "Forgive me for saying this, but I can't see him winning anything."

Drole's golem then immediately charge towards the Fishlegs golem, but in a blinding burst of speed it immediately punched right through its chest. Seconds later the entire golem burst into a cloud of dust much to Fishlegs amazement.

"Don't sell out so short," Heather smiled.

"No way," Fishlegs blinked.

"That was quite entertaining," said Drole.

Fishlegs looked at Heather. "Uh, Heather, just what kind of image you have of me? I mean by all indications your image of me is even stronger than that of your brother."

"Truth be told me and my brother have not always gotten along," Heather admitted. "Don't get me wrong I was quite relieved to find that he was still alive, but even still. However, you lit a fire inside of me I can only imagine that what gave me the strength to fight."

"The winners are the Fishlegs and Heather Team," Magnus announced.

Ase looked at Skull, she wasn't exactly frail to take part in this Fighting Festival after discovering what would happen to the losers even if they forfeited.

"Uh, Skull, you're not actually planning on fighting those guys are you?" Ase asked.

Skull looked at her. "Sadly we have no choice, if we don't do something our hosts might get bored and kill us anyway."

Unfortunately Eret and Toothless happened to be their opponents and Eret was still in his weakened state.

"This had to happen during night, didn't it," said Eret through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what night has to do with it, but are not just gonna stand around and wait for the end to come," said Toothless as he took up a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile close to the ruins of the research building mode had made a makeshift camp and had summoned many Dragon Knights, among them was Balder and Gabrielle.

"Dragon Knight Balder, Dragon Knight Gabrielle and those under their command, coming here at such short notice is appreciated," said Emerald. "I thank you."

"Sir Emerald, are the _Ten Commandments_ really is terrible as they are made out to be?" Balder asked.

"If we compare Alvin's power to all whirlwind then we can consider those Demons natural disasters."

"Ever since the _Ten Commandments_ have been revived, the king has been sending spies all throughout the land, Bird he has lost contact with every single one."

Balder's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Not quite," said Deathpierce. "One of the spies that I sent out on my own accord has returned."

"Seriously?" Gabrielle blinked and she began looking around. "Where is this agent Sir Deathpierce?"

Deathpierce smiled his eyes turned to a small female fairy resting on his shoulder. "My spies name is Invisible, she is a fairy that only I can see." He then began moving his hands to play with her. "She's rather bashful and doesn't like to reveal herself. Ever since I was a boy, she has been the only friend that I have ever had."

A fairy then whispered something in his ear. "Huh, as a reward? You would like me to sing something for you? Maybe we can do that later."

Everyone else present just gave a funny look, because of them he was talking and fiddling with thin air.

Emerald coughed in order get the conversation back on track.

"Visy, please paint a mental picture for me," said Deathpierce getting back on track.

The fairy then began whispering in his ear or that is what everyone assumed was going on. Instantly Deathpierce eyes widened as if he had heard startling news.

"What?" he gasped. "In the North nine towns and villages by the Commandments, they devoured virtually all the residents' souls, utter annihilation."

"In such a short time?" Balder gasped.

"Yes, it's hard to imagine," he nodded and then his eyes widened again as he got another taste of bad news. "No way, Xeovell, the capital of the south has fallen. The entire military was neutralised by a single Commandment and now it has become a den of Demons."

That commandment was none other than Zeldris, who was now sitting on Gustav's throne with a large smile on his face.

Emerald was utterly devastated upon hearing the news. "Xeovell is the second largest nation after Berk. I can't believe they conquered it so quickly."

"Then at this rate it will only be a matter of time before the advance on Berk," Gabrielle concluded this."

"And yet I have worse news than that," said Emerald. "A powerful ally might very well be under the influence of another Commandment and whether she knows it or not I have no idea. She was able to infiltrate _Berk_ without raising any suspicion."

"And who is she?"

"Dragon Knight Gabrielle, return to the Kingdom of Berk at wants to notify the King and the entire Order of Dragon Knights… as of now we are launching a campaign to defeat the Demon Races Ten Commandments as well as the _Seven Deadly Sin of Wrath_ , Wolf Sin Astrid."

* * *

Meanwhile Skull and Ase were about to do battle against Eret and Toothless, though Ase wasn't particularly thrilled about it.

"You can't seriously be saying that we should fight our own combats," said Ase.

Skull looked at her. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but if we just sit around and do nothing we might be killed anyway. At least this way some of us will survive and then we can simply use the wish they promised to bring them back."

"Assuming the very were telling the truth about that wish," said Ase.

"Don't you dare judge me," said Skull narrowing his eyes. "Need I remind you that you were willing to forego your own humanity and drank Demons blood to gain power?"

"I know and because of that I hurt Snotlout as well as my own brother," said Ase as she remember those horrible events. "That's exactly why you should listen to me, even if your plan does work there's no telling whether there will be the same people."

Toothless began registering their power levels. "Skull only has a power level of 2300 and Ase has 280. We could possibly defeat Ase, but I'm not so confident about Skull."

Eret grimaced and looked down at Drole and Gloxinia. "I don't suppose is any chance we can postpone our fight into a later date? That being said, I don't have any intentions of harming any of my friends."

Gloxinia laughed. "But that is what makes this _Festival_ fun. To be willing to do anything a matter how cruel for the sake of one's own selfish wish, you humans have always been a vile repentant race haven't you?"

Eret looked at him. "I'm not denying that a good majority of us put our own self-interest ahead of others, myself included. However, I know a few good find this sort of fun disgusting." His eyes then turned towards Hiccup. "Isn't that right, Sir Hiccup?"

"So they know each other," said Gloxinia curiously.

"That would mean that he and Hiccup are old friends," Drole concluded.

Gloxinia looked at Hiccup curiously. "Huh, you know that look on his face is every bit as unreadable as it ever was."

"It's not just his expression, even with my magical eye, try with all my might I cannot see what's on his mind."

Toothless approached him. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to find a way to survive long enough to think of a way out of this mess."

Ase then quickly placed herself in front of Skull. "Listen to me, if we turn on our friends it will be just what they want."

Skull walked right past her. "I admit that we would fall into their hands if we fought to the death and I have no intention of making sport out of it. Besides, what truly makes us friends? The human term for it is always very vague and complicated."

"It's not like I get it either," Ase admitted. "Even so if you have compassion, when you want to do what you can to help someone who is suffering, when your hearts connect that is what makes you friends, isn't it?"

"Then as their friend I'll make sure their suffering is painless," said Skull.

"Bastard!" Ase roared and clasped her hands together.

However. Skull quickly spun around and kicked a across the face knocking her out cold.

Toothless growled. "How could you do that to your own partner?"

Toothless then pounced on Skull and open his jaws, unfortunately Skull grabbed his jaw and then tossed them over his shoulder. He struck Toothless so hard to the ground that he was knocked out cold which only left Eret the only one standing.

"Dragon! Ase!" Eret cried out.

"Now that I've gotten rid of these two nuisances, that only leaves you," said Skull as he turned to face Eret. "Your Magic Level is five, Strength Level five and your Spirit Level is also five. That makes your entire Power Level total of 15. I am really sorry to do this to you Eret, but it must be done."

Skull then looked into Eret's eyes with a hypnotic glare. " _Nightmare Teller!_ "

* * *

Eret suddenly found himself in a bright light room.

"Eret," said a soft and gentle voice.

"Whose voices that? Who in the world is calling my name?" Eret frowned.

"Eret," said a powerful male voice. "That is a good name."

Eret suddenly found himself in a beautiful room with a marble floor, shiny walls finest furniture he had ever seen. He then saw a man and woman before him both wearing crowns and in the woman's hands was a baby and a bundle, clinging to the woman's dress was a snobbish looking boy.

Eret recognise them immediately as his family, the truth was he was a prince from a foreign land. His parents had loved him at first, but his older brother hated him the moment he was born which cause all sorts of problems especially when they so much attention on him.

"Eret," said his father.

"I hope that he will grow up to be kindhearted and strong," said his mother.

"Father? Mother?" he gasped he then looked at his younger self in his mother's arms. "Is that me?"

When he was only nine years old his older brother had finally had enough and began beating him with a large stick.

"Your cocky brat! Why are you the only one that mother and father seem to care about!" he yelled furiously. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Eventually Eret had had enough and immediately grabbed his arm.

"Stop hitting me!" Eret roared angrily.

Eret looked away, because that was the day that he unlocked his powers which resulted in breaking his brother's arm. His brother then immediately made a wild tale saying that his own brother tried to assassinate him so that he could inherit the crown.

"You monster!" his father roared.

"He's no child of mine!" his mother cried.

"It's a dreadful curse," said the court mage. "If you let him live, he is sure to bring misfortune into the kingdom."

There was nothing that Eret to persuade them, the fact that he managed to break his brother's arm was strong evidence against him along with the announcement from the court mage. It in take long for word to spread throughout the entire kingdom and soon everyone within it was beginning a ground hunt to hunting down.

Fortunately there was one person the kingdom, a visitor from a foreign land, who managed to save him. That someone was none other than Hiccup, who had visited on a diplomatic mission by his king.

"Allow me to take the boy back to my homeland," said Hiccup humbly to his father. "I promise you that you will never see eyes on him again."

His father looked at him. "You could very well bring misfortune onto your own land if you taken from us."

Hiccup looked at him. "Actually with him, we might very well be able to avoid our own misfortune."

His father scoffed. "Very well, but you only have 24 hours to get off my lands."

"Very well."

Eret found himself on a wooden boat with Hiccup as they began sailing back towards his home country.

From that day on he soon became Hiccup's squire and they found themselves on very dangerous missions. Of course with his magical power strengthening his body during daylight, it wasn't so dangerous for him which he proved by punching an ogre right through the chest with a single blow.

Despite the fact that he had save the villagers they still treated him like a monster began to wonder whether dying would be happier alternative. He was right after that mission when he was just 12 years old that he confronted Ragnar about his magical power.

"Your magical power is certainly intriguing," said Ragnar.

"I certainly wouldn't call it that," Eret huffed. "I mean everyone treats me like some big monster, even when I save them. Tell me did Sir Hiccup really did me a favour or is this just the excellent way to prolong my suffering."

"I think you are being very ungrateful," said Ragnar. "Hiccup save people from being hunted down by your own countrymen. If your parents fail to see the potential within yourself, then that is their loss."

"You, Lady Astrid and Sir Hiccup seemed to be the only ones not afraid of me," Eret grunted.

"The three of us have seen real monsters and we can tell from the glands that you were not one," Ragnar assured him. "Fear is needed for people to gather the courage, because were all courage you can't become strong. However when it comes to research purposes I find that fear is a useless emotion that prevents you from reaching new heights when it comes to research."

Eret was now training with Hiccup, and a sparring match at the dead of night.

"You know this would be easier during the daylight," said Eret as he was finding it difficult to block Hiccup's attacks.

"Which is exactly why we're doing it at night," said Hiccup as he managed to find a way to break through his guard. "If we did things the easy way we would never learn, by doing this training at night we can home your swordsmanship skills and enable you to learn from your mistakes."

"Don't you get tired?" Eret sighed.

Hiccup's expression immediately changed and Eret found himself in a dark room.

"Oh, I get constantly tired of training a failure like you," Hiccup snarled. "The only time we can rely upon your strength is during the day and that only between morning and noon. To get weaker during dusk and at night you're completely helpless, I can't believe I have to waste all my efforts in training a weakling such as you! A man who gorges himself on his own magical power, thinking that you're better than everyone else around! Nothing more than a selfish gluttonous fool and you will never become something great! That accursed power of yours is unpredictable and eventually eat away and consume you."

Eret saw that his own body was starting to turn to dust and eventually vanished.

* * *

Skull looked at Eret. "I am truly sorry that I had to do to you Eret, but there was no other way. I hope that someday you can forgive me for showing you all that pain."

"I am well aware that, Sir Hiccup, but I am fine with it," said Eret.

"You are?" said Skull blinking.

"I can never live up to anyone like you, no matter what I do it's like facing the sun and the light illuminating my life of darkness," said Eret. Then suddenly his muscles began to grow at his shirt began to rip apart. "Skull, what you placed upon me wasn't pain, but strength itself. Now I will allow you to atone with your flesh for the great state of toying with other people's hearts."

Skull smiled. "It's just as Ragnar said, shown you such an image from a mental world would have massive impacts in the physical one."

Ase looked up. "You mean you planned this?"

Toothless regained consciousness. "Is it me or has the temperature increased suddenly?" His eyes then widened when they fell upon Eret. "Power Level: 28,800? How did you gain such power?"

Even Gloxinia and Drole were completely stunned by this sudden change of events.

"What kind of insane transformation is this?" Gloxinia stared.

"Intriguing, in terms of power has just barely succeeded Galand," said Drole.

"You have only partially transformed so you're nowhere near your true level and you will be able to maintain that form for long," said Skull as he immediately jumped back to a safe distance.

"This should be more than enough to do what I must," said Eret.

"Then do it," said Skull.

Eret nodded and jumped high into the air and outstretched his hand. "Hear me and obey my will, Divine Greatsword, _Rhitta_!"

Within the ruins of his own tavern Rhitta shifted slightly and then suddenly took to the air like a comet and flew straight over towards Eret.

"What's this?" said Drole as they watched the sword zooming through the air.

The sword then landed in Eret's hand and the immediately placed both hands around it handle.

"Sacred Treasure, _Release_!" Eret roared.

Then suddenly forming from the very tip of the blade was a blistering bright light that took the form of a sun. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared up at Eret in astonishment.

"The sun? But it's night time," said Gustav.

"What does he think he is doing?" said Dagur.

"Playing one big gamble," said Astrid plainly.

"What in the Hell does he think he is doing?" said Snotlout in disbelief.

"That power," said Gloxinia stunned. "Magic like this rivals that of Estarossa's."

"Impossible," said Drole.

"How is he able to summon so much power?" said Ase.

"That is the ability of his Sacred Treasure, _Rhitta_ ," Skull explained. "Eret's magical power is extremely dangerous as it able to produce a large amount of heat and raw power, but the Sacred Treasure, _Rhitta_ ability is _Charge and Fire_ , it is able to absorb all the blistering heat released by Eret allowing him to harness it and unleash it at will."

Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes and immediately rushed out in the hopes to stop him, but Hiccup stopped him instead.

"Out of my way, Hiccup," said Snotlout. "If we don't stop him everyone over there will be roasted alive."

"You have to trust, Eret, Snotlout," said Hiccup unwavering.

A large smile appeared on Gloxinia's face. "Look at this! Now that is what I call an unexpected comeback. It's what a Festival is all about."

"For the great sin of toying of other people's hearts, you will now atone with your flesh," Eret announced looking down at all of them.

Skull nodded and raised his hand forming a bow from out of nowhere. "Then let us do this. _Blackout Arrow!_ "

The two of them waited for the other to make the first move and Skull fired his energy arrow. Eret then swung _Rhitta_ with all his strength unleashing a massive wave of flames down towards the arena, the impact alone was devastating enough on all the competitors they can only imagine the share power of it if they were hit by it.

There was a huge explosion and soon the light vanished almost completely, Eret had been struck by the arrow through his chest though there was no blood pouring out of him. He just floated there in a daze and then suddenly crashed landed back onto the ground reverting back to his normal form.

"I apologise, Eret, I needed it look convincing," said Skull.

"Convincing?" said Ase as he rose to her feet. "You killed him!"

"Actually I just rendered him unconscious," Skull corrected. "My true intent was never to kill anyone in this tournament, we were just lucky to be paired up with Eret in order to put a plan into motion."

"True plan?" Ase stared.

"You don't really think he was aiming at me do you?" said Skull as he pointed over the ring.

Ase looked over the other side and saw that both Gloxinia and Drole were down for the count, they had been the real target of Eret's attack. They were lying there in the middle of a large crater smouldering from Eret's overwhelming attack.

"When he's saying that I would atone with my flesh, he was actually talking to those two," Skull explained.


	19. Hiccup vs The Ten Commandments

Gloxinia and Drole had been taken completely offguard by Eret's attack. Gloxinia was out cold and Drole was barely able to move.

"How foolish," said Drole cursing his own stupidity. "We were too distracted by that man's magical power, we never considered the possibility that he was aiming his attack at us."

"What was that huge explosion just now? I don't understand what just happened," Heather stared.

"It was Eret," said Fishlegs.

"That crazy bastard," said Snotlout in disbelief. "He just attacked the _Ten Commandments_."

"That man is out of his mind," said Dagur.

"Maybe, but he did save us," said Astrid folding her arms.

Ase stared at both Eret and Skull. "The two of you are completely insane."

Skull just remain completely silent and Eret smiled slightly.

Snotlout then turned to look at Hiccup. "Hiccup, what should we—" He stopped when he discovered that he had completely vanished into thin air.

Hiccup landed directly in front of both Gloxinia and Drole.

"I think it's time for the real _Fighting Festival_ " said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at Gloxinia and Drole.

Everyone had completely stopped what they were doing and stared down at Hiccup, who had just challenged Gloxinia and Drole.

Hiccup then immediately launch into the air and Drole was quick to respond by swinging one of his fists. However, Hiccup deflected it with a single kick and Drole tried to counter with his three remaining fists, but Hiccup just ended up deflecting them as well with his own fists. Drole had now completely lost his balance and Hiccup then dealt a devastating punch beneath his chin causing him to spit out purple blood.

Drole managed to regain his composure and was about to swing his right arm is, but Hiccup drew _Inferno_ and sliced right through them and then landed back on the ground.

"Whoa, Hiccup is rough," said Heather in disbelief. "It's kinda scary."

"What monsters, they're unbelievable," said Sven.

"He just took that guy down in 10 seconds," said Ruffnut.

"This is both awesome and scary," said Tuffnut.

Drole then examined the blood on his chest and tasted it. "You anticipated this."

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "I have been waiting for this moment, for the chance to catch you offguard and strike."

Gustav stared. "He's been planning this all along?"

"What are you talking about?" Gilthunder stared.

"If I had attacked you by myself head-on, you would have had your guard up and be ready for me, right?" Hiccup questioned. "Under circumstances like that there would be no way I could win, in order to get your defences down I decided to play along with your _Fighting Festival_. Thanks that magic I have yours I could not inform the others of my plan or else you would have seen through my facade right away. The only one I could tell was Ragnar, who currently does not have a body and that was the main reason why he left.

"He maintained a link with Skull informing him of our plans, you probably just for that he was never contender in the _Fighting Festival_. Skull with his own powers over the mind would be able to shield himself from your eye and could mentally tell anyone he battled with of the plan. All that was left for me to do was wait until the opportune time to strike, luckily Skull fought against Eret first and merely had awakened his powers in order to give him the opportunity to attack."

Eret looked at Skull. "Did it work?"

Skull knelt down towards him. "It did, I'm just sorry that I had to expose yourself to so much pain."

"It's all right," Eret assured. "I'm just grateful that the plan worked, it was a long shot."

"No one I was here could have provided with such a distraction."

A large flower was now directly over Gloxinia and a single droplet fell and landed on top of him. His entire body then immediately began to glow and every one of his wounds faded away.

Drole rose to his feet. "I admit it would have been a struggle for us too, if we had been forced to battle you one-on-one. However, you made one fatal mistake."

He immediately moved his left hands in the circular formation. "I summon _Gigant Embrace!_ "

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Toothless cried.

Drole then slammed his two hands together and then suddenly the stone podium here created began to close trapping everyone inside and the two giant stone fists. He then brought the arena into the ground until they were completely buried.

"Now that all my hostages," said Drole. "If you resist then they will all die."

Hiccup then suddenly drew _Inferno_ and sliced through his two remaining arms.

He then suddenly appeared directly in front of Drole's face.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" he yelled before he punched him hard in the face.

Hiccup sense something behind him and then suddenly was struck by something hard and was sent into the ground.

That someone was Gloxinia, who was now wearing _Basquias_ as a suit of armour with large sharp claws.

"Oh my, I came really close to checking out the good that time," he said. He then looked down at the injured Drole. "I'll heal you soon Drole so just be patient, okay. Starting right now, we're going to turn this whole battle around."

Then suddenly his armour was shattered and then emerging from dust was Hiccup, whose eyes had now become slits.

"Give it up," he said. "You two don't stand a chance."

Gloxinia looked at Hiccup sadly. "I remember the three of us each joining forces do defeat the Demon King and now we have become enemies. Fate suddenly has a twisted sense of humour, doesn't it?" He then looked at Hiccup seriously. "Hiccup, there's something I want to ask you. You really don't want to fight us to the death, do you?"

"Of course I don't," said Hiccup as he approached them and began to transform into his Dragonborn form. "Because I know why you both crossed the other side and how you felt about it. Gloxinia, you were betrayed by the people you trusted and lost something you cared more about than your own life. Drole, you were a warrior that always wanted to be the best, then your pride was taken from you and ripped to shreds."

"If you know all that then why do this?" Gloxinia demanded.

Hiccup came to a stop. "That's simple, once you switch sides you became my enemies!"

He then launched himself into the air and headed straight towards Gloxinia, who merely raised his hand and created a portal. Appearing from out of that portal was a spear with a curved blade in the centre.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" said Gloxinia and then fired a powerful beam from his _Basquias_.

The beam was slammed right into Hiccup and flew directly over the maze. It then struck a nearby mountaintop and demolished into pieces.

* * *

Everyone was still trapped beneath the earth, but they could still feel the tremors from the battle above them.

"There was a massive clash of powerful attacks," said Snotlout.

"What does he think he is doing?" said Ake. "Taking on those monsters by himself is insane."

"Sir Hiccup," said Ruby with a worried look.

"Shouldn't we try and dig ourselves out of here?" Toothless asked.

"In might be safer to stay here," said Astrid, who was carrying Eret on her shoulders. "There's no way that any of us would last a single second out of there against them. And what is worse we would no doubt end up getting in Hiccup's way."

Ruby looked at her. "We can't just—"

"No, Astrid's right," Fishlegs agreed. "These guys are on a completely different level, in all honesty the only one whose powerful enough to put up a fight against them at this point is Hiccup."

Everyone was silent as the contemplated this.

"If that is true then the fact that we are all trapped here on the battlefield would also be a hindrance, wouldn't it?" Gilthunder asked.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ake as he began tunnelling the way through the bedrock with his lance. "But with stuck, there's no way to bust through these damn rocks. Escape is impossible."

"Would you allow me to take care of that?" said the mage.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'll use _Teleportation_ and bring everyone here to a safe place," he explained.

"Can you really move this many people at one time?" said Ake dubiously.

The mage nodded. "There's just one way to find out."

Dagur clenched his fists. "Are you kidding? I'm staying right here, I'm not going to back out now!"

Heather looked at him. "Dagur, we need to leave here."

"But what about Sol and Della?" Dagur asked.

With everything going on Heather had almost forgotten the reason they came here, but then she remembered about Ruby's healing powers. She knew deep in her heart that she would be willing to assist in healing those two children, but only they managed to escape.

"Actually I have an idea," said Heather as she looked back at Dagur. "But please just trust me."

The mage wasn't waiting for the answer. "We're out of time, let's go."

He then suddenly teleported them and they found themselves in a castle, a very familiar one.

"Wait, is this Haddock Castle?" Ruby blinked.

The mage was utterly exhausted from transporting so many people and from a fall of distance.

"Whoa, man, that was amazing," said Ake incredulously.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, with a moment's rest bit Gloxinia was ready to tend to Drole's wounds. _Basquias_ had transformed back into its giant plant form.

"All right, I'll heal you now," he said. " _Droppers of Life!_ "

A single droplet then fell out of the flour and landed on top of Drole, then almost instantly all his wounds began to heal his arms regrew.

However, an explosion erupted from the other side of the maze and they knew that Hiccup was heading towards them. Hiccup was flying through the air with incredible speed sizing through the maze with his sword as he advanced towards them.

Drole still needed time to be fully healed which meant that this was left to Gloxinia.

"I just need a few more seconds," he said as he lifted her fingers.

Suddenly appearing from the ground was a large creature made of wood.

" _Curse Vine Tree!_ " he roared.

The tree then immediately unleashed its vines upon Hiccup, but he merely swung his sword and sliced right through its vines like cheese.

"I'm not waiting for you!" Hiccup roared as his fist was covered in flames.

He then punched straight through the monster smashing it to pieces and kept on flying until he struck Gloxinia in the chest. His punch had been so powerful that he had completely collapses rib cage.

"Old friend, this is goodbye," said Hiccup as he raised _Inferno_.

However before he could deal the final blow, Drole, who was now fully healed, pulled Gloxinia to safety. He then raised his hands and cause the earth beneath Hiccup to erupt bombarding him with heavy boulders and sending him flying into the air.

" _Giga Crush!_ " Drole roared. He waited until the boulders were directly above Hiccup before slamming his hands downwards. "And _Giga Fall!"_

The boulders then came crashing back down onto Hiccup.

* * *

From _Haddock Castle_ , everyone could hear the commotion despite being miles away and could feel the tremors.

"Hey, that felt like some kind of earthquake," said Ake.

"The shock waves from the battle in _Vaizel_ have reached all the way over here," said Astrid.

"The revival of the _Ten Commandments_ should never have happened," said the mage, who was still recovering.

Alvin felt immensely guilty, for he did play a very important role in reviving them.

"They have become the very embodiment of living breathing natural disasters," said the mage as he held out a crystal ball so that he could view the battle was still raging on in _Vaizel_.

"Please tell me, who's Sir Hiccup?" Ruby pleaded.

Mage's eyes widened. "No way."

Everyone looked at the crystal ball into their astonishment they saw Hiccup had survived Drole's attack and had dealt a massive blow with his sword slicing through his chest.

"Hiccup has the upper hand and he's beating them," said Gilthunder.

Hiccup then flapped his wings and immediately circled around Drole once more and opened his mouth. " _Plasma Blast!_ "

Hiccup then fired a powerful plasma blast and the moment it struck Drole there was a massive explosion that consumed him. Hiccup landed on the ground and waited for the smoke to dispel only to find that Drole had managed to shield himself and Gloxinia by using the _Heavy Metal_ technique of the Giants.

"Yes, nice one," said Gloxinia and he immediately turned to his giant flower. " _Moon Rose Droplet of Life!"_

The flower then dripped a single drop on top of Gloxinia immediately healing him. Drole then deactivated his _Heavy Metal_ technique. While he was able to shield himself and Gloxinia from Hiccup's attack, he still suffered a lot of damage and then fell to his knees.

Gloxinia wasted no time to drop a single droplet on top of him in order to heal his wounds. Then suddenly Hiccup flew towards him and he quickly backed away avoiding his fist. Hiccup move a blinding speed and appeared directly behind him.

"Damn," said Gloxinia knowing that Hiccup was trying to put them out of commission while Drole was still recovering.

Hiccup then swung _Inferno_ at blinding speed, but Gloxinia kept on dancing around in order to avoid the sword, though he could barely keep up with Hiccup's insane speed. He was about to launch his own attack against Hiccup when he immediately vanished and reappeared above him. There was no time for him to dodge Hiccup's elbow which slammed him down into the ground.

" _Giga Pick!_ " Drole roared as he raised his hands upwards.

Suddenly erupting from the ground was a compressed diamond with a sharp point heading straight towards Hiccup. However, skilfully, Hiccup had managed to extended his hands before the point reached any part of his body and he use the momentum in order to strike a powerful kick against Drole knocking him a good hundred feet away.

* * *

Everyone was still watching from the crystal ball from the mage as they saw Hiccup landing on the ground with the moon silhouetted behind him.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Dagur in disbelief.

"This is incredible," said Ake.

"Taking on two _Commandments_ by himself, he's not just holding his own either he's actually winning," said Gilthunder astonished.

"Hiccup strategy is basically leaving one of them unable to fight essentially keeping it a one-on-one battle," said Astrid. "That being said, it can only be possible thanks to Hiccup regaining all of his powers."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Not only is he able to take them on with his normal powers restored, he also has his dragonborn powers, it's overwhelming. And to be honest, it actually looks as if he's holding back, it would seem as if he knows the enemy on a personal level too."

Snotlout looked at the crystal ball and remembered what Galand had told him. "The _Ten Commandments_ said it themselves, they see him as a traitor to the Demon Race. Though he is clearly not a Demon, it's possible that he was friends with them at one point." Everyone stared at him. "Whether he was a friend to them or not, Hiccup is still Hiccup."

"I don't honestly know what you mean by that, but Hiccup is someone I can trust I know that much," said Heather.

"I wish I could be so certain," said Fishlegs. "But based the facts, he's over 3000 years old, he knows more about the Demon Race than he's letting on and now it turns out that he's a traitor to them. What isn't he telling us?"

Astrid sighed. "I can't tell you all the details, but I can tell you this that Hiccup fought against the _Commandments_ during the Holy War, as did I."

Everyone stared at her.

Astrid continued. "We fought side-by-side with both the Fairies, Giant and the Angels against the Demon Race. The humans did not join with the others until late in the war and most of them resented both sides."

"Why's that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because the humans were the weakest out of all the races, there were some that stood out among their peers like a dragonborn, who led the charge. The dragonborn would be later known as the Demons Bane and Hiccup slaughtered more their brethren and anyone could imagine. Plus, most of the battlefields that took place happened in human towns and villages turning the entire content into a practical wasteland. Of course after the war the humans, who were more widespread and outnumbered all the other Races came out on top of everyone else."

Ruby looked at Astrid. "Is that how you lost your body? You lost it during the Holy War?"

Astrid closed her eyes. "It's still something I don't wish to discuss, if that is fine by you."

Ruby nodded and looked back at the crystal ball. "Sir Hiccup, please, promise me that you will come back safely."

* * *

On the battlefield Hiccup was now facing up and exhausted Gloxinia and Drole, the situation wasn't looking good for them. Gloxinia knew that there was only a limited amount of times that he could heal them and he was reaching his limit.

Gloxinia looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you're still just as powerful and as naive as ever. Why you would you allow yourself to be a lapdog to those prophetic humans rather than rule over them."

"If you chose to pursue it, you have the ability to rule over this entire continent and beyond," Drole added. "The not on your current path, I can see the horrific and that is in-store for you, because you cling to sentimentality."

Hiccup looked at them. "If all that suffering has transformed you into what you are now…" He then raised _Inferno_ ready to deal the final blow, "then why don't you let me end it for you?"

Then suddenly seven dark blurs of darkness appeared from out of nowhere and struck the ground right in front of him.

* * *

"Sir Hiccup!" Ruby panicked.

"What just happened down there?" Gustav asked.

Everyone's eyes widened, because they could sense this magical power and it was frightening.

"Wait, this magical power is…" Heather gasped.

Astrid nodded. "I'm afraid all this murderous intent has acted like a beacon and all of them followed it."

* * *

When the smoke dispelled their standing in front of Hiccup with the other _Ten Commandments_ , minus Galand, who of course was still had been turned to stone. Surprisingly Melascula was still alive, though her body was barely recognisable as it was completely scorched with 50° burns.

Zeldris stepped forward in front of Hiccup and looked up directly into his face with burning hatred.

"He surrounded," said Ruby.

"No way, is that the rest of them?" said Gilthunder.

"Hey, Gil, look there," Ake pointed looking lava shaken. "It Inquisitor Calder."

"My father," said Gael piping up.

Alvin remain completely silent and utterly helpless, because there was no way he could save his friend.

"Hang on," said Gustav noticing there was one _Commandment_ missing. "I think one of them is missing, it might be the Commandment Galand."

"Oh, I know that when you mean, Eret kicked that guy is ass," said Ase gesturing to Eret with her head.

Gustav stared at him. "What?"

Snotlout growled in annoyance the moment that he saw Melascula. "Dammit, it's Melascula. I thought for sure that she was gone for good."

Shanna looked at him. "Snotlout, I'm told you I'm still not…"

"Shanna," he said softly.

Ruby looked at the mage. "Help him! Use your teleportation to save Sir Hiccup!"

"Sorry, I can't," said the mage regretfully. "For it to work I would have to return to that location myself, either way the _Ten Commandments_ won't allow an escape."

"Oh no," Ruby cried.

Astrid looked at Skull. "Can't Ragnar help us?"

Skull shook his head. "I'm afraid by the time we informed him it would be too late."

On the battlefield hiccup was still facing against the _Ten Commandments_ and every single one of them wanted him dead.

Hiccup wasted no time and immediately swung _Inferno_ at Zeldris, but he was too quick to react and sliced his arm off. However, the fact that blood was pouring out of his open wound in seem to bother Hiccup and he didn't look surprised in the slightest.

Everyone else on the other hand was completely astonished by the sheer speed of Zeldris, this was the first time they had ever seen someone faster than Hiccup. Hiccup then immediately kicked him hard beneath the chin, but he quickly recovered and landed back on the ground not looking phased in the slightest.

"Now do it," Zeldris ordered.

Greyroad hover directly above Hiccup and then suddenly began to wrap themselves around him. " _Binding Spell Grudge Chains!_ "

Hiccup tried to break free from the chains, but it was utterly useless and within a few seconds they vanished completely.

"What was that? An attack spell?" Fishlegs stared.

"I have no idea, but it is as devastating potent force," said the mage.

Hiccup then struck Zeldris with some powerful kicks, but he stood his ground. Hiccup then immediately flew into the air but not before dealing a powerful kick right into his face and use the momentum to fly high into the air. He then quickly grabbed his missing arm and then we attached it, suddenly flames appeared around the wound sealing it back in place and just like that he was able to use it again.

He then immediately punched into the ground created a massive dust cloud around the _Commandments_ in order to hide their view of him. He then flew out of the dust cloud as quickly as he could far away from the battlefield as he could.

"All right, he broke through the barricade," Gilthunder cheered.

However, the victory was short lived as a few seconds later Hiccup vanished and reappeared back in the centre surrounded by the _Ten Commandments_.

"This is the power of _Grudge Spell Chains_ ," said Greyroad. "Once the spell has been cast, the recipient may never ever leave the location where the curse was inflicted upon them. Death is now inevitable."

"No way, you have to be kidding, right?" said Toothless horrified. "Now that he's been cursed, he won't be able to get away. That means that Hiccup has no choice but to kill all of them or else they're going to kill him."

"Hey, enough of that Toothless," said Ruby scolding him.

"S-sorry," said Toothless apologetically.

Hiccup prepared himself knowing that he had no choice but to fight and then suddenly Derieri jumped at him and then slammed dark covered fist down on top of him. Hiccup quickly blocked it, but then she immediately spun around and dealt a powerful kick would seem to be more powerful than her fist. She then constantly began to pelt him with attack after attack and each one appeared to be getting stronger despite his best efforts of blocking.

"Wait, something strange is happening," Alvin noted.

"It seems as if her strength is increasing by the second," said Ake.

Derieri then dealt a powerful blow against Hiccup, which he blocked with _Inferno_. However, the impact of the blow collapsed the ground beneath him created a crater. Using this to her advantage she immediately struck again with a powerful blow sending him across the battlefield and she continued to follow him.

"Surely you have forgotten, have you?" said Monspeet, as he fiddled with his moustache. "Derieri's ability called _Combo Star_ , as long as she lands those conservative blows uninterrupted, the weight behind each one is increased. It a specialised attack oriented power."

Derieri kept on pummelling him with a blazing attack of fists and even his dragon scales were finding it hard to withstand the attack.

"That's 53," she said.

Hiccup winced, his arms had become heavily bruised and could barely lift them let alone defend with them.

"54!" she roared as she dealt another blow.

Hiccup was sent flying and he went straight through a cliff and then suddenly found himself in the arms of Monspeet.

"That's astounding, you're only the second one that could stand more than 50 rounds of Combo Star," he said sounding impressed. Then like a blazing fireball immediately carry the two of them up into the air. "But even with your ability to enhance your strength with each and every blow you take, it is useless now that your arms have been pulverised."

Once he was high enough he released Hiccup and he was sent crashing back down towards the ground and he prepared himself for his own attack.

" _Hellfire Bird!_ " he roared unleashing a powerful burst of flames that took the form of a bird and it flew straight towards Hiccup.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and will be burst into tears.

"Stop it! That's enough!" she cried placing her hands over her eyes.

However, Hiccup immediately flew out of the fire and headed straight towards Monspeet with incredible speed. He now had _Inferno_ in his mouth and he moved so fast that he sliced right through Monspeet, before he had time to react catching the Commandments completely offguard.

However, he had used to the last of his strength with that little manoeuvre and collapsed to the ground reverting back to his normal form.

Monspeet looked at him. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting that."

A huge gash then appeared around his neck and purple blood shot out of it. Hiccup rose to his feet her, but he could barely move it would seem as if he had finally reached his limit.

"Bottom line is you took a hit, how lame," said Derieri approaching him with her hands behind her head.

"Hey," said Monspeet as he healed himself. "Why don't we see the criticism for later?"

Hiccup was breathing heavily, but he was still standing though it looked as if he was going to topple over at any moment. It was covered in bruises, cuts and burns, it looked as if he was gonna drop dead in a few seconds.

Gilthunder grabbed mages shirt and pulled him to his face. "Listen, you have to teleport me to where Hiccup is right now!" he ordered.

The mage shook his head. "You won't stand a chance, you'll die."

"That's fine by me."

The mage then dropped the crystal ball, but Toothless quickly caught it in his mouth before it smashed onto the ground.

Heather looked at Dagur. "Hey, Dagur, listen I know these monsters have amazing powers, maybe even some we haven't seen yet, but do you really think they would save Sol and Della?"

Dagur just stood there and couldn't help but agree with her.

Fraudrin then stepped forward. "I must admit Hiccup, you truly are a great sinner. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment to come. I can't forget my humiliating defeat in Danafor by you and Astrid, unfortunately by not finishing the off when you had the chance, you doomed yourself and those around you. Neither Calder nor Alvin lives would have changed so drastically if you had seized the opportunity."

Hiccup just looked at him and tried to contact Calder mentally. ' _Calder, I know you're still in there somewhere. Don't lose to that bastard! You have a strong spirit, you're a Hofferson, and you can drive that guy out and run!_ '

Fraudrin smiled, knowing what he was trying to do. "I can assure you that trying to reach is spirit is an act of fertility. Calder could never hope to…" He suddenly stopped and the mark on his face vanished and a single tear dropped from his eye.

"I hear you, Sir Hiccup," said Calder.

However, it was only for second when the mark slowly began to appear. Fraudrin then raised his sword and aimed it directly at Hiccup.

"Stand down now! _Star Breaker!_ " he yelled.

A powerful beam of magical power than erupted from his sword consuming Hiccup ripping his body to pieces.

"Oh no," Ruby cried fearing the worst.

"You bastard! Hiccup!" Gilthunder roared.

"Stop it," Alvin pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Please, Calder, end this madness!"

"My father would never do this," said Gael.

"I know, Gael," said Alvin looking at him.

"You brought this upon yourself the moment that uses do it with the humans," said Gloxinia moving his finger in a circular motion.

"King Gloxinia, no, don't do this," Fishlegs pleaded.

" _Spirit Spear Basquias: First Configuration! Basquia!_ " Gloxinia yelled as he struck Hiccup with his spear which had grown 10 times as large.

There was a huge explosion and it seemed very doubtful that Hiccup could survive such a blow.

"Hiccup," said Toothless fearfully.

When the smoke finally cleared Hiccup just stood there, his arm ripped apart and his body covered in blood. _Inferno_ was impaled on the ground as Hiccup had lost his grip upon it and just stood there in a daze.

"Hiccup, upon your death, the first part of our revenge will be realised," said Zeldris folding his arms. "If it hadn't been for you, we would never had been subjected to such humiliation with the betrayal you carried out. The Demon Race was set up to be casualties of war."

Hiccup then suddenly moved in and grabbed _Inferno_ and they all realised too late that he had been fainting all this time. The moment he picked up _Inferno_ a massive towel or flames engulfed him and soared upwards into the sky in the form of a fiery tornado.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout stared.

Fishlegs just stared in disbelief. "Huh, wait, how did he… What happened?"

"He pretended to be overwhelmed by their attacks, quite the gamble," said Astrid. "However, given the circumstances he didn't have much of a choice to take them all out in one blow. His _Dragon's Breath_ attack is 50 times more powerful than the attack he received from that Albion in Xeovell."

"This isn't looking good for us," said Monspeet as he shielded Derieri.

"Dammit all!" Fraudrin cursed. "Are we going to be defeated by this traitor yet again!"

" _Dragon's Breath!_ " Hiccup roared and unleashed the energy that he had stored with inside himself.

However, before he had a chance to unleash the attack Estarossa appeared in front of him and held out his hand and suddenly his attack vanished. That was Hiccup last chance, he had used up every last bit of energy he had left and he collapsed.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," said Estarossa as he looked down at him. "The truth is I would rather die than do something like this." He then placed his foot on top of him. "You understand, don't you?"

He then pushed his full weight down upon Hiccup and they could hear the sound of crackling as he broke a few the ribs and Hiccup roared in pain.


	20. Pursuit of Hope

Estarossa was still putting quite a lot of pressure on Hiccup, who was roaring in agony.

"For a moment there I was worried about what might happen," said Melascula. "Excellent work Estarossa." Gloxinia then flew beside her. "Excellent timing, Gloxinia, I need a favour. You think you can fix my body?"

"Well, I suppose so, but then I'll have to stop using _Droplet of Life_ for a while," said Gloxinia. He then extended his hand and _Basquias_ appeared in its flower form. " _Spirit Spear Basquias: Seventh Configuration! Moon Rose! Droplet of Life!_ "

A single drop then fell upon Melascula and almost instantly those terrible burn marks on her body vanished completely.

Derieri looked at Estarossa. "Listen Estarossa, bottomline are you sure about this?"

"I've sensed a strange gaze focused upon us for a while now," said Monspeet. "Most likely it's the rest of Hiccup's group. Is it wise to leave them unsupervised? I'm not sure."

Drole then immediately opened the stone tomb he had created earlier to capture Astrid and the others only to find that it was completely empty.

"Looks like they got away," said Gloxinia as he flew through the rubble.

"Seems as if they figured it out," said Toothless as all them observed the events with a crystal ball in his mouth.

"The _Seven Deadly Sins_ , your new team of fighters Hiccup," said Estarossa as he looked down upon Hiccup. He then grasped his throat and squeezed, not enough that he was choking, but enough to make it unpleasant. "Tell me, did you tell them of your crime? Did you tell them that you try to make peace between the Demons and the Angels, because you believe that UN you alone could accomplish such a thing? Yet it was nothing more than a ploy which started the Holy War and you decided to join the ones that caused it without a second thought."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared, but Astrid was the only one who was not surprised.

"You believe yourself to be a peacemaker, you did after all manage to stop your own kind from annihilating one another and formed an actual tribe. The Dragonborn were highly revered by the humans as their greatest protectors, but you let them into war. In that one piece conference the Angels took the advantage of the summit, both the Angels and Demons have always been looking for way to gain the advantage on the other."

He then lifted Hiccup off his feet. "There's no way that the Angels would have even dared to launch such a cowardly attack if they had not assisted them. As a result of this piece conference of yours two of the _Commandments_ were slaughtered which left a power vacuum. Drole and Gloxinia eventually joined us, forming the _Ten Commandments_ that exist today, the balance that was maintained between the Demon Race and the Angels was instantly shattered. Seizing the opportunity the Angels incited the other races to eliminate our kind once and for all. It was you, that started that war 3000 years ago!"

He then brought Hiccup closer to his face. "If that wasn't bad enough, you also had a hand plane making this seal that locked us away. You, that bitch Astrid as well is your mage friend Ragnar sealed us away for free thousand years!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," said Gilthunder.

"So, he was ashamed all this time," said Eret. "He always regretted for causing such a terrible war, that's why he won't speak of it."

"Though clearly you anticipated return and created a whole new order to combat us," Estarossa continued. "Though it's apparently clear that neither one of them have the strength to face us one-on-one, it would seem as if you did not had enough time to implement your plan. Always the strategist."

Estarossa then released him and he dropped to the ground.

Hiccup winced. "I truly have failed, haven't I? I failed to protect my charge, I failed to protect Astrid, I failed to bring about peace and I failed to prevent this war from happening. I guess I'm nothing more than a big failure, aren't I?"

"That least you finally admitted," said Estarossa.

Melascula then appeared behind him. "You should let me be the one to finish off Hiccup."

Estarossa narrowed his eyes. "You, huh? Because…"

"As you saw those friends of his really did a number on me and I feel that he should take responsibility for their actions."

Ase realise what she intended to do. "Oh, crap. She's not gonna…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She's saying that she wants to eat his soul."

"Then isn't there anything we could try and do to stop this?"

"Well, maybe…" She then turned towards Snotlout. "Snotlout should we…?"

"Huh, I think he's a little preoccupied," said Fishlegs.

"No kidding," said Heather.

Snotlout was actually hugging Shanna tightly in his arms.

"This isn't the time!" Ase yelled.

"Don't be silly my love, there's no need to ask for by forgiveness," said Shanna.

"Thank you," said Snotlout releasing her. He then turned and looked at the mage. "Hey, mage, I need a favour."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Send me over there."

Melascula was currently floating above Hiccup with her hand outstretched and began chanting in an ancient language. Hiccup felt as if he was going to be second he realised that it was his soul there was trying to exit from his body and he did everything he could to resist.

"Come now why are you resisting it?" Melascula asked curtly. "I happened to be a specialist, an expert in manipulating souls of the dead. Extracting your soul when you're mobilised is child's play for someone like me!" Her face began to turn viler as she looked down upon Hiccup. " _Soul Invitation!_ "

Hiccup roared in pain and his soul then shot out of his mouth as Melascula continued to chant.

" _Zero Sign!_ " said Snotlout.

Snotlout had appeared on the battlefield and was moving unnoticed among the Commandments as he advanced towards Melascula.

' _I could end up losing you with I do this_ ,' said Snotlout to himself. ' _But I'm going to bring you back to life someday, no matter what. I swear._ '

' _It's all right_ ,' Shanna assured. ' _Snotlout, please, you need to save him now. There is no need to ask for my forgiveness._ '

"So, Hiccup, any last words before I taste your soul?" Melascula asked and then suddenly Snotlout appeared directly behind her and grasped her head. Then with one good twist he snapped her neck much surprised the _Commandments_.

"Sorry, what was that you're mumbling?" Snotlout asked as he looked down at her. He knew that enough wind kill her, but he knew what would. "Say goodbye, _Fox Hunt!_ "

He then outstretched his hand and immediately removed five hearts from her body. He had been informed recently that low ranking Demons had four, but the more higher class Demons had total of seven. He had already taken one out of her previously which meant that she only had one heart remaining and for good measure he immediately stomped on all five of them.

Hiccup's soul returned to his body and he looked up at Snotlout. "What are you doing here? I knew you were reckless, but this?"

"Says the guy who decided to take on two _Commandments_ by himself," said Snotlout.

"Fair enough, but why did you come here?" Hiccup asked weakly.

Snotlout looked at him. "Despite our differences, I have respect for you and you did get me out of that godforsaken prison which gave me a chance find a way to bring back Shanna."

"That's the _Seven Deadly Sin's_ Snotlout, the _Fox Sin of Greed_!" Fraudrin announced.

Zeldris immediately reached for his sword.

Estarossa looked at the crumpled remains of Melascula's body look towards Snotlout. "Melascula tried to devour Hiccup's soul without my permission and she got what she deserved. Thanks human, I appreciate what you done."

Snotlout looked at him. "I didn't really do this for you?" He then extended a hand towards Hiccup. "Can you stand?"

"You muttonhead," said Hiccup as Snotlout lifted him to his feet. "Believe me when I say that I've been through worse."

"There again," Estarossa continued. "If you hadn't killed her, I would have gladly done it myself."

Snotlout placed himself between the _Commandments_ and Hiccup. "You're in no shape to handle this, let me take on."

However, Estarossa moved with blinding speed and plunged his soared right into Hiccup's chest. "Hiccup has to die and it must be by my hand," he said.

Hiccup then fell to the ground and Estarossa conjured up swords of darkness around him.

"By the way, why did you come here in the first place human?" said Estarossa with his back towards Snotlout.

"Why the hell do you think?" Snotlout yelled as they extended his hand. "Now _Fox Hunt!_ " He tried to remove Estarossa's hearts, but somehow his hand broke within seconds of casting the spell.

"Now is make this as painful as possible," said Estarossa and plunged another sword into Hiccup. "It's the least he deserves from betraying us."

Snotlout then immediately grasped his head and attempted to snap it clean off, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "I won't let you do that!"

Estarossa raised yet another sword and plunged it into Hiccup chest and perform the same process over and over again.

"Stupid Demon bastard! I won't let you murder him!" Snotlout roared.

Estarossa ignored him and plunged yet another sword making five in total.

" _Hunter Fest!_ " Snotlout yelled and tried to draw as much power from everyone present as possible.

However, despite this he was unable to move Estarossa's head in the slightest.

"Your efforts are futile," said Estarossa.

Snotlout couldn't believe that this was happening. ' _Nothing I do phases him. Why can't I protect anyone?_ '

Estarossa then positioned his last sword this time a minute directly over Hiccup's heart.

"Stop that's enough!" Snotlout roared.

"This is the end of you," said Estarossa and then plunged the sword through Hiccup's heart.

"No!" Snotlout roared furiously.

Hiccup was now completely silent and there was no life in his eyes.

Snotlout was now overcome by rage and he was determined to make Estarossa pay for what he had done.

"You have become far too noisy, quiet down," said Estarossa.

Snotlout's body then exploded leaving no trace of him whatsoever.

Estarossa then turned to face his brethren. "The deed is done. Hiccup is dead, this continent is now ours."

Everyone just stared at the crystal ball overcome by grief from what they had just witnessed. In fact the only ones who weren't crying were Ruby and Astrid, which was strange considering the two of them had a much deeper connection than the others. Astrid then placed Eret down and she and Ruby then turned towards the mage.

"I want you to teleport us there," said Ruby.

"But it's too late," said the mage.

"Please, we need to be there," said Astrid.

"As you wish," said the mage.

* * *

Astrid and Ruby found themselves on the battlefield, the _Commandments_ had already left with their mission now complete. The two of them then approached Hiccup's body which just laid there in the dirt.

"Thank you for company me," said Ruby looking at Astrid. "I know that you two have a complicated history."

Astrid closed her eyes. "The only emotion that I have ever come close to feeling's rage, but now I feel nothing. There was so much that I wanted to say that I wanted to do with him and now I will regret not doing anything or saying anything."

They soon approached Hiccup's body and the moment that she sword Ruby burst into tears. Astrid, who had no heart, just stood there in indifference and filled with regret. It was hard to believe that he was gone, Hiccup always seem to be invincible now he was just a bloodied mess.

Ruby wasted no time and cradled him in her arms and allowed her tears to flow free. "Please, open your eyes. Please, no!"

The sun was now beginning to rise and Astrid placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder.

* * *

A few days later Ruby was now healing Sol and Della with her healing powers, Zalpa was standing next to her as she performs her magic. With her was the twins, Toothless, Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather and Dagur as they watched her healing the two children.

When she was done the two children opened their eyes and their fevers had completely vanished. Zalpa was beside with himself with joy upon seen his two children alive and Dagur was deeply relieved.

"Thank goodness," said Heather.

"It's a miracle," said Dagur as she looked at Ruby. "I don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need," Ruby assured. "Really I'm just glad to be of some help."

"Don't be silly, your saviour," said Zalpa.

Fishlegs grimaced. "It's been a while now, I wonder the others are doing okay."

"They ended up being scattered all over the continent each doing their part to stop the Demon Races invasion," said Dagur.

Astrid folded her arms. "I'm afraid that is easier said than done, the south has fallen and it has become quite apparent that Berk will be the next target."

"Shouldn't we go and assist Berk?" Ruffnut asked.

"And do what, even Hiccup stood no chance against those guys, what can we do?" Tuffnut asked.

"For starters you can't give up," said Toothless. "Things might seem bleak now, but there will always be those that rise up when the most needed. It's the most constant thing in this world."

"The Demon Races a vast in number," Dagur reminded. "I'm sure it will be a struggle for them."

"Hey, listen," said Fishlegs as he looked at everyone. "It's just a suggestion, but if you would like to join me you're all invited to the _Fairy King's Forest_."

"Huh?" Heather frowned.

"The _Fairy King's Forest_?" Dagur blinked.

"As the Fairy King, it's my duty to make sure it is well protected," said Fishlegs. "How about it? It should be safer out there than in here at least."

Heather looked up at her brother. "So what should we do brother?"

Dagur looked at Sol and Della, who were currently playing with Toothless and then looked back at her. "I must admit it's probably our best option for the moment."

Heather then looked down at Ruby. "What do you think?"

"It makes sense, but I would like to continue serving our people," said Ruby.

Astrid nodded. "We have a mission of our own."

The twins nodded.

Fishlegs looked slightly upset, but he understood why they couldn't come.

* * *

It had been one month since the events of _Vaizel_ and Gustav had returned to the south in order to retake his kingdom and the strange swordsman, whose name was Nanashi, had accompanied him. The kingdom's army had been utterly annihilated and there were only a few Dragon Knights still alive.

Two Dragon Knights were running as quickly as they could with two Grey Demons on their tails. One of them fired a blast down on top of them, they managed to avoid direct hit but the after-shock sent them flying.

Then launching out of the smoke was Nanashi and he touted several slashes against the Demon with his sword, which was known as a katanas. Suddenly it arm was sliced off along with one of its wings and it fell to the ground, but not before firing one last attack upon Nanashi.

Nanashi quickly raised his katanas and sliced right through the attack which circled around him.

" _Merciless Waterfall!_ " he said and seconds later the Demon was split in half.

The other Demon then landed in front of him, but he just stood there calm and collective. Gustav, then appeared from out of nowhere plunged his sword into its back, but it it was as if sticking a needle into it.

"You dare fightback, human," said the Demon grasping Gustav and ripped him off his back. He then tossed Gustav towards the ground and then advanced towards him. "You now have two choices remaining. Except your defeat or die."

Gustav lifted himself up. "You forgot about the third choice, fighting back into the bitter end."

* * *

It took some doing, but eventually they managed to take down the last Demon.

"We did it," said Gustav as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, indeed," said an old knight. "It's an absolute miracle Sir Gustav."

"But who would ever thought that the Demon Race was this powerful," said the other knight.

"Either way, somebody has to bring them down. If we keep fighting, one day we will see the light," Gustav assured them.

"Well, if that's the case then you're that light Sir Gustav," said the old knight.

"That isn't how I describe myself at all," he said blushing slightly. He then turned towards Nanashi. "If Sir Nanashi hadn't been out here I don't think I would have made it. I just want to say thank you."

Nanashi looked at him and then to the cat on his shoulder. "So long as that monster cat is at your side, you'll never die."

Gustav looked at him confused. ' _What did he say?_ '

"King Gustav! Demon reinforcements!" a knight yelled.

They look towards the sky and saw a flock of Blue Demons flying down towards them firing black flames at them.

"Retreat!" Gustav ordered.

Immediately the four them ran knowing that they were outnumbered and ran with explosions erupting behind them.

"I'm going to have to become a whole lot stronger," said Gustav.

"Me would also like it if Gustav got stronger," said the cat.

Gustav stared at it. "Wait, Cat did you just talk? Can you speak like a human?"

' _What a creepy cat that is_ ,' said Nanashi to himself.

"So you say me instead of I?"

Nanashi his head. ' _That's the weird part?_ '

* * *

With the south virtually conquered the Demon army had advanced towards Berk, which was the last major stronghold in their bid to conquer the continent. The Berkain Knights were putting up a strong fight against the Demon horde, but they were getting overwhelmed.

"Let's go, Ake!" Gilthunder yelled at Ake.

Ake nodded and they immediately jumped into the field of battle.

* * *

Snotlout was at one of the battlements with Sven, by all intents and purposes he was now leading the army.

"Leave the West to Gilthunder and the others, we'll take the East," Snotlout instructed.

"Right," Sven agreed and they quickly made their way to the East battlements.

Snotlout bit his lip. "Things are going nuts and Ragnar thinks this is a good time to shut himself in his lab. As for Astrid…"

* * *

Despite his best attempts to assure the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ that Astrid was no threat the kingdom, they still banished Astrid for the capital.

"Though I can't put stock in what Calder says, it is too risky to have you roam around the capital freely," said Emerald to Astrid about a month ago when they returned. "You can only enter the capital if you agree to be a prisoner until we could determine your true nature."

Astrid had no intentions of being locked up so she opted for self-exile, that meant without Hiccup or heard the _Seven Deadly Sins_ were now without a competent captain. To make matters worse Heather and Fishlegs had not returned to the capital and Ragnar was still a stone statue which meant that the only ones who could mount up any kind of defence were Snotlout and Eret and the latter could only fight during a certain time.

* * *

"Idiots, all of them," Snotlout growled in frustration.

"I must say it's a miracle for us that you're back to normal," Sven noted remembering what happened to Snotlout a month ago. "You were blown apart what kind of body do you have?"

"I'll never die, I'm immortal," Snotlout explained. "And even if I wanted to die is impossible."

It took quite some time for Snotlout's to regenerate after that little explosion and by the time he returned to the capital, Ase gave him some bad news.

"I was so focused on you and Hiccup that by the time I noticed, Shanna had already…"

"She vanished? Is that it?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm so sorry," she said apologetically. "If only I had paid more attention."

"Take it easy," said Snotlout placing a hand on her head. "It's not your fault, because I was the one who cut of the magical power that kept Shanna alive by killing the Demon that resurrected her. That is something that Shanna and I decided together."

Ase looked at him sadly.

Snotlout and Sven had finally reached the East battlements and a Scout had just returned, though he was badly wounded and barely alive.

"What happened to the guards in the northern village?" Snotlout asked as he helped him up.

"T-the villagers they offered up Dragon Knights are sacrifices."

* * *

In order to weaken the militarily of Berk and any other occupied land, the _Ten Commandments_ had announced that they would delay the calling of any village if they produce any rogue Dragon Knights.

"We've got them cornered," said a villager.

"Someone needs to go and report this."

A bunch of villages had surrounded Ruin and Friesia, due to the events of what happened at Grimbeard Prison they and the other surviving members of the _Weird Fangs_ were now fugitives. Unfortunately a few villages recognise them the moment they entered their little village.

"You stupid commoners!" Ruin roared as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Who do you think we are anyway?"

Friesia scolded him. "Shut up! Don't pretend you don't know that were on the run from the kingdom!"

"We're Dragon Knights of Berk, my name is Sir Ruin of the _Weird Fangs_ and this is Friesia."

"Idiot!" Friesia glared.

The villagers had enough possession a magical eye which was how they were able to determine that they were Dragon Knights.

"These two have quality power levels," said a villager as he looked at the magic eye. "420 for the guy and 440 the woman."

"Quick, capture them! The stronger they souls the more great for our benefactors become!"

Ruin laughed as the villagers charged at them with pitchforks and other farm tools. "For people like you powers aren't needed!"

He then immediately swung his staff smashing through the villages weapons in knocking them to the ground.

"Great, now I've got no choice," said Friesia as she knocked them back with her whip.

However, despite them being knocked off their feet the villagers were giving up.

"Offer them up."

"Hand over your souls, we need them."

"Give them to us now!"

Both Ruin and Friesia weren't fully aware of what had transpired in recent days, most notably the revival of the Demon Race.

"What's with them?" Friesia frowned.

"I rushed over when I heard you were here," said a voice. Then suddenly appearing directly behind them was Fraudrin, but the two of them he was still Inquisitor Calder. "Yes, you will do nicely."

"Inquisitor Calder, how are you?" Ruin asked. "We heard the rumours that how you vanished after that the battle in the Royal Capital fighting against all the _Seven Deadly Sins_. I never thought that I would get the chance to see you in the—"

He stopped the moment that Fraudrin placed his hand on his chest and suddenly his soul was forced out of his body and without hesitation he swallowed it.

Friesia was more than a little startled with what she witnessed. "What the…?" She quickly turned towards Calder. "Sir Calder, what did you do to him?"

Fraudrin then looked at her and his mark appeared upon his face. "No one requires your protection any longer nor is this country your home. Die with grace and dignity."

She realised too late that this was not Calder and before she could make a move villages immediately grabbed her.

"Open your eyes you stupid worms!" she yelled punching them one by one. "He's not human!"

The villagers were perfectly aware of his identity, but it didn't matter to them and so they pinned to the ground.

"You won't get away!"

"Sinful woman, that man is a _Ten Commandment_!"

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Hand it over! You're just a human how dare you stand up against the Demon Race!"

"What you mean the Demon Race?" she said. "Don't you spineless fools have any pride as humans?"

"Pride won't save our families Dragon Knight, the only thing that will is offering."

"You'll regret this!" she snarled. "I'll kill you all! Cowardly bastards!"

Fraudrin approached her calmly. "This soul appears to be much more livelier than the other one."

He then placed his palm on top of her and her soul exited from her body.

"You all did quite well, finding these two from me," he said to the villagers. "As a reward I will extend your grace period by three months."

The villagers were utterly relieved upon hearing this, the children had watched the entire thing. They knew that their parents were trying to do anything they could to save them, but it was still very horrific for what they were forced to do.

* * *

In another village, the villagers were trying to chase down another Dragon Knight, but he had managed to get away.

"We find Dragon Knight?"

"Dammit, he got away."

"He's probably fled into the _Forest of White Dreams_ by now."

"Want to chase him?"

"Not really, haven't you heard the rumours about the monsters that people have seen in that forest. No thanks."

The Dragon Knight they were chasing was none other than the last surviving member of the _Weird Fangs_ , Golgius. Truth was he was only able to escape thanks to his invisibility power, but he knew that it would be useless against the Demon Race and so he was running for his life.

"The fog seems to be getting thicker," he noted as he panted. "It looks like I got lucky." He then laughed to himself as he picked himself up. "Got lucky? It makes me laugh just saying it out loud to myself. How can I use a phrase like that when this place is teeming with Demons at every turn?"

* * *

He had been sleeping in an inn in the nearby village when he awoke hearing the voices of villagers outside.

"I hear a Dragon Knight is staying in this room."

"Understood, I'll report him right away. If I offer up a Dragon Knight soul, we'll be safer sure."

Not wanting to waste any time getting his armour back on and escape the village before an angry mob could appear all them contacting the Demon Race.

* * *

"First I was beaten by the _Seven Deadly Sins_ , then I was driven out of the kingdom, am I to be fed to the Demon Race next?" he groaned. "What a drastic twist that fate has given me."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and then he saw something driving through the fog, something massive.

"D-demon," he quivered.

He was then suddenly struck by a powerful gust of wind and was not to the ground.

' _So this is death, so ante climatic than I thought_ ,' he said to himself as everything went black

* * *

"Hey, five more ales!" a voice cried out within the darkness.

"Yes, sir," said a female voice.

Golgius opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room.

"It really surprised me to find this place way up in the middle of the mountains."

"Yeah, same here. I thought that I'd died and had gone to a pub in the afterlife."

"Where am I?" Golgius groaned as he took in his surroundings.

He got out of bed decided to investigate the voices downstairs.

"It's the strangest thing, three days ago there was nothing here."

"Some kind of tavern?" Golgius blinked as he poked his head round the corner.

He could see to men drinking and eating at a table.

"I know, right. Man this is great."

"Even in a world full of Demons as long as there's ale we couldn't be happier."

"Thanks for waiting," said the female voice.

Golgius eyes then widened when he saw Ruby handing a bunch of tankards to the two men.

"Hold on, that's…"

"Hey," said Ruby as he put the tankards on the table. "That's five large tankards gentleman."


	21. Certain Warmth

Ruby wasn't completely alone within the tavern with her with the twins and Toothless, all them assisting in serving drinks and food to the patrons inside the tavern.

"Hey, have you heard the rumours? About the wondering Silver Ghost Knight?"

"That phantom that keeps popping up right? I hear that it wears silver armour and vanishes into thin air."

Toothless was listening very closely to the gossip. "Interesting, could it be that talking about Golgius?"

Toothless then noticed that staring down at them from the staircase was Golgius.

"So, you've finally woke up, huh?" said Toothless.

Golgius grimaced upon seen them. ' _It's them. Princess Ruby, those idiotic twins and the dragon._ '

"Looks like you're feeling better," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Considering that he was out cold a few moments ago I have to agree," said Toothless.

"We'll get you food in a moment," said Ruffnut.

"For now just sit down and relax," said Tuffnut.

' _I bet you know who is probably is lurking around here also,_ ' Golgius assumed and began walking down the steps. ' _I should get out of here, before they recognise me._ '

Fortunately at the same time the people inside the tab and decided to leave, in a rather drunken state, and he planned to go with them.

"Thank you so much for helping me," he said to Ruby. "I'm really grateful, this may seem abrupt but I must be going."

Suddenly his stomach growled.

There was no way that he would be able to venture out there and an empty stomach so he had no choice but to sit down and have something to eat.

"There you go, a piping hot bowl of home-made soup," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," said Golgius and he took a sip.

"Good thing to you that Hiccup wrote down all his recipes," said Toothless. "None of us can actually cook to save someone's life."

"So, Golgius, what brings you around here?" Tuffnut asked.

"No doubt he trying to get away from the Demon Race," said Ruffnut.

Golgius eyes lit up when he realised they knew exactly who we was and immediately backed away from the table and reached for his sword.

"So you recognise me," he said looking at them suspiciously.

"I recognise just scent from the first time we encountered," said Toothless.

Golgius reached for his sword but then suddenly the blade of an axe appeared beneath his chin. He turned his eyes and found Astrid standing there with her axe in her hand.

"That would be an unwise decision," she said.

"Who are you?" Golgius asked.

"My name is Astrid and I am the Wolf Sin of Wrath," she said fiercely.

Golgius gulped. ' _Great, another Sin. This day just gets better and better._ '

"Lady Astrid, please lower your weapon," Ruby pleaded.

Astrid looked at her and did as she asked. "Sometimes I think you're just too lenient."

Golgius looked at Ruby. "So why did you save me, I'm your enemy? Tell me the truth and don't give me any nonsense about helping everyone in need whether they are at the semis are not." He refused to believe that they were assisting him out of the goodness of their hearts. ' _What's their angle? What are they up to?_ '

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Ruffnut muttered rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it we wanted to kill you we would have done it while you were knocked out," said Tuffnut.

"Not exactly reassuring," said Toothless shaking his head, he then looked at Golgius. "And believe it or not that is the reason why we help to."

"What?" Golgius stared.

"That's just who we are," said Ruby softly looking rather nervous.

Astrid looked at Golgius. "You shouldn't really be surprised, this is Princess Ruby we are talking about. Besides I have no doubt that Hiccup would have done the exact same thing."

"You just wasted your time, all roads in my life lead to a bad end," he said. "Don't you see that the Demons have won and there's nothing more we can do."

"As long as your life, not only can you keep on fighting to protect someone, you can also be there to share that person suffering when things get rough," said Ruby gently.

"Such sentimentality is ridiculous," Golgius grumbled. "You and I have completely different ways of seeing the world we live in." He then made his way towards the door. "Thank you for the meal and farewell. I'm sure we won't meet again."

They all watched as Golgius exited the tavern and made his way back through the mist.

"Can't believe it," he said as he looked back. "For someone who has lived in the darkness, that was far too bright."

* * *

Astrid then made her way to Hiccup's room and close the door behind her.

"Golgius was just here, downstairs in the tavern," she said. "I must say I'm quite impressed with Ruby's restraint after what he did to all of you I would have half expected her to have him executed right on the spot. There again considering who she is, I shouldn't be at all surprised. However my biggest concern is the sadness within the other customers, the doing their best to hang on I can only hope that it is enough. I just wish that you would open your eyes, because we need you now more than ever, I need you."

She then approached the bed were Hiccup's body laid, Ruby had used her healing magic in order to mend it. He looked very much alive except for the fact that he was dead and Astrid was still having a hard time accepting it, but in some ways Ruby was taking it even harder.

"Please come back to us," said Astrid as she cradled Hiccup in his arms. "I'm completely lost without you and there are so many things that I should have said that I never got a chance to say."

* * *

Downstairs Ruby, the twins and Toothless were busy cleaning up the place after the customers had left.

Ruby looked towards the stairs feeling concerned about Astrid. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"She's tough, she'll be fine," said Tuffnut.

"He's right, there's no one as tough as Astrid," Ruffnut agreed.

Toothless' head perked up as he heard something in the distance. "I hear something. It smells just like iron and it heading this way."

The twins immediately pulled their swords out from behind the counter and stood ready as they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Do you think it could be a Demon?" Tuffnut asked.

"If it was I doubt it would be wearing armour and the other Commandments are busy attacking the North," said Ruffnut.

"I'll go and get Lady Astrid," said Ruby as she immediately ran upstairs.

The door then opened and stepping inside was a man wearing Dragon Knight armour that resembled a Bewildebeast.

"So is this the _Black Dragon_ Tavern?" said the knight as he entered.

"And what if it is?" Ruffnut asked.

Both she and her brother were actually very afraid, but as they held onto this sword is firmly as they could.

Ruby and Astrid then immediately appeared.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

The Knights then turned towards the two ladies. "Ah, Lady Ruby and Lady Astrid. I must say Lady Ruby you have grown into a fine young woman. When I caught sight of you in _Vaizel_ I couldn't believe that it was you so I was hesitant to approach."

"In _Vaizel_?" Ruby blinked.

Tuffnut's eyes widened. "Wait, you're the knight that I teamed up in that Fighting Festival. You never did give me your identity."

The Knights then removed his helmet. "I think you would find that my parents would be strange to you. I mean the last time Princess Ruby and Astrid saw me was 10 years ago."

Both Ruby and Astrid's eyes widened when they recognised his face.

"That's impossible," said Astrid in disbelief.

"No way, it can't be," Ruby gasped. "Are you Inquisitor Zaratras?"

"It's been too long, Lady Ruby just look at you his Majesty must be proud. You're such a lovely young woman," he said smiling at her. His gaze then turn to Astrid. "It's also wonderful to see you again Astrid, I trust you have been keeping well."

"I must be dreaming," Ruby stared. "You're right in front of me and still."

The twins just stared openmouthed.

"Wait, Zaratras?" Ruffnut stared. "You mean the former Inquisitor that got secured like a pincushion by the two other Inquisitors 10 years ago?"

"The very same man who could take on entire armies by himself," Tuffnut gulped.

Toothless looked at Astrid. "Is it him? I mean you knew him better than anyone else here?"

Astrid folded her arms. "If I hadn't seen his body with my very own eyes I wouldn't believe that he was dead. However, I detect no lies coming from him so I have to say that this is Inquisitor Zaratras."

"The very same," Zaratras nodded. "Oh, if only Alvin hadn't tempted me with that fish pie, I just couldn't resist taking a bite out of it. Normally I would have questioned Alvin presenting me with such a delicacy, but it was so late at night and I was so hungry I didn't question whether it was poison or not."

"Wait a minute, you are poison from eating a fish pie," Ruffnut blinked.

"I always thought that the two Inquisitors defeated you in battle or something," said Tuffnut.

"Actually makes more sense now," said Astrid folding her arms. "I always questioned how those two were able to kill him after all his magical powers far more powerful than their powers put together."

"He's not exactly what I expected as the Inquisitor," said Ruffnut frowning.

"Are we sure he's not some impostor?" Tuffnut asked.

"Actually, he's always acted like this and he hasn't changed at all," Astrid shrugged.

"That pie was the biggest blunder in my life," Zaratras cursed. "If only I hadn't been so tempted, I could have been there for them. I could have saved Calder and Alvin from the darkness."

Ruby looked at him sympathetically. "Sir Zaratras."

* * *

A few moments later they served Zaratras some food and drink and he began to tell them how he came back from the dead.

"There you go," said Ruby as she finished pouring him a cup of tea.

"I appreciate it," he smiled.

Astrid looked at Zaratras. "So can you tell us the big question? How is it that you're alive?"

"Actually I believe it's only temporary," said Zaratras solemnly.

Ruby blinked and remembered Melascula had brought back the dead more than a month ago.

' _Him too from Melascula magic?_ ' Ruby said to herself. ' _Then Shanna might be…_ '

"Of course, it makes sense now," said Astrid realising the same thing.

"Then can you spell it out for us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, where still completely blank," Tuffnut nodded.

"He was brought back the same way as Shanna," Toothless explained. "Melascula brought back hundreds of souls from the afterlife remember?"

"Such incredible ability, bestowing a grudge and physical body on souls that have regrets in this world," said Zaratras. "Then resurrecting them."

"But if you're still here that means you still hold a grudge," said Toothless curiously. "The only question is who? I mean do you want revenge for what the two Inquisitors did to you?"

"If that was true things would be much easier," Zaratras sighed. "In all honesty I think the only real grudge I have is towards myself for not seeing Calder and Alvin were being controlled by a Demon. That is my lingering regrets of this world, sometimes I feel so pathetic I can barely stand myself."

Ruby looked at Zaratras. "So does Gil know that you've come back?"

Zaratras looked at her. "What could I say to him after what happened? If he sees his dead father he will be more than shocked and what if you forgot what I even looked like? After all Gil respected Hiccup for more than he respected me and I'm his father. The more I think about that the angrier I get. If you would be so kind take me to Sir Hiccup because I would like to give him a piece of my mind."

Everyone went silent.

"I'm afraid the _Commandments_ have already beaten you to it," said Astrid regretfully.

* * *

They then took Zaratras to Hiccup's room and showed him his body which just laid there like a statue.

"If you think he's bad now, you should have seen a month ago," said Toothless.

Astrid nodded. "Ruby was able to heal his body to a great extent, but she can't bring him back to life."

Zaratras looked at Ruby. "You've healed him to perfection, no ordinary druid could have done it."

"This power is absolutely useless," Ruby cried. "His heart isn't beating any more, he's lost to us. I have no idea what I should do, tell me. Sir Zaratras, please."

Zaratras smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, how about this. Why not ask Sir Hiccup directly?"

All of them gave him a confused look.

In a few moments Zaratras grab some herbs and began to grind them into a fine powder liquid.

"As I'm sure you know, Sir Hiccup was a truly mysterious man," said Zaratras as he began creating ancient symbols around Hiccup's body with the ointment. "At the time the true meaning of his words and thoughts, they escaped me. I couldn't begin to understand, when he uttered those perplexing things it was like as if he was living far into the past while grieving over the distant future. Surprisingly, many of the strange things he said now make perfect sense to me and they come up again and again."

He then extended his hand towards Ruby. "Lady Ruby, please take my hand."

"Huh, sure," said Ruby taking his hand.

Zaratras then turn to Astrid. "You to Astrid, in fact all of you should see this."

Astrid grasped his other hand and then with her other hand grasped Toothless' claw. Ruffnut grasped Ruby's other hand and Tuffnut took the other one. Once all of them were holding hands, Zaratras began to chance in an ancient language of that of the Druids.

Suddenly the entire room vanished and they found themselves in a meadow on top of a hill.

"We've succeeded," said Zaratras.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked.

"Weren't we at the _Black Dragon_ just a second?" Toothless frowned as he looked around at his eyes widened. "What is that?"

Everyone turned and found a giant cloud of smoke engulfing the landscape in front of them.

Astrid immediately recognise the place. "I remember this, this is the destruction of Danafor."

Ruby rose to her feet. "If I'm right about this you lived there with Sir Hiccup and Miss Ruby?"

"This is horrific," said a voice behind them. "I can't believe my eyes."

They quickly turned and to their surprise they found King Topaz and Zaratras overlooking the destruction of Danafor on horseback.

"That's my father and you Sir Zaratras," Ruby gasped.

"Okay, what's going on here, because I'm completely lost?" Tuffnut asked.

"Don't worry it's not just you," Ruffnut assured.

"It's a memory of the past," Zaratras explained. "Know when we may encounter will be able to hear or see us."

"But why show this to us at all?" Toothless asked. "What are we doing here in the first place?"

"Likely, because this is where it began," Zaratras concluded. "This is where Sir Hiccup, Lady Astrid, Lady Ruby and I first came to contact."

Ruby frowned. "What are you talking about? I've never been out here before."

"That's not entirely true," said Astrid.

The past Zaratras then immediately pointed ahead of them. "Over there, look there someone out there!"

They quickly turned and found Hiccup stumbling up towards the hill, he looked badly wounded. However, he wasn't alone there was Astrid on his shoulders as she looked pretty beaten up and most of her artificial skin had completely burnt off and Hiccup was holding a bundle in his right arm in his left hand he was holding the key to the Coffin that was used to unlock the seal.

"You there was in the world happened in this country?" Zaratras demanded.

Ruby's eyes widened when she recognised that the bundle was in fact a young baby, who looked newly born. "No way."

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Ruffnut asked.

"You've got to be kidding," said Tuffnut stunned.

"Now you see that's you as an infant and Sir Hiccup and Lady Astrid," said the present Zaratras.

"Why would I be with Sir Hiccup and Lady Astrid as a baby?" Ruby frowned.

Astrid closed her eyes. "Because you your destinies are intertwined, in more ways than you know."

"I still don't understand what happened at Danafor?" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we know that Astrid demolished the place, but we don't know why?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid sighed. "I suppose there's no point in hiding it anymore. I don't know the particulars, but somehow a group of people were able to break the seal that held back the Demon Race. It was a small crack, but it was enough to bring Fraudrin into our world. He then began to slaughter everyone with in the capital, Hiccup, Ruby and myself fought against him and Ruby lost her life in the process.

"Hiccup blamed himself for not protecting her unleashed his fury upon Fraudrin. Unfortunately, with all the hatred that had gathered around the entire kingdom I found myself unable to hold it back and I… well, I think you can imagine what happened."

"So it wasn't your fault," said Ruby.

"If I had better control of my powers this would never have happened," said Astrid closing her eyes. "I don't remember what happened after the battle and Hiccup never spoke of it. All that I know is that you drag me and found you and took us to safety."

The past Zaratras then immediately approached Hiccup. "Hey, those are serious injuries maybe you should lie down for a bit. Let me take the little one."

Hiccup looked at him forcefully. "I can't, she is under my protection and will always will be."

"What's he talking about?" Ruby frowned.

Suddenly the scene changed and they found themselves in a tavern back at Berk. Zaratras was sitting at a table as Hiccup was preparing Astrid, it clearly been a few days after they met.

"So you're saying that she actually has a human soul inside of her," said Zaratras incredulously.

"Yeah, and don't ask me how, because I don't know," said Hiccup. "I only know enough to fix her body and believe you and me that a difficult task in itself. By the way what is become of the girl?"

"Well, the king has a vision, a magical power that allows him to see the future," Zaratras explained. "The other day he saw an omen concerning the child that you were holding, he believes that this baby from Danafor is destined to become a third daughter."

"In other words you're telling me that the King wants to adopt Ruby, right?" Hiccup simplified.

"Yes," Zaratras nodded.

Hiccup looked at him. "Very well, but I want to be within her service."

"Sorry, but we really don't need a new babysitter," said Zaratras.

"I meant is a Dragon Knight," said Hiccup.

Zaratras laughed.

However, he soon stopped laughing as Hiccup moved with blinding speed and seconds later he found a sword close to his throat.

"Okay, okay, I'll put in a good word," said Zaratras quickly.

The present Zaratras looked at the others. "I could sense his true essence, an ancient power that buried within sight of ferocious might. However, I detected no hint of evil within his eyes in fact I sensed a powerful form of righteousness."

"So that's how he became a Dragon Knight," said Toothless.

"On my recommendation, he was appointed to the Royal family and Lady Astrid also joined our ranks as well," said Zaratras.

The scene changed and years had passed and then they found Hiccup playing with a young Ruby.

"Or to be more precise Sir Hiccup was appointed to you as a Dragon Knight," said Zaratras to Ruby. "I'm sure you don't remember, but when you were a child you were very attached to Sir Hiccup."

"Really, I was?" Ruby blinked.

Astrid nodded. "You used to hang around with all of us when you were a kid and you certainly couldn't stand to be apart from Hiccup."

Zaratras grimaced. "It was right after that…"

The scene then suddenly changed found themselves in the throne room, Zaratras, Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of Topaz and he had just given them a terrible vision of the future.

"What did you say?" Zaratras stared. "The Kingdom of Berk is destined to be under the protection of seven sinners? How could something so ludicrous be even possible?"

They then heard footsteps. "Please rest assured, regarding that premonition, I have already handled the research and selection process."

They quickly turned and found that Ragnar was approaching them with staff in hand.

"What?" Topaz gasped.

"Who are you?" Zaratras stared.

"Ragnar," said Astrid.

"It's been a long time," said Hiccup.

"Far too long my old friends and it seems if we are destined to fight alongside one another once again," said Ragnar as he approached them. "The King's power is proving to be quite impressive hasn't it? Without it I would say that locating the remaining four would be close to impossible."

Hiccup looked at him. "Which means that the remaining three…"

"Naturally that would be us three," Ragnar confirmed.

"Fate has a funny sense of humour doesn't it," Astrid sighed.

"Sometimes it can be a bit cruel is well," said Hiccup solemnly and then looked at the two of them. "Our mission is clear, we need to gather everybody right away. The _Sins_ will destroy the _Commandments_ forever."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You mean that was a plan all along?"

"I guess it makes sense why the King would create an order of knights made of fiendish criminals," said Ruffnut.

"I'm betting that ruffled a few feathers," said Tuffnut.

Zaratras nodded. "To say the least, but it was necessary. _The Seven Deadly Sins_ were specifically chosen and gathered to defeat the _Ten Commandments_."

The scene then suddenly began to change once more.

"Here we go again," said Toothless.

"So what are we going to see next?" Ruffnut asked eagerly.

"I'm betting it's some sort of awesome battle," said Tuffnut.

Instead they found themselves in the tavern and Hiccup was drinking like there was no tomorrow and judging from the empty tankards behind him he had about a hundred of them.

Zaratras was sitting opposite him and he looked completely plastered. "You know I've seen you drink, but I've never seen you drunk before."

Hiccup chuckled. "After 3000 years you gain a massive alcohol tolerance and you have to learn when to celebrate. Believe me I need every single bit of joy I can get until this curse is lifted."

Ruby looked up. "A curse?"

"You know I still find it hard to believe that you're the first Berkain King," said Zaratras barely able to keep them self-conscious. "On top of that your Dragonborn, I thought your people were supposed to be extinct or something. By the way, how can someone live for 3000 years anyway? I mean neither the Fairy and Giant Race can live that long, in fact not even the Angel or Demon Race for that matter."

Toothless nodded. "Now that you mention it, I never understood how he could live that long either and even my kind can't live that long."

"I mean if you really are that old I can barely comprehend what you've been through," said Zaratras now looking a bit woozy. "I mean I couldn't stand living that long, I probably kill myself or have someone kill me you know."

Hiccup finished drinking down his tankard. "Believe me I've tried everything imaginable, but I'm afraid the curse will allow that to happen."

"What is he talking about?" Toothless asked.

"Perhaps he has a curse that won't let him die," Zaratras pondered.

Astrid closed her eyes. "I only discovered his curse 16 years ago, the Demon King himself placed it upon him after he killed his son and heir. Though I believe that Ragnar knows the full details of that curse."

Hiccup then made his way to the window and looked outside at the full moon. "A storm is coming."

The scene then suddenly change in the found themselves back in the castle.

"Back at the castle?" Ruby frowned.

"Why hello there, Ruby," said Hiccup's voice.

They quickly turned and saw Hiccup approaching them.

Ruby could scarcely believe her eyes. "Sir Hiccup?"

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Hold on a second," said Ruby with tears in her eyes. "Can you really see me?"

Hiccup then went straight past her, she turned and found that he was bending down to her younger self.

"Ah, look at you, what a good little girl you are, little Ruby," he said with a smile rubbing the top of the head.

"You're going somewhere to work tomorrow, right Hiccup," the young Ruby asked.

"That's right."

"You think you'll be able to come back to me right away?"

"Is that what you're worrying about?"

Ruby was slightly upset, but she remains strong. ' _I believe, even now, somehow, someday that you will return._ '

"Listen closely Ruby, okay, no matter where I might be I'll always come back alive, I promise," said Hiccup.

Ruby immediately turned wondering whether he was talking to her or her younger self and then suddenly the scene disappeared and they found themselves back in the tavern.

"Looks like we're back where we started," said Toothless.

"Man, that was an experience am not going to forget," said Ruffnut.

"Same here, sis," Tuffnut nodded.

Zaratras turned towards Ruby who just sat there. "Lady Ruby, are you going to be all right?"

Ruby was crying, but these were tears of joy. "I'm fine," she said with a smile as she looked at Hiccup. "I know he will come back, he did make a promise after all."

Astrid nodded. "Hiccup can be quite stubborn believe me and when he makes a promise nothing, not even the afterlife, would stop him from keeping it."

* * *

Hiccup was currently walking down a dark cavern filled with demonic power.

"How does it feel to be within purgatorial?" said a voice. "You were beaten spectacularly this time Hiccup."

"I should have known that you would appear Demon King," said Hiccup as the entire cavern listed up with dark fire.

"My loyal eye showed me everything," said the Demon King.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

"You were rendered helpless by the _Commandments_ _of_ _Piety_ and _Benevolence_ , now you stand before me once again to await your death."

"Fortunately because of that the _Commandments_ placed upon me had lifted."

"There are only two ways to dispel the _Commandments_ that I have created, either defeat the ones that they were first bestowed or die."

"And thanks to the curse that you have placed upon me I just keep on coming back to life over and over again," Hiccup smiled. "Talk about ironic."

"Enough with the bravado," said the Demon King. "You know full well what happens every time you are revived. You knew that you had no choice but to seal my son's soul within your own body and use your own emotions as chains."

"Considering that he would destroy everything in his path I had no choice," said Hiccup. "Besides you are partially to blame for his death."

"Arrogance," the Demon King roared. "Your peace conference was an utter disaster and you took advantage of his goodwill. He was once renowned as the ultimate evil, thanks to that _woman_ he became an empty shell of his former self and you were encouraged it. Your failure to kill me will be your own doing as well as you know."

Hiccup grimaced, because he knew that he was right.

"In order to weaken the seal I made it so that you would never die and every time that you entered into this sanctum I would chip away at your emotions to weaken the seal," said the Demon King is a massive cloud of darkness appeared in front of Hiccup. "Eventually you shall be reverted back to your savage self and my son will be revived. Now it is time for you to clench my first once again, I can use the nutrients from you in order to refuel my power and at the same time I can unleash an unstoppable force that no one can stop."

Hiccup took up a fighting stance. "If you really think you can do it, bring it on!"

He then immediately launch into the air and challenge the Demon King.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, the Demons had managed to break through the gates and many Dragon Knights were making a last stand at the Palace gates.

Topaz could feel the entire Palace shaking. "It would seem as if the _Ten Commandments_ have advanced to our very doorstep."

"Rest easy brother," said Emerald as he and the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ entered the throne room. "I have dispatched my elite troops, Berk Castle will be safe."

* * *

Ase was currently in with the serving quarters with Agnar and many of the servants. Agnar was currently hiding beneath the table covering his ears from the battle outside.

"Don't worry, Snotlout will get us out of this," Ase assured.

Agnar nodded. "Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them Greyroad was making its way through the cracks within the floorboards above them.

* * *

To make matters worse many of the Dragon Knights, including Snotlout, standing guard outside the Palace gates found themselves dropping their weapons. They also found that they could no longer moving inch.

"What happened?" said Sven. "I have no strength in my sword hand."

"Hang on, I can't use my power either," said Samson.

"Hey, Gil, what is this? Our strength and powers are completely vanished what has that demon done to us?" said Ake.

"I will avenge, Hiccup, no matter what it takes," Gilthunder swore.

The mage looked at him. "We need to stand down."

"Shut your mouth! And do not get in my way!" Gilthunder spat.

Standing before them was Estarossa, who somehow managed to stop them from moving.

"Anyone who stands before me with hatred in his heart loses the ability to cause pain in others," he announced. "I am Estarossa, the one that has been granted the _Commandment of Benevolence_."

" _Benevolence_ , huh?" Snotlout roared furiously. "What a load of crap, you're the one that murdered Hiccup! How dare you say that!"

"What are we going to do?" Gilthunder asked. "We can't grip our swords or clench fists, we aren't even able to walk towards that smug bastard."

"You poor things," said Estarossa smiling at them. "Allow me to save you from all this suffering."

Then suddenly marching his way towards him was Eret, in full body armour, who apparently was unfazed by his _Commandment_ much to his surprise.

"What's this? The _Commandment_ doesn't work on him?"

Eret then came to a stop. "Of course it doesn't, I can't hold hatred to anyone I don't care about. The only person I look out for is myself."

"How very selfish."

Eret then took another step forward until there were face-to-face. "Gluttony can also be translated as selfishness and that is my Sin. I am Eret, the _Lion Sin of Gluttony!_ "


	22. Return of the Sins

In the city itself, many Dragon Knight had managed to corner Fraudrin and Zeldris or to be more precise was the other way round. They did their best in order to combat the two of them, but they were considerably overpowered and made a tactical retreat.

"It's hopeless! We don't stand a chance!"

"Let's just withdraw and regroup for now!"

Then suddenly something came over them and they suddenly came to a sudden stop.

"Most certainly _Zeldris of Piety_ is one to fear," said Fraudrin folding his arms. "He is the second son of the Demon King and demands respect, those that turn their back upon him in any way are essentially betraying him and will be forced into submission."

All the Dragon Knights had blank looks on their faces as they turned to face Zeldris.

"As of now we are the Demon King servants.".

"And we all serve you as well, Sir Zeldris."

"This is pathetic, Fraudrin," said Zeldris as he turned to face him. "How long will it take for you to conquer this country? It's people are mere humans."

"Don't be so critical, because among those mere humans is an outrageous—"

He suddenly stopped as the two of them felt a massive surge of magical power coming from the Palace.

"W-what was that? Such an extraordinary presence," he gasped.

"It came from the castle," said Zeldris as he turned towards the Palace.

* * *

That magical presence was none other than Eret, who was standing face-to-face with Estarossa. Everyone was completely stunned as they looked at Eret in bewilderment as he was unaffected by the _Commandment_.

"How come that guy is the only one of us able to move?" Ake asked.

"That's simple," said Gilthunder as he stared at Eret. "Because he's the most powerful man with in the _Seven Deadly Sins_."

Estarossa looked at Eret curiously. "Oh, I see. You're the human that Melascula was babbling about who defeated Galand. Interesting."

"I simply ask that you harbour no hatred towards me," said Eret. "If you were to be stricken by the effects of your own _Commandment_ then I wouldn't have the fun of fighting you."

Estarossa smiled. "Well now, you're nicer than I thought you would be."

"You're not the first to say that."

Estarossa then suddenly dealt a powerful uppercut and then quickly vanished and appeared directly above him and then struck him once again. He struck Eret so hard that he went straight through the ground, he then landed in front of Eret and then dealt a powerful kick sending him back up towards the Palace. He then appeared directly above him once again and punched him into the chests and sent him crashing back down into the ground of the castle courtyard.

"So even Eret is no match for him?" Gilthunder gasped.

Estarossa approached Eret, but then Eret slammed a powerful fist into him. Right before the moment it struck him, he actually believed that he had been struck by the sun, but he quickly blocks the punch.

"Nice try," said Estarossa as he skidded across the ground. However, seconds later he stumbled and landed on his knees.

"Do not underestimate my power," said Eret as he looked down at him.

Flying above were Fraudrin and Zeldris and they had seen the entire confrontation they could scarcely believe their eyes.

"Has he brought Estarossa to his knees?" Fraudrin gasped.

"By a single blow that he blocked? Impossible! No way!" said Zeldris in disbelief.

Snotlout smiled. "And that is why you do not want Eret on your bad side."

Estarossa laughed as he rose to his feet. "You know I just can't get enough of the outside world." He then raised his hand and a dark portal appeared within his chest and he pulled out a short sword. "This is the kind of fight that I have been waiting for. If I am facing you, I do not have to hold back."

Eret looked insulted. "You're going to wish that you had become serious at the beginning."

He then slammed _Rhitta_ down on top of him, but merely tapped the attack with his sword. A split second later a huge gash appeared across Eret's right shoulder.

"W-what just happened?" said Sven in disbelief.

"Did Eret's attack somehow get redirected?" Gilthunder frowned.

Skull was in his crow foreman was resting on Snotlout's shoulders. "Ragnar explained it to me once, his magical ability is known as _Full-Counter_. Affectively he is able to deflect any kind of physical attack that his blade touches at double the strength."

"So you're saying that any physical attack that we throw at him would just come back at us at double the strength?" said Snotlout.

"A very tricky ability to overcome indeed," Skull nodded.

Fortunately the attack only appeared to stun Eret, though there was a large amount of blood pouring out of his wound.

"Surprise you a little didn't I?" said Estarossa. "This is my magical power _Full-Counter_ , I am able to deflect any physical attacks with double the impact."

Eret merely shrugged off the attack. "Very impressive ability, but it will take more than that to overcome me."

Estarossa laughed. "You are really unbelievable, shrugging off an attack like that. Before I kill you I have to know what was your name again?"

Eret faced him. "My name is Eret and I was once Hiccup's Squire and I shall avenge him by killing you."

"How do you think it's going to end with those two?" Samson asked.

"Whatever the outcome it won't be pretty," said Sven.

Eret then took a step forward and raised his palm and miniature sun appeared within it. "The show my respect to you for getting serious and not holding back, I will do you the courtesy of the same. But do not think that your death will be an easy one."

"How ruthless, have you forgotten where you're standing?" Estarossa asked as he could feel the intensity of the heat from that sun. "If you use that kind of magical power the people behind you will be charred to a crisp."

He wasn't wrong, the heat emanating from Eret's sun was already melting the Dragon Knight armour and it was only getting stronger.

"This heat is insane," said Ake.

"If it means that I can avenge Hiccup then I can take it," said Gilthunder stubbornly.

Eret turned his gaze upon Snotlout. "Snotlout, can you please confirm that Lake Astrid lies just in front of the Southgate?"

"Yeah, so what if it does?" Snotlout questioned. "We're all about to be burned about here!"

Eret then faced Estarossa. "All right then."

He then extended his palm and launched the sun directly at Estarossa, catching them completely offguard. Seconds later he was launched straight into the air heading straight towards the Southgate and seconds later he was directly above a large lake.

When he looked up he found that Eret was right above them, he was actually riding his own sun and he was in a perfect position to launch a devastating attack and he didn't have to worry about bystanders this far south.

"I thought that I told you that your death wasn't going to be an easy one," said Eret. He then immediately launched the sun directly on top of Estarossa. " _Cruel Sun!_ "

The sun crashed right into Estarossa with immense force and he could feel his skin burning away by the intense heat. He then immediately struck the lake and despite being underwater the sun didn't distinguish.

"Followed by _Righteous Flair!_ " Eret roared.

Suddenly a huge burst of steam erupted from the lake which could be seen from miles around. Fraudrin and Zeldris had followed them towards the lake and they were completely astonished by what they had witnessed.

"That monster, his move evaporated the entire lake in one blow," Fraudrin stared.

He wasn't wrong, where the lake used to be with a giant smouldering crater.

Eret was now walking towards Estarossa, knowing full well that he was still alive. The last possible second, Estarossa had used his demonic power to heal his wounds which saved him, though he still had some nasty burns over his body.

"Well, well, pretty impressive attack," said Estarossa as he stood there regenerating. "I really felt it, I am glad that I released my dark powers when I did. Any later would have been rough." Within seconds all his wounds had vanished. "All right, I think it is time to settle this."

Eret raised his palm holding yet another miniature sun. "I suppose that is the one thing that both of us agree upon."

Estarossa then raised his hand. "All right, _Black Out!_ "

Then suddenly covering Eret's sun and arm was a veil of darkness which consumed the light from the sun.

"It's over!" said Estarossa as he charged in.

Eret grasped _Rhitta_ in his three hand, something which he was able to do thanks to his enhanced strength. "What are you talking about?"

He then slammed _Rhitta_ towards him, but had fallen in Estarossa's trap. Estarossa merely tapped _Rhitta_ with his own sword in order to utilise his magical ability.

" _Full-Counter!_ " he roared.

Eret was then struck by a massive surge of power.

"My darkness just swallowed up that sun of yours, in terms of magical powers I clearly have the upper hand," Estarossa smiled. "Not to mention _Full-Counter_ will deflect all physical attacks right back at you. You understand what that means, don't you? I had fun Eret."

Eret was completely covered in blood and it looked as if he had been defeated.

* * *

King Topaz was still waiting upon news of the battle outside.

"It is almost noon, correct?" Topaz asked looking at everyone present. "Any news on how the battle is going?"

* * *

The sun had almost reached its zenith which meant that Eret was at his most powerful. A fact that was proven when suddenly a large cut appeared across Estarossa's chest and blood spewed out of it.

"My attacks have no effect on you? Who decided that?" said Eret as the darkness surrounding his sun vanished and the armour covering his left arm had completely shattered with feeling his massive surge of muscle. "Your darkness swallowed up my sun? Who decided that?"

Estarossa was completely stunned as Eret's power level was rising exponentially. "I never saw his attack coming, who the hell is this guy anyway? His power level is soaring even higher than it was before."

To Estarossa it looked as if he was facing against a giant and was covered in head to toe by Eret's shadow.

"And now it's time for _Cruel Sun_ ," said Eret as he looked down upon Estarossa. "I shall be the one that will decide."

Zeldris soon realise that his brother was now in danger. "Oh, no! Brother!"

"This is for Hiccup!" Eret roared.

He then immediately slammed his sun down upon Estarossa, who found himself unable to move it was as if his own Commandment had been placed upon him. This time when the sun hit him it burned with more intensity and he felt his flesh burning away as he rocketed across the sky.

"Eret you bastard!" Estarossa roared.

Zeldris soon flew behind his brother and attempted to push back the attack by pressing down against his brother's body.

"Brother, no!" he roared.

However, even with his own strength he was unable to stop the attack and soon he was sent flying along with his brother. Eret put everything he had into that attack in order to send them hundreds of miles away back towards the south.

"Now then time to get back to Berk," said Eret satisfied that he had dealt with both Estarossa and Zeldris. "Well, I would prefer too, but I haven't pushed myself like this in some time. I won't be able to restrain myself even using _Rhitta_. My only choice is to stay here for while."

* * *

Back in the capital, both Monspeet and Derieri could sense that both Estarossa and Zeldris had vanished.

"Estarossa and Zeldris' magical powers instantly vanished into the distance," Monspeet noted.

* * *

At the Palace gates, the Dragon Knights were now freed from Estarossa's _Commandment_. Unfortunately, thanks to Eret their armour was now useless as it had been virtually melted away.

"Thanks to this heat are armour is useless," said Ake as they remove their armour. "Just take it off and retreat to the castle."

Gilthunder immediately grabbed him and glared. "What was that? You're running away?"

"You idiot, the _Ten Commandments_ sealed our ability to fight remember so we can't do anything out here!" said Ake removing his hand and then grabbed him. "But we can still put our lives on the line in protecting the King and the princesses inside that castle! Understand, Gilthunder!"

"Ake, got the right idea," Sven agreed. "We can focus our efforts in leading the civilians and the Dragon Knights here."

"You guys guard the Royal family," said Samson.

They then saw more Dragon Knights arriving along with some civilians.

"It looks like they saved us the trouble," said Olaf. "The Dragon Knights in the city have already gathered at the civilians."

Gilthunder looked at the mage. "Now Gilfrost once their all inside put up a magical barrier."

"Leave it to me," he nodded.

Olaf turned towards the Dragon Knights. "Into the castle quickly!"

However, a civilian then stabbed him with a kitchen knife in the chest much to his surprise. The Dragon Knight the civilians then began to attack the others.

"Whoa, these people are acting crazy," said Ake narrowing missing getting stabbed by a knife.

Gilthunder then quickly grab the arm of a Dragon Knight and quickly disarmed him. "What you think you're doing? Stop it!"

"It's our mission as servants to crack down on disobedient traitors," said the Dragon Knight. "Hail, the Demon King! Sir Gilthunder you have to die!"

Marmas had been killed and there was some sort sticking out from his chest and where he was stabbed. Olaf wasn't in any better shape and could barely stand clutched the wound in his chest.

"They're being controlled by some kind of magical power," he winced. "No, wait. It feels different, this is something else."

"It's Zeldris' Commandment," said Monspeet's voice.

They looked up and saw both Monspeet and Derieri landing in front of them.

"Listen, take my advice, stop resisting and surrender," he said. "Frankly you don't stand a chance of winning under these circumstances." He then looked at Derieri. "Right, Derieri?"

Derieri merely shrugged. "Bottom line, you're right. No chance."

"You underestimate us," said a voice.

They all turned and saw Emerald and Deathpierce exiting the castle.

"I'll kill you, right here and now," said Emerald.

Snotlout looked at him. "Hey, Emerald, your task but you can't bluff those two."

"Please Fox Sin Snotlout, protect the king and his daughters in my absence," said Emerald.

Deathpierce's eyes widened. "Sir Emerald, you don't actually intend to go through with this? Perhaps now isn't the time to be—"

"Now is definitely the time to save future generations of this kingdom, this old man would gladly sacrifice his own life."

Inside the castle, the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ were a bit confused with Emerald's sudden departure.

"What does Sir Emerald plan on doing?" Deldry asked.

Topaz had a very good idea, but said nothing.

Outside both Monspeet and Derieri phased in the slightest by that statement.

"Is it my mistake or did I hear you say something about killing us?" Monspeet asked.

"You heard me correctly," said Emerald as he approached the two of them.

"Is that so? You can't be serious? An old man whose power level is a hair higher than the Red Demon is no threat to a _Commandment_."

"But I'm not the one that's going to kill you two." He then suddenly began chanting in an ancient language and drew his sword.

Derieri frowned. "Something is in that sword."

Within the reflection of the sword they could see the reflection of a woman and the moment that and will finish chanting he immediately cut himself and poured the blood in a circle around him. The blood then suddenly glowed in a bright light and they could sense a massive surge of magical power emanating from it.

"Something's coming, but what?" said Ake.

Skull knew what he intended to do. "He's willing to go that far?"

" _Manifest!_ " Emerald roared as he raised his sword high and they all could see the bright light of a woman feathered wings above him.

"Sir Emerald offered his life, in exchange for the use of his body as a place to manifest," said Deathpierce with tears in his eyes.

The lies then immediately entered into Emerald's body and when he opened his eyes they saw that they had turned bright orange and a strange marketing had appeared upon them. It was the same marketing that appeared on Ruby's right eye during the Battle of the Capital.

"A member of the Angel Race," said Deathpierce.

"Ake did you see that?" Gilthunder stared.

"Yeah, it looked like some giant woman with wings was pulled into Sir Emerald's body and then just disappeared," said Ake.

"That was an Angel," Skull explained. "The Angels had lost their physical bodies after the Holy War, but there is a way for them to walk among us. If someone voluntarily gives their body over to them they can possess them."

"I presume you're from the Angel Race, Nerobasta" said Deathpierce looking at Emerald's body.

"I am ranked as a Divine Lance Corporal of the Angel Race," said the Angel through Emerald's body. It was strange hearing a young female voice coming out of an old man's body, but there again today was full of strange events. "If I had a choice, I would have preferred a slightly younger body than this one."

No one dared to speak out against her, considering the power that they were rumoured to possess.

"What do you want exactly?" she asked curtly. "I assume you have some reason to go through all the trouble of reviving me."

"Well, I certainly didn't see that one coming," Monspeet admitted.

"I'll kill her," said Derieri as her claw grew even larger and slammed it on the ground.

This caught Nerobasta's attention and immediately turned to face them and her eyes widened.

"I know you, you're one of the _Ten Commandments_ , _Derieri of Purity_ ," she stared. "But how? I know that the Angel Race sealed you all the way, trapping you in the _Coffin of Eternal Darkness_."

"The demons are too powerful for us to handle," said Deathpierce. "Please, lend us your strength now we beg of you."

Nerobasta closed her eyes. "So, you humans granted me this vessel with the expectation that I would fight the _Ten Commandments_ for you, is that it?"

"Yes, that is correct Lady Nerobasta," said Deathpierce. "The owner of your vessel, willingly sacrificed his life so you could stand and face—"

"I decline," said Nerobasta.

Suddenly a pair of wings appeared on her back and she immediately took off.

"Seriously? She just took off," said Snotlout in disbelief as Deathpierce stared openmouthed.

"I'm afraid that Sir Emerald chose the wrong Angel to make a pact with," said Skull gravely. "That one is possibly the most arrogant and cowardly of the more, not to mention that she has a bit of history with Derieri."

Nerobasta was trying to fly away as far from the capital as possible when a Red and Grey Demon appeared blocking her path.

"You're in my way," she said as her hand glowed with a bright light. "Begone! _Ark!_ " The light engulfed the two Demons may started to disintegrate. "Be consumed by this divine light Hell spawn!"

Seconds later pieces of the two Demons fell towards the ground.

"She wields power contrary to that of our darkness," said Monspeet. "The Angel Race has a unique magical ability that disintegrates its target with light particles."

"Amazing," said Ake stunned.

Before Nerobasta could make a getaway Derieri appeared directly behind her and her face was full of hatred.

" _Ark!_ " Nerobasta yelled encasing the she devil with her divine light.

"Derieri!" Monspeet yelled in a panicked voice.

"You should have just let me go," said Nerobasta as he turned to leave.

However, unlike those two previous Demons, Derieri withstood the attack and shattered it.

"The bottom line is, your dead," she said with burning hatred.

"Die!" Nerobasta roared as he swung her sword encasing it with light.

However, her attack had no effect on Derieri and her sword snapped and fear overcame her.

"Hold on, a second," she said quickly. "I completely understand why you direct your rage against the Angel Race, but listen. As far as our broken treaty with you is concerned, and the captured women and children that were massacred, you should know that we were only carrying out the orders given to us by our leader."

However, Derieri was in no mood for your excuses and immediately struck her with her claw and ripped her body in two effectively killing both the Angel and Emerald.

Deathpierce was completely stunned.

Derieri then landed back upon the ground next to Monspeet.

"Derieri, I understand how you feel, but don't overdo it," Monspeet advised. "It was a good thing that she wasn't one of the _Four Archangels_ or that fight might have turned out differently." He then patted her on the head. "Let me fix your hair, okay."

Derieri merely shrugged.

"Just relax, this place is practically conquered already."

* * *

The King was still inside the castle concerned with the sudden quietness outside.

"I heard a commotion outside, but it certainly gone silent," said Topaz.

"I hope things are all right," said Sapphire.

They then saw Snotlout leading the survivors inside.

"Your Majesty, you must leave this immediately," said Gilthunder. "The citizens and Dragon Knights are under the _Ten Commandments_ spell, they have joined the Demon side and started rampaging. It won't be long until they make their way here."

"Wait a second," said Deldry. "Sir Emerald just went out there saying that he had a secret strategy…"

"He did, but… Sir Emerald has been killed," said Deathpierce as tears rolled down his cheek.

"That damn foolish man," said Topaz.

"Soon I'll see you too will follow him," said a voice.

They looked up and found that Fraudrin was looking down at them from the top landing with an evil smile on his face.

In the servant's quarters, the servant screamed as Greyroad appeared and Ase immediately reached for her sword.

* * *

Both Monspeet and Derieri had retreated to a small house within a conquered part of the city.

"The Angel that butted in unexpectedly has been dealt with," said Monspeet as he began to cut her hair. "And it's only a matter of time now before Fraudrin and Greyroad take care of the rest and with that, we're all finished. Tell me what you think."

Derieri was looking at herself in a mirror, Monspeet has cut her hair so that it was now short. She didn't say anything, but Monspeet took her silence as a good omen.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

Derieri looked at him curiously. "Hey, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Wait here just a second," he said as he walked off.

Seconds later he returned with a dress.

"Look at this, I found it here in the closet," he said as he presented it to her. "And I think you would look really good in it."

Derieri merely grunted, she wasn't one to wear dresses and immediately punched him.

"Say that again and you're dead," she threatened.

"Just kidding, just kidding," he said holding his hand up in surrender. "Not really but I apologise, I just couldn't help myself."

The two of them then looked at when they sensed something closing in on them.

"This is… can you feel it Derieri?" Monspeet asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Ruby and the others were making their way back towards the capital in the _Black Dragon_.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Toothless looking at the twins, who opposing the thing.

"Hey, we're lucky that we know how to operate the thing," said Tuffnut.

"Hiccup always made it look so easy," said Ruffnut as a fiddle with the controls.

"Father… sisters… please, be safe all of you," Ruby prayed.

Astrid folded her arms. "I can sense a lot of demonic power with in the capital, it would seem as if our fears have been confirmed."

Zaratras looked at Ruby. "Yes, it would seem as if the rumours were true. There is a never-ending stream of evacuees coming from the Royal capital of Berk. An evil magical power is concentrated there in an unheard-of amount and to be honest I'm against the idea of taking you into the heart of all this danger."

"I'm still going no matter what you say," said Ruby determinedly.

"Please, Princess…"

"I made a promise," she said as her golden eye revealed itself. "And no matter what that might happen to him, I would go on fighting in order to protect the people of this kingdom without fail."

"Fine, don't let your guard down around the _Ten Commandments_ their monsters above all others. For one thing, there is no way you can defeat them if you attack them head-on."

Astrid nodded. "Not to mention each one of their _Commandment_ activates in a certain different way, if you go against it their powers triggered you find yourself under a very powerful curse. You remember what happened to Ragnar, right?"

Toothless grimaced. "Then they have their individual magical abilities. Attacking all them at once is suicidal even Hiccup wasn't able to beat them."

Then suddenly a Red Demon appeared beside them.

"Don't tell me they already noticed us," said Zaratras as he raised his sword and shield. "Princess Ruby you must step back."

"I would be terribly surprised they didn't sensed a presence," said Toothless.

The Red Demon then immediately slammed its claw down upon Zaratras, who held his ground. He then immediately jumped into the air and his sword immediately glowed bright light.

" _Purge!_ " he yelled.

He then stabbed the Demon's forehead and killed instantly. Zaratras then jumped back onto the _Black Dragon_.

"Now going Sir Zaratras!" Tuffnut cheered.

"It's not over, Sir Tuffnut," said Zaratras gravely.

Astrid immediately pulled out _Bloodfury_. "He's right, it's only just begun."

Heading straight towards them were collection of Red and Grey Demons.

"That a whole lot of Demons," said Toothless.

Astrid then stepped forward. "Leave them to me."

The Demons then immediately fired upon them, but Astrid immediately launched into the air and wielded Bloodfury.

" _Endgame!_ " Astrid roared swinging Bloodfury.

She then unleashed a powerful burst of magical power that slammed into the Demons and they immediately were sliced to pieces.

"Such unbelievable power," said Zaratras shielding Ruby from the degree.

"Man, that was scary," said Ruffnut.

"Make a note never to get on her bad side," said Tuffnut.

Toothless approached Astrid as she landed back onto the _Black Dragon_. "What was that?"

" _Endgame_?" Astrid asked. "It basically deflects the attack of my enemy, but only they hold anger towards me. _Bloodfury_ allows me to intensify the rage within anyone I choose, which makes it quite effective attack."

"A terrifying attack indeed," said Zaratras.

"I must say when we rushed over here I wasn't expecting to find such a strange group," said a voice above them.

They immediately looked upwards and found that floating above them were Monspeet and Derieri.

Derieri's eyes then immediately fell upon Ruby and she looked shocked. She then instantly flew down towards her much to Monspeet's confusion.

"Derieri?" Monspeet frowned.

"Impossible," said Derieri looking at Ruby. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hmm, maybe you've mistakenly for someone else," Ruby quivered.

"Step away," Zaratras warned as he raised his sword.

However, before he could take a step forward, Monspeet appeared directly behind him. "You would be wise not to try anything foolish."

Zaratras was completely stunned. ' _What's this whole feeling of dread? Are these the_ Ten Commandments?"

The twins then waste any time and immediately grabbed their swords, but Astrid suddenly appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Focus on driving this thing, you're no match for them," she said.

Astrid then immediately charge towards Monspeet and Zaratras swallowed his fear and charge towards Derieri.

Derieri merely raised her demonic hand. "Enough."

Her arms stretched and immediately slammed into Zaratras' shield shattering it. Astrid made a swing at Monspeet, but he quickly vanished and immediately grabbed Astrid from behind and pinned her down.

"You're not going anywhere," he said dryly.

"Sir Zaratras! Lady Astrid!" Ruby cried.

Derieri then immediately grasped Zaratras with her demonic hand. However, before she got a chance to strike him her hand immediately glowed.

Monspeet recognise the magic instantly. "An _Ark_?"

"It is you," said Derieri looking at Ruby.

Ruby was standing there with her hands glowing. "I don't understand how can it be so easy for you to try and take another person's life like that?"

Derieri hand then disintegrated.

"Derieri!" Monspeet cried.

Astrid saw her chance and immediately broke free from his grip and punched him in the face.

Derieri dropped Zaratras and looked at Ruby. "There's no question about it, your back. I knew it!"

"Stop it! Now!" Zaratras groaned.

Derieri suddenly appeared in front of Ruby and raised her demonic claw. "Now die!"

She then swung her fist towards her, but then suddenly Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and punched a hard in the gut forcing her to cough out some blood. She then toppled over and fell off the _Black Dragon_ and into the woods below.

"Derieri, no!" Monspeet cried chasing after.

"I fall asleep for about a month and the kingdom is virtually on the edge of collapse," said Hiccup as he looked towards the smoking capital. He then looked towards Ruby. "Ruby, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

"It's okay," said Ruby with tears in her eyes. "After all, you did promise me that you would always come back to me alive."


	23. The Hero Rises

Hiccup and the others were still making their way towards the capital as quickly as they could.

"You might find this hard to believe, but I went on a journey to see your pass self," Ruby informed Hiccup. "I found out that you've been watching over me since before I was even old enough to remember and now it all makes sense to me. Every time I look at you, I feel so sentimental with such compassion in my heart. Thank you, Hiccup and welcome back."

Astrid then stepped forward. "That goes for all of us. When you are lying there on the ground there were so many things I wanted to say to you that I can tell and now I find that I can't say them."

Hiccup smiled at her. "You don't have to say anything to me, I already know."

"You do?"

"I can see it in your eyes and I know what's deep within your heart."

"You forget that I don't have a heart."

"A heart is more than just an organ pumping blood, it's something we all have even if we can't see it. Your frustration was understandable after what happened and I knew that you needed time, though I thought you would get over it after 3000 years."

Astrid chuckled. "You know how pretty short tempered I can be, even without a heart."

Ruby looked at Hiccup. "Are you sure that you're okay to fight? I mean you did just wake up."

Hiccup looked at her. "If you're talking about my heart, it's completely fine thanks to you." He then turned his eyes upon Zaratras. "Though I am kind of surprised to see you in the land of the living, Zaratras. I thought the two of us would be reunited in the afterlife."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing," Zaratras smiled. "It's nice to know you haven't completely changed."

"If you're going to fight, you might need this," said Toothless as he flew out of the window with _Inferno_ in his mouth.

"Thanks," said Hiccup taking the sword.

Suddenly, they sensed a presence heading straight towards them. It was Derieri and she punched the tavern with all her strength shattering into pieces.

"This makes falling apart!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Abandon tavern!" Tuffnut cried.

"Let's go, we can't stay here," said Hiccup grabbing Ruby.

Hiccup, Astrid and Zaratras then jumped into the air, the twins immediately jumped onto Toothless and they followed them.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You need to get to the capital, Toothless can get you there fast."

"What about you?" Astrid asked.

"I've got a fight of my own to handle," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded immediately mounted Toothless with the twins sitting behind.

"Hold on," said Toothless and immediately launched into the air and headed straight towards the capital.

Hiccup quickly placed Ruby down and immediately jumped into the air locking his elbow around Derieri's neck and then tossed her towards the ground. The moment she hit the ground he quickly slammed his elbow against her chest.

Hiccup jumped back and Derieri rose to her feet glaring at him.

"Traitorous bastard!" she roared.

She then charge towards him and swung her demonic claw, but Hiccup skilfully block each and every one of her blows as he backed away. She then attempted to swipe at him, but he somersaulted behind her and then quickly struck in the back with his elbow knocking her forwards.

She quickly got back to her feet and started to engage him with Zaratras and Ruby watching onwards.

"Personally I would rather not kill you," said Hiccup as they locked hands with each other.

Derieri smiled, because her trap laid perfectly. Monspeet was directly above them unleashing a powerful burst of flames towards the shape of a dragon.

" _Ash Dragon!_ " he yelled. He then looked down upon Derieri with sadness in his eyes. "Derieri."

* * *

A few moments earlier, Derieri explain her plan for dealing with Hiccup and it was quite insane.

"What did you say?" he stared.

"While I distract him and draw his attention, take all the magical power that's available and blasted it at both of us," she instructed. "I'll be fine, remember I'm tougher than he."

Monspeet knew that she was lying, but this was the only chance to get rid of Hiccup before he tipped the scales of this battle against them.

* * *

Hiccup smiled devilishly. "That is what the old me would have said anyway."

He then immediately kicked Derieri with blinding speed launching her up towards Monspeet. Hiccup then quickly took on his dragonborn form and flew right into Monspeet's attack, he instantly began to absorb the energy within it and his scales protected him from the heat. He then raised his fist which immediately covered itself in flames.

" _Dragon Fist!_ " he roared as he swung his fist.

* * *

There was no way the two of them could avoid this attack and so Monspeet quickly grabbed Derieri in order to shield her from the attack before they were consumed by the flames. The flames towered above the capital for all to see.

Sadly everyone were a bit preoccupied with the appearance of Fraudrin within the castle.

"You bastard! Get down here!" Arden roared.

"Sir Emerald's dead, how dare you!" Deldry glared.

"Allow me to join you in this battle," said a voice. They quickly turned and found Alvin standing there with sword in hand. "That body belongs to a good friend of mine today's the day you're giving back."

"Ah, Alvin," said Fraudrin not looking surprised and seen him. "You fool. So, this is the thanks I get for letting you live."

"All right, Ake, Sven, listen focus on protecting his Majesty and the others," Gilthunder instructed.

"Got it," Ake nodded.

Amber's eyes widened. "Wait, no way… that's…"

Suddenly appearing behind Fraudrin was Greyroad and appear it had captured the servants, Ase and Agnar within some sort of spears.

"You're too late," it said. "All the humans inside this castle have been captured."

"Agnar, no!" Gabrielle cried.

Olaf, who was riding on Sven's back saw his sister. "It's Ase."

"What are you planning, you bastard!" Snotlout growled.

"Greyroad is considered to be a member of the Queen cast and is one of the rarest of Demons," Fraudrin explained. "She can implant her eggs into those lacking magical power, turning them into her young. Or should I say loyal soldiers to guard their Queen."

Arden then immediately pulled out his bow when aimed a couple of arrows at the eggs. "Come on, we have to save them."

He then fired causing two of the eggs to fall to the ground and shattered. However, Fraudrin smiled cruelly the moment that happened.

"Oh, and by the way, exposing the contents of those eggs to a set external temperature triggers rapid growth," he said.

They watched as exiting from the two eggs were a young Grey and Red Demon.

"Look at that," said Dogedo in disgust.

"It's like a nightmare," said Deathpierce.

"This is exactly the way the lava of those countless Demons you killed outside were born," Fraudrin announced.

It certainly explain how so many Demons had appeared from out of nowhere, but it was disgusting to say the least.

"What should we do?" Gilthunder asked turning to Snotlout.

"Step back and let me take a crack at this," said Snotlout. He then immediately extended his hand towards the two Demons. " _Fox Hunt!_ "

Snotlout was hoping to remove the eggs lightly did those bulbs during the Battle of the Royal Capital. However, all he managed to achieve was getting some sort of sticky liquid upon his palm.

"What you attempted to snatch were merely the bulbs," said Fraudrin. "Newly laid eggs of Demons, such as the ones before you are no bigger than a sesame seed."

Snotlout bit his lip, because they were so small he would be able to snatch them is ability only worked on items that were large enough to see.

Dogedo then stepped forward. "Out of my way hero. I'll pound them to death."

Deathpierced remembered that Greyroad was the _Commandment of Pacifism_ and knew full well what would happen if murder took place in front of her.

"Don't do it! Dogedo, no!" he cried.

Too late Dogedo slammed his two fists into the Demons demolishing them to pieces. "Have some _Boost Hammer!_ "

He then turned to look back at his companions. "That is how I get things done."

Suddenly he began to age until he was a wrinkled old man.

"What the?" Waillo stared.

Deathpierce could only look away as within seconds Dogedo had aged about 100 years and collapsed.

"W-what happened to him?" Deldry asked with a hand over her mouth.

"I what happened," said Greyroad. "The _Commandment of Pacifism_. Anyone who commits murder before me shall have all of their time taken from them."

Fraudrin folded his arms smuggling. "Now then you have a choice to make. You can either die killing these Demons as they hatch or killed by them after they hatched."

"Damn them," Gilthunder cursed.

Sapphire looked at Gilthunder. "Gil, don't worry about me. Even death doesn't scare me when I'm with you."

"Sapphire, I—"

Gilfrost then pushed the two of them apart. "Absolutely not, I won't let Gil die."

There was only one person who would have that much affection for Gilthunder.

"Hold on, it can't be," Sapphire gasped.

Gilfrost then suddenly transformed into Vivian.

"Vivian?" Ake gasped.

"Don't hold this against me," she said placing a hand on Gilthunder's shoulder.

"Vivian, stop!" Gilthunder demanded.

The two of them then vanished as Vivian had teleported them away.

"Gil!" Sapphire cried.

Fraudrin laughed. "That was a wise decision, but unfortunately for the rest of you these eggs are continuing to incubate."

Suddenly the eggs containing both Ase and Agnar fell to the ground and began to crack.

Olaf raised his hand. "No! _Freezing Field!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly the floor in front of him froze as did the eggs containing Ase and Agnar before they could hatch.

"They stopped hatching," said Ake.

Sven looked at Olaf. "Olaf, don't overdo it."

It was too late, Olaf had used the last of his strength on that one move. "Little sister, I'm not going to let you die. Not in a place like this, I can't let…" He then coughed out some blood and he knew that his time was up. "Ase, I know that you have it in you to become an amazing Dragon Knight."

His body went limp as he breathed his last breath.

"Hey, Olaf," said Sven, but he was already gone.

To make matters worse the frost surrounding the eggs began to melt.

"Even after risking his life, a mere delay was all that he was able to accomplish," Fraudrin smiled.

"Dammit!" Ake roared.

Then suddenly a massive towel I surrounded the eggs and a good portion of the room. Fraudrin was forced to jump off the terrace in order to avoid getting skewered by the ice.

"What's this?" he said. "Such devastating power."

"I apologise for not arriving sooner," said a voice above them.

Everyone looked up and saw Ragnar floating above them.

"No way," Ake gasped.

"Impossible!" Fraudrin stared in disbelief.

"I say that it's time that we end this farce _Ten Commandments_ ," said Ragnar.

"Sir Ragnar," said Alvin.

"You certainly took your sweet time," said Snotlout.

"I would have arrived a lot sooner if I could, but I was well informed of what has transpired here," said Ragnar as Skull landed on his shoulder.

"I sense that this human is extremely dangerous," said Greyroad.

"Then let us eliminate him quickly," said Fraudrin as he snapped his fingers.

Immediately appearing directly behind Ragnar were two Blue Demons and they flew straight at him. However, before they could even land on attack Astrid appeared out of nowhere and sliced them to pieces with _Bloodfury_ before landing on the ground.

"Looks like the gang's all here," said Astrid.

"Lady Astrid? You've returned," said Deathpierce stunned.

"I am still a Dragon Knight am I not, despite what you may believe," said Astrid coldly.

Then quickly entering were the twins.

"Sorry we're late," said Ruffnut.

"The traffic was terrible," said Tuffnut.

Topaz looked at the two of them. "Where's my daughter?"

"She safe, believe me when I say she can't any more capable hands," Astrid assured.

"But how is it that you have not been affected by Greyroad's Commandment?" Amber asked looking at Astrid confused.

"Because technically I'm not alive," Astrid explained and she smiled as the two Commandments. "It would seem as if this body has an upside."

"You may not be affected, but the same cannot be said for your associate," said Greyraod turning towards Ragnar. " _Breakable Bug!_ "

Then launching out of her mouth was a swarm of bugs.

"Oh, is that so," said Ragnar as he raised his hand.

"Hey, stop!" Snotlout yelled.

" _Exterminate Ray!_ " Ragnar yelled and then fired a very powerful magical beam that disintegrated the bugs on impact went straight through one of Greyroad's faces and went straight through a section of the castle.

"Now you're finished," said Greyroad. "Anyone who defies my _Commandment of Pacifism_ will be robbed of their time and annihilated. Your companion might have been spared, but you will not be so fortunate."

"Oh, no," said Gabrielle as she turned to Ragnar.

However, Ragnar's bodied in age. "Robbed of their time you say? So in other words you can literally steal their remaining lifespan?"

The two _Commandments_ gasped as Ragnar appeared immune to the _Commandment_.

"That is an interesting _Commandment_ ," Ragnar continued. "Unfortunately for you, it has no effect on me."

"What? How? Why aren't you changing?" Greyroad stared.

"Please, you must have known that I'm not human," said Ragnar with a small smile. "After all I was there during the Holy War alongside Hiccup and Astrid biting against your kind. Though I admit originally I wanted no part in it, but soon I find myself taking aside, just a little more than ironic. Anyway I digress, I wish to study all kinds of magic but that takes a lot of time and no matter how much I try to quench my thirst for knowledge I find myself wanting more.

However, even I am not immortal, thus it makes it entirely possible to truly know everything. Can you think of anything more inconvenient than that conundrum and the answer is there isn't. It then occurred to me, if that is the case all I have to do is stop my own time."

"Stop your own time?" Greyroad stared. "Twisting the laws of the world requires a massive amount of power and trying to sustain such a state would be impossible."

"That is where my magical power comes in, _Infinity_ ," said Ragnar as he floated upwards. "Thanks to it, no matter how difficult it may be to maintain a spell, I nearly have to activated once. In addition the spell cannot be dispelled unless I wish it for example that ice in front of you would stay frozen forever."

Astrid smiled resting _Bloodfury_ on her shoulder. "It would seem as if the two of us have the perfect countermeasure is against the _Commandment of Pacifism_. You two on the other hand are not as safe, the two of you can be affected by the _Commandment_ as well which means if you kill any of us you too will lose your time."

Fraudrin grimaced and then looked up at Ragnar. "It doesn't explain how you were freed from Galand's spell!"

" _Commandments_ aren't just merely magical powers, they are curses that we, the _Ten Commandments_ , received from the Demon King and they cannot be undone."

Ragnar smiled. "It may sound silly, but since it was so long ago I had forgotten my true identity. I am the _Son of_ _Belialuin_ , I know full well that the _Ten Commandments_ know that name."

The two _Commandment_ eyes widened in horror the moment they heard that name.

" _Son of Belialuin_?" Greyroad gasped.

Ake frowned. "What's up? Why are they all freaking out?"

"If you want more proof, allow me to show you who I truly am," said Ragnar smiling and suddenly his eyes turned right orange and angel wings appeared on his back.

"You're an Angel?" Snotlout stared in disbelief.

Ragnar looked down at him. "Technically I'm only half angel, for that reason it's why I didn't lose my body like the rest of my brethren."

Fraudrin shook his head defiantly. "No! It can't be, you're spouting nonsense!"

"And my true name is…" Ragnar then immediately spoke in a strange language that no one recognised.

Though it appeared that the two _Commandments_ understood it completely judging from the fearful looks on their faces.

"There could be no doubt," said Greyroad retreating slightly.

"Ragnar, what did you say?" Ake frowned.

Ragnar looked down upon the humans presently here. "I apologise, my name is impossible for humans to pronounce." His eyes then turned back upon the _Commandments_. "Now then I think we have talked long enough so what you say that we finish this confrontation."

"This is bad!" Greyroad panicked as she began to stretch her body in all different directions. "Not that way! Separate!"

Her body then immediately separated into several different creatures each one wearing one of her masks.

"Wow, it broke apart," said Ake.

"Not so fast," said Ragnar as he raised _Aldan_. "I'm afraid I can't let you spread your terror across these lands. _Endless Whirl!_ "

Immediately a giant tornado appeared around and began to pull Greyroad into its vortex, with Ragnar in the centre.

"Greyroad, no!" Fraudrin yelled as he held on for dear life.

"Escape… Impossible! I'm being sucked in towards the centre!" Greyroad panicked as she was being drawn into the vortex.

Eventually she was sucked into the very centre of the whirlwind and then it began to shrink. Ragnar then held out a single vile and sucked the tornado into it and then placed a cork on top of it trapping the _Commandment_ inside.

"There we go," Ragnar smiled.

His attack had one repercussion, it had completely disintegrated the entire castle much to everyone's shock.

"The castle," Topaz stared in disbelief.

"Went a little overboard don't you think?" Snotlout grumbled.

Gabriele immediately looked up at Ragnar. "Please, save Agnar and Ase," she pleaded.

Ragnar then remembered the two of them had Demon eggs inside of them. "Oh, yes. Leave it to me."

Ake then noticed that Fraudrin was gone. "Dammit, looks like Calder got away."

Snotlout noticed that Astrid and Alvin had vanished as well. "He's not the only one."

"We'll go on tracking down," said Ake gesturing to himself and the others. "Hey, Sven, protect the king and his family!"

"We'll do," Sven as the all went in separate directions in search for Fraudrin.

"What about Gael?" Amber asked fearfully and quickly ran off in order to search for him.

* * *

Fraudrin had retreated to another part of the ruined castle, but he was unable to get much further as Astrid and Alvin blocked his path.

"I thought that I told you, today is the day that you're giving Calder back, Demon," Alvin threatened.

Astrid gripped _Bloodfury_ firmly in hand. "Plus we never got to finish our little battle before."

Fraudrin turned to face the two of them and drew his sword. "Your persistence must annoy your friends."

" _Acid Tower!_ " Alvin yelled as he raised his sword upwards.

Immediately a tower of acid appeared below Fraudrin's feet, but it had absolutely no effect on him just like before.

"Have you forgotten, that magical power does not work on me," he reminded.

However, this was merely use the distraction as Astrid quickly charged in with _Bloodfury_ and he quickly blocked it with his own sword. However, Astrid's strength was greater than anticipated and he was sent crashing into the wall and Alvin saw this as his opportunity and immediately placed a hand over his chest.

"Our natural soul, be gone, vanish. Now, _Purge!_ " Alvin roared.

A bright light appeared out of his palm and struck Fraudrin, but it had no effect. Fraudrin then retaliated by slamming his sword down on top of Alvin, who hadn't been prepared for it and found himself face first on the ground.

Astrid then quickly charged in, but Fraudrin pointed his sword towards her. " _Star Breaker!_ "

A powerful beam then shot out of his sword and slammed right into her knocking her back to the wall opposite.

"This isn't worth the effort," said Fraudrin looking down on Alvin and raised his sword. "Time to die."

" _Purge of the Thunder God!_ " a voice yelled and a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Fraudrin was able to move out of the way before it actually struck him. "Gilthunder?" However, he could sense the source of the magical power was far different. "No. It's not him, I recognise this power."

Eventually the smoke began to dispel and Alvin's eyes widened because standing before him was none other than Zaratras.

"No way, it can't be," he stared.

"It looks like the two of you could use a hand," said Zaratras.

Astrid picked herself up and joined by his side. "We appreciate the help."

Zaratras smiled down at Alvin, who was still stunned. "You ready Alvin?"

"But how could you be here after what we did?" Alvin asked.

Astrid looked at Alvin. "I apologise, I should have informed you that Zaratras was here, but I wasn't given the chance."

"Our main priority now is to save Calder," said Zaratras as he turned to face Fraudrin. "What you say?"

"Yes, sir," said Alvin as he stood up.

"We'll follow your lead," said Astrid.

"All right, move," Zaratras ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Alvin nodded.

"Right behind you," said Astrid

Zaratras then turned into a bolt of lightning and zoom towards Fraudrin, who quickly blocked his attack. Astrid then quickly moved in putting as much power she could in _Bloodfury_ and swung it with all her might, but he blocked that as well. Alvin then attempted to get through his guard, but like the others he was blocked as well and then was kicked aside.

Zaratras then got behind him hoping to use his speed to outmanoeuvre him, but Fraudrin was proving to be just as nimble and blocks the attack. He then jumped to safety in order to avoid getting squashed by Astrid's attack and then jumped again to avoid Alvin.

Fraudrin then moved in once again and slammed his sword against Alvin's.

" _Sword of the Thunder God!_ " Zaratras yelled as he charged in as a bolt of lightning and managed to break through Fraudrin's guard and managed to cut him across the arm.

Astrid then appeared right in front of him and channelled her magic into _Bloodfury_. " _Endgame!_ "

She then struck him hard in the chest sending him backwards and Zaratras then quickly made a U-turn straight towards him. Fraudrin fortunately was just quick enough in order to block his attack and soon the two of them were clashing their blades against one another.

"You fight well formerly Inquisitor," Fraudrin admitted. He then pushed Zaratras back. "However, will either of you be able to take Calder's life?"

Astrid was the only one among them who was still in any fighting shape and Fraudrin didn't look worn out in the slightest.

"If only I can find some way to try and catch him off guard, then it would give me a chance to use _Purge_ on him," said Zaratras.

"Lady Astrid and I tried that already, but it still didn't work," Alvin warned.

"That's because we're not dealing with a simple Red or Grey Demon, we're dealing with the _Commandment_ whose power level is way off the charts," said Astrid.

"I see. Then we'll use another method to bring down the _Ten Commandments_ ," said Zaratras. "And the only one I can think of to save Calder is death."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean we should kill him do you? No, no way!"

Astrid looked at Zaratras. "I'll try and make an opening, the moment you see one take it."

Alvin stared at her. "You're going along with this plan?"

Fraudrin then immediately dashed towards them and thrusted his sword towards Zaratras. " _Piercing Stab!_ "

Zaratras quickly became a bolt of lightning and avoided the attack completely. " _Flash of the Thunder God!_ "

Fraudrin smiled as he looked at him. "What's wrong? You don't have a way of saving your brother so you're just going to dodge? I think you three are out of options."

"Not quite," said Toothless' voice.

Suddenly Toothless appeared from out of nowhere and slammed right on top of Fraudrin pinning him to the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Fraudrin asked.

"You just witnessed a taste of my magical ability, _Dive Bomb_ ," Toothless smiled. "It hides my presence completely when my opponent is unable to see me. That's why you are unable to sense me, until now."

"You really think you have enough strength to stop me!" Fraudrin roared and immediately pushed Toothless off of him.

However, Zaratras use this distraction as his opportunity to get behind Fraudrin and grasped him. "I appreciate the distraction, Sir Toothless."

"Just what are you up to?" Fraudrin demanded looking at him.

"I can get you out of my younger brother's body if I offer up all the life I have remaining as an exchange," Zaratras explained.

Astrid closed her eyes, knowing that this was his plan all along, and Alvin's eyes widened and in horror.

"No!" Alvin cried.

" _Purge!_ " Zaratras yelled unleashing all his magical power in one go.

Fraudrin roared in pain as the light consumed him and Gael was standing close to the stairs as he had been watching the entire battle from the very beginning.

"It's so bright," he said shielding his eyes from the light.

Zaratras then used the last of his strength to pull Calder out of Fraudrin, who materialised in his real body. Fraudrin was a large purplish creature with spikes all over his body and in the middle of his chest was a mouth with razor sharp fangs.

"Curse you," he said.

"So, this is the true form of the _Ten Commandments_ , Fraudrin," Alvin stared.

"Ugly isn't he?" said Astrid.

Alvin then turned his attention onto Zaratras and Calder, who were just lying there on the ground. "Calder! Zaratras!"

"You fool," said Fraudrin looking down at them. "Even if you release me in exchange for your life all I have to do is re-enter into Calder's body."

"Not on our watch," said Astrid as she and Alvin immediately sprang into action.

Fraudrin merely squatted Astrid away and then pierced one of his fingers through Alvin's shoulder.

"If you're gotta… possessed anyone then it should be me," Alvin winced.

"I have no use for the body of a pitiful human like you," said Fraudrin coldly. "Besides, Calder and I have been partners for 10 years."

"Is that how you really feel?" Alvin questioned.

"What?"

"Partners, huh? In order to get revenge on Sir Hiccup for defeating you, you chose to use Calder's body as your vessel until you finally found a way to fully restore your powers. But now Sir Hiccup is dead so I guess that means you really have no real attachment to Calder's body at old do you?"

Fraudrin merely narrowed his eyes at him.

"Father," said a small voice. Fraudrin turned and found Gael standing there. "Leave him alone!"

"Gael?" said Fraudrin looking towards him.

Gael's voice must have reached Calder, because he quickly grasped his sword and immediately fired a powerful beam that went straight through his chest freeing Alvin from his clutches.

"You have no right to say that name Demon," Calder roared as he held both hands on his sword.

"Calder!" Fraudrin growled. "Impossible, no mere humans' power could possibly…"

"There is no conflict nor wavering in my convictions now," said Calder as he held his sword tightly in front of him. "Therefore there is nothing that I cannot pierce, you should never underestimate humans!"

Calder then charged at him. "Now die! _Star Breaker!_ "

"Calder!" Fraudrin roared.

Calder unleashed the most powerful magical blast he had ever created which consumed Fraudrin's from head to toe. As a result a massive dust cloud cover the entire area, it had completely drained Calder as well and he fell down upon his knee.

"Father! Are you okay?" Gael cried as he rushed over towards him.

Calder joyfully hugged his son. "Hey, Gael."

"I know it's you now," Gael smiled.

"My son," said Calder as he cradled his son with all his heart. "I dreams of the day I could hold you like this once more." He suddenly realise that his son should be a lot older by now and quickly pulled away. "G-Gael… What's going on? Why is it that you look like such a little child now?"

"A lot has happened while he was in training," said Alvin as he approached clutching his shoulder. "I promise to tell you all about it later." Tears were now forming on Alvin's eyes looked at his old friend. "Welcome back, Calder."

Calder's eyes were tearing up as well. "Alvin."

The two friends and hugged one another.

"I've made you worry all this time," said Calder.

"Well, I think that you'll find that it's mutual."

"You really are a powerful knight, Calder," said Zaratras' voice. They quickly turned and found that Zaratras was still alive, though only barely and Astrid was standing over his body. "Would you say so Lady Astrid?"

Astrid nodded. "Like a true Hofferson."

Zaratras then looked back at his brother. "I suppose I should had you take things over for me a lot sooner."

"Brother!" Calder gasped and quickly rushed over to his side.

"He doesn't have long," Astrid informed him. "That _Purge_ used a lot of magical power, including the magical power used to keep his soul in this world."

"Surely there is something you can do," said Calder looking at her.

"There is not," she said sadly. "I'm not even sure that Ragnar would be able to save him now."

"It's all right," said Zaratras gently to Calder.

"Why were you so reckless?" Calder asked as he cradled his brother in his arms.

"I suppose you could say that I gained one life in trying to save the two of yours."

"Nonsense, if only I had been stronger. I never would have killed you and I would never have caused innocent people to suffer."

"You're wrong, I'm the one to blame for all that happened," said Alvin.

"Actually the true fault lies with Hiccup and I, we were the ones that failed to kill Fraudrin 16 years ago," said Astrid.

"Stop it," said Zaratras looking at the two of them. "If you carry all this guilt around, I'll never pass on." His body then suddenly began to glow. "If you're going to feel regret, then you just have to accept it all and live on. I mean that is how adults take responsibility, isn't it?"

His hand then went limp and his body began to disintegrate. "And also I have a message, tell Gilthunder that I will always be watching over him…"

He then vanished.

"I promise you dear brother, I will deliver your message," said Calder as he clenched his fist.

"Goodbye, rest in peace now," said Alvin closing his eyes.

"Hope to see you on the other side someday," said Astrid.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere they felt a massive magical presence directly behind them and it had a very familiar feel about it.

"That promise will never be kept," said a loud booming voice that sounded a lot like Fraudrin.

"No way," Calder stared. "My _Star Breaker_ , I was sure that I annihilated him with that last attack."

Fraudrin laughed within the smoke. "Pierced, but not annihilated."

Soon the smoke dispelled and they found that Fraudrin was very much alive only he was now ten times as big. He had a massive hole in his chest which was no doubt caused by Calder's last attack, it was quite a sizeable hole, but it paled in comparison with Fraudrin's size.

"As expected of you Calder, I admit that to my previous form I might have perished. What do you think? This is my true magical power, _Fullsize_."

He then raised his claw like hand and slammed it down towards them. Alvin quickly pushed Calder and Gael away as Astrid pulled out _Bloodfury_ , but soon the two of them were struck by his hand. However, when Fraudrin moved his hand he found that the two of them had completely vanished, he turned and found the cause of the disappearance.

"You okay?" Ragnar asked.

At the last possible second Ragnar had managed to tell put the two of them to safety.

"Yes, you saved our lives," said Alvin.

"Once again you've proven to be quite timely," Astrid smiled.

Snotlout, the twins, Ake and Amber then soon arrived and saw the entire scene in front of them.

"Oh, man," Ake gasped. "What is that ridiculous huge monster?"

"If the true form of the Demon that possessed Fraudrin," Alvin explained he then immediately focused his attention on Calder and his son. "You there, Calder!"

Calder and Gael were currently hiding behind some rubble. "Sorry Alvin, we're doing okay. Both of us are all right, thanks to you."

"Gael is with them too?" Amber gasped.

"So, he's finally free of the Demon?" Ake asked.

"Yes," Alvin nodded.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!"

"I'll crush you all like insects," Fraudrin threatened.

He was about to crush them with his heel, but then something struck him hard in the face knocking him back.

"What the—?" Ake blinked.

Something then kept on striking Fraudrin over and over again.

"What was that?" said Fraudrin completely stunned. That's when they all noticed standing on Fraudrin's hand was Hiccup with _Inferno_ firmly in hand. "Hiccup? Why aren't you dead?"

"No way," Ake stared.

"Sir Hiccup, is here! He's alive somehow!" Calder beamed.

Ragnar gave a small smile. "Looks like you found your way back, old friend."

"Always with the dramatic entrances," said Snotlout shaking his head.

Fraudrin then immediately moved his hand in order to swat him away and then tried to pierce him with his claws. Hiccup, however, land is hard and ran up it and then did a powerful cut across his chest. Fraudrin quickly retaliated by striking him with his hand and then began to stomp on him.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" he yelled repeatedly.

Hiccup somehow managed to escape and struck him beneath the chin.

"Not bad," said Fraudrin looking tired. "But in my current state you're still no match for me. Let's pick up where we left off 16 years ago and ended this."

"Amazing, Sir Hiccup is evenly matched with it," said Ake stared.

Skull looked at Ragnar. "But it shouldn't be, should he?"

Ragnar also sent that something was up and immediately began to read his power level. "Hiccup's power level is 30,000. Compared to his previous numbers…" He then looked up when he realised what was going on. ' _Ah, now I see what's going on_.'

Hiccup smiled. "Not bad, you're able to hold your own against the might base level."

"Base level?" Ake blinked.

"Hiccup's sacred treasure _Inferno_ can do far more than strengthen his magical power tenfold, it's also able to restrain the uses power," Ragnar explained. "Hiccup normally uses that ability when he stored too much power and quickly puts limiters on his magical power. However, this time he purposely made himself weaker before he faced against Fraudrin, in truth his current power level is actually 60,000."

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked looking up at Fraudrin as he quickly began to restore his magical power. "Aren't you going to say something to be, Fraudrin?"

Fraudrin was utterly terrified.

"That arrogant face of yours going from hopeful to despair, well there's nothing I can make me happier," said Hiccup with a cruel smile as he immediately transformed into his dragonborn form.

"Something about him changed," Alvin noted.

"Wait, it can't be… is that really Sir Hiccup?" Calder frowned.


	24. As Long As You Are Here

Hiccup was looking at Fraudrin with a menacing look that no one had ever seen before.

"What do you say Fraudrin?" Hiccup asked. "This time I'll make sure that you are actually a pretty rated from this world."

Fraudrin stared at him terrified. "Hiccup. It seems your magical power… is just like it used to be."

He then slammed his claw straight down towards him, but Hiccup launched into the air and went straight through his chest much to everyone's amazement. Hiccup then quickly turned around and went straight through him once again and repeated the process over and over until he looks like Swiss cheese.

Fraudrin coughed out some blood and then turned his gaze towards him. "You bastard."

You no doubt try to make of never stand against him, but his magical power had been completely drained that he reverted back to his normal size. He then fell to his knees right in front of Hiccup, who had his back towards him.

"He just took down that _Commandment_ like it was nothing," said Ake.

"Of course he did," said Ragnar. "While Fraudrin's power level is 31,000, Hiccup's current level is double that. And now that he's in his Dragonborn form that number is even higher."

"Hiccup was feared among the Demon Race and was nicknamed the Demons Bane," said Astrid. "He probably killed more Demons than all the Angels combined."

"Our hatred has been festering for 3000 years," said Fraudrin. "While you are whiling away in your sentimental dreams, we waited in the dark, burning for revenge against the Angel Race, against you!"

Hiccup approached him. "It was the same for me honestly."

He then slapped Fraudrin across the face causing him to skid across the ground and then he slowly began to approach him.

"Easy, don't die yet," he said menacingly.

Snotlout frowned. "Wait, this is and how he normally does things."

* * *

3000 years ago, Fraudrin was standing face-to-face with an old man in the shadows.

"It would seem as if the peace talks have taken an unexpected turn," said the old man.

"I say that slaughtering Aranak and Zeno is more than an unexpected turn!" Fraudrin roared. "I can't believe that Sir Hiccup betrayed us!"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, he could have been manipulated by the Angels, you know how devious they can be."

"I very much doubt that Meliodas will be as forgiving, despite their friendship."

"One can only imagine his pain, he is now forced himself into a conflict he doesn't want in order to protect those close to him. Tell me, can you understand that?"

At the time Fraudrin didn't want to. "No, it makes no sense."

* * *

Back in the present, Fraudrin was still determined to kill Hiccup through whatever means were necessary.

"I am one of the Demon King's elite troops," he said as he tried to stand. "The _Ten Commandment_ s. _Fraudrin of Selflessness_."

"Have you forgotten that you never received a _Commandment_ from the Demon King?" Hiccup asked as he raised _Inferno_. "Face it, you are nothing more than a substitute."

"Shut up you traitor!" Fraudrin roared furiously. "I carry the pride of the Demon Race, you claimed that you were a friend to us but in the end you betrayed us."

He then began to concentrate all the magical power he had left. "Zaratras opened my eyes, I don't intend to die so easily."

Hiccup just stood there confidently.

"I wonder just how long you can keep that mocking smile?" said Fraudrin as what appeared to be red lightning charged through his body.

"What's he doing?" Ake asked.

"It would seem as if Fraudrin has opted for self-destruction," said Ragnar.

"Self-destruction?"

Suddenly they are magically found themselves in a Perfect Cube, no doubt created by Ragnar.

"Don't worry, he may be powerful, but he can't destroy Perfect Cube," said Ragnar as he raised them up into the air.

"That's not what were worried about," said Ake.

"Yeah, what about the thousands of civilians still in the city?" Ruffnut asked.

"Can't we evacuate?" said Tuffnut.

"No time," said Astrid. "I fear we only have one minute before he blows."

"To be honest I don't know what he intends to accomplish with such a feat, Hiccup would no doubt survive the explosion as well," Ragnar pondered.

Fraudrin laughed. "Even if I don't take you out, I will still white this entire kingdom right off the map."

On the other side of the castle, everyone was tending to the wounded. Ragnar had managed to free Ase and Agnar and remove the Demon eggs from inside them.

Ase was now looking over her dead brother with tears in her eyes. "Big Brother… It can't be."

Agnar was still very weak from the instruction and Weir was indeed worried that he may not survive.

"Agnar, stay with me," she pleaded.

Topaz just stood there and closed his eyes, never in his life has he seen so much death.

"Soon the few humans that managed to survive in hiding will be annihilated and their blood will be on your hands!" Fraudrin roared.

"Will you just die already," Hiccup growled in annoyance. "I'm starting to get sleepy."

Fraudrin just stared at him, it was as if he lacked any compassion or concern for anyone around him.

"It's over that Demon, he's nothing more than a pathetic monster," said Amber as he slammed her fist against the cube.

Snotlout looked at Ragnar curiously. "Ragnar, is provoking him part of Hiccup's strategy or what?"

To be honest Ragnar had no idea.

"We just have to trust that he knows what he's doing," said Astrid, though she had her doubts.

"Calder, looks like will be together in the next world as well," said Fraudrin fully aware that Calder was directly behind him. "It's too bad about your boy though."

Calder held Fraudrin close to him. "Easy, son. It's all right, I promise to be with you to the very end."

Gael looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Father."

Fraudrin looked at them with in the corner of his eye, he can't forget that the 10 years he had pretended to be Gael's father. All those emotions were now flooding back to him, in true he really did care for the boy just as much as Calder did, it could have been a side-effect of him sharing a body with him for so long.

"No," he said trying to shake the thought out of his head. However, the harder he tried to resist the memories the stronger they came. "I was only pretending back then so that you would have no idea that I seized his body."

"He can't!" said Gael and immediately freed himself from his father's embrace.

"Gael!" Calder cried.

Then to everyone's surprise Gael wrapped his arms around Fraudrin's leg and no one was more surprised than Fraudrin himself. Suddenly Gael created a powerful shield around himself and Fraudrin, it was possibly even strong enough to hold back is explosion.

"Please, don't do it," Gael pleaded looking up at him. "Don't kill him! All the others either!"

Calder rush to his feet towards the force field. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"That idiot!" Ake yelled.

"Get away from him! Gael, no!" Amber cried.

Calder began punching against the force field with all his strength he had. "You have to stop this! Release this spell right now, Gael!"

"Let go of me! Release this spell you brat!" Fraudrin ordered.

Gael shook his head.

Fraudrin found himself conflicted with the emotions he had while raising Gael. "Please, be a good boy."

Fraudrin then suddenly remembered the words of the old man, how explained that Hiccup would do anything to protect those he loves, even fighting in a war that he did not want.

"I get it now," he said and then he patted Gael. "I won't kill your father or anybody else."

Gael looked up at him. "Do you promise? You really mean it?"

To prove that he meant his word, Fraudrin ceased his self-destruction spell. "Yes, I promise. So take down this wall and go to him."

Gael brushed the tears out of his eyes and then lowered the force field. He then looked at his father who was overflowed with tears of joy then jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"It appears that I'm the one that is wallowing in a sentimental dream," said Fraudrin and he remember the words of the old man. "I suppose I never wanted to understand."

He then turned and faced Hiccup.

"Kill me."

Hiccup looked up at him.

"Please, no!" Gael cried.

If Hiccup was his old self he probably wouldn't go through with the Demon's request, but he wasn't his old self and that made all the difference. Flames covered his fist and then he slammed it as hard as he could into Fraudrin and it right through his body, killing him instantly.

With that, the _Battle of Berk_ was over, but it didn't come without cost.

Ruby stood there in the ruins of the castle looking at Hiccup, he wasn't the same person he was when she first met him.

"Hiccup," she said softly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, people began to take care of the injured and mourn their dead. Within the ruins of the castle both Astrid and Ragnar were talking to one another when Eret arrived.

"Sir Ragnar!" Eret cried as he approached them. "Lady Astrid? I had no idea that you were here as well."

Ragnar turned and smiled at Eret. "It is only been a while, Sir Eret."

"I had a feeling that it was your magical power that I sensed," he said.

Ragnar smiled. "Astrid was just telling me about your recent exploits, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Last I heard you were turned completely to stone, though given your magical ability I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't overcome that little curse." Eret then noticed the dark looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

"You could say that," Astrid nodded.

Eret then follow their gaze and saw Hiccup standing there in the middle of the ruins with Snotlout.

"Snotlout and is at… Hiccup?" Eret blinked.

"So how long are you going to stand there?" Hiccup asked. "There's something you want to say to me, right?"

"Well, I suppose," said Snotlout and he approached him, he then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you're alive and well." He then walked off. "Why don't we throw back a few drinks tonight to celebrate? Sounds good?"

Eret was still rather confused with the dark looks on everyone's faces, he hadn't seen how Hiccup handled Fraudrin.

"What happened?" Eret asked still confused on how Hiccup could still be alive. "We all saw Hiccup passing away before our eyes."

"Every time he died he is always resurrected," Ragnar explained. Eret looked at him confused. "It's all due to a curse placed upon him by the Demon King."

Eret looked at Hiccup. "So he's cursed? To be immortal? Incredible."

"The problem is each time he's brought back, his emotions to grade," Ragnar explained.

"During the last few days of the Holy War, Hiccup battle against the most powerful Demons within the Demon King's forces, his son and heir, Meliodas," said Astrid. "He was the most fearsome out of the Demon Race and Hiccup was the only person capable of standing up against him. The battle was fiercely last days, but Hiccup emerged triumphant though it cost them a leg."

Eret looked at her. "That's how he lost a leg?"

Astrid nodded. "But Meliodas could not be killed a new order to prevent it from being revived the Angels managed to lock his soul within Hiccup's body and used his emotion as chains. However, the Demon King used the last of his power in order to place a curse on him before he was sealed in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Now every time he dies and comes back he loses his emotions, which weakens the whole on Meliodas' soul, sooner or later you have enough strength to break out of Hiccup body and then we'll all be in trouble."

Eret looked horrified. "B-but shouldn't we—"

"Just let him be for now," said Ragnar.

Eret looked at him and nodded,

Ragnar closed his eyes. ' _Fraudrin may very well had been at mastermind around countless tragedies, but that wasn't the way to defeat him._ '

* * *

Later that night, they began to send the fallen into their final resting place. It had also started to rain and the king was standing next to a priest as they began to send the departed souls. For grades had been dug for Emerald, Dogedo, Marmas and Olaf.

"The souls of these noble Dragon Knights have departed from this world, now let us pray for these four that made the ultimate sacrifice," said the priest. "They laid down their lives for the kingdom and its people."

"Marmas, you were taken away far too soon," said Ake.

The surviving members of the _Pleiades of the Azure Sky_ were taking their fallen comrade is very hard. Both Deldry and Arden were crying in Deathpierce's shoulders as he too was crying.

"Sir Emerald, why?" Deldry cried. "If you had told us I'm sure we could have found another way."

"Dogedo, rest in peace with your friends," said Waillo with tears in his eyes.

Ase has been completely devastated when she found out that her brother had died for her. "I don't understand, I never even had a decent conversation with my brother."

Snotlout was standing behind and then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "So why did he chose to die to protect me? When the only words he ever spoke of to me were complaints?" She then cried in Snotlout's chest. "Why?"

Alvin and Calder were also present, though admittedly their presence was unwelcome by many.

Deldry proved that by tossing the stones straighter Alvin's head. "What justice is there if Sir Emerald's dead if you too are still alive!" She then grabbed another stone and this time tossed it at Calder. "You bastards!"

"That's enough!" Ake yelled shielding the two of them. "Do you think they wanted the Demons to control them?"

King Topaz then stepped forward. "Everyone, as King I ask you to respect the fallen and send their souls off with reference, civility and gratitude."

"Your Highness," said AKe taken aback.

"If at all possible, I hope that you will strive to restore this once great kingdom with haste. The Demon race devastated both its structures and the hearts of its people. So we all must put the past behind us and stand together as one."

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the ruins of his tavern.

"They really did a number on this place, there's nothing left of it now," Hiccup sighed. He then noticed that a few bottles and some food had survived. "It looks as if a few bottles survived and there's something left to make a meal with."

He made a makeshift shelter and created a fire and began to cook what little he had.

"At long last I managed revenge Ruby," he said as he poured some mead into a tankard. "Now it's time for a toast. I suppose drinking alone once in awhile isn't such a bad thing."

"I thought that I find you here," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid. "Hey, Astrid. What's up? Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to be," she said simply and sat down next to him.

"I would offer you some food and drink, but…"

"It's quite all right," Astrid assured.

"You know we haven't had a decent conversation since I came back," said Hiccup. "I guess I kind of freak you out with my battle with Fraudrin."

"It was unlike you," Astrid admitted. "However, knowing about your little curse makes it all too clear. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hiccup looked at the fire. "Because I didn't want you to think of me as some monster."

Astrid shook her head. "You're still a monster, the only question what kind of monster you are."

"Boy, you really are bad at cheering someone up."

"It possibly would help with I had a heart of my own," Astrid shrugged.

"I promise we will find a way to restore you, I just hope that I'm still the same person you remember when that happens."

Astrid then placed a hand over his. "No matter how much you change, you're still that courageous, unassuming, warrior that I fell in love with."

"I wish the others saw me that way," said Hiccup. "Well, not the love part, but you saw the way that Snotlout looked at me after the battle. When I killed Fraudrin I felt so good and I still feel pretty good, even now."

Astrid noted that tears were now forming in his eyes. "Hiccup?"

"I'm scared, of becoming that vicious savage monster and what worse there's an even worse vicious savage monster inside of me. Of course you know of my other curse, the one which I can't control the one that hurts me the greatest."

"This time you will be alone in protecting," said Astrid comforted as she pulled him into an embrace. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Ake awoke and got himself ready for a long day.

"Right, time to head out," he said to his father. "I'll be too busy rebuilding the castle and the whole town to come home any time soon so take care of things here."

"Never mind all that," he said looking at his son. "Just open up those haplessly eyes of yours and go!"

Then for good measure, he kicked his son in the backside straight out the door.

Ake groaned as he rubbed his rear end, but then when he turned to face against the castle he found that it had been completely restored along with the rest of the town.

"Whoa… no way," he stared openmouthed. "The town… the castle… they're all back to normal."

* * *

The explanation of this miracle was actually quite simple, Ragnar had been the one that restore the entire castle and town over a single night. Though using that much magical power had been taxing, so he was in his tower having a bad and reading at the same time.

The _Seven Deadly Sins_ along with Ruby had gathered around and they felt a bit awkward is looking at Ragnar.

"I still can't believe you are able to rebuild everything," said Eret folding his arms.

Ragnar just merely shrugged. "It was quite taxing, there again considering that most of the damage was caused by yours truly it was the least I could do. Sadly there is still much to do until everything is completely restored."

"What do you mean?" Eret asked.

"All the buildings may have been restored, but there won't bring back the dead nor will it heal the souls of the people in this kingdom," said Ragnar regretfully. "With that said, this last battle ended unquestionably a victory for the _Seven Deadly Sins_." He then looked up at Hiccup. "It's not a crime to celebrate a win, old friend."

Hiccup merely shrugged and looked at the floor. "Right."

Astrid knew that he was still deeply concerned with his actions yesterday.

"Hiccup," said Snotlout approaching him.

"What is it, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout then slapped him hard in the back. "How come you didn't join our little get-together last night? Because I have to admit that our party was pretty late without you there."

"Really?" Hiccup blinked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Snotlout admitted. "I guess I had no idea what to say to you after the battle, you know. It was stupid it's not like anything changed in our complex relationship."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Hiccup assured.

"I know, to be perfectly honest you always have that blank look on your face anyway. So, I guess I was worried for nothing."

Ruby looked at Astrid. "How was he last night?"

"Complicated," she said. "He felt very conflicted about how he reacted yesterday, I just think it'll take some time for him to get used to these new feelings of his. At the same time he is also afraid of what he might become if they get worse."

"Whatever the case I'm glad that you're here with us, Sir Hiccup," said Eret joyously.

"It's good to see you too Eret, I'm just sorry that we didn't had a chance to talk back at _Vaizel_ ," said Hiccup regretfully.

"It is fine, we had other things on our minds at the time," said Eret dismissively.

* * *

Elsewhere Alvin and Calder were making their way down the street within the capital.

"I understand that Gael will eventually return back to normal," said Alvin.

"Yes," Calder nodded. "At least that is what Sir Ragnar told me anyway. Apparently he encountered a monster within the Druid's Training Cave."

* * *

First thing in the morning, Calder went to Ragnar's laboratory in order to discuss the condition of his son.

"It is called the Ancient Revenant," Ragnar explained as he began mixing one of his own concoctions. "It enters into people's minds and then transforms them into whatever they instinctively fear the most. It is quite a powerful curse. In Sir Gael's case, his worst fear was becoming the Powys younger version of himself, that much is obvious just by looking at muscular build of his."

"So is there any way to release my son from this spell?" Calder pleaded.

"Yes," Ragnar smiled.

"Then how?"

* * *

"What is the method of removing it?" Alvin asked.

"Well, the thing is it's actually a kiss from the one he loves."

* * *

Gael was still quite upset after what happened to Fraudrin. Strange as it must be, the fact remains that the Demon had effectively became his father through most of his life. Amber had decided to look after him and brought him to her chambers.

"I feel sorry for Mr Demon," Gael cried.

Amber laid next to him like a big sister and then pulled the bedsheets over him. "Ah, chair up, Gael, don't cry." She then pulled him close and hugged him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

She then kissed him on the forehead and the second later she screamed.

"G-Gael? Your back," she stuttered.

Gael had indeed reverted back to his normal muscular form, but there was one big issue. You are now completely naked and facing Princess Amber.

"Lady Amber? What happened to me?" he said confused.

Clearly he was unaware that he was completely naked and Amber was practically staring at his manhood.

Gabriele then immediately rushed in when she heard the screams. "Lady Amber what's the matter…?" She stopped when she saw Gael just sitting there completely naked and got completely the wrong idea. "Now, _Shock Bomb!_ "

Poor Gael suddenly found himself being hit by a massive explosion and went straight out the window.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were back at the _Black Dragon_ , which was now partially rebuilt.

Toothless they there on the floor groaning. "Man, my back is still sore from a battle."

"You're lucky enough to be alive," said Snotlout folding his arms. He then looked towards Eret. "So you're the new barkeep?"

Eret shrugged as he cleaned a tankard. "It's a living." He then looked at Ragnar curiously. "So, Sir Ragnar are you going to restore this place as well?"

"That isn't my job," said Ragnar.

"He's right, we have to fix this place up with our own hands," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then looked at all them seriously. "Let's get back to business. We may have won the fight, but we can't let this victory go to our heads so let us plan our next move. What we know right now is a large number of Dragon Knights and civilians stricken by the _Commandments_ have fled to the south. In other words, the _Ten Commandments_ next wrong hold is the capital, Xeovell."

Ruby was deeply concerned about Gustav. "Poor Sir Gustav."

"That kid is not going down without a fight," Hiccup reassured her.

"Yes, I guess that's true," said Ruby not looking completely convinced.

"The fact is the momentum is now on our side," said Astrid. "Thanks to this one battle we have managed to split the _Commandments_ in two."

"But not all them," said Snotlout folding his arms. "Shanna is still alive, you know what that means. _Melascula of Faith_ , isn't dead yet either."

Snotlout wasn't wrong, Shanna had entered into a deep coma after Snotlout dealt with Melascula. She was now sleeping soundly in a room within the Palace and she had been that way for the past month.

"How is that possible? You ripped all of her hearts out and snapped her neck," said Ruffnut.

"For once, these Demons just stay dead," said Tuffnut.

"Demons are extremely hard to kill that _Commandments_ are no ordinary Demons," said Astrid plainly.

"She's not the only _Commandments_ still kicking," said Ragnar. " _Zeldris of Piety, Gloxinia of Repose, Drole of Patients_ and _Estarossa of Benevolence_. Each of these Demons still pose a threat, if we rush into battle we are sure to be defeated."

"We have already lost so many good people along the way, I'm afraid will be lacking in overall terms of firepower," Eret added.

"That is true, we have lost quite a few warriors," Ragnar agreed. "But…"

* * *

Ase was standing in front of a pond, she was still quite upset over the loss of her brother.

"Dammit all!" she yelled swinging his sword at the pond. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid! I've let myself fall for man that didn't love me back and make trouble for everyone! Still… brother saved me… my brother what now?"

Her face was now covered in tears and one of these tears trickled down her cheek and then suddenly froze.

"What am I going to do!" she yelled as he slammed his sword down upon the lake. A split second later heard he is around her face immediately froze when she opened her eyes she found that the lake had also been frozen.

It didn't take her long to figure out that somehow she was able to turn into her brother's magical power she looked at her hand in amazement.

"This is… This is the same power that Olaf has," she said stunned. A small smile then appeared on her face when she realised what she had to do. "I understand brother and I promise to keep trying, to be a better Dragon Knight than you."

* * *

Ragnar had a feeling that all this strategy new powers would be awakened and they may very well using the stronger than the ones they lost.

"Powers can be created from such losses," said Ragnar looking at all them. "That is the way the world has always worked. We can't be too hopeful, but neither should we give up on hope either."

"I think we can live with that," said Hiccup. "And now that Eret is back with us all that is left to do is to join forces with Heather and Fishlegs."

Heather and Fishlegs were currently in the _King's Forest_ along with Dagur, Zalpa and his two children.

"I'm glad that everyone is enjoying themselves," said Fishlegs as he watched Sol and Della playing around.

"It's all because you were allowed us to be here," said Heather looking at him.

"Once were finally all united, we can make a strong stand against the _Ten Commandments_ ," Hiccup continued. "Now that we have effectively cut them in half we should stand on much more even ground."

Everyone raised a tankard of mead agreeing with his statement.

Ruby smiled as she looked at Hiccup. ' _Hiccup, no matter what happens. No matter what enemies we'll face I know that'll do everything in your power to keep us safe even if you have two entered the very gates of Hell_.'


End file.
